Sub Rosa
by friendlyquark
Summary: SSOC and many other pairings. The new DADA teacher must balance her mission to protect Harry with her feelings for Snape. Eugenics, Elves, Bellatrix, Voldemort and Marie Laveau complicate things. No Slash.
1. Two Old Friends

Disclaimer – All rights to the Harry Potter universe and characters belong to JK Rowling. All original characters and concepts belong to me. I am receiving no pay for this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N – All of Sub Rosa has been beta'd by Kate, whom I humbly thank. Any errors are mine own. 

Prologue –Two Old Friends

Madam Flora Chanel, head of the Magical Security Agency of the American Council of Mages sat at the restaurant's table and calmly cut her steak. She pretended greater interest in the meal than she really felt, knowing her companion wouldn't be fooled, but trying to keep up appearances. It was a nice restaurant, friendly and cozy and catering entirely to the Wizarding Intelligence community, so it was also a safe place where she felt free to discuss business.

Flora was a tiny woman of Mayan ancestry, her shrewd black eyes, raven's wing hair, going silver now, and her deeply tanned and lined face all testified to her age and experience. She wore a sleek muggle style suit which, in conjunction with her broad forehead and hooked nose, made a contrast so startling that on anyone else it would be funny. However, no one ever felt the urge to laugh at Flora Chanel, she was far too dangerous and powerful a witch.

"You know the Daily Prophet is calling it the "Summer of Terror". I was surprised by that, they sound more the Tattler these days." Flora frowned and shook her head.

"Yes, they are trying to make up for the way they treated Harry and me last year. I would be amused, but the situation is far too serious." Her guest replied with some asperity.

"You know, Moldywort is being rather restrained, considering. He must still be unsure of his power base. I can only be grateful that he hasn't launched all out war yet." Flora sighed and bit into her steak. "What are your plans?"

"I have to search for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Someone willing to teach it while Voldemort is in power. Not an easy task, as you might imagine." Her companion mused with a glint of humor in his eyes. 

Albus Dumbledore was the exact opposite of the diminutive American, He was tall and very English, with long white hair and beard and dressed in clothing that would not look out of place in a period film on the Middle Ages. His robes were red with gold threads forming alchemical symbols. His bright eyes were gentle and sweet and there was an irony that these two friends who had faced Grindelwald together so long ago and now faced Voldemort, should be so deadly in combat and so innocuous in person.

"You really ought to take better care of your Defense teachers." Flora shot back with nowhere near her usual sharpness.

"Got anyone I could borrow?" He raised his bushy eyebrows at her and flashed his best Witch Weekly smile; she chuckled but didn't rise to his bait.

"We are running our asses off here trying to keep Moldywort out of America. I have no one to spare, especially since my best agent is half crippled." The last bit shot out with more venom than she had intended.

"You are worried about Kathryn." Albus peered at her over his glasses, suddenly concerned.

"Yes, I am. I'm afraid it could destroy her to be flat on her back while others are out doing the fighting, she has never been one to sit on the sidelines."

"She's a very strong young woman, Flora."

"Yes, too strong sometimes. She won't cry or rage or complain." Flora rubbed her forehead wearily. "She just pushes herself till I think she's going to collapse. It scares me a little how intense she has become. She was betrayed Albus, by her partner and best friend, she was left to die, but she just holds it all in and won't say a word."

"Reminds me of my Potions Master."

"What do _you_ do when they get this way? I usually send them on an op, but with Kathryn's leg mangled I can't."

"I set him to brew me something complex and time consuming, it usually snaps him out of it. Though to challenge him I sometimes have to dig up ancient manuscripts or omit half the ingredients." His voice had filled again with whimsy and Flora looked at him sharply.

"Is he really that good at potions?" Ideas began to click in her head.

"He is probably the best Potions Master of our age, Flora." His voice was sad at that point and knowing all she did, Flora could not help but understand. Still, she had her own problem child to deal with right now. The last piece fell into place in her mind and she gifted Albus with one of her rare genuine smiles.

"Albus, I have a proposition." His face went slightly wistful then, but Albus was a master actor and she didn't believe it for a moment.

"You have no idea how many years I have waited to hear you say that, Flora." She snorted at him.

"Albus, be serious for a moment."

"Lemon drop?" He offered, tugging a small brown bag from a pocket. Flora poked him sternly and frowned, rather unconvincingly, at him.

"Look, you need a Defense teacher and I need my Agent back. You say your Potions Master is the best, well, set him the task of healing my Agent and I'll lend her to you to teach at your school."

"Flora, my darling, you will really lend me one of your precious Agents?"

"Since I'm giving you the one I broke, don't be thanking me too quickly." Bitterness infused her words, that and guilt, for she had suspected David and still sent them out there.

"One of your broken Agents is still better than ten of Umbrage." Albus grinned at her. Flora paled at the thought of ten of that frog-faced horror and then she chuckled.


	2. Rising to the Challenge

Chapter 1 – Rising to the Challenge

Kathryn Leblanc stood on platform 9 3/4, feeling the cold gray of London seeping into her. She was tall enough to see over the heads of most of the students and her eyes were busy assessing every detail of the platform and waiting train. Her hair, a dark chocolate brown, had been pulled severely into a bun, which she hoped made her look more scholarly and teacher-like. Teacher, bah, what did she know about teaching?

Voldemort had been killing Muggles and Muggle-borns all summer, Her grandmother had been welcoming British Muggle-borns to the estate for months. Everyone she knew was involved in the struggle to save lives and she was being shunted off to Hogwarts like so much excess baggage. She frowned and caught a glimpse of herself in the window of the gleaming red train.

Her skin was paler, even than it normally was, from her long illness and she leaned heavily on a slender black walking stick, while she surveyed the madness and confusion around her. She wore muggle style clothes, a charcoal gray suit, trousers and jacket, half covered by a simple black robe that she had tossed on after she crossed the barrier. 

Her oval face, with the large chocolate eyes, a nose that was slightly too aristocratic, a perfect mouth and high cheekbones, was not so extraordinary that much note was taken of her. Her figure was lush, despite the sharp drop in her weight she had recently undergone, but was likewise unnoticeable under her robes. What was remarkable about her was how she simply blended into the crowd, drawing no notice from the people who swirled by obliviously. 

All around her children bustled and hurried, while Kathryn began to limp slowly towards the train, her luggage reduced and tucked into her pocket. Most of her other things were already at the school, sent ahead by her boss, Madam Chanel, along with the lesson plans Kathryn had carefully crafted, despite her displeasure at being assigned this job. 

She noted the flushed faces of the children, they all had to know what had been happening over the summer, what were they thinking about as they headed to school?

Now if only the Mediwizard would have released her from the hospital before yesterday, so that she could have had time to become acquainted with the school and staff beforehand, instead of at the last minute like this. Well, if wishes were horses, she would have two good legs and be back in the field. But that decision was Madam Chanel's.

"Who I am going to terminate with extreme pleasure." She muttered as she hauled herself aboard the train. The shock of her new assignment had worn off to be replaced with alternating bouts of bone deep weariness and white-hot rage. That after eighteen years of being the top Agent in America, she was reduced to teaching Expelliarmus to grubby teenagers was absolutely humiliating.

She dragged herself into a cabin and slumped back against the cushions disconsolate. Even if she couldn't go out in the field anymore, surely she was still of use? She was an analyst as well as a field agent; surely they could have put her in a room with lots of files and at least made use of her mind, couldn't they?

The door to her compartment opened and a soft hesitant voice drifted in.

"Pardon, but can we share? The other compartments are already full." She turned her head and took in a group of teenagers in assorted garb and waved them forward, after all, she couldn't possibly be made more miserable than she already was. 

The voice belonged to a girl with more hair than head who settled across from Kathryn and flicked her eyes up and down in a very assessing manner. She had warm, intelligent brown eyes and a very English complexion that reminded Kathryn of fog and period movies.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She announced and apparently having decided that Kathryn was safe enough, the girl stuck out her hand with an air of decision at odds with her age. Kathryn recognized her now, from her dossier picture, though with children a few years out of date made a big difference.

"Kathryn Leblanc, Your new Defense teacher." She replied with a twitch of her lips. Professor Dumbledore had provided her with full dossiers on the previous professors, as well, so she could catalogue the expressions that passed across the children's faces with great accuracy.

"Did Professor Dumbledore hire you?" Asked the boy who flopped down beside Kathryn. His black hair, green eyes and scar were familiar to her from her files, but the look of quiet anger was interesting.

"Yes, he did." They all relaxed and the redhead, who had taken the place beside Hermione, stared at her with undisguised interest. He was freckled, snub nosed and looked like he would get better with age and maturity. Beside him sat a girl near his own age, with the same bloodlines stamped across her face and hair, and an expression of intense curiosity. Next to Harry was a vague-looking young blonde woman with a newspaper clutched to her chest and a pudgy young man with just the beginnings of strength in his face.

"You're an American aren't you?" It was almost accusatory the way the redhead boy said it.

"Yes, but I am not a host for evil, A charlatan, a werewolf, a polyjuiced death eater or a Ministry toady." She rattled it off with a twitch to her lips that made the kids grin.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom." Harry announced, pointing at each in turn. When he got to Neville she smiled and reached around Harry to shake his hand. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Harry's pleasure that she didn't single him out, an interesting response.

Mr. Longbottom, I know your parents, they are two of the best Aurors England has ever produced." The boy, who looked startlingly like his father with his soft features and gentle eyes, looked back at her as though he would cry. The rest of the group stared at her.

"How do you know the Longbottoms?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Because, before my accident, I was an Auror." No need to tell these kids what division she was in, that was still classified information. 

"What happened?" Neville clapped his hands over his mouth as the words slipped out, but Kathryn only grinned back at him.

"Your dad used to do that too." She chuckled at the familiar gesture and sobered as Neville stared at her. "I was bitten by a Naga."

The compartment gasped as six pairs of teenage eyes stared at her in shock.

"You're lucky to be alive, Naga are very dangerous. Their venom is a neurotoxin and very fast acting." Hermione said that all in one breath and with an expression of awe that made Kathryn want to laugh.

"I can see that you will require very little teaching on my part, Miss Granger. Yes, I am lucky to be alive." The last half was said with amusement as Hermione colored up from the praise.

"I thought Naga were extinct." Harry asked from beside her.

"Well, close to it, there are maybe four or five left in the world, but considering that they are forty foot long, highly intelligent and venomous, we keep close tabs on them."

"I imagine so. If I knew there was a forty foot long snake around I would probably want to know exactly where it was as well." Ron muttered, impressed.

The food trolley rattled up to the door right then and Kathryn was quickly forgotten in the rush for sweets. She took the opportunity to study them covertly, using her interest in the contents of the trolley as her excuse. 

Harry Potter was quite unlike his files. She wondered who had been in charge of his psychological profile, because they had bungled it quite seriously. One look into those intense green eyes was enough to tell her the boy was grieving and filled with rage. Whoever thought he was handling his godfather's death well had misread him badly.

Hermione also had been underestimated, in Kathryn's opinion, those eyes missed little and her book learning and bossy manner did not hide her grim determination and analytical mind. 

Ron, she thought had been best diagnosed, loyal, friendly, tactless, oblivious to the finer shadings of human interaction and almost painfully eager, she would have work to do to keep him alive. There was, however, a genuine charisma there, an aura of likeability that made it hard to dismiss him.

Ginny, Luna and Neville were equally complex individuals, each with different strengths and weaknesses, teaching them defense would be challenging. Ginny had a streak of darkness in her, a hint of stubborn willfulness, that concerned Kathryn, while Neville seemed so very fragile, yet determined. Luna, on the other hand, was a bit of an enigma and Kathryn was intrigued by the puzzle in spite of herself.

Suddenly, the idea of teaching these adolescents was not quite so unpalatable. She studied their interactions from beneath her eyelashes as she nibbled on a biscuit. This could be interesting. In fact, perhaps she would stay Madam Chanel's execution for a while, till she decided how bad it really was.

After all, it had been a long time since she had felt like she had a real challenge and teaching teenagers was definitely going to be that.

"What other creatures are out there like the Naga, you know, things people don't think exist anymore." Harry asked from around a chocolate frog. They spent the rest of the train ride discussing the forgotten beasts of elder days.


	3. Getting Sorted Out

Chapter 2- Getting Sorted Out

If the train ride was a revelation to Kathryn, a stimulus to pull her from what she suddenly realized was perilously close to a pity party, then the carriage ride to the castle was a moment of true childlike wonder.

The thestrals were magnificent creatures, elegant and wild. They pawed the ground and tossed their black manes, eyes filled with thunderclouds and bodies sleek and graceful.

"They are so beautiful." Kathryn said, a tinge of sadness softening her voice. She had paid a large price for the ability to gaze upon these creatures.

"You can see them?" Harry started and looked at her with surprise.

"I was an Auror, Mr. Potter." She replied and when her eyes met his, she could see the very un-childlike look of understanding he wore. He was young, but there were depths there and she would have to watch herself around this boy, she doubted he missed much.

"I guess it goes with the job." His voice was thoughtful, as if he hadn't considered that before.

"That and a great deal more." Her voice was weary and she limped into the carriage suddenly feeling very old.

They were all silent then as Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed into the carriage with her, leaving the other three to climb into the one behind them. Kathryn studied the dynamic with interest. Ron and Hermione sat together, closer than they were aware they were, while Harry sat beside Kathryn, definitely the third person. Yet, he was the focus of the other two's attention and loyalty, the questing prince with his faithful knight and his court advisor. It was a whimsical thought, but it broke the melancholy that threatened to dampen her newly discovered enthusiasm.

"Have you ever been to Hogwarts before?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"I attended the Virginia Academy of Magical Instruction, then attended Oxford Arcane, so no, this is my first time here."

"You went to Oxford Arcane?" Hermione started from her seat. "What did you study?"

"I have two doctorates from Arks, one in Arithmancy and one in Defense." Kathryn grinned at Hermione's expression. Had her eyes gone any rounder or her mouth any more open, she would have looked like a cartoon character.

"You have _two_ doctorates?" Hermione almost wailed while the other two looked at her with surprise.

"But you're an Auror, why would you want a doctorate?" Ron sounded as though a doctorate was some sort of disease.

"Auror and educated are not mutually exclusive terms, Mr. Weasley." She tried to sound severe, but her sense of humor was too tickled by the boy's expression for much success in that department.

"Well, at least _you_ are qualified to teach us." Harry pronounced and the other two nodded. Kathryn felt as though the royal judgment had been made and tried not to laugh at the thought.

They rounded a corner and the castle came into sight. Kathryn fell silent as she saw it, its timeless beauty stilling the last of her frustrations and doubts. There was nothing like this in America, where the oldest magical places were Native American in origin, and had a different feel entirely, a certain untamed quality. 

This was magic made civilized, still with its ancient wildness, yet tamed, like an English garden. The castle was a piece of fairytale loveliness that had been grown from the bones of the earth by hundreds of generations of wizardry. It hummed with warmth and welcome, it glowed with magic and it thrummed with life. Strangely, it reminded her most of Jerusalem, the same feeling of ancient hands carving something to last forever imbued every stone. She was quite simply, awestruck.

"I know. I feel the same way about it." Harry whispered to her while Ron and Hermione started an argument about further education. She looked at the boy and flashed him a small smile. Mr. Potter was far too perceptive; she would most certainly have to watch herself around him, but at that moment she felt an accord she hadn't expected.

The carriages finally rolled into the courtyard and discharged their passengers. Seeing the steps ahead of her, Kathryn hefted her walking stick and prepared herself for some serious pain. The students rushed off towards the building, Harry and the others waving at her as they darted away like minnows. Once the crowd of children had dissipated she was left with a tiny elfin creature that peered up at her with shining eyes.

"Professor Flitwick I presume." Kathryn hobbled forward and extended her hand to the diminutive charms teacher.

"Professor Leblanc." He affirmed and shook her hand. He was obviously half something or other, but what precisely wasn't in his file and she wasn't about to pry. Her spy's need to know would simply have to go unfulfilled. "The Headmaster sent me to escort you to the high table." His voice had a squeaky quality to it, but Kathryn had read his files and had no urge to underestimate her diminutive guide.

"That was kind of the Headmaster." Kathryn followed obediently, her cane clicking softly on the stones as she entered the castle.

The entrance hall was impressive, with sweeping staircases, medieval wall sconces and paintings crowding the walls. Kathryn swept the place with an assessing gaze, admiring the décor, but also picking out the most defensible positions. It was ingrained habit; her eyes just naturally sought all exits and places to take cover without her conscious direction. 

Flitwick sped past the staircases and went around and under to a passage that ran parallel to the great hall. She had glimpsed it in passing when they had swung around into the hallway. Several paintings were eyeing her with interest and she could hear the beginnings of the whispers and gossip as she went by. They rushed down towards a smaller door set into the wall that she surmised was the teacher's entrance and then she was mounting the steps behind the remarkably speedy Flitwick, her breath coming short as she tried to force her mangled leg to keep up, pain shooting through her thigh. 

She followed him along the back of the high table, the other staff something of a blur. He gestured her into a seat, which she sank into gratefully, then he continued his way to his own seat. Albus Dumbledore caught her eye and she nodded greetings to him, having met him once or twice over the years.

Her eyes took in the medieval splendor of the Great Hall. High arched ceilings vanished into the enchantment of the outside sky. Stars twinkled in the rafters and clouds drifted by. Four long tables stretched away crowded with students, chattering and laughing. Torches and gargoyles lined the walls and banners streamed suspended in midair. The noise was almost deafening.

Before she had a chance to say a word to anyone else, a tall, severe-looking woman, in a tartan dress and black robes, led the first-year students into the hall. Her witch's hat was cocked at a jaunty angle and behind the glasses Kathryn thought she could detect the glint of amusement on the woman's face. Professor McGonagall, she surmised.

She set a battered old hat onto a stool and stepped back. Despite the fact that she had known what would happen next, Kathryn still found the proceedings fascinating, as a rip in the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing.

"Long ago four founders were

A dream of learning was their lure

Friends they were dear and true

Their friendship in this place grew

Still even those that are so close

Can argue fight and grow morose

Perceptions blur when fears are free

That is why the four made me

I was made to see your mind

Your own true self I am to find

Are you filled with courage bold?

Are you kindly, heart of gold?

Are you clever, filled with wit?

Are you flayed by ambition's whip?

I divide you, set you apart

But know this truth within your heart

We all must stand now, together in mind

Or in the end our divisions will blind

There was silence in the Great Hall when the hat finished its song and everyone looked uncomfortable. Kathryn leaned towards to the tall, sallow man beside her.

"Was that normal?"

"No, usually that rag forgoes indulging in political commentary or foretelling." He replied, sarcasm dripping from every syllable, with a voice like waves rolling over sand, powerful and soothing all at once. She nodded, knowing immediately who he must be. A glance to the side revealed a sallow complexioned man with a prominent nose and sharp black eyes that missed nothing. His brows were lowered threateningly at the huddled group of children. Between the expression and the flowing black robes he was an impressive and intimidating figure. Kathryn was greatly amused. 

While they had murmured to each other, Professor McGonagall had begun calling out names. Kathryn noticed the tension in the room, how applause for those who were sorted into Slytherin was muted and seemed limited to Professor Snape beside her and the other members of Slytherin house. She clapped equally for all houses, a sudden feeling of anger moving through her, as the children sent to Slytherin were made pariah so quickly by the rest of the school. The other teachers looked sideways at her as she clapped for Slytherin, Snape himself shot her a look of surprise, but she refused to judge these children by the actions of a few.

When the sorting was done Professor Dumbledore rose and began speaking.

"Well, here we are again, starting a new year. After the events of last year and the terrible tragedies of this summer, we are, of course, taking security here at Hogwarts to a higher level. Hogsmeade weekend will be chaperoned by a professor and limited to sixth and seventh year students" A groan went up from the younger children, but Kathryn, with her greater experience of dark wizards, felt the judgment to be more than fair. "The forbidden forest is off limits to anyone who wishes to remain alive, Mr. Filch has the list of contraband items for anyone who wishes to read it and curfew is now eight o'clock." There was another groan at that.

"And now, I would like to introduce your new defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kathryn Leblanc." Kathryn rose and nodded to the students and then sat back, as her leg was still throbbing slightly. "Professor Leblanc has been an Auror for eighteen years in America and has a PhD in Defense, I am sure she will be a credit to the position." There was scattered applause and Kathryn couldn't blame them for their lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, I can't do worse than the last one." She sighed. Beside her Professor Snape snorted slightly, having apparently caught her comment. Sharp ears that one, someone else to watch herself around. Still, his files had been interesting reading, she had no doubt that if anyone would be safe to relax around it was him. He certainly couldn't be accused of loose lips.

"And now, let's eat!" Dumbledore concluded, genial smile firmly in place. Food materialized on the plate in front of her and Kathryn realized that she was quite hungry.

"Hooch." Said the woman next to her with startling abruptness, extending a hand. Her hawk-yellow eyes were a trifle disconcerting, but Kathryn took the hand and shook it firmly.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Where in America are you from?" Madam Hooch asked with the same abrupt manner, running a hand across her spiky hair.

"I was born in Louisiana, raised in California and work in Virginia." She answered as she plucked a piece of chicken off a tray. 

"Virginia?" Snape's voice was sharp and full of suspicion. Kathryn smiled at him and nodded. "What Auror division were you attached to?" His eyes registered surprise and she wasn't sure if it was the information or the smile that had caused it.

"I will be happy to tell you all about it after dinner." She replied and glanced around at the tables full of students. He was quick to take her meaning and answered her with a sharp jerk of his head. 

After that, dinner was spent answering pleasantries from Hooch while saying nothing of any importance. Luckily, a smile and eye contact coupled with pleasant nonsense kept the other woman from probing deeply. Snape didn't say another word to her during the meal and she let him alone. She knew what his position here was and had no desire to interfere with his work.

After the meal had ended and the children were excused to their common rooms, Kathryn found herself being swept along with the rest of the faculty out of the Great Hall and up a flight of stairs. She gritted her teeth and, by dint of ignoring the shooting pains it caused, she kept to the pace they set.

The group of them swept into the teacher's lounge, at least that was what she guessed it was, and began to settle into chairs in a pre-ordered flight pattern that was obviously familiar to them all. Kathryn waited till they had all taken their seats and then settled into the remaining chair, a flower patterned monstrosity, over-stuffed and in need of a good cleaning. Still, she was deeply grateful to be seated again, stretching her leg out with relief.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Hooch barked at her in surprise as she watched Kathryn settle.

"Professor Leblanc had an argument with a Naga." Professor Dumbledore obviously enjoyed the stunned reaction of the other staff as he dropped that nugget into the conversation.

"A Naga? Ya don't suppose ya could find another one, do ya, Professor?" Asked the rather overwhelmingly large Hagrid, with a rather wistful tone.

"Oh for goodness sake, Hagrid!" McGonagall scolded.

"Looks like you took a beating, Leblanc." Madam Hooch eyed her leg with a pitying frown.

"Yeah, well, you should see the other guy." She waved off both the pity and the sudden interest.

"What, pray tell, did happen to the other guy?" Snape asked from his corner, his mellifluous voice sharp and biting.

"I believe from what I heard, that Kathryn killed it. With a combination of spell work and muggle firearms" Dumbledore sounded as though he was kept from laughing outright only by a tenuous thread.

"You killed a Naga with a gun?" McGonagall stared at Kathryn with something akin to horror and she felt herself squirming from the unwanted attention. Hagrid, on the other hand was eyeing her as though she was a murderer.

"Well, it was a shotgun and I did toss a few spells at her too." She muttered, sinking into her chair, trying to avoid the awed expressions of her new colleagues. "Beside it's not that impressive, I'm not exactly unscathed." She gestured at her leg, the long trousers kept her injuries hidden, but the stick was proof that all was not well.

"Well, I think I have embarrassed Kathryn sufficiently." Dumbledore chuckled at her obvious relief. With that he proceeded to introduce her to each of the other teachers, explaining their specialties, as though Kathryn had not read their files in detail. She followed his lead, asking the obvious questions, smiling and nodding until she was sure she looked like a vacuous idiot. Trelawney, a bug-like woman with too many dripping shawls and huge glasses, immediately predicted that she would suffer a great tragedy before the year was up, but considering the track record for Defense teachers right now, Kathryn didn't think that was much of a stretch. Snape, she noticed, was watching her with eyes gone dark and speculative. She was quite sure her act wasn't fooling him one bit. 

The other teachers talked for a while more and then drifted off in ones and twos till Kathryn was left alone with Snape and Dumbledore. Before they could say a thing she cast a silencing charm, locked the door and then reached into her pocket to pull out a small box. She set it on the round table before the fire and cast Engorgio on it. It became a wooden file box, which she opened with deft gestures, undoing the wards with practiced ease.

"These are Madam Chanel's latest reports for you, Albus." She said, handing him a thick sheaf of papers. Snape rose swiftly from his distant chair and settled in the chair opposite her, obviously very interested.

"You are an Agent." There was a smug satisfaction in his voice; she guessed that she had just confirmed his own analysis. She pulled a second sheaf of papers from the box. "These are for you, Professor Snape." She slid the papers to him and he took them with surprise.

His long, slender fingers flipped briskly through the pages and his eyes looked up at her in shock.

"This is your dossier." She nodded.

"I read yours before I came, Professor, it's only fair." She leaned back in the chair. "Besides you will need my medical records to work on the potion." He paused and looked at her blankly.

"Oh Severus, did I forget to mention that part of my agreement with Flora was that you would seek a cure for the damage the Naga venom has inflicted on Kathryn." Dumbledore's face was pure innocent surprise, the doddering old eccentric caught by his own forgetfulness. She was not fooled, especially when the twisted lips of Professor Snape advertised his displeasure so graphically. 

"You didn't know." Her disappointment was great, she had hoped for something impossible and now only her training kept her from betraying the depths of her suddenly returned depression.

"Despite what he says, Albus has not forgotten anything in over a hundred years and no, I didn't know." His velvet voice had gone savage and sharp, it tore at her and she pulled her game face out of storage, it settled into place with practiced ease. 

"If you had agreed to this of your own will, I would have been happy to work with you, but I will not have you forced." Her walls were up, her emotions controlled and her voice was cool and modulated, with no hint of her inner distress.

"Professor Leblanc, why did you clap for Slytherin?" It was the last question she had expected and her surprise slipped into her voice.

"Because not one of those children deserved to be judged before they had even been at this school one day."

"Slytherin breeds dark wizards." He was challenging her, challenging her prejudices.

"Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor." She replied with some asperity, noting both Dumbledore's wince and Snape's widening of the eyes. "I didn't go to Hogwarts, I attended VAMI and we didn't have houses there. I have neither house loyalty or prejudice, to me they are children and I will instruct them all equally." She was tired, too tired to fence with him, it had been a long trip.

To her surprise, Snape merely nodded and then rose from his chair swiftly, her dossier grasped in one hand.

"Thank you, Professor Leblanc." He said indicating the folder.

"Don't mention it. It's keyed to you personally and will destruct if anyone else tries to read it, of course, so it should be all right." She yawned and unwarded the door for him. "I hear there are several energetic and curious students around here and a lot of that information is "eyes only". He nodded again and swept out of the room, his black cloak drifting behind him with great effect.

"That was well done, Kathryn." Dumbledore said softly from the depths of his chair.

"What was?" She asked, suddenly confused.

"The dossier, child, showing Severus that he is trusted." Kathryn looked at him blankly.

"I gave him the file because he will need the information, Albus. It's part of his job here. As for trust, of course I trust him, after all I've read _his_ dossier and there is nothing in there to make me think he is not both trustworthy and capable." She wasn't quite sure what the expression on Dumbledore's face was, but she thought it was sorrow.

"Then you are one of the few people here to give him your confidence." 

"It's that ex-Death Eater thing isn't it?" There was irritation in her voice and her weariness meant that she had to work to purge the emotion.

"Yes child." Albus's face was a showcase of sorrow, regret and concern.

"Well that's bogus, the most loyal agents are usually those that actually know what they are fighting before they join." Her irritation was rapidly becoming anger; she doubted any of the other teachers had a clue of the costs of undercover work.

"He has made it difficult for the others here to trust him." Dumbledore sighed and took off his glasses to clean them.

"Well, of course he has. He's undercover, for Merlin's sake." Kathryn shook her head with annoyance. Her reply must have been the right one because Dumbledore smiled suddenly, a radiant glowing expression that warmed her to her toes. For that smile, men have gone to their deaths, she thought, and so would I. 

"I should show you to your rooms, my dear, you must be exhausted." She rose with a betraying slowness, reduced the file box, tucked it into her pocket again and followed him out the door.

"I admit that I have felt more chipper in my life." Her lips had twisted into the wry grimace that characterized her true self far more than her earlier polite smiles. She picked up her stick and, leaning on it more heavily than she liked to, she lurched down the corridor.

"You have overstrained your leg." Albus's voice was filled with concern.

"I'll take my pain potion before I go to bed and by tomorrow I'll be fine. I just need rest."

"Flora was right, you push yourself too hard."

"I know my limitations and do not exceed them. Though maybe I cut the tolerances a little fine sometimes." She conceded.

His merry laugh was her reward for honesty and she vowed not to lie to this man ever, if she could win such a laugh for it.

He led her to a sculpture of an angel, wings wrapped loosely around her robes, hands outstretched in benediction.

"Gummy worms." He announced and the angel swept aside to reveal a doorway. "Of course, you may change the password if you like."

"I tend to be careful of security, I will probably set up a series of passwords and wards." She shrugged at her own paranoia and his amused twitch of the lips didn't make her feel less silly, but she was what she was. Security was part of her now and she wouldn't sleep well unless she had locked and warded herself in all the layers she was used to.

"As you wish child, sleep well." With that, he tottered off to his own sleep, leaving Kathryn to examine her rooms.

Stepping through the doorway, she entered a sitting room, done in green and gold, warm stone reflecting back the firelight in the large hearth. A squashy couch in old gold faced the fireplace with it's ornately carved mantle, two green wing back chairs accompanied it facing each other across a pie crust table, within the boundaries of a large plush Persian rug. The walls were lined with bookshelves and through an archway on her left she caught a glimpse of a small kitchen, done in yellows. 

Her books were already on the shelves, but tomorrow she would have to organize them in her own system. She was too tired tonight. Though not so tired that she didn't set wards and change the password immediately.

She crossed the room to another door and found herself in a small wood paneled hallway, with three doors leading off of it. The door to the right opened onto a bathroom painted in purple and gold, with a large tub and shower and piles of fluffy lavender towels. 

The left door opened onto the bedroom, done in soft shades of green with curtains the same old gold as the couch in the front room and she felt nothing but relief at the sight of it. The huge four-poster bed was carved with vines crawling up the posts and hung with gauzy gold curtains. The sheets were crisp white linen, turned back by the busy house elves and the mantle was plush green velvet with gold threads picking out a repeat of the vine pattern.

The third door she simply warded and would explore tomorrow, it probably led to her office and the classroom. 

She stumbled into the bedroom, fatigue making her clumsy. She charmed off her clothing and summoned a nightgown from where the house elves had already hung her clothes. She pulled her hair down from the tight bun and swiftly braided it with practiced fingers. She stumbled into the bathroom to take care of her evening ablutions and then limped back to the bedroom.

With a grimace for the foul taste, she swallowed her pain potion, which the thoughtful house elves had left on her nightstand, and collapsed into bed. 

For the first time in months, her sleep was dreamless.


	4. Spies Like Us

Chapter 3 – Spies Like Us

Severus Snape reclined across the battered black couch in his own quarters with a feeling of calm he had rarely experienced after meeting the latest Defense teacher. He usually came back with a migraine and a need to break things. 

He was reading through Agent Leblanc's dossier and it was proving interesting reading indeed. The mere fact that she had thought to bring it to him at all said volumes about the woman. She had told him it was an even exchange, as she had read his files, but he was simply unused to that sort of professional courtesy. Hell, he was unused to any sort of courtesy at all from most people.

The Ministry certainly would never have shown him such consideration. He snorted to himself, trying to imagine Fudge giving him classified information. Hell would freeze first. 

The file was fascinating, she was a veritable James Bond, though her forte seemed to be analysis, if there had been more field capable agents, he doubted they would have let her out at all. 

The medical reports on the Naga venom and subsequent damage was however, more interesting to him than the dry accounts of objectives secured, those were probably more interesting to hear first hand anyway. The poison had burned and destroyed flesh as well as doing neurological damage. She was damn lucky to be alive. 

Though he would have to ask her about the Cairo operation, even the bare outline of it sounded incredible.

The reports of the Mediwizard in charge made him glower at the pages, competent enough at potions, but hardly in Snape's league. There were a dozen things right off he could think of that would have minimized the damage at the time, but the other man had simply not had the knowledge to do much more than keep her alive.

He could think of a couple of possible solutions to her current situation, but it would be a long process and probably painful too. He doubted she was the sort to whinge though.

Her words about the Slytherin students came back to him. Despite the fact that some of them were little Death-Eaters-in-training, Slytherin house was his. They were his children, his responsibility and his family. Watching some of them make the mistakes he had once made hurt him, but he knew the attitudes of the other teachers and students only served to drive some of them faster into the darkness. It would be nice to have a neutral party around, someone who didn't think in terms of houses, but in terms of children, students with all the same fears and needs, regardless of parentage.

It was late, he was tired and the first day of class was tomorrow. He would pull out his speech and set about terrifying the next generation into not blowing up his classroom. Not that it would work.

With that grim thought he hauled himself off to sleep, already formulating potions to stimulate the damaged nerves in Kathryn's leg. He didn't even realize that he hadn't actually agreed to help her.


	5. Balancing Act

Chapter 4 – Balancing Act

Kathryn watched as her second class, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years, departed chatting happily. Well, that was easy enough, she thought. If only all my classes will be so attentive and well behaved, there should be no problems. She smiled to herself, remembering her encounter with Potter and company the day before. There was no way _that_ class wasn't going to be challenging.

"Professor Leblanc?" The voice was so distinctive that Kathryn didn't even have to turn around to know who was addressing her.

"Professor Snape." She replied and turned to face him. "What can I do for you?"

"I wasn't sure you knew the way back to the great hall, as you were not there for breakfast." His precise diction and scowl were intimidating, but she knew too well the cover he had assumed and so did not respond to the chilly disdain he radiated.

"Actually, I just ate in my rooms this morning, I didn't feel like inflicting my Apparation lag on the rest of you." She crinkled her nose at her recollections of her grumpy rising. She crossed the room to join him at the door, suppressing a smile at his haughty raised eyebrow. "I still feel off kilter from the time change."

They moved into the hall, she automatically walking on his left side, so she wouldn't impede his wand hand.

"Leblanc, I am not sure I know the family name." It was a question, but phrased as a put down, she wanted to laugh at the perfection of his role, but settled for her own chilly reply.

"We are a very old pure-blooded family, Professor. Our ancestor Guillemot Leblanc was born a Majere, but changed the name when he went to settle in French Louisiana."

"You are an offshoot of the Majere Family?" His voice went up a notch, as it was an impressive lineage.

"Actually the current Majere are an offshoot of _our_ family. Guillemot was the eldest son of Eduard Majere. He argued with his father and left his cousin as the heir. _We_ are recognized as the direct line." She could reassume the manners of her aristocratic childhood with ease, but doubted that Snape had missed the amusement in her eyes. It had been some time since she had played the "my ancestors are better than your ancestors game".

"Fascinating." He relaxed fractionally beside her, as though deciding she wasn't some mad dog from the wilds of America after all.

"There is a George Majere in the second year Ravenclaws." He dropped that as though he was hoping to trip her up.

"He would be my second cousins, Helene and Frederick's, son. I think I met him when he was an infant at Great Aunt Georgiana's funeral." She replied placidly, pretending she didn't see the twitch of his lips.

"I never met Georgiana Majere, but I hear she was quite an impressive old lady." 

"I adored her. She was elegant, refined and had the dirtiest sense of humor imaginable. She told the most appallingly inappropriate jokes and the most scandalous gossip you have ever heard. I still miss her desperately." Snape was very hard pressed to maintain his façade of fierce disapproval and she relented, not wanting to blow his cover on the first day.

With that they reached the teacher's door to the hall. He separated himself from her and swept into the hall with a dark glower. She paused to give him time to settle back into his role firmly and then limped into the hall and settled into the chair beside him.

Lunch passed quickly, with a wave from Neville, Harry and Hermione as well as one from Liana Devlin, one of her first year Hufflepuffs.

"So, what is your stance going to be?" Snape asked suddenly, while appearing not to be speaking at all.

"I am Switzerland, completely neutral. I will favor no one and single out no one." She replied, using a piece of potato to hide the movement of her lips.

"A difficult tightrope to walk, Professor." He was watching his house table and they were watching him, waiting to see what his reaction to the new teacher was. She wondered how he would choose to play it. 

"I am very good at tightrope walking and my name is Kathryn." He paused a moment and then nodded.

"Severus." He offered the name like some people offered a hand; it was a declaration of peace.

Once lunch was over he rose and nodded to her politely. She returned the nod and he turned and left. From the corner of her eye she studied the Slytherins, whose eyes drank in every nuance between them. Natural spies every one, she thought to herself, a house full of them and he tells _me_ I'm walking a tightrope.

After lunch the tightrope beckoned. Sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins oh joy and rapture unprofessed.

She got to the classroom before her students and was therefore able to avoid limping in and displaying her weakness before them as a first impression. She settled herself behind the desk and pretended to grade the papers from the previous class while she watched them from beneath her lashes.

Potter and company, minus Luna, who was a Ravenclaw, came in as a group, as did a slender, blond boy and his own coterie, he looked familiar, probably either a Malfoy or a Black. He glared at Harry and whispered something to Hermione that made her flush with anger. Ah, she thought, the challenger for the crown. The two groups set themselves as far away from each other as possible and then began to shoot hostile glares back and forth. Lovely.

She waited for them to settle down and then to grow uneasy waiting for her to notice them before she spoke.

"My name is Kathryn Leblanc and I will be your new defense teacher." She spoke without raising her eyes from her papers. "The first rule in this class is that whatever we might think about each other outside of this room, we will play nicely together in here." 

She raised her head and swept the class with a fierce glare that startled them. She rose slowly, picked up her cane and in the silence after her pronouncement limped to the front of her desk; the cane's tapping loud and ominous. 

"I don't care what petty childhood battles you fight outside this room, but in here there will be no dirty looks, no nasty commentary and no rudeness." She let her eyes settle on Harry and waited till he dropped his eyes before she turned to the other young princeling. She met his eyes and remembered who he was, Draco Malfoy, he resembled his grandmother, Lucretia, rather closely. She kept eye contact till he too dropped his first.

"Now I'm going to call roll and you will all spend that time thinking about what I will do to you if you do not behave." The last was said with a fierce calm that went over well while interrogating Death Eaters. The children looked suitably intimidated, even Potter and Malfoy. Satisfied, she read out the roll and turned to the class again.

"Having read your course history, I cannot say that I am particularly impressed by most of your teachers. So I will be starting you off with a written test…" She stared them down as groaning began. "…and then we will practice the basic hexes and counter-hexes until I am certain you are all proficient." She waved her wand and the tests flew with military precision to each desk.

"Begin." She watched them as she leaned back against her desk, as their eyes narrowed or widened as they read. She knew full well some of the questions had never been covered by any of their classes, but aside from Hermione, she was curious how many of them had studied outside materials.

She gave them a half hour for the written exam and then summoned the papers back to her desk. 

"Rise." She commanded and then, with a wave of her wand, swept the tables and chairs to the walls and summoned the practice mats she had sent on ahead from America to cover the floor. "Pick a partner." She stalked among them, cane at the ready, watching to see how the dynamics fell out between them.

Harry partnered Neville, Ron with Hermione and Draco with a simpering blonde, what was her name? Oh yes, Pansy Parkinson, nouveau riche, or Kathryn wasn't the child of a hundred generations of snobby old money.

She set them at each other with the basic attack and defense spells, noting each student's strengths and weaknesses. She put them through their paces, advancing them step by step through the basic repertoire. As they each reached the level of their knowledge, she sent them to sit down and observe, taking careful note of who knew what. In the end, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, and Malfoy were left. With Pansy long out of the running, Kathryn herself finished Draco's testing, finding him tricky and arrogant, but not unschooled.

"Well, that was very informative. I have a very good idea of what level you all are now." She announced finally. She nodded to the students sitting out. "I expect that all of you will catch up quickly and then we will move ahead. As for you five, I will have some extra credit work for you to do to keep you busy while I work with the rest of the class." Once again, the group, minus Hermione, looked upset. 

"I want each of you to research a creature that you haven't yet studied in class and write me a two-foot long parchment on it. I want habits, diet and defense techniques." The boys looked at her in horror, but Hermione beamed as they filed out of the class.

Kathryn moved back towards her desk, well aware that Draco Malfoy remained behind, watching her.

"You have a question, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked without turning to look at him.

"There is a portrait of a Trillion Leblanc in the Malfoy family gallery." His voice was uncertain. "She was my grandmother on my mother's side."

"She was my Great Aunt on my father's side, Mr. Malfoy." Kathryn seated herself at the desk and raised her eyes to look into a face that was young, but with eyes that were old and cynical before their time. Yet, there was uncertainty in those eyes as well, a longing to belong and a fear of rejection. She smiled slightly, still maintaining her neutrality, but unwilling to reject even an in-law. 

Family was still family, regardless of how you felt about their actions. She had a responsibility and a duty. 

"Which makes us second cousins, I believe." She acknowledged the connection, a formal recognition of blood ties. He understood the symbology of it. He had been well trained by his family to know every little nuance of the aristocratic game. However he was still a boy and she had many more years of experience. 

"Yes, I believe so." He nodded, she was kin and he needed no more from her than that recognition. He looked his age for a moment as he looked back at her as she sat behind the big oak desk, he looked hopeful and he looked young. She knew it was a lie.


	6. Juggling Personas

Chapter 5 – Juggling Personas

Severus paused outside Kathryn's classroom door watching her putting her papers and books away in her office. She warded the door and set a few simple magical traps that would alert her if someone tampered with them.

"Are you always this paranoid, Kathryn?" he commented, letting the bite of sarcasm sharpen his tone.

"Do you know how many interrogators would give their left arm for your voice?" She answered as she crossed the room towards him. Which was close to the last thing he had expected her to say, right before "Have you an elephant to rent?"

"Pardon me?" He was uncertain as he stood there staring at her. Was she complimenting him?

"Well, the way you can cut a person apart with it or lull them into a false sense of security. It's an incredible tool." She continued as they moved down the hall. He reduced his pace to match her limping progress, still quite startled by her comments. Not having the least idea how to respond, he changed the subject.

"I have been reading your medical reports." Her attention was instantly riveted on him, though her face didn't change expression in the slightest. Her body tensed slightly and her head cocked towards him a fraction of a degree. As skilled as he was in reading people, she might as well have shouted.

"What was your impression?" He guessed that she was asking about more than just her medical reports, but the rest of her file as well. He decided _that_ conversation would have to wait till they were someplace warded.

"Your Mediwizard was competent but not extraordinarily so. I have thought of a few approaches that might yield results." She stopped suddenly and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Approaches? As in plural?" She was looking at him with an expression of admiration and respect. He couldn't remember the last time a colleague had looked at him with such an open expression. There was no contempt in her gaze and no judgment. It was amazing.

"Perhaps we can discuss this after dinner." He gestured her forward to the dining hall.

"That would be wonderful." They reached the door and she paused letting him gather himself and go first, it was a delicate gesture, one that reminded him again that he was playing the game with someone who understood the rules. He wondered if here, at last, was someone he could actually call friend without fear of exposure. It was still a tricky proposition.

He sat down and let his gaze wander over the students and a minute later, Kathryn's cane came tapping behind him and she sank into her chair with a small sigh.

"Your leg is bothering you?"

"Malfoy doesn't pull his punches." She replied. At his quizzical expression she continued. "He was my bout partner at the end of the class. He has been well trained, though Potter could beat him in speed and Granger is far more knowledgeable. Still I think a little more work and Longbottom will easily outdistance them all."

"Neville Longbottom?" He asked, unable to believe his ears.

"Is there another one?" She looked at him with surprise.

"The destructive force that has melted more cauldrons than he has brewed successful potions is a Defense prodigy?" He imbued the words with every bit of scorn and sarcasm he could, spitting out the words with contempt. To his amazement, Kathryn didn't draw back in dismay, but instead looked as though she wanted to laugh.

"I am dreadful in Transfiguration, barely passed it all through school. I can't change the color of a object, let alone turn it from one thing into another."

"That is hardly comparable! The child is a menace to cauldrons everywhere!" Now her lips were trembling with suppressed mirth. Why wouldn't she be intimidated?

"I have no doubt that he can't brew a potion, his mother was hopeless too." She nodded, her serenity almost annoying.

Severus stared at her and tried to remember the files. Ah yes, she had been in England just before the Potter Incident and the Longbottoms, he knew, had been in America some years before that, she would have been only twenty when Harry had been a year old. The same age he had been. She must have been very young the first time she met them.

"You knew them." Her face had gone solemn and still, a painful memory then. For such a controlled woman, he found no trouble in reading her expressions. He wondered if it was because she was a spy, as well, a spy like he was, and he knew the tricks and expressions common to the field, or if she simply allowed him to see her. A disturbing thought, he was unused to trust from anyone but Albus and Minerva.

"Still do, I visit at St. Mungo's when I get the chance." Severus was wondering when the woman beside him would run out of surprises for him. It was exhausting being constantly thrown off stride by her.

Dinner passed quickly after that, Madam Hooch captured Kathryn's attention, and he got no more conversation from her. He listened to her cheerful, noncommittal answers to Hooch's questions and the way she drew Hooch out, getting her to talk mainly about herself. It was masterly and he knew he couldn't have matched it. His social skills had always been his weakest point. Of course, Death Eaters weren't chosen for their witty repartee.

Dinner broke up and again they exchanged nods, to the great interest of Slytherin, and parted.

That evening they sat in her quarters and discussed the years of spying, the possible approaches to healing her leg and the strange and elegant equations Kathryn was working on, as well as his own ongoing research. Her mind was as quick as his and she had the same insatiable curiosity, the need to understand everything. It was refreshing, it was terrifying and he found himself almost relaxed. 

Days passed in this way, Severus gathering certain ingredients that he would need to work on the healing potion for Kathryn. Their infant friendship was nursed through walking her to lunch and dinner, brief conversations on the way, and after that evening, no other contact between them. She neither pushed him, nor did she attempt to alter his surly manner when out where students might see them. It was refreshing and restful, two sensations he had never associated with Hogwarts before. He was certain something would happen to destroy his peace. The universe was simply never this kind to him.


	7. An Interesting Proposition

Chapter 6 – An Interesting Proposition

Kathryn was finding that her brief conversations with Severus, more like friendly mini sparring bouts than actual conversations, were the balance for the delicate maneuvering required to deal with the other staff. 

Flitwick was friendly, but so filled with a hummingbird-like intensity, that it was almost impossible talk to him in anything other than disjointed fragments. 

Hooch, with her hearty handshake, boisterous old boy camaraderie and tendency to be outdoors at all hours of the day and night, was so foreign to Kathryn that she was at a loss to do anything but smile and nod. 

Vector was vague and smiling, but Kathryn's doctorate in the subject Vector taught made her acutely uncomfortable, as if Kathryn would suddenly launch into all the reasons Vector was wrong about this equation or that. 

Poppy Pomfrey and Sprout were as thick as thieves, their friendship exclusionary, rather than inclusive. 

Hagrid was incredibly friendly and she found herself becoming fond of him, but she couldn't make the walk out to his hut unaided and he wasn't in the castle all that much.

Trelawney required a level of patience that drove Kathryn nearly to tears and she would rather grind broken glass into her own flesh than talk to her for more than ten minutes.

Which left Kathryn with Minerva and Albus, both of whom were far older than herself. They were more inclined to quiet evenings and sedentary pursuits, which suited her leg just fine. 

Which is how she came to be sitting in Minerva's parlor, drinking tea and working out a tricky equation while watching them play chess.

"Check, Minerva." Albus said with his gentle voice. He leaned back and sipped his tea, waiting for her move.

"Oh bother." Minerva's expression was less annoyance than deep concentration, they won and lost with fair equality, so there was little ego in their games, merely two old friends passing time pleasantly.

"How is Severus coming on a cure for you, Kathryn?" Albus' attention turned to Kathryn, where she sat on the very Victorian love seat, leg outstretched to ease the muscles after the long day.

"Last he mentioned it, he had gathered the last of the rare ingredients and began working on a base. He sounded quite hopeful." Kathryn replied, her smooth tones covering the frantic desires she tried so hard to push down. 

"Good, good." Albus replied. Minerva snorted and glared at her opponent briefly. "How are your classes?" He watched her over the brim of his half moon glasses.

"Well, aside from trying to get the Hufflepuffs to actually hex someone, getting the Slytherins to only hex their partners, the Ravenclaws to put down their books long enough to pick up their wands and the Gryffindors to actually dodge when someone is hexing them, I'm doing great. Though some of the students seem determined to kill themselves and give me gray hairs in the process." This recitation elicited a chuckle from Albus and a snort from McGonagall. 

"Well, if you are not overwhelmed by the labors of your Herculean task, do you suppose then that I could use you dreadfully for other things as well?" Kathryn's attention snapped back into focus and she turned to study the deceptively genial man before her.

"Albus, I took an oath when I became an Auror and no one has released me from that yet." Her voice was under control, but excitement raced through her body.

"I have sources of information besides Severus, you know." She nodded and Minerva sat back from the chessboard to watch Albus with sharp eyes. "I receive messages and scraps of news from all over. I am also running the school, working with the Ministry and involved in various organizations." She nodded again, starting to see where this was leading. "I would like you to join the Order of the Phoenix as an analyst."

Kathryn's jaw dropped. The Order of the Phoenix, she had heard rumors, had sideways conversations with the Longbottoms, but to join it?

"Albus, that is a great honor and I will of course help you with the raw data, but I simply cannot join the Order." She replied, when she could finally get her brain to function again.

"Why not?" That was Minerva looking at her in astonishment.

"Because I work for Madam Chanel and the Magical Security Administration. I swore my oath to them and to join the Order would be a conflict of interest." There was honest regret in the statement, the Order was almost mythical and the honor was great. To be on the frontlines of the war against Voldemort would be incredibly exciting.

"What if Flora agreed to it?" Albus asked her, with no hint of the absent-minded wizard act about him at all. He radiated a suppressed power that made Kathryn's threat assessment of him go up a few notches. This really was the one wizard that Voldemort feared.

"If Madam Chanel instructs me to join I will, of course, obey and with pleasure." She smiled then, to let them know how much she appreciated the offer. Albus relaxed and the pleasant façade slid back into place.

"I am certain you would have been sorted into Gryffindor, your loyalty is commendable." Minerva said calmly. Kathryn laughed then, the first time she had laughed in many months.

"Whereas I am convinced I would have been either a Ravenclaw, or more likely a Slytherin! I am a spy and a scholar, not a warrior, Minerva." She grinned at the other woman with her eyes alight. Minerva chuckled, but shook her head.

"Gryffindor, most certainly, Gryffindor."

The next day found Kathryn in the library researching some materials for her class. In a corner Harry and his court, as she was coming to think of the group, were whispering quietly and pointing out things to each other in the books that lay piled around them. At first, she thought they were doing homework, but the furtive glances Neville cast her way, the frown on Hermione's face and Luna's foot, tapping in irritation, told her that Harry's little group were up to something. 

She made a note to herself to keep an eye on them. Pity she couldn't split herself in two, because as it happened, she had no opportunity to watch them at all.


	8. The Invitation

Chapter 7 – The Invitation

Sunlight tried manfully to penetrate the gloom of Severus' lab. Stone covered in shelves encircled the worktables where his real interest lay. Various cauldrons, tubes and beakers sat in orderly profusion on the long wooden tables and stone counters. Flames under the cauldrons heated the room to a comfortable temperature, but even if it had been freezing, there was little chance that the sole occupant of the room would have noticed, as engrossed as he was.

Severus Snape finished grating the orchid root and set it aside. He picked up the Arnica and began the long process of distillation by smashing it and adding it to the alcohol. He knew that cellular regeneration would need to be stimulated along with the neural re-growth. The burns on her leg would make it difficult to move naturally, even if all the nerves were in perfect shape. 

She had a certain natural grace in her movements, even with the cane and the limp. He suspected that whole and healed she would be a joy to watch in motion. All in all it would be an interesting exercise.

A tapping at his window drew him away from the certain realm of experimentation and back into the confusing realm of human interaction. An owl, large and fierce looking, sat perched on the window ledge. 

Annoyed at the distraction, he stomped over to the window. He swung open the casement and allowed the bird into the room and took the cream-colored vellum envelope the owl presented him. Absently feeding it a small treat, he fingered the letter and noticed the monogram on the back, a graceful "M" surrounded by serpents and ivy. So, a letter from Narcissa then, as he doubted Lucius had access to the family stationary in Azkaban.

He slit open the envelope and a gilt edged invitation slid into his hand. The letters were elegantly scribed and the decorative motifs of leafy entwined branches swayed delicately in a magical breeze.

"Narcissa Black Malfoy requests the honor of your presence at a garden party at Malfoy Manor to be held on Saturday, October the 20th. RSVP by owl post no later than the 18th." It read and Severus was baffled by the invitation, he wasn't part of Narcissa's garden party crowd. Then he turned it over and saw the perfectly penned words hand written on the back. "Severus dear, do bring along Kathryn, the family is dying to see her again." 

All became clear, Draco must have mentioned Kathryn to his mother and she wanted to check out the new teacher for herself. As one of the loyal, she counted on Severus to fetch Kathryn along and probably thought the social coup of one of Narcissa's parties would sweeten the pot. How could she know that he would rather gouge out his own eyes than exchange pleasantries with other Death Eaters, their catty wives and avaricious offspring?

The tightrope walk would be a delicate act indeed at such a party.

"I will have to send my reply tomorrow, don't bother to wait any longer." Severus told the owl and after it had launched itself from the ledge he fastened the window again. He needed to speak to Albus and Kathryn.

He tucked the letter into a pocket and swept out of his chambers. Stalking through the corridors, his eyes searching out students, was second nature now after seventeen years. The role fell upon him easily, smoothly. He wondered if after this was all over, would he ever be able to shed it? Would the real Severus Snape ever be revealed, or had he been this person so long that it _was_ his real self now. When does the mask become the reality?

Gloomy thoughts dogged him to Albus's office.

"Marshmallow Peeps." He muttered grimly, aggravated by the unending list of sweets that Albus chose as passwords, and the gargoyle swept back to reveal the twisting staircase that would take him to the Headmaster's office.

"Good evening Severus." Albus's voice greeted him before he had even raised his hand to knock and he sighed as he entered.

"You could allow me the illusion of knocking at least." He groused. He slid into his favorite leather chair by the fire and tossed the invitation to Dumbledore. Albus's deft fingers extracted the cream vellum and he studied both sides with interest.

"I see Narcissa has not allowed Lucius' imprisonment to impede her social obligations." The cynical undertones to that statement were not lost on Severus.

"Albus, that was nearly worthy of _me_." He flashed a wicked smile at the Headmaster, the only person he allowed to see that smile and was rewarded with an equally wicked smile in return.

"Only nearly, Severus? I shall have to work harder." Albus frowned at the card. "Kathryn will have to go with you." To Severus's raised eyebrow he returned a shake of the head. "She has done this sort of thing a thousand times before and we cannot jeopardize your position with Voldemort."

"I have no doubts she will be able to carry it off without getting us both killed, what concerns me is Narcissa. Does she fancy herself her husband's proxy with the Dark Lord or is this simple social maneuvering?" Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Pure-blood social maneuvering is never simple, Severus." Albus shrugged, indicating that Narcissa's motives were unknown to him as well.

"I know that all too well, Albus." The younger man stretched out in the chair, a relaxed pose that few ever saw. "Shall we inform Kathryn of her social engagement?" The wicked gleam was back in his eyes.

"You like her, don't you?" The question was simple, but the answer was more complex.

"She's not an idiot and she knows the rules of the game. She is the closest thing to a peer I have right now. _You_ are my friend, Albus, she might be one day." He paused gathering his thoughts. "The fact that she trusts me implicitly and has faith in my abilities to play the game, is something that I find flattering."

"She is also rather attractive, if you like brilliant, strong women, that is." Albus' eyes now reflected mischief and amusement.

"I will not woo you a DADA teacher, Albus." Severus scolded, unable to keep from chuckling.

"But she is such a good DADA teacher Severus, and Flora only lent her for a year or until you have cured her leg." The headmaster's voice was plaintive.

"Nor will I delay her cure so she can stay and teach." He had to laugh as Albus hung his head in mock sorrow. "Besides, have you looked at me lately? Wooing the maiden fair is usually done by the handsome prince, not the monster." His voice was light, but Albus wasn't fooled. Albus was never fooled, it was both annoying and comforting.

"Severus…" Albus began, but was cut off by a sharp gesture by the potions master.

"Perhaps we can discuss this at another time." Severus rose and tossed the floo powder, which he gathered from a small silver pot on the mantle, into the fireplace. "Professor Leblanc's rooms." He called out. A moment later, Kathryn's head appeared in the fire.

"Hello Severus, what's up?" Her voice was the usual controlled contralto, smooth and unemotional. He wondered suddenly, what her voice would sound like in the throes of passion. The thought was squelched firmly, damn Albus for planting the seeds of curiosity.

"Could you come up to the headmaster's office?"

"Floo or foot?" She raised an eyebrow, as the Headmaster's floo was usually warded against entry.

"Floo, Albus has unwarded it for you." Severus replied, having seen Albus attend to it.

Kathryn stepped through the fireplace, her simple blouse and floor length skirt revealing the figure that her teacher's robes had hidden. Someday he would make Albus pay for his meddling. She appeared entirely oblivious to his stunned silence, instead blinking owlishly at Albus. He sat down and waved her into a chair and frowned when she took a moment to respond.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of a pile of equations and some of the permutations were quite fascinating." She settled into the chair next to him and he noticed the ink stains on her fingers. Her eyes followed his gaze and she looked at her hands in surprise before banishing the stains with a flick of her wand.

"Severus has received an invitation for a garden party at the Malfoy's. You were included in the invite." Albus's voice was soft, but the tension in it was palpable.

"The tightrope walk will be difficult there." She muttered and her eyes unfocused as she began to think. "I'll need an angle."

Severus felt something loosen inside him, she made no demur and it seemed she hadn't even considered not going. It was just a wrinkle, to be thought through and conquered. He was stunned by the casual way she just assumed they both knew what they were doing and fit herself into the equation.

"I am uncertain as to how you should play this." He murmured, concerned that she would think less of him for the admission, but unwilling to lie to her. She simply nodded as if it was of no consequence and he relaxed again.

"There are three roles I can take and only one of them will be uncomfortable for you." She said finally after some minutes of thought, while Albus fetched tea and crumpets for them. She nibbled the hot buttered bread and nodded to herself. "I can go as either a complete non-political, hard for an ex-Auror, as a clinging vine who hangs on you and simply nods, or as a Gardener." Severus felt his lips twitching in amusement.

Le Jardin De La Sang Pur." He nodded. "An ancient ideal, but appropriate to the occasion." She smiled at him and he reflected that it was a pleasant smile, one he could grow used to seeing. 

"The Garden of Pure Blood" philosophy dated back to the Middle Ages, it stated that the pure blood families were like a garden, that cross breeding needed to be carefully regulated so as not to dilute the blood and that periodic "weeding" was necessary to keep from inbreeding. It was a philosophy that many embraced at the time, though it had fallen into disfavor in recent centuries as more violent theories took its place. 

"My dear children, I had no idea either one of you was familiar with that ancient philosophy." Albus was watching them both with some amusement and Severus was quite sure his own appreciation of Kathryn's charms had not gone unnoticed.

"Albus, my many times great grandmother Catherine Majere was the authoress of the theory and she created La Livre De La Sang Pur, which I was raised on, as is every member of my family." Kathryn rolled her eyes. "She was a barmy old coot, but she had no idea what her theories would be used for."

"I doubt whether your ancestress would have thought that either Grindelwald or Voldemort was weeding the garden correctly." Albus replied with a humorous glint in his eyes.

"True, but the dispassion of the theory could work in my favor." She added. "The gardeners are not inclined to take sides in any dispute, they prefer to allow nature to work. I can be friendly and distant and yet not unsympathetic." 

They agreed and then talk turned to Severus' potions work and Kathryn's equations and the trio was talking long into the night.


	9. Inquisition

Chapter 8 – Inquisition

Kathryn leaned back against the large rock next to the lake, books and papers spread out around her. She was tracing down a theorem in a muggle book, trying to translate the quadratic equations into Arithmantical terms. So involved was she in her work, she didn't hear the three sets of footsteps coming up towards her, till they set off her perimeter charm.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger." She greeted them before they came into sight.

"How did you know it was us?" Ron's voice was full of wonder.

"Perimeter charm." She responded, glancing up at them and smiling. They plopped down around her with all the gangly energy that adolescents seemed to have in abundance.

"How does it work? What are you doing? I've never seen equations like that before?" All of it poured out of Hermione's mouth like water tumbling over a cliff and Kathryn chuckled.

"It's not taught till seventh year. Translating Quadratic equations into Arithmancy. Probably not, this is university level work." She returned, cheerfully mimicking Hermione's tone, keeping any sting from it with a broad smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry, his face gone serious and adult, looked at her with intensity.

"You may ask me anything, but I cannot guarantee an answer." She sat and watched him, matching him in seriousness.

"You were an Auror."

"Yes"

"Did you know my parents, or Sirius Black?" warning bells went off in Kathryn's mind as the question was asked. Harry's simmering resentments could easily be turned on her if she wasn't careful here.

"I never met your parents, though I did meet Mr. Black a couple of times." She would have to move through this quagmire very carefully.

"What did you think of Sirius?" His eyes were practically boring holes into her and she knew her answer was very important.

"As a person, I thought he was likeable and friendly, as a fighter in the war against Voldemort, I thought he was reckless, but very brave." She caught a flash of something as she answered and was concerned she had not said the right thing.

"Reckless how?" Harry was studying every nuance of her answer and she decided he would be good at interrogations. 

"Well, there were several times he took risks that I thought were unnecessary, but he had a lot to live down." She was very aware of the boy's recent loss and how it was piled on top of so much else.

"What do you mean?" How could green eyes look so cool and assessing?

"His brother was a Death Eater and his family were the next best thing. He had spent his entire life trying to prove he wasn't like the rest of the Blacks. The minute his name was known people judged him, it made him angry and he responded by trying too hard sometimes."

"People judged him? I thought he was popular in school?" Harry looked surprised.

"I didn't know him at school, Harry, but I do know that among the Aurors and many others his last name made him mistrusted. There were plenty of people who were totally unsurprised when it was thought he had betrayed your parents." Oh, good, she thought, I've gotten him away from the dangerous ground.

"I didn't know that."

"The Blacks have been dark even longer than the Malfoys, in fact, I believe Sirius is one of only three members of his family to reject the dark. Sirius was the first Gryffindor Black in the entire history of his family."

"How do you know so much about the family?" Ron asked with some suspicion.

"I am distantly related to them, about five generations back, I think. In fact, I am related to both Mr. Potter and yourself as well." She added and watched them both sit up in surprise.

"Really? We're related?" Harry sounded pleased.

"If I had La Livre, I could show you the precise relationship, but Grand-mére Marie keeps it in the library at Lieu D'Asile." She muttered, wondering if an owl to Grand-mére would be useful.

"Huh? Where is that?" Ron was craning his neck at her in a way that looked uncomfortable. What on earth had made the boy so suspicious? Oh right, his pet rat was a murderer and an agent of Voldemort. Maybe he was entitled to his trauma.

"Oh, Grand-mére's estate in Louisiana."

"Lieu D'Asile, doesn't that mean "Place of Refuge"?" Hermione asked, after a moment of biting her lip.

"Yes, Grand-pére built it for Grand-mére during a time when the muggles were being particularly difficult." Kathryn smiled in memory of the stories her grandparents used to tell her.

"So she could tell us how we're related?" Harry seemed very interested in the subject of relations and it suddenly occurred to Kathryn that growing up with almost no family could be worse than growing up with too much.

"Well, I know that Great Aunt Augusta married a Potter, she would be your Great Grandmother and she was born a Laveau, so she would be my Grand-mére Marie's sister. Most of the pureblood families are related, Mr. Potter."

"Wait, your grandmother is Marie Laveau?" Hermione squeaked, looking suddenly frightened.

"You mustn't listen to what Muggles say about witches, Hermione, Grand-mére Marie is a sweetie. She hasn't made someone into a zombie in ages and only when someone really deserved it." Hermione's eyes widened to epic proportions until Kathryn and Ron both bust up lasting. Harry looked perplexed and Hermione irritated.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, Harry, after five years at Hogwarts surely you know that real witches and wizards don't make zombies." Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione blushed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but I couldn't resist." Kathryn touched the girl lightly in apology and she shrugged the joke off.

"I should have known better, it's just that I saw this TV show over the summer." She ducked her head and Kathryn sighed.

"You think Potter is a tough name to carry, try Laveau or Black. At least you are famous for something good." She shrugged at Harry and saw him smile, looking more his age, rather than a middle-aged man in a boy's body.

"You said he was reckless, was he cruel?" Damn, she thought that she had him past those questions. The kid was persistent.

"In what way?" Maybe she could ease around the subject.

"He teased Snape a lot when they were students."

"Professor Snape." She corrected automatically.

"Was he cruel?" His voice had urgency and she sighed, too many lies, too many burdens, she could not protect him. Suddenly she wondered if all the people trying to protect him had something to do with Harry's fierce anger.

"To those he didn't like, yes." The truth was all she had to give this boy.

"Right after he died, Professor Dumbledore told me that he was reckless and thoughtless." She didn't have to ask which "he" Harry was talking about.

"He could be, he was headstrong and not inclined towards patience, but Mr. Potter, he had his heart in the right place, most of the time, and he was the most loyal man I ever knew." She sighed again, wondering how much more to say, the boy was looking at her as if she was his last hope. 

"Mr. Potter, Sirius was brave, the first one in and the last one out, he took crazy risks and sometimes got so caught up in what he was doing that he paid little heed to his own safety. He would get so restless that he would do stupid and dangerous things because he was bored." Harry winced at that. "But he also was fun to be around, kind to his friends and damn handy in a fight."

"Were you a friend?" She ran a hand across her hair, checking to see that it still securely charmed into its bun.

"It sort of depended on the circumstances." He was watching her, waiting for an answer. "He thought I was pretty, but I wasn't interested in him, so he gave me a hard time about it. I believe in careful organization with lots of back-up and contingency plans, he liked to charge in spells blazing, so we argued a lot, but because I won most of the arguments, he respected me." She blew out her breath. "Was that what you wanted to know?" Her voice gentled at the last and she cocked her head to look him in the eyes.

"I asked for the truth, if I didn't want to hear it I wouldn't ask." She nodded and relaxed, she hadn't damaged her delicate status with him. "I think yours was the most balanced view of him. Snape hated him."

"I don't know much about the history between Professor Snape and Sirius Black, but from personalities alone, it's not hard to see how they could end up hating each other." She tried to remain neutral in this; she had just managed to get over the Sirius question.

"My father, Sirius, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were all best friends at school." Harry began. "They were horrible to Snape, but he wasn't very nice to them either."

"Children are not born nice. They have to be trained to kindness and empathy, we were none of us perfect as children." She noted Ron fidgeting slightly near by.

"I was a git to you about the Goblet thing." Ron said suddenly.

"You were both kind of horrid to me first year." Hermione added.

"No, I mean they tortured Snape, they were really cruel." Harry twisted a corner of his robe through his fingers.

"I imagine that Professor Snape was a thin kid, bookish, nerdy, he would have been a natural target and even now, he can't seem to defend himself from cruelty very well." The three adolescents looked at her in shock, mouths hanging open.

"Not defend himself? He's as a bloody terror!" Ron sputtered.

"Ah, but when you can defend yourself you are not afraid to appear weak or let people close to you. All that sneering and snarling keeps people away, keeps them from getting too close."

"Who would want to get close to that greasy git?" Ron was incensed, but Hermione was listening and even Harry heard her, even if he obviously wasn't ready to really listen.

"Mr. Weasley, keep a civil tongue in your head about a teacher in this school, or be prepared to lose points." She frowned at the young man and he sulked, but desisted.

"Do you think that Professor Snape is lonely?" Hermione asked, her eyes thoughtful. Kathryn immediately recognized the impulse in the girl that led to her adopting the nearest stray cause and thought quickly.

"Albus is his friend, so no, he's probably not lonely. Besides, he has to keep being nasty as long as his, um, other activities are going on."

"You know about that?" Harry looked at her sharply.

"I used to be an Auror, Albus thought that finding out later about his past could lead to a potentially awkward situation." The three kids looked thoughtful and then nodded, seeing the logic of that. Another hurdle jumped, she hated the half-truths, but they were in the end, simply not cleared for the whole truth.

"I can see why he has to be mean and all, but why did he have to be so horrible during Occlumency lessons?"

"Severus gave you Occlumency lessons!" Kathryn's jaw dropped open. "Whose dumb idea was that?"

"Professor Dumbledore, though even he said later that it was a bad idea." Harry was looking at her strangely. "Why are you so shocked?"

"Because to teach that to another person you have to open yourself to them, make yourself vulnerable, for a spy it could be fatal." Her voice trailed off, she was treading too close to dangerous ground.

"Why could it be fatal?" Harry, however, wasn't letting it go and Kathryn was afraid of where he might go to find the answers to the questions that were crowding his eyes.

"Because a spy has to have a place in his mind to hide his true persona, a place that is safe from the people he is spying on. Had you breached that space, found the truth in him, he would have been more open the next time he was summoned. The opening could have been fatal if someone like Voldemort saw it."

"He risked his life to help Harry." Hermione said softly. "He has saved Harry's life a couple of times now too." 

Harry stood suddenly, his face a mask of rage. 

"I don't care! I hate him, he's always horrible to me!"

"You don't have to like him, Harry." Kathryn said in the silence after his storm. The boy stared at her in shock.

"But you just said that he risked his life for me!"

"Yes, just as I or you or any of a dozen others would risk their life to stop Voldemort and end this war. That doesn't mean we all have to agree with each other all the time, or even like each other. We just have to work together." Harry sat down, watching her with dawning understanding. The kids thought about her words for a long time, as the sun began to set over the lake.

"I hope you stay for more than just the year, Professor Leblanc." Harry said finally and they helped her gather her things and walked slowly back to the castle together.

Strangely, Kathryn was starting to wish the same thing herself.


	10. The Garden Party

Chapter 9 – Garden Party

They apparated from the grounds together, Severus in frock coat and emerald green cape, Kathryn in a variegated jade green gown her mother's designer had created for her.

Severus had raised an eyebrow at her fashionable ensemble and she had merely smiled in return, tucking her hand into his arm as they walked. Her cane was unchanged, she wasn't joking about how terrible she was at transfiguration.

She had braced herself for the long walk to the front gate of the school, but Severus walked slowly and evenly and she wasn't too tired by the time they reached a point where they could Apparate.

She had trusted herself to his skill and let him lead the way, as this was her first time at the Manor. He had a light touch at apparating and she wasn't even dizzy when they arrived.

The Manor was huge, elegant and costly, it screamed wealth and privilege, but unlike Kathryn's childhood home, it had no warmth. The gardens were perfect with no bush untrimmed or weed allowed to pollute its purity. It was picture postcard perfect, but again there was no feeling of warmth or welcome, just a cool formality. Kathryn could not picture a child playing here. Draco made more sense to her now, looking at this place.

Narcissa swept up to them, regal in purple and silver, with black snakes twined around the hem. Her long black hair and blue eyes were her only her resemblance to her cousin, Sirius, she had none of his warmth or mischief, she was cool and arrogant.

She assessed Kathryn's clothes and frowned as she catalogued price, design and maker with a practiced eye. Kathryn knew that she would pass the test, her mother had impeccable taste and Kathryn knew the frown was for not being able to sneer.

"Mrs. Malfoy, a pleasure." She nodded, as to an equal, and watched Narcissa color slightly. "Is that a Trouville dress? Quite lovely." She added, making nice with the viperish woman.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Leblanc and yours, I don't recognize the designer." Kathryn smiled, keeping her claws firmly sheathed.

"It's by Madam Reveille, I'm not surprised you don't recognize her style, she only works for a few families." None of which included the Malfoys, she thought savagely.

"Ah yes, I recall her being mentioned." Narcissa looked about ready to explode and Severus interrupted smoothly.

"You look well Narcissa, how are you these days." Given the opportunity to wilt and look womanly, Narcissa brightened visibly.

"It has been terrible, dear Severus, you cannot know the agonies I experience knowing my beloved Lucius is being so foully slandered." She was the perfect Neo-Raphaelite heroine.

"You are a pillar of strength Narcissa." He replied with such conviction, that Kathryn almost tripped as they were led into the party. He was an incredible actor.

From that point on it was meet and greet, nod and smile, compare lineages, discuss the latest fashions, the latest gossip and who was getting married to whom.

She smiled sweetly, if distantly, at everyone present and inwardly seethed at the nasty cutting remarks they directed at Severus. It was obvious they felt his lineage, while ancient, was diluted by his lack of fortune, though by many people's standards he would be rather well off. She was finally detached from Severus by Narcissa and led to a chair.

"Kathryn, I may call you Kathryn, since we are family after all, yes?" Without giving Kathryn a chance to answer she was already on to the next sentence. "I hope you will forgive how forward I am being, but I simply must tell you how thrilled we all were to hear that a Pure-blood of such a good family had been hired to teach the Defense class."

Kathryn smiled sweetly at Narcissa, just as mother had taught her.

"I am very much enjoying teaching, far more than I thought I would. Your son is quite talented." She said it as though Draco was the only child she taught at all, because in Narcissa's eyes he would be.

"He is the pride of my life." Narcissa replied and how she said it, with cool consideration and no brightening of eyes or warming of her skin, was all Kathryn needed to hear to tell her that Narcissa Malfoy had no love for her son. They spoke briefly of Draco's progress and Narcissa asked after him with the same perfunctory interest that she would have shown asking about any piece of valued property.

Kathryn suppressed the wave of pity that washed over her for Draco. The fact of his mother's obvious disinterest didn't change how great a danger he was to Severus. That it was more important to her to preserve Severus than it was to help Draco came as a bit of a surprise. Work before family wasn't a choice she had ever had to make before. Though, honestly, Harry was family too.

Ten more minutes of quiet conversation with Narcissa was enough to make her want to lunge across the wrought iron table and strangle the life out of the catty bitch. Kathryn was forced to listen to the unbearable whining of the woman about her husband's plight intermixed with political commentary that was both inaccurate and poorly reasoned. Kathryn could feel a headache coming on just from having to keep silent, nod and smile. 

Severus appeared beside her like magic and passed her a glass of something that glowed softly blue. She drank it without a second thought; the scent of it warning her that what looked like Blue Moon tea was, in fact, a pain potion. She smiled as she drank it and turned to thank Severus, who bowed and departed.

"You are a very kind woman, Kathryn." Narcissa muttered as Severus disappeared among the guests.

"You surprise me, Narcissa, I had always thought myself practical." Kathryn watched her hostess with a bland expression, not in the least surprised that she missed the sarcasm of the comment entirely.

"Well, to put up with Severus requires such kindness on your part. Oh, don't get me wrong, I adore Severus dearly." Yeah sure, Kathryn thought. "But even I must admit that he is no prize, his ugliness and foul temper are legendary." Narcissa was leaning forward now, trying to look intimate and friendly, so Kathryn matched her posture, while imagining twenty different ways to disembowel her hostess with the teaspoon in her hand.

"Well, Narcissa dear, there are certain compensations you know." A demon of mischief possessed Kathryn's soul at that moment, the slurs and insults she had ignored all day finally catching up to her. She imbued the sentence with a great deal of meaning and lowered her voice to a soft purr.

"Compensations?" Narcissa looked baffled. 

"Well, certainly you know the correlation between a man's nose and um, other parts, dear." Kathryn smiled; a shark's grin really

"Oh? OH!" Narcissa wasn't the brightest candle in the chandelier, but she inferred rather well. Kathryn gave her a wicked smile, looked up at her through demure lashes and allowed Narcissa to fill in the blanks for herself. Her conclusions were completely false, but Kathryn felt no need to correct her.

Narcissa rushed off soon after to spread the delicious bit of gossip and Kathryn felt very smug indeed. Insult _her_ friend, would they?

By the time an hour was over, Severus had a reputation as a veritable god of sex and Kathryn was feeling revenged. She just hoped her sense of humor wouldn't bite her on the ass. 


	11. Earthquakes

Chapter 10 – Earthquakes

Severus had wondered why Kathryn had worn the lovely, but highly impractical gown to the Garden Party, but Narcissa's expression had been all the answer he had needed. The political planning that was that dress made him grin inwardly, Narcissa looked ready to murder, but she couldn't sneer. Not to mention the added benefit that Kathryn's figure was shown off to advantage and compared favorably with Narcissa's extreme thinness.

The party was everything he had thought it would be, insipid and aggravating. He was high enough among the Death Eaters that no one could snub him completely, but not so high that they had to suck up to him either. So they kept themselves to the bare minimum of courtesy, pretending humor where they meant insult. 

Kathryn had a heretofore-unknown capacity for bland small talk; she could do vapid with the best of them. While he used his wit and his voice to delicately flay, she smiled and simply went blank when she didn't want to discuss something.

Narcissa removed her from his sphere of influence and whisked her away, leaving Severus with a group of boring older men who talked politics loudly but to little effect. 

He was blandly polite and watched Narcissa and Kathryn from the corner of his eye. She turned slightly at one point and he saw the briefest glimmer of pain. As Narcissa routinely gave him headaches, he had no difficulty in guessing what the problem was. He spilled the Blue Moon tea from a glass brought by a house elf and poured some of his special headache potion into it.

Slipping up beside Kathryn, he handed her the glass and watched her drink without so much as blinking. He wanted to applaud, but knew it would give away the game. He bowed when she thanked him and departed to speak with a couple of people he knew might actually not bore him to death. Occasionally he caught a glimpse of Kathryn and Narcissa, heads together, chattering away like old friends and he wondered what on earth two such dissimilar women could possibly have to talk about for so long.

He noted Narcissa rising form the table and approaching him and gave her a small smile of welcome.

"Severus, you have been the topic of discussion with an old friend. We are concerned for you." She simpered and Severus felt a chill of fear. The old friend could only be Voldemort, and he knew that he didn't want Narcissa discussing him with the Dark Lord.

"I always appreciate the concern of my old friends." He answered neutrally. 

"It is important that we purebloods provide heirs for our lines, Severus. You are the last of the Snapes, you know." She wrapped herself around his arm and batted her lashes at him. He tried to think happy thoughts to combat the creeping horror of her words.

"I am very much aware of my duty in that regard, Narcissa, but with you already married, there is simply no one worthy of the position." It made him sick to flirt with Narcissa, but he made his voice drop to a purring rumble as he spoke.

"Well, silly boy, we will simply have to find someone…appropriate." Her voice was sweet and light, but Severus knew a threat when he heard one. Narcissa released him and wandered off to play grand lady with her other guests.

About an hour later an arm slipped through his and a warm body was pressed against his side. He turned his head in shock to behold McNair's horsy wife clinging to him like a limpet.

"Severus darling, it has been far too long." Her voice vibrated with promise and Severus was hard-pressed not to scream and run.

"Not long enough, Dagmar." He responded coldly, extracting his arm from her clutch. He turned and discovered that three other women were bearing down on him with gazes that could only be described as predatory. 

Now, since Severus was always snubbed and insulted at these gatherings and not one of these women had ever shown the slightest interest in him before, he was thrown into some confusion. What on earth was going on here? 

He glanced back to where Kathryn was sitting, talking to some very young woman with huge glassy eyes. One of the Malfoy cousins, he thought, he remembered her vaguely from a wedding. Narcissa he spotted whispering to another of the women present while they both glanced at him. Panic seized him as the three women neared him and he evaded speedily and scampered with very little dignity over to where Kathryn was seated.

"Kathryn, I find myself fatigued." His voice was only a little unsteady, as from the corner of his eye he saw the group of women converging on his position.

"Certainly Severus. Pardon me Marissa, it was lovely seeing you again." Kathryn rose gracefully and took his arm with a faint smile at her companion. The girl simply nodded and Severus rapidly swept Kathryn from the party, almost forgetting her injury in his haste to depart.

Ten minutes later they were strolling up the drive to the castle. Kathryn limping heavily and Severus feeling a little ashamed at his lack of consideration.

"I am sorry to have dragged you so quickly away, Kathryn."

"Are you kidding, if I had to stay there another minute I would have starting cursing every last one of those evil bitches back three generation." Kathryn's voice, so pleasant at the party was harsh and angry now.

"They were very polite to you, they were dull, but certainly that wasn't…" She cut him off before he could finish, turning on him suddenly.

"They were horrible to you, Severus! The veiled insults, the catty remarks, it was infuriating! When Narcissa told me how kind I was to tolerate you I could have hexed the harridan!" She raged and he was shocked. 

No one except Albus and Minerva ever defended him at all and neither of them had ever done so with such fury. Her face was flushed, her hands clenched around her cane as though she wanted to beat in someone's head with it, her eyes flashed fire and he was entranced.

"Thank you." He said softly. Her anger deflated in an instant and she looked at him in confusion.

"For what?" she was looking at him with those large brown eyes, totally open and trusting, it scared him a little.

"For giving a damn." She looked at him with eyes that were suddenly too perceptive and he extended his arm again to her, trying to duck back behind his walls. She took it in silence and let him retreat with his dignity. He was grateful, because he wasn't at all sure that her honest defense of him wouldn't bring him to tears.

They stepped forward and the earth began to shake. Kathryn fell to the ground in a heap and Severus saw rocks tumbling down the hillside towards them. They were already inside the anti-apparating wards of the castle, so he grabbed her with one arm and cast a shield spell with the other. She added her casting to his and then they huddled together waiting to see if they would survive the experience.

The world dissolved into noise and chaos, he felt a sharp pain and then everything went black.


	12. Aftershocks

Chapter 11 – Aftershocks

Kathryn saw the rock coming and knew it was too big for their shield to hold against for very long. The impact was phenomenal, the shield held just long enough and then it shattered and fell. Severus, who had been the primary caster, took the brunt of it and collapsed beside her. She felt a moment of perfect calm, knowing she was going to die and tossed herself on top of Severus' fallen form, trying to at least save him. The huge rock barreled towards her and just then there was a sound like music and the rocks froze in motion.

She looked up and saw Albus Dumbledore standing some distance away, his hands outstretched, a glittering filament of light stretching between him and the rockslide. Kathryn dragged herself upright and levitated Severus and then began hobbling as fast as she could towards the school. Albus might be powerful, but even Merlin couldn't have kept the whole mountain up indefinitely. 

"Professor!" Harry's voice came from above her and a group of broomsticks dropped out of the sky. Harry grabbed Kathryn and Hermione grabbed the unconscious Severus. Kathryn was expertly levitated onto the back of Harry's broomstick and they zipped towards the castle. Ron and strangely enough, Draco, flanking them.

"Nice rescue, Mr. Potter!" She shouted and he shot a grin at her over his shoulder as they raced over the grass to safety. She smiled at Draco and he winked back at her.

"I had to make sure they would actually rescue Professor Snape!" He shouted, not completely serious, but not quite joking either.

"I would never have left him, Mr. Malfoy." She shouted back at him and he gave her a smile so wide and bright she wanted to cry. Damn Narcissa anyway.

"I would have left him, but then I hate potions!" Ron whooped as they dived towards the courtyard. Draco veered towards him enraged, but they were all distracted by the musical sounds coming from behind them. Albus had released the rock fall and the rumbling drowned out any other conversations they might have had.

Kathryn and Severus sat quietly through Madam Pomfrey's ministrations. Draco hovered over Snape. While Harry, Hermione and Ron filled Kathryn in.

"So, the alarm rang while we were heading down to dinner and Professor Dumbledore starting running for the door, shouting at us to grab our brooms and come along. So we Accio'd our brooms and raced after him. All we could see was this huge rock heading for you and we took off as fast as we could." Harry looked coldly at Draco. "He tagged after us and we got there just as your shield spell went down."

"Actually it was Severus' shield spell, I just threw my magic behind him." She corrected gently. The trio stared at Severus in surprise and with a bit of grudging respect, while Draco smirked. "That was well done, all of you." She included Draco pointedly in the smiles she gave out and saw Harry glower. She sighed and rubbed her leg, which had undergone far too much trauma today.

"Your leg bothering you?" Harry asked gently.

"Both it and I have been through a lot today." She winced as a twinge of pain shot through her thigh.

Madam Pomfrey shooed the threesome out, leaving only Draco and the two Professors.

"Thanks Professor Leblanc, I saw what you did at the end there and I appreciate it." Draco nodded to her and departed.

"What precisely did you do there, at the end?" Severus cocked an eyebrow at her. Kathryn flushed and ducked her head.

"We were lucky that Albus was there." She returned, changing the subject. "So does that happen a lot around here?"

"Earthquakes?" He looked thoughtful. "Actually, no, the whole area has been seismically inactive for ages."

"So what made a large chunk of mountain fall on us? Have you been pissing off the Elder gods again?" She teased him and his lips twitched in response.

"No Kathryn, nothing like that, Severus is far to clever to anger anything bigger than himself, but I am very much afraid that something has awoken." Albus strode into the room, slightly dusty and tired, with a grave expression."

"Awoken?" Kathryn sat upright, a sharp bolt of fear running through her. "The last time something woke around me, that could cause _that_ much damage, was in Cairo. Trust me, I don't want to deal with anything like that again." Images ran through her mind, distorted fear-filled faces, dust whirling and choking everything and the sounds, they rushed back into her memory, the screaming and the shrieks of malevolent creatures.

"Be at peace child." Albus reached out and touched her lightly on the shoulder, his eyes full of compassion. She caught the look of surprise on Severus's face and forced herself to be calm. "I doubt the angry dead are what we face here." Albus added.

Severus's face went white and she saw him staring at her in shock.

"That part of it wasn't in your file."

"For a damn good reason." Kathryn grimaced.

"What we have here is one probably of the old ones rousing. I suspect that Voldemort's activities have woken many things that were better left sleeping." Albus's face was serious, but not grim and Kathryn nodded.


	13. Truth

Chapter 12 – Truth

Three days later, as the October sun streamed in through her window, Kathryn was sitting in her office grading papers when there was a knock on the door. She looked over at the wall, where a small mirror hung, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville were reflected in it. She sighed and with a wave of her wand the door opened.

"Professor Leblanc?" They trooped in and she smiled at them, gesturing them to be seated.

This room was probably her favorite. It was in one of the towers so it was round, with a huge curved window in one wall and bookshelves circling around the rest of the walls. It got perfect afternoon light and with all the comfortable chairs and loveseats scattered around, it was the perfect place to curl up and read.

"How may I help you?" She asked them as they settled into the chairs.

"Um, we wanted to talk to you about something." Harry started.

"Professor, we woke the creature in the hill." Hermione blurted out.

"Ah, did you?" Kathryn replied, she was somehow completely unsurprised. It made many things very clear. "What did you think you were doing, or was it your intention to wake the creature?" She knew the fastest way to alienate these kids was to get upset, having read their files; the last thing she wanted was for them to go off on their own again.

"We thought we were looking for allies to fight against Voldemort." Harry's chin was up and he was staring at her defiantly. Hermione had obviously forced him to come, the way she kept glancing at him made it painfully obvious.

:"Well, the idea is a good one." She nodded and watched them all relax a bit. "What precisely did you all do?"

They all began to speak at once in a jumble of changing voices, underscored by Ginny's scolding and Hermione's lecture tone. The story she pieced together chilled her to the bone, but she kept her face friendly and accessible, while she contemplated apparating back to America and just leaving Albus a note.

Apparently Hermione had found an ancient reference to the guardian spirits invoked to protect Hogwarts by the founders. Hoping to contact those spirits or at least get in contact with similar spirits, the children had used an ancient charm designed to summon friendly spirits. When nothing responded they decided it hadn't worked and forgot about it. Now they suspected that somehow their charm was responsible for the awakening of whatever had caused the earthquake. Kathryn didn't laugh, hex them or weep, but it was a close thing.

"I would like a promise from all of you." She said, breaking into Hermione's explanation of the charm's origins.

"What?" Harry was instantly suspicious.

"That the next time you decide to do something like this you will come to me and let me help." They looked at her in stunned surprise.

"You don't think we're just kids?" Ginny blurted out. Kathryn looked at the young people before her and was vividly transported back to being sixteen. She remembered the need to prove herself, the need to be seen as an adult and the fears that she would fail and always be a child in the grown-up's minds.

"Ginny, all of you have fought and won against Voldemort more times than most adults. Harry has survived five attacks. No one has ever done that before. You may be young, but I very much doubt whether any of you can be called "just kids". I however, have almost twenty years experience fighting dark magic and doing crazy things." She grinned at them and watched as answering smiles bloomed on their faces. "So, at least let me check your math and back you up, okay?" They nodded; there was relief, as well, in their faces. The idea of having an adult along made them feel much better about whatever they were going to have to do next.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked, his voice only trembling slightly.

"Well, we need to find out what exactly was woken. You said the founders invoked the guardian spirits, so we will need to find out which spirits they invoked. Somehow, I don't think Salazar Slytherin invoked the spirit of fuzzy kittens." They looked at her with dawning horror mingled with chagrin and nodded.

"That sounds like research, Hermione is really good at that." Ron volunteered his friend without compunction, but Hermione looked eager to begin.

"I'll check the library." The girl responded and began jotting down notes.

"I will send off for the magical geographical surveys of the area." Kathryn jotted down some notes of her own.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron grinned at her and Harry nodded,

"I hadn't even thought of that." Hermione looked crushed.

"Miss Granger, the reason why operations are planned by a team is that no one person can plan every detail." Kathryn gentled her voice. "You are far too bright to imagine you can think of everything." Hermione smiled sheepishly at that and Harry shot Kathryn a look of warmth. 

"So, Neville, find out for me all the various plants that grow wild here, certain spirits affect nature and a plant that grows in only one spot is a clue." He saluted her with a shy smile on his face. "Ginny, you are to listen to the castle gossip, we want to know if anyone is having unusual dreams." Ginny looked at her thoughtfully, her expression sober. "Ron your job is to see to it, that everyone is accounted for. If people start going missing or if they are gone for periods of time unaccounted for." His eyes went round as she said this and he gulped and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Harry, you and I are going to duel." He gasped and she grinned at him wickedly. "I am going to teach all of you some very potent hexes and dueling techniques, but I'll teach them first to Harry and then he will teach them to you." 

"Why?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Because I can't be seen talking to all of you too much." They gave her such woebegone looks that she did finally laugh.

"I don't understand." Ron moaned, but Hermione sat forward suddenly.

"You are keeping an eye on the Slytherins for Dumbledore, aren't you? "She bounced in her seat and the others turned their eyes towards her in amazement. Hermione's discretion about Severus' role, in front of Ginny and Neville was appreciated.

"Well, let's just say that Mrs. Malfoy thinks I am her kind of pureblood right now and I don't want to disabuse her of that notion." Her lips twisted in distaste. "No matter what I think of that woman." The last part was bitten out rather sharply.

"She can't be as bad as Draco." Harry snorted.

"Harry, Draco is the product of his upbringing, he may be a pain in your ass, but if you had been raised by Lucius and Narcissa, you would be just like him." She gave him a wry grimace as she said it.

"You stick up for everybody, first Snape, now Malfoy!" Ron spluttered and banging his hand on the arm of his chair.

"Do you like Professor Snape?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"I respect his skills and abilities very highly. I also find his sense of humor to be close to my own." She smiled at their shocked faces.

She sat back and waved her wand. Tea and cakes appeared on the desk in front of her and she began levitating them to each of her students, who sat there stirring in sugar and cream and digesting more than just the cakes.

"As for Mr. Malfoy, my pity for his upbringing does not blind me to how dangerous he could be to everything we hope to accomplish. Should he ever take the Mark and declare his allegiance to Voldemort, he would be in position to betray many secrets." 

Harry sat back and watched her carefully, reading as much from what she wasn't saying as from what she was. Some day, she mused, this boy will be a damn fine Auror. Assuming, of course, She could keep him alive that long.

"What is his mother like?" Harry's eyes were sharp and the green was hard and brittle.

"Cold, Mr. Potter, very cold. She talks about him as though he were a possession, like an expensive vase." She shook her head sadly. "Between her and Lucius, that boy has never known love or kindness. He's like a pet that's been kicked too much. Neither tame enough to approach or wild enough to turn loose." Understanding passed between them and he leaned back in his chair, thinking through her words.

"But, you didn't come here to discuss Mr. Malfoy. You all have your assignments. Good hunting, people." She dismissed them with the traditional send off of the MSA, the irony of the situation all too apparent to her.

They grinned, executed sloppy salutes and after draining tea and stuffing the last of the cakes in their mouths, they began to filter out of the room, suddenly just a pack of teenagers again. Kathryn felt very old and very tired.

She needed a glass of pear cider or some whisky, but that was contraindicated in conjunction with her pain potions. 

"Mexico is lovely in October." She muttered as she hauled herself from her office to go visit the headmaster. She had a lot to tell him.


	14. Consequences

Chapter 13 – Consequences

Severus received his latest owl with a snarl. Ever since that blasted Garden Party he had been inundated with invitations; some merely suggestive while others were, well…lewd. McNair's wife had been blunt to the point of offense and Narcissa's offer was frankly, terrifying.

He was flummoxed by the entire situation. He knew he was no matrimonial prize nor had he ever been such a center of feminine interest. Oh certainly, he had found women through the years who were neither put off by his manners or his looks and who were willing to engage in mutually satisfying arrangements, but these were infrequent occurrences.

Besides the fact that he found women who were interested in him a rare breed, there was also the Voldemort issue. To sleep with a woman usually involved removing his shirt at some point. Even at its faintest, the Dark Mark was only a turn-on to a certain kind of woman and that sort weren't the ones _he_ wanted. It was a dilemma he was quite used to.

Which is what made the present situation stunningly different from his usual life. He couldn't imagine what had triggered this intense interest in him. He went to the Garden Party, he was polite, he was bored, and he knew of nothing he had done to warrant this onslaught. Kathryn had been polite; she…had talked with Narcissa for quite a long time.

Suspicion began to tickle his mind. She had been angry at what all the women had said about him. What had she said? That Narcissa had made a comment about how kind she was to spend time with him. She had been enraged on his behalf, but she wouldn't have… she didn't… She couldn't have…oh gods, what did she do?

Five minutes later found him banging on her chamber door, the letters grasped in one hand and his temper barely held in check.

"Enter, Severus." She called from inside and the angel gave him a sleepy look as it drifted aside to let him in.

He stormed in, cloak flapping around him and stopped in shock at the sight that greeted his eyes.

Kathryn was sitting cross-legged on the floor with papers spread all around her. Pictures, graphs, charts and newspaper cuttings all littered the ground around her. She was in jeans and a t-shirt, her hair was tied up hastily and messily and she had a quill clamped between her teeth. She appeared to be making notes as she crawled around the floor.

"What are you doing?" He snarled. She looked up at him shock and he instantly regretted his tone.

"Analysis." She responded curtly. She grabbed her cane from the floor and levered herself painfully to her feet. "Every situation has a pattern; there are connections to things that sometimes you can only see by placing things next to each other." She pointed at an area of clippings -- "Recent Death Eater attacks." She pointed to a nearby area -- "Reports from field agents." He was directed towards another area -- "Histories of the families attacked." She looked back at him. "Somewhere in this room is the key to Voldemort's thinking, the patterns of his mind, how he chooses his victims." She handed him her notes and he realized they were actually arithmantic equations. "This is my analysis of his pattern so far."

He stared at the paper in his hand in shock. He read the runes and symbols as they danced across the page, so far beyond him that he could only vaguely grasp what she was doing. From what he could understand of the abstruse equations, she was literally using arithmancy to map Voldemort's thinking process. He shivered; the numbers were a frighteningly orderly and precise picture of a madman, but a madman with a plan and a system.

"This is incredible." He whispered.

"Only if it works." She said, pushing hair out of her face. She looked absolutely exhausted and he handed her back the papers with a small nod. She caught sight of the letters in his hand. "What's all that?" She asked him puzzled.

He suddenly felt rather foolish for having been enraged over something so trivial while she was up here wrestling with a psychopath's mind. Before he could withdraw them from her gaze, she had cocked her head and began to read the top page, the blush that rose up her neck and face alleviated some of his feelings of hard usage and he smiled.

"I seem to have acquired a fan club since the Garden Party at Malfoy Manor." The flinch was tiny, but he noticed it nonetheless. "Would you like to tell me about what you discussed with Narcissa?" Her eyes widened and then she sighed.

"I said nothing. She made a lot of guesses which I didn't correct, but I didn't actually say anything." She responded, looking both defiant and embarrassed. 

"Very Slytherin." He chuckled. "What did you imply?" She relaxed a little at his chuckle, shrugged and settled herself into one of the green wing chairs in front of the fire. He settled into the opposite chair and waited.

"She said I was kind for spending time with you." She flushed angrily at the memory and he felt warmed again by her instant defense of him. "I lost my temper." She admitted and hunched a little in the chair. He raised an eyebrow. "I told her there were 'compensations' for spending time with you." She was blushing now and he felt his jaw going a little slack. "I mentioned the correlation between size of nose and well…other parts of the male anatomy." She trailed off and his jaw dropped completely. "After that she started guessing and I just looked innocent and smiled; everything after that was her invention." She frowned. "Though it does make me wonder about Lucius."

"Kathryn, you implied that we, that you and I, were…" He stared at her, stunned.

"They all talked about you as though you were some toad, Severus! It made me so angry; not one of them has your brilliance or your courage let alone your integrity! To listen to their self-congratulatory posing and their illiterate ramblings while they ran _you_ down -- it was unbearable!" She trembled in her chair, fury writ large on every feature and he sat there, completely undone. He couldn't speak for he knew something maudlin and self-pitying would come out of his mouth if he opened it.

She slowly calmed down and then started to look concerned at his silence.

"Are you really mad at me?" Her voice was suddenly unsure and she was watching him with burgeoning fear. He shook his head, still unable to speak, but she relaxed some.

"Kathryn." He didn't know what to say. "Albus kept me from Azkaban eighteen years ago because he said he knew I wasn't evil. He _knew_ it. Even when _I_ didn't know it, _he_ did." He stopped, not sure he could continue. Kathryn rose and began making tea, giving him the time to collect his thoughts. Watching her set the kettle on the hob to boil while the tea things came floating from the kitchen, listening to the rattle and clink of china, was soothing.

"Albus has known me since I was eleven years old. I could expect him to see things that even I didn't see; besides he's Albus." They both chuckled at that. "You have now known me for only a little more than a month. I don't understand how you can see me so clearly." He trailed off again, but she nodded, handed him his tea and settled back into the chair with a small sigh and began to sip daintily.

"A little over a year ago, my partner betrayed me and left me for dead." His head jerked up as she began to speak in the flat tone reserved for things too painful to even think about. "I knew it was coming. I let it happen." He stared at her, suddenly scared. "I was so consumed with guilt about Cairo, so convinced I was at fault for his breakdown, his weaknesses, for all the deaths and all the horror, that I was willing to die if it could save him, if it could appease the angry dead. It was appallingly stupid of me." She shook her head as if to clear it and he sipped his tea, shaken from his stillness into motion.

"I was dying and I knew it and suddenly I could very clearly see all the choices and decisions that had brought me to that moment." He nodded in perfect understanding. He remembered his own moment of near suicide and epiphany. "When I finally recovered enough to know I was going to live, I was so relieved, so happy and also so profoundly grateful for a second chance." He nodded again, seeing in his mind the night, eighteen years ago, his head in Albus' lap, weeping for all his mistakes and the words that gave him his second chance.

"Then I found out that I was crippled, that most likely I would never be a field agent again. I thought that I was being punished for my earlier mistakes; that the Universe was trying to make me pay for all the things I had done wrong." He sat quietly feeling each thing as she said it, seeing the parallels between their lives, her leg crippling her career, his reputation and past crippling his.

"We are very much alike, you and I." He said softly.

"We are the same, Severus." She smiled then with a sad, wise smile; the kind of smile that is bought with blood, grief and bitterness, the smile that comes with acceptance of the cost. He returned it and they sipped tea quietly, each deep in their own thoughts and memories long into the night.

The next morning he caught Draco grinning at him from the Slytherin table and he sighed. Now that he knew what Kathryn had set in motion, he understood the subtle jibes Draco had been aiming at him lately. He would have to deal with it, but he was unsure of how to do so exactly without endangering either Kathryn or his own self. Narcissa could be vicious if she thought she was being played.

His eyes drifted over the rest of the hall and his glance came to Potter and his retinue. Normally Potter could be counted on to glare or scowl at him, but today he just returned the look coolly and turned back to talk to Weasley. Granger actually gave him the tiniest of nods before returning to a conversation with Longbottom. It was unprecedented and he turned to Kathryn with suspicion in his eyes.

"Are you going to change the opinion of everyone in England about me?" He hissed to her. She looked up and then followed his eyes to the Gryffindor table. Her low chuckle was all the reply he needed. "How do you do it?" He asked sarcastically, but she took him seriously and cocked her head to one side in thought.

"I tell some truth and then let them judge for themselves." She thought some more. "Then I remain neutral, trying to see every side; it's an analyst thing, I'm afraid." Her voice was so low even he had trouble hearing her and her cup of tea hovered in front of her mouth to hide the movement of her lips.

"So a little truth was enough to make Potter like me." He muttered darkly.

"No, he still hates you; he just knows he has to work with you." She turned and smiled sweetly at him. "He will be professional but I doubt he will ever be your best friend." Severus almost choked on his coffee. The image of himself and Potter as best friends was unwelcome at best. 

"Thank the heavens; I don't think I could survive a friendship with the pride of Gryffindor." He spat out the words with considerable venom.

"I only hope Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger manage to survive it." Kathryn's voice was perfectly serious and Severus nodded. The thought had occurred to him far too many times. How many would Potter take down with him, all unwitting?


	15. Cries in the Night

Chapter 14 – Cries in the Night

As Kathryn's popularity grew, she found her late evening office hours becoming littered with students coming to her for one thing or another. Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others kept her updated on their progress which at the moment was mostly negative. 

Then there were the students who seemed to think that she would understand them better than the other teachers, being one of the youngest staff members. They brought their childhood pains and hopes to her and she wondered how the hell to help them. The tiny agonies of adolescence were giant wounds to them and she forced herself to take them as seriously as the children did. Her experience and training served her well; she doubted she was the only witch in the world with psych analysis in her repertoire but she was certainly the only person at Hogwarts with it.

Particularly gratifying was the number of younger Slytherins who were showing up, either too intimidated by their Head of House or requiring a female perspective. 

One little girl in particular was rapidly becoming Kathryn's favorite visitor. Minuet Ravagienne reminded Kathryn strongly of her niece, Lillith. She was cunning, ruthless and fiercely loyal. Her father had been sent to Azkaban over the summer for killing a family of Muggles. Minuet thought her father was stupid to follow a loser like Voldemort but she would never say that where any of the rest of Slytherin could hear her.

The third year student was highly intelligent and insightful and she knew everything that was going on in the school. She had first wandered into Kathryn's office about two weeks after the start of term. She was a tiny, slender girl with huge dark eyes and ebony black hair. The Ravagienne family was closely related to the Snapes and they shared the same silky black hair and sallow skin. Where Snape looked greasy and forbidding, Minuet looked elfin and delicate. 

She and Kathryn had developed a tentative friendship based on mutual need. Kathryn taught Minuet what she needed to keep from getting beaten up by the other houses, which all thought a small, defenseless-looking Slytherin was easy meat, and in return Kathryn was kept up on every piece of gossip in the school.

Minuet had an appointment that evening with Kathryn for their weekly exchange and, most unusually, Minuet was late. Kathryn rose and hesitated at the door to her office. She was concerned something had happened to the child, but she had no idea how to hunt her down. Her leg slowed her so much that searching the castle, even if she knew the Slytherin common room password, would be agonizingly slow. Still, Minuet was punctual to a fault, it wasn't like her to be late and not send word.

Ten minutes later, Kathryn was clumping along the hallways headed for the Slytherin common room. As she turned a corner and headed towards the stairs to the dungeons she heard a soft whimper. Kathryn turned and limped towards the sound.

"Who's there?" Kathryn called.

"Professor?" Came Minuet's piping voice, weak with pain.

Kathryn rushed as fast as her leg would permit and sank down beside the crumpled heap that was Minuet. 

"Where are you hurt?" She asked briskly, wand in hand. The child raised her head and Kathryn's jaw tightened in anger as the black eye and split lip were revealed to her view. 

She placed her wand next to the eye and began to heal the bruise.

"Integro" The bruise faded from livid purple to yellow and then disappeared altogether. She turned next to the lip. "Consanesco", she cast. As she worked on the child, Minuet pulled herself upright with a wince and tried to put herself into some semblance of order. Kathryn ran her wand over the child as the flesh of Minuet's lip knitted back together and found the two broken ribs. She healed them as well. "Anywhere else?" Minuet shook her head, moving stiffly and sorely.

Kathryn hauled herself to her feet again and extended a hand to the little girl. They began the long walk to Madam Pomfrey's.

"Thank you, Professor." Minuet whispered. Kathryn was so angry she could barely speak.

"Who did this?" Her voice was level, but Minuet still winced.

"A couple of seventh year Gryffindor boys." She replied very softly. "I don't know their names. I tried to use the things you taught me, but they grabbed my wand."

"I will have to teach you Muggle-style combat fighting." Kathryn saw the child's head come up in surprise. "For goodness sake, Miss Ravagienne, this isn't your fault."

"No, it's my father's." Her voice was low and angry now. "They called me a "Baby Death Eater;" they beat me up for what my father did."

"You are not your father, Miss Ravagienne, don't ever forget that. Those boys are stupid, ignorant and as prejudiced as any Death Eater. I am going to eat them for breakfast." She growled and Minuet smiled up at her.

"You're the best, Professor."

Half an hour later, Minuet having been thoroughly checked out by Madam Pomfrey and healed of the internal injuries that Kathryn's battlefield charms couldn't cover, Kathryn found herself, Minerva and Severus in Albus' office.

"She said she passed out after the taller one kicked her in the side." Kathryn finished the explanation. Minuet's description of the incident and the perpetrators was clear and concise and Minerva had winced and gone white as she had spoken.

"Tolliver and Platt. I noticed they were rather flushed when they came up to the common room." Minerva almost whispered, deeply shaken that two of her own could do such a terrible thing.

Severus had remained silent through the entire recitation of Minuet's ordeal, the only sign of his anger, the curling of his fingers as he dug them into the arms of the chair.

"What did you have in mind for punishment Minerva?" Kathryn turned to the older woman, waiting.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before, Kathryn. For two Gryffindors to have beaten a fourteen year old girl unconscious, even if her father is a Death Eater..." Minerva's words poured oil on the fire of Kathryn's ire.

"What do you mean, _even_ if her father is a death eater? There is absolutely no excuse for this outrage." Kathryn controlled her voice and body with extreme effort.

"You are right of course, Kathryn, this _is_ an outrage and I shall have both those boys expelled immediately. I'll see to it tonight and have then on the first train tomorrow morning" Minerva was getting some color back into her face as the shock of it wore off. Severus began to relax, almost as though he had thought the two boys were going to get off.

"And then…" Kathryn prompted. The other three looked at her in confusion.

"And then what, Kathryn?" Albus asked. He had his innocent look on his face but she saw something moving beneath it.

"And then how do we stop this from happening again? Miss Ravagienne isn't the only child in this school with a parent or parents either in Azkaban or under suspicion. So, you expel those two -- what stops the rest from taking out their anger on the other Slytherins or the Slytherins taking revenge on the Gryffindors?" Severus looked thoughtful, Minerva surprised and Albus sad. "There is a serious problem in this school right now and this incident is only the most obvious sign."

Minerva looked puzzled and then resigned; Severus and Albus both simply nodded.

"Kathryn brings up a valid point." Albus agreed and she realized what the look in his eyes was. Pride. He was proud of her for speaking up for Minuet, for Slytherin and by extension, for Severus. She felt all wriggly and humble inside; her righteous indignation vanished and she squirmed under his gaze. She continued with her thoughts, but more calmly than before.

"We need to get some inter-House unity going on here or Slytherin House will end up as an armed camp in enemy territory and we will lose every one of those children to the Dark." The others stared at her solemnly. "Right now, Miss Ravagienne thinks that Voldemort is a loser." Albus grinned, while the other two looked startled. "But if she is given no other choice, she will go and do whatever it takes to survive." Minerva frowned and looked down at her hands.

"I will speak to the students."

"Actually, I had hoped for something more direct." Kathryn smiled as an idea formed in her mind. The room was silent except for the crackling of the fires. "We are going to start a series of activities and events that will force the Houses to cooperate. We will divide the student into inter-House teams and groups -- really mix them up. Force them to see each other as people, not Houses. Reward will go to the groups individually, rather than to the House. At the end of the year the group with the most points will get a prize."

"That is a recipe for disaster. You are talking about rivalries that go back to the founders." Severus drawled from his chair.

"Then help me refine it into something workable!" She challenged him. "You both know this school and your respective Houses far better than I do. Think of something." She glared at Minerva and Severus each in turn. Albus threw his head back and laughed.

"Kathryn, I can see why Flora didn't want to let go of you. You are like a terrier, absolutely relentless." Kathryn felt a wave of embarrassment flow over her.

"Sorry Severus, sorry Minerva; I get a little carried away sometimes." She shot them both looks of apology and received a smile from Minerva and a wave from Severus.

"No, you are quite right about the problem. In normal times the inter-House rivalry acts as an excellent system of discipline and reward. In times like this, it works against us, dividing us one against the other." Minerva chewed her thumbnail absently as she thought.

"The antipathy against Slytherin House has risen in the last twenty or so odd years. The rivalry has always been there but the hatred and distrust are recent developments. Slytherin House used to be as well respected as any of the others." Severus shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "My own position makes it difficult for me to work against certain of the sentiments in my House." Kathryn sighed. It was a pretty problem: how to increase inter-House cooperation without jeopardizing Severus?

"Albus will simply have to make it an order. You can comply grudgingly and complain to Moldywort about how unreasonable Albus is being." Kathryn was interrupted by a crack of laughter from Severus.

"What did you call him?" The man demanded, still laughing.

"Moldywort, it's what Madam Chanel calls him." Kathryn blushed a little at her slip, it was highly unprofessional of her and she was feeling somewhat chagrined.

"Oh gods, I will have to put that in a pensieve before I am summoned again!" Severus was still chuckling and muttering "Moldywort" under his breath. Kathryn smiled at him, feeling a little better about her slip up. If she could make him laugh at the thought of being summoned, well, that wasn't bad was it? Minerva was hiding her mouth with her hand, her eyes crinkled in mirth and Albus was giving her another one of his approving looks.

"We shall have to work on a plan to achieve some lessoning of inter-House tensions, in the meantime, talk to your students. Tell them that abusing children for their parent's actions will not be tolerated." Albus commanded and the two Heads of House nodded and departed. Kathryn rose more slowly, her leg having gotten a workout that day, then nodded to Albus and made her way back down to the hospital wing.

Minuet lay quietly in the white bed, staring at the ceiling. She turned and watched Kathryn limp in.

"They are being expelled; they will be on the train home first thing in the morning." She repeated what Minerva had said to her in the Headmaster's office. "I have Professor McGonagall's word on it." Minuet relaxed back on the bed and tears began to leak from her eyes. 

"Professor Dumbledore is writing to your mother; she should be by tomorrow to see you." She settled down on the bed beside the weeping child and Minuet crawled into her lap and clung to her, finally allowing herself to break down. Despite the pain it caused her mangled thigh, Kathryn held the little girl close and let her cry herself to sleep.


	16. Shake, Rattle and Roll

Chapter 15 – Shake, Rattle and Roll

Severus watched Kathryn murmur soothing words to his student. He stood silently in the shadows of the door, observing as she rocked the girl to sleep and then slipped her under the covers. She rose in obvious pain and he moved quickly to her side, offering an arm. She smiled at him in gratitude and leaned on him heavily as he led her from the hospital wing.

"As soon as I get you back to your rooms, you are to take a pain potion, Kathryn." He hadn't intended to sound so fierce but she just gave him an impish grin.

"Yes, mother." Her cheeky reply made his lips twitch, but he restrained the smile.

"I seem to find myself thanking you a very great deal, Kathryn." He mock grumbled.

"I am sorry; I'll try not to rise passionately to Slytherin's or your defense anymore." Her eyes danced as she said it and he grimaced to keep from smiling.

"See that you don't." He muttered primly. Her laughter was the best thing about the whole evening.

The next day, planning for the "Unity Project", as Kathryn laughingly dubbed it, began in earnest. Sprout and Flitwick joined in and Minerva and Severus were shocked to discover that the two had been thinking along the same lines as Kathryn for some time. They had simply been too nervous to bring up the subject to Minerva and Severus. Severus wondered what else he had been missing while he had been preoccupied with the dance of survival.

After several hours of throwing ideas around, they decided to start the Project the beginning of November and then they broke up for the evening.

Severus returned to his dungeons to begin the next step in the potion he was creating for Kathryn's recovery. He had worked out three different solutions to the problem. Regenerating the nerve damage was a greater challenge than healing the burned flesh. There were several potions for healing burns, though they were not strong enough for such extensive damage. He would have to concentrate on the nerve damage first and then work on a more potent version of Drexel's Burn Ointment. Hmm, he could even create something entirely new. There _was_ that new shipment of aloe vera from America.

He set to work, ideas percolating through his brain as he sliced, chopped, cubed and dissected. Occasionally he would stop to stir one of the three cauldrons, add an ingredient or mutter an incantation. It was very late when he finally crawled into bed.

He awoke to the sensation of the world jerking and dancing underneath him. Weak dawn light filtered through the window above him and he cursed the early hour.

"Not again!" He groaned and rolled out of bed, gathering his clothes. Dressing hurriedly, he rushed towards the Slytherin common room, knowing that the earthquake that continued to rock the castle would panic the younger children. "Palladium" he muttered and the doors swung open for him.

The common room was filled with frightened Slytherins. They were shrieking and dashing about in terror.

"Stop that infernal racket at once!" He shouted and the whole room became still except for the rumbling of the earth. "Have ALL of you forgotten that Hogwarts is charmed against earthquake damage?" Looking sheepish, the students began to quiet and finally the rumbling died down and all was still again.

"It is in 'Hogwarts: A History'." Minuet grumbled as she pushed one of the first years off of her and stood up. She had only been released from the hospital wing last night and looked peeved to have her first day back in the common room disrupted like this.

"Correct Miss Ravagienne, ten points for Slytherin." His voice was sarcastic and none too pleasant. The children pulled themselves together and began to head off calmly to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they were all gone and only the memory of Minuet's rolling eyes and Draco's sneer remained, he sighed and headed for his own breakfast.

The High Table was filled with bleary-eyed irritated Heads of House and Snape grimaced as he entered. Kathryn was sitting in her seat already, a thoughtful look on her face. He paused a moment, feeling the impact of her presence. He could forget when he wasn't around her how strongly she affected him. It wasn't even attraction so much as just how very alive she was. It was as if she was slightly more real than other people; he couldn't describe it better than that.

"Good morning, Kathryn." He sat down next to her, still feeling tired and stiff.

"Good morning, Severus. Lovely earthquake we had this morning." She smiled at him from behind her teacup, mischief in her eyes.

"Humph." He grunted in reply. "You didn't have forty little Snakes running in circles and screaming to deal with this morning." He rubbed his forehead and watched her smile widen. 

"Well, you didn't have a pack of Lion Cubs jumping out the windows and running through the halls, or a flight of Ravens who wouldn't come out from under their beds or a herd of Badgers who were in hysterics and convinced they were all going to die. " Kathryn's smile was definitely malicious. "Ah, how I love not being a Head of House."

"Wench, there was a time around here when I could have ordered you flogged." He growled, but his mood was much improved by the news that the other houses had fared even worse than his. "Really, out the windows?" Severus raised an eyebrow and cast a glance over at Minerva, who looked uncharacteristically flustered.

"On their broomsticks mostly, but a few levitated down." Kathryn speared a sausage and began to slice it.

"I do wish I could have seen that." He sighed wistfully. Kathryn's snort beside him, as delicate as it was, went a long way to restoring him to a fine good humor.

"Abandon castle!" She whispered and he almost choked on his coffee as he laughed.

He noted the acute interest the Slytherins were giving to this conversation, especially Minuet. Kathryn's eyes followed his gaze and she smiled at the young girl who smiled and waved back.

"I will never know how you manage to balance Potter and Ravagienne the way you do." He shrugged as Potter smiled at Kathryn from the Gryffindor table and she nodded back.

"It's simple actually." She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, her lips twitching. "I'm nice to them." Severus frowned at her forbiddingly, but she just gave him that Madonna smile of hers and he sighed.

"You don't have the Dark Twit and his lovely friends to play with though, now do you?" Her smile vanished and he felt a pang at her altered mood. He hadn't meant to vent his aggravation quite so freely. She reached out gently and placed a hand on his sleeve, for the barest of moments.

"I have a great deal more freedom in this situation than you do, that's true." She smiled again, with a touch of sadness about her eyes. "However, I have been where you stand now." He nodded and let that be the apology. It was all he could give in a room full of students who watched them both with avid attention.


	17. Exposed

Chapter 16 – Exposed

Kathryn was just marking the last of the second year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw papers when the knock came. Her mirror showed her usual contingent of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws as she let them in.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Weasley, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finnegan, Miss Lovegood." She chanted as they filed into her office. She waved them into chairs and called for tea and cakes. The house elves sent up a large tray, getting used to her evening student gatherings. 

"Good evening, Professor." They replied, their voices a chorus that ranged up and down in tone.

"How may I help you this evening?" She leaned back and watched them with great interest. Harry was fidgeting and the others looked equally nervous.

"We have been studying some of the ancient texts, like you told us to." Hermione began. Kathryn nodded and summoned a large scroll down from one of the shelves. She stood and rolled it out across her desk.

"And this is the map of Hogwarts and the surrounding area that I sent to the Council for." She returned, waving them around it.

"The Wizard Council in America?" Ron squeaked, while the others looked at her in surprise.

"What? You didn't think I was going to ask the Ministry, did you?" She rolled her eyes and they all chuckled. She weighted the corners of the map with her inkwell and a couple of books and then pointed to the center of the map, where a complex series of lines was. "This is the castle; it shows the inside and the outside, all floors at once. If you want to see anything in particular you have to ask for it." She moved her hand to a cluster of buildings and roads. "Here is Hogsmeade." She now pointed to a series of rolling curves. "These are the hills around the castle." She pointed her wand at the map "Evulgaro latebra!" She commanded and the map changed to show areas glowing red in parts of the castle, the town and the hills, some of the reds were the lines of passageways.

"What a great spell!" Hermione clapped her hands in delight and the others nodded. "Will it show any hiding place?"

"It will show anything not specifically charmed against the spell. However, the spell was only developed in the 1940's, so it will show most ancient sites." She muttered, using the opportunity to teach, but much more interested in the lines and squares picked out on the map.

"Who developed it?" Hermione asked, still bouncing a little.

"Madam Flora Chanel, who is the present head of the Magical Security Agency, developed it with Professor Dumbledore during the war against Grindelwald." She ran her finger along a path in blue that led from the castle to the hills. There was a long silence around her and she looked up at the young adults around her and realized they were all staring at her in shock. "What?" she asked confused by their stillness.

"The MSA is not known for giving out their spells to just anyone." Harry said slowly. Kathryn raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure how he would know something like that. "Hermione, Ron, Neville and I are kept up on a lot of stuff by the Order. We keep Dumbledore's Army appraised as well." He added quietly. Kathryn could have kicked herself. Of course, the boy-who-lived would be in on anything the Order was up to.

"This can go no further than this room, gentlemen and ladies." Kathryn looked at each in turn, testing them with her eyes; they all nodded solemnly. "I am an Agent of the MSA." She always felt stupid saying that -- it was so melodramatic -- but they stared at her in wide-eyed awe. Even in England, MSA Agents were legendary, one step above Aurors, chosen to do the jobs no one else would. They were troubleshooters, spies and occasionally assassins.

"No one would believe us anyway, Professor." Ron swallowed and looked at her nervously.

"Not that we would ever tell." Dean Thomas assured her with a look of mild terror in his eyes.

"Please don't kill us." Seamus Finnegan muttered very softly.

That last remark made Kathryn laugh out loud. Her obvious amusement relaxed the kids a little bit, though Harry was looking at her with an almost calculating manner.

"Oh please, I have never yet been ordered to kill somebody on my own side." She chuckled again at the looks on their faces.

"You've killed people?" Ron asked in shock.

"Yes, but they were all bad." She said with an expression of earnest innocence plastered on her face. Only Hermione and Harry knew the reference and cracked up. The others stared at them as if they were mad.

"It's a line from a Muggle film." Hermione tried to explain between gasps of air as she collapsed into a chair, her earlier tension making her laugh all the harder.

"I'm just glad Hermione made me come and talk to you in the first place." Harry had calmed down from his earlier amusement and was watching her again. "Does Snape know what you are?" He asked suddenly.

"Mr. Potter, you are now stepping into the area of classified information." He shut up immediately, suddenly seeming to realize that they were in the middle of a room full of people. He nodded and she knew this discussion would have to happen one day soon. The other kids looked confused about what Snape had to do with anything, which was good.

"The Headmaster knows though, right?" Seamus asked.

"He has an agreement with Madam Chanel to have me here on loan for a year." She cocked her head at him and grinned. "He was afraid of what Fudge would foist on him next if he didn't find someone to fill the position." She shrugged, making sure her true feelings were carefully hidden. "Besides, I am off active duty till something can be done about my leg." They all nodded. They were apparently fooled by her act into thinking she was fine with the situation and she really was becoming reconciled to it. She just missed fieldwork.

"Now, about these passages." She pointed again to the line that led into the hills. "These look promising." The kids gathered around her again, heads bent over the map. 

There was a knock on the door. Kathryn looked up at her mirror and saw Minuet, looked frightened outside her door.

"Enter, Miss Ravagienne." She called. Minuet hurried in, but stopped at the sight of Harry and the other members of Dumbledore's Army. Kathryn smiled at her and waved her forward. Harry was looking at the girl in shock.

"Professor." Minuet looked at the boys in fear.

"You may talk freely in front of them, they will not harm you." Kathryn assured her. Minuet nodded and stood up straight.

"Malfoy got an owl from home this morning, something is up. He got very quiet and then dragged Crabbe and Goyle off with him to his rooms." The Gryffindors were looking at her with confusion.

"What did he do with the letter?" She asked.

"Burned it in the Common Room fireplace." Kathryn nodded. 

"Rally?" She called and a house elf in the Hogwarts uniform tea towel popped into being on the rug in front of her. "I need the ashes from the Slytherin Common Room fireplace, please." She instructed. The house elf bowed and vanished.

The children all looked at her in surprise. The house elf appeared again a moment later and placed a bucket of ashes on Kathryn's desk.

"Can Rally do anything else for the Professor?" The elf asked with the enthusiasm for work that was the hallmark of all her kind.

"No, thank you, Rally." She nodded to the elf, which bowed low, her long ears sweeping the floor and then vanished again. "Cinis recordaro!" She chanted, waving her wand in a complicated arc over the bucket. Inside the bucket were now a couple of small logs and a sheet of parchment. She carefully removed the parchment and began to read.

Dear Draco,

As you are no doubt well aware, the family is very pleased about your progress at school. It is important though, that nothing be allowed to hinder the family's plans for you. There is some consternation about the recent earthquakes in several quarters. 

Also, it is important to discover whether cousin Kathryn is truly all that she seems to be. We have had little luck tracking down information on her time with the American Aurors. One of our new friends is sure that she is not loyal to the family. Also, if she is disloyal, is Professor Snape aware of it? Are they really all she said they were? Please write soon.

Lovingly,

Narcissa Malfoy 

Kathryn sighed as she read this to herself.

"Only a Malfoy would set up her own son in such a way." She shook her head and nodded to Minuet. "Thank you, that was very helpful." Minuet brightened and left the room, quite pleased with herself.

"Do you trust her?" Harry asked jerking a finger at the departing Minuet.

"She thinks her father is a jerk and that Voldemort is a loser." Kathryn repeated with a straight face. Harry grinned, Hermione nodded and the others winced to hear the name being used. "Which also goes no farther than this room. Her life would be worth less than nothing if any of her father's friends found out." The children all nodded solemnly. 

"What does the letter say?" Hermione craned her neck to try to see it.

"Well, you can rule out the earthquakes as some sort of Death Eater's party; they seem pretty stumped too. The rest of it needs to be discussed with Albus." 

"Classified?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Kathryn smiled at him, realizing she had grown fond of the perceptive young man.

"After I talk to Albus, I will have a very long conversation with you. If you are really good I'll tell you some of the declassified stories about things I've done. Well, the ones that won't give you nightmares, anyway." He chuckled at that.

"Now what did you all discover in the library?" She asked Hermione.

"Well, the manuscripts clearly state that the four founders each chose an elemental and used them as the four corners of the wards for Hogwarts. Gryffindor summoned a Fire elemental, Ravenclaw an Air elemental, Slytherin a Water elemental and Hufflepuff an Earth elemental." Hermione shrugged. "I'll have to go with the Earth elemental as the cause of the quakes."

"Makes sense, Miss Granger. On that assumption, do we have the original binding spell that was used?" Hermione shook her head and spoke with some frustration. "The manuscripts of the Founders aren't exactly just lying around."

"I'll see what I can find out for you then." Kathryn turned to look at the others. "So what about my other assignments, anything interesting turn up?"

"Everyone is freaked by the quakes but no one is acting weird and no one seems to have any clues." Ginny rolled her eyes and bit into her cake. Everyone else reported similarly negative information.

"Then I should be off." She said as she gathered her cane and cloak.

"What about this passage?" Harry asked pointing to the red line on the map.

"We will need to explore it, but not until I have dealt with this." She said patting the pocket where the letter from Narcissa lay. "No ditching me, Mr. Potter! I want to go too." She insisted, hands on her hips. His eyes glowed with his amusement.

"Cross my heart, Professor." He replied, suiting actions to words.


	18. Taking the Plunge

Chapter 17 – Taking the Plunge

Severus swore as he read the letter. He knew that Narcissa wouldn't be fooled for long. He knew befriending Kathryn would be dangerous. Damn the Malfoys to the seven hells anyway.

She sat quietly, waiting for him to be done pacing and swearing before speaking. He slowly calmed down. Having vented his anger and frustrations, he flung himself into a chair and stared at Albus.

"What sort of test do you think they will set up?" Kathryn asked him when he was finally still.

"Loyalty to the cause, I suppose." He muttered, grinding the heels of his hands into his tired eyes.

"I think it more likely that they will test the truth of her earlier assertions." Albus said quietly, his eyes solemn for once. Kathryn blushed bright red at his words, but it took Severus a few minutes to figure out what he was talking about, before he felt himself going a little faint.

"Me and my temper. The Old Lady always said it would bite me in the ass one day." Kathryn was blushing and looking anywhere than at him. Severus himself was horrified; it wasn't that the idea of bedding Kathryn was unpalatable, but to do it just to throw Voldemort off the scent was simply appalling. It felt like a perversion of their friendship.

"I am certain that I have done more disgusting things as a Death Eater, but I can't really think of anything right now." He grumbled. Kathryn laughed out loud.

"Thanks, Severus, you know how to make a girl feel wanted." She howled with laughter, obviously not offended by his comments, but highly amused at his delivery. He found himself smirking back at her.

"You know full well what I meant." He chided, but was grateful for the easing of tensions.

"Of course I did, but any other women would be scratching your eyes out." She chuckled as she wiped the tears from her eyes and he found himself smiling at the image of McGonagall or Rosmerta responding to such a statement.

"I still suspect that they will be more concerned about my opinion of Voldemort than my sex life." She shook her head at Albus.

"If it were Lucius we had to worry about, yes, I would agree with you. But, Narcissa is a different matter." Severus nodded as Albus spoke.

"She will be more concerned that you made a fool of her than whether or not you are loyal to the Dark Lord." Kathryn was watching him quietly, simply absorbing the information. She sighed and wriggled in her chair, uncomfortable, but not arguing.

"Well, this is awkward." She looked at Severus and shrugged, as if asking him what he wanted to do about it.

"I think it would be better if you discussed the situation in privacy." Albus suggested, picking up his quill and going back to work. Feeling way out of his depth, Severus rose and offered Kathryn his arm. She pushed herself out of the chair and, grimacing, took it.

Her rooms were closer, so ten minutes later found them in her chamber, seated on the couch. The silence between them was uncomfortable.

"Oh for goodness sake! We are both adults, we are both spies and we have both had to do this before." She stood up abruptly and cane in hand stumped off towards the bedroom. He rose and followed her, feeling a rising excitement mingled with shame and a sense of anger. Anger, because he didn't like the thought that this is the only way he would ever get a woman like this in bed with him.

"Kathryn, it's not that sleeping with you is particularly repulsive…" He trailed off as he stepped into her bedroom. She was undressing quietly and she looked at him in surprise.

"Well, I am not adverse to you either, Severus. It's just that…" She looked down at the floor. "I haven't let anyone near me since the Naga bit me." Feeling ten different kinds of fool, Severus crossed to her quickly. He had been so caught up in his own feelings of ugliness and inadequacy that he had forgotten about Kathryn's leg. He caught her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. 

"Kathryn you are a beautiful woman and no amount of scarring can change that." She smiled at him softly, but with disbelief in her eyes. 

Not sure what else to do, Severus kissed her. It was much less awkward than he thought it would be. Her lips were soft and warm and she fit against him quite comfortably.

It had been a long time since he had held a woman but his body seemed to have forgotten nothing. Her mouth opened beneath his and he deepened the kiss. She seemed content to let him lead and he pulled her close against him, their bodies touching all along their lengths. He held her tightly, afraid to overbalance her or cause her to fall.

When he finally broke the kiss, they were both breathless and Kathryn was looking at him as though she had never properly seen him before.

He helped her to the bed and they sat down on it, side by side. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't have a whole lot of friends, Severus." Her voice was unsure and there was sadness in it. "I am a little scared we're going to mess it all up."

"How about if I promise to respect you in the morning?" He snapped, fearing much the same himself. She laughed and swatted him.

"Jerk." He grinned at her and slipped an arm around her. 

"Harridan." He responded and turned her in his arms to kiss her again, her legs draped across his lap. She wrapped herself around him, responding sweetly to his kisses. He laid her back on the bed and began to explore her face and throat with his lips. She gasped as he nibbled at her earlobe and arched against him as he trailed kisses down her throat.

Her hands came up and slipped behind his head, fingers grasping his hair and pulling him back to her mouth. She moved sensuously against him, her hips rubbing lightly against his crotch. Heat flared in him and he moaned in response. She was certainly talented, he thought, as her left hand began trailing down his back, leaving a tingling in its wake. He was aroused with nothing more than a wriggle and a caress, something unprecedented in his past history.

Her robes buttoned in front and he tugged the buttons free and slipped his hand inside against the warmth of her skin. She was soft and round in all the right places and he was rapidly forgetting the whys and becoming lost in the now. 

She fumbled for her wand; pulling it free of her sleeve and a muttered incantation later they were both free of restricting clothing. She set her wand on the bedside table along with his.

"You are going to have to learn patience, Kathryn." He murmured in her ear and she shivered.

"You know, you could read me the Floo Network Guide and I would be content just to listen for hours." Her comment made him smile. No one had ever said anything positive about his voice before. He had always been told his voice was cutting, never sexy. Certainly, they had never said it while running their hands down his back and cupping his ass. 

Now that he had free access to her body, he decided to take advantage of that fact. He began to explore her in earnest. He was busy discovering all sorts of interesting things when he was interrupted by her hand at a sensitive part of his anatomy.

"Ha, so at least I guessed correctly." She purred as she caressed him. "The nose thing." She reminded him when he gazed at her, puzzled. He found himself grinning at her, his masculine ego feeling quite well stroked.

"I suppose you wouldn't have believed me if I'd just told you?" He whispered into her hair and she curled against him.

"Experience is still the best teacher." She replied in prim tones completely at odds with what they were doing. 

It had been so long since he had done this that he wondered if he had forgotten anything. But from her reactions, he guessed it really was like riding a broom, you never forgot. Sometime later, they lay curled up in each other's arms.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." She grinned at him sleepily.

"It was hardly my best effort." He shrugged and pulled the blankets over them.

"Oh, so I'm not worth your best effort?" She teased, poking him gently in the shoulder.

"You are worth far more than _my_ best effort." The words were out of his mouth before he quite realized it and he was faced with a naked Amazon, rage snapping in her eyes.

"I thought I had warned you about saying shit like that!" Her voice was filled with fury and very vulnerable portions of his body were in striking distance.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out. I didn't mean it. Please I'm sorry." He spoke quickly, hoping to defuse her anger. He had noticed that it was a flash fire, here and then gone quickly. She relaxed beside him and looked him in the eye with great seriousness.

"You are really amazing, Severus. You have so many incredible qualities: you are great in bed, you are brilliant, funny, charming, you have the sexiest voice and yet you run yourself down all the time." She shook her head, her hair falling onto his chest. "I don't get it."

"Well, first off, you are the first woman I've had in bed in over fifteen years." Her eyes widened in surprise. "Secondly, you are the first to think I was any good at it." She frowned and started to say something, but he pressed a finger to her lips. "Third, I may be brilliant, but I have spent my life listening to how ugly and undesirable I am. Look, would you be here now if Narcissa wasn't pushing this on us?"

Her face went thoughtful and she studied him.

"To be honest, I think we would have ended up here sooner or later." Her words took him completely by surprise. He stared at her in shock. "You are in many ways, my perfect man. You understand my life as only another spy can, you laugh at my jokes, you talk to me like I have a brain and you are drop dead sexy. Given enough time, I would have come to that conclusion on my own." She sighed then. "I am not entirely sure I would have acted on it though."

He waited for it, the reason she would have rejected him.

"I hate starting something I can't finish." Again he was surprised. It wasn't his looks or his personality or his past. It was their future -- or lack thereof. Her eyes were sad and she cuddled up against his side. He knew they were both feeling vulnerable in the aftermath of their coupling. "I am only here for a year, Severus, then it's back to dodging dark wizards in America." 

"I'll take what I can get." He pulled her close, storing up memories against the long dark after she was gone.


	19. Morning Comes

Chapter 18 –Morning Comes

Kathryn woke hours later, curled against Severus's body. She reached for him, wondering how bad leaving him was going to be. Right now, after he had so tenderly and passionately loved her, the thought of parting from her friend and now lover seemed too terrible to contemplate. He roused under her hands, sleepy, but not unwilling. She felt as though she had a very limited amount of time and she wanted to take advantage of it. Her leg was a hindrance; there were things she simply couldn't do right now.

However, he was quite capable of demonstrating the things he could do and the demonstration left her, satiated and boneless beside him.

They collapsed together on the bed, her leg aching; she hadn't noticed the pain before.

"Now that was more like a best effort." His voice thrummed in her chest as he lay on top of her, covering her with his body. She sighed happily -- how she loved Saturdays.

"You are really quite amazing." She groaned as he pushed off of her. They were both covered in sweat and his hair hung down across his eyes and clung to his face. She had never seen anything so sexy in her life.

"You may have to keep telling me that for a while." He ran his fingers along her spine as he looked at her. They lay side by side, both a little stunned by the ferocity of their lovemaking.

"I don't think I have a problem with that." She stretched and then winced as pain shot up her leg. He looked guilty and reached down to where the injured limb was twitching on the bed. The damaged neurons fired sullenly, protesting the ill usage. His strong fingers began to knead her scar tissue expertly. 

He moved to the source of pain and dug in, soothing the tortured muscles. She whimpered in pleasure and pain mingled as he worked the kinks from the muscles. He sat up, gloriously nude, and knelt next to her, working his hands up and down her wounded leg in earnest. She relaxed under his ministrations and began to sink into a boneless heap, the pain fleeing from his determined efforts. Had she been a cat she would have purred.

"Better?" Damn, that voice, all low and throaty, was enough to get her wet again. She simply nodded, not sure she wouldn't just ask him to take her again if she opened her mouth. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she had only gotten a few hours of sleep last night and she had work to do with Harry and the gang. Albus was counting on her to keep them alive and safe. She contemplated bringing Severus along but Harry was still pretty sure his Potions Professor was the Anti-Christ and the feeling appeared to be mutual. 

"I have to get moving, Severus." She sighed and shifted away from him with great reluctance. He looked disappointed for a moment and then the walls came up and he began to distance himself. She groaned, grabbed him and kissed him hard. He stiffened a moment than gave in to the kiss. When she was certain she had his attention she spoke again. "I don't want to get out of this bed, I'd rather stay here with you." She kissed him again lightly. "However, I have duties at this school besides teaching." His eyes widened and he nodded.

"As do I." He reached for her and pulled her back into his arms, as though assuring himself that she wasn't reluctant to touch him. She hugged him tight and felt something softening in her heart at his obvious insecurity. Damn, she couldn't fall in love with him; it would make her life far too difficult. Not to mention what Mother would say. She was still holding out for Kathryn marrying a high-ranking pureblood and the Snapes weren't on her list of choices. He released her finally, and reached for his clothes.

Kathryn dragged herself across the hallway and into the bathroom to shower. She found she was smiling for no apparent reason and tried to force herself back into game face. It was harder this morning.

When she emerged from the shower, he was gone from the bedroom. She dressed hurriedly, in trousers and a shirt and pulled on her sturdy hiking boots, before picking up the cane and limping into the kitchen.

Severus was seated at her kitchen table, reading her Daily Prophet and sipping coffee.

"Cheeky bastard, aren't you?" She grinned at him as she settled into the chair opposite him. He grunted, inarticulate before his morning caffeine. He pushed a mug of tea towards her and her copy of the Washington Wizarding Times, which she grabbed and unfolded. They sat in silence reading their papers and sipping their beverages. There was something peaceful and domestic about it that made Kathryn feel warm and happy. 

An owl rapped at her window and she rose and went to open it. Her mail dropped into her hands and she gave the owl a treat from the jar she kept beside the window. Inside were her usual letters from the family and a scrawled note from a friend of hers.

"What are you doing the first Saturday in November?" She asked absently as she read.

"Pardon?" He looked up at her with an absent expression.

"We're going out that Saturday night, you and me." She watched his face go through several expressions before settling on disapproval. 

"Where to?" His face was telling him that he hadn't expected his own words.

"Los Angeles. My friends have a band and they are playing a gig at the Viper Room. They want me there." She waved the note at him in illustration.

"Los Angeles?" He was looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Yeah, Adam says there will be A&R guys there and he wants lots of support for the band." She stared off into space. "I wonder if Albus would like to come?" Severus choked on his coffee.

"I am assuming this is a Muggle thing?" He finally managed to get out.

"Yeah, but Adam knows I'm a witch." His expression encouraged her to expound. "In America you can tell people anything and they just won't take you seriously. I've told all my friends there that I am a witch and they nod and think I'm just really fringe." She chuckled at his incredulous look. 

"It sounds interesting. I would love to go." He was lying through his teeth; it sounded like torture to him. She knew that but he was trying and that was all that counted.

"I'll tell you what, in repayment for coming with me, you can choose where we go next. How's that?" He went totally still and she was concerned. "Severus?"

"You would allow yourself to be seen somewhere in public with me?" He almost whispered. Kathryn looked at him, feeling the wound in him clearly. She wanted to start killing all the people who had hurt him, slowly and painfully, which was sadly impractical. Instead, she settled herself into his lap and began to kiss him again.

"Idiot. I'd do you in the Great Hall in front of the whole student body if Albus wouldn't have a heart attack." He chuckled and hugged her, burying his head in her chest.

"Can't have Albus's death on our conscience." Came his muffled voice from the vicinity of her collarbone.

"So stop being so dumb." She pushed his chin up and dropped a kiss onto the end of his prominent nose. "I gotta get back to work." He hugged her briefly then released her, providing a hand under her elbow so that she could rise.

"Where are you off to?" He asked with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Once more into the breach, once more." She proclaimed dramatically. "I go to keep Potter and company out of trouble." His brows lowered and he frowned.

"What's that brat getting up to? What do you mean by that?" His voice had become a threatening growl. She shivered in delight and thought briefly about taking him back to bed.

"You know if I thought for an instant that the two of you could play nicely I would take you along, but you have just proved to me, again, that you simply cannot be trusted to keep your mouth shut around him." She ran a hand through his hair and smiled at him, affection for this prickly man filling her. He was glowering at her and all it was doing was making her want him. "I'll see you later this evening."

She turned and limped from the room, leaving him scowling and growling behind her. She summoned her backpack from the bedroom, slung it over her shoulder and headed off to Gryffindor Tower, humming as she clumped along.


	20. The Problem with Slytherins

Chapter 19 – The Problem with Slytherins

Severus watched Kathryn hobble from the room with some serious misgivings. He knew that she had been talking to the Headmaster a great deal lately. He knew it had to do with Potter and the earthquakes, but that was all Albus would say. In fact, Albus had been very mysterious about the whole thing, something that made Severus very suspicious. He loved the old man fiercely, something he would deny with his dying breath if asked, but he also knew him far too well to trust him when he got that cheerful, innocent expression. That little smile, usually accompanied by a light in his eyes, always meant trouble.

Severus finished off his coffee, cleared the table and headed out of Kathryn's chambers. As it was Saturday he decided to go down to his laboratory and get a little work done while he had some free time. 

If Kathryn was up to something and she hadn't said anything to him, there was probably good reason for it. He had a momentary feeling of unreality as that thought wandered through his mind. It was so un-Slytherin of him to just trust her like this. Still, he just knew somehow that she would tell him if it were safe for him to know. He had a strong suspicion that if he knew what she was up to, it would be dangerous to him somehow. 

He swept down to the dungeons, completely oblivious to the shadow that detached itself from the wall after he turned the corner -- a shadow that resolved into Draco Malfoy, arms crossed, wearing an expression on his face that would have given Severus much food for thought: an expression of profound relief.

Severus returned to his potions. Besides the cure for Kathryn, he had a couple of other projects going and he was pleased to see that they were simmering contentedly. He added a few ingredients to one, stirred another and muttered an incantation over a third.

A soft knock on his door answered with a muttered permission revealed Draco, dressed in casual trousers and shirt.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are interrupting me." Severus grimaced as he glanced up at the boy and then back to the cauldron he was currently stirring.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Severus raised a brow at the unexpectedly hesitant tone of voice

"Make it quick, Mr. Malfoy" For some reason, his own tone had softened when he replied. He had the sense that something important was eating at the Malfoy heir.

"Professor Leblanc is a really good teacher, isn't she?" Draco asked, still with hesitation, his hands twisting together as he walked forward. Severus conjured a stool for the boy next to the table and waved him into it.

"I have heard no complaints about her from any of the teachers or students." Severus agreed. 

Draco rested forward on his elbows and watched Severus working with an intense gaze. Only Severus knew how much Draco really loved Potions. Since he had been a small child, he had sat just like this in Severus' laboratory. First, when he had worked at Malfoy Manor in the service of the Dark Lord and later, here at Hogwarts, Draco had soaked up Severus' tuition with flattering interest and genuine talent.

"I like her." Draco admitted. Severus looked up at him in surprise, for a Slytherin this was a huge admission, almost equal to a declaration of undying loyalty from a Gryffindor.

"I do too." Severus returned with a twisted smile that Draco returned. Liking was an uncomfortable sensation for them both. Respect born from fear or skill they understood, the mutual usefulness of allies was familiar, and hatred of an enemy was a cozy emotion for them both. Friends were liabilities and friends were dangerous for friends could be used against them.

Draco nodded, understanding all of this without the need to articulate it. He was, after all, a Malfoy. 

"What are you working on, if you don't mind my asking, sir?"

"This is a healing potion for venom damage." Draco's mouth made a little "o" and he glanced at Severus with something close to affection. There was no need to tell the boy that it was for Kathryn -- he knew.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, doing his best to look nonchalant about the whole thing. 

"You may slice this dried mandrake root." Severus handed him a sharp silver blade and cutting board. Draco nodded and set to work. It was at that moment that he knew that Draco would never serve Voldemort. He would have cried in relief, but, in the end, he was a Slytherin.


	21. In the Chapel of Dragons

Chapter 20 – In the Chapel of Dragons

"Professor!" Kathryn turned as Ginny Weasley came bounding up to her, her red hair blazing behind her like the tail of a comet.

"Miss Weasley." She paused and let the girl catch up with her. Ginny was dressed in sturdy boots, trousers and a long sleeved shirt that looked like it probably had originally been Ron's "Are you ready for the extra credit project?" That was the reason they had come up with, in case anybody noticed the group leaving.

"Yes, Professor. We are all assembled and ready to go." They turned a corner and the rest of the explorers came into view. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Seamus stood dressed in hiking clothes. Eleven adolescent faces turned towards her eagerly and she rolled her eyes.

"A couple of people, Mr. Potter?" She grumbled. He shrugged, looking a little embarrassed.

"They won't let me go off without them anymore." He responded and she raised an eyebrow at the determined young faces.

"As you will, Mr. Potter." She shrugged at him. After all, the passage was just a matter of exploration. She wasn't taking them to fight Death Eaters or anything. The others relaxed and she led them off back towards the dungeons.

The group chattered and followed her with cheerful miens. She felt like a troop leader, a very old troop leader. They headed down the stairs and away from the Slytherins and Severus' classrooms. She felt a momentary pang at the thought of him. She really hoped that last night and this morning hadn't ruined their fragile friendship. They had been fine over breakfast but there were seven more months of school to get through.

Tromping down a dusty corridor past unused classrooms they reached a small chapel that opened up from the hallway. 

Entering the chapel, she was startled by the beauty of the place. High vaulted ceilings whitewashed a pale creamy color, tall arched windows frosted to let in a wintry light and the bleached wood pews created a feeling like being in a winter garden. Carved into every surface were dragons, lithe and slender forms that entwined and danced up pillars and across the backs of the pews. The altar was a carving of two dragons entwined to form a base, a sheet of white marble with soft gray veining topping it.

The students were staring around them, hushed by some aura of the room's. There was simply nothing one could feel here but reverence. Kathryn knew a powerful enchantment was in force.

"Miss Granger, what did your research turn up about this place?" Kathryn asked quietly, unwilling to break the spell of this place. Hermione looked towards her with liquid brown eyes and smiled.

"It was dedicated in 1224 by Geran Gryffindor, Godric's great-grandson. He placed it here to honor the fallen in the Wars of the Dark that waged between 1189 and 1220." She replied, her voice equally soft.

"It's beautiful." Lavender whispered her voice magnified by the acoustics so that the whole group could hear her.

"You're right, it is beautiful." Seamus answered her, nodding.

Kathryn stepped over to the altar and turned around to face the chapel.

"There is a secret passage in this room that goes deep into the hills." She looked around thoughtfully and then shrugged. She supposed she would have to do it the brute force way. "Alohomora Occultis!" With an elegant series of wand swirls she cast the spell. There was a rumbling behind her and she turned swiftly the see the altar itself shifting.

"Yet another spell we have never learned." Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust. "I bet that one isn't in any book in the library either." Kathryn winked at her.

"Nope, sorry." She turned to the newly revealed area of floor. What the altar had previously hidden was now clearly visible. A trapdoor with an inset handle lay flush with the stone floor. 

Harry strode forward and Kathryn put out an arm to stop him.

"Mr. Potter, you have heard of curses haven't you?" she chuckled at the look of dawning horror on his face. Taking the opportunity to teach, she gestured the group forwards. "Okay, who knows how to find out if something is cursed?"

Neville stepped forward with his hand raised. Kathryn stepped back and gestured him to proceed. His startled gaze and the shaking of his voice betrayed his nervousness.

"Me?" At her nod, he gripped his wand and stepped to the side of the trap door. He may have been nervous to start with, but his casting was sure. "Demonstrare malignitas!" As his wand arm swooped and traced a circle around the trap door, swirling colors materialized as complex runes and delicate traceries of magic formed before their eyes.

"Nicely done, Mr. Longbottom." She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Your father couldn't have done it better." He started under her hand then turned and beamed at her.

"These are really complicated wards!" Hermione blurted, hands on her hips, mouth pursed. The others all nodded, even Kathryn was surprised.

"Correct, Miss Granger. All right, who recognizes the symbols?" She figured he might as well get in as much teaching as possible here, after all, it _was_ supposed to be an extra credit assignment.

"Well, I recognize some of the runes, but the symbols at the four corners are really weird and the traceries between them are just not anything I've ever seen." Kathryn nodded at Hermione unsurprised.

"Well, what you are seeing is a fusion of Celtic pictograms with ancient Arithmantical symbols and wand motions. The traceries are actually the paths that your wand must follow to open certain wards." They all settled down around the trapdoor with curiosity and apprehension mingling on their faces. 

Kathryn conjured parchment and a quill and began to map out rough calculations. Hermione was soon peering over her shoulder, lip caught in her teeth, watching with avid interest.

"Oh I see! That must be an alternate form of the subset symbol!" Hermione cried.

"Excellent, Miss Granger." The two of them slipped quickly into the language of Arithmancy, discussing the properties of runes and their relations to the forces of the equations. Hermione bounced beside her, so caught up in the proofs Kathryn was working that she completely missed the bewildered expressions of her classmates.

"What is all that stuff?" Ron asked gesturing at the equations that now filled two feet of parchment.

"This, Mister Weasley, is why educated and Auror are not mutually exclusive terms." She smirked at him while Hermione and Harry both chuckled. Ron rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Bill does curse breaking and he doesn't have a PhD in Arithmancy." Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Actually, Bill says there is a lot of Arithmancy in curse breaking, Ron." Ginny piped up, smiling shyly at Kathryn. "Bill's twenty-five, you know." She added.

"Ten years too young for me, but thanks for the thought, Miss Weasley." Kathryn chuckled. They all looked at her in surprise.

"You don't look thirty-five!" Seamus' surprise was gratifying.

"Thirty-six actually, but I'm a witch, Mr. Finnegan, we don't show our age the way Muggles do." She grinned at the group of teenagers; to them thirty-six sounded really old. "Though you are all doing well at aging me prematurely." Laughter met that sally and she finished her equation with a flourish.

She began chanting out the equation's solution as she traced the pathways carefully. She read from her notes, having to remind herself to use the ancient names of certain symbols. When her wand at last came to rest, there was a heavy grinding noise and the handle turned of its own accord. The glowing figures and lines vanished, like mist fading in the sunlight.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you may open it." Her voice was hushed, caught up in the reverence of this place again.

Harry reached out and pulled up the handle. With a tortured groan, the lid lifted up and a long, stone staircase was revealed leading into darkness. They all looked back and forth at each other and then smiles bloomed on every face.

"Well, let's be about it." Kathryn pulled out her wand. "Lumos."


	22. Burning Bridges

Chapter 21 – Burning Bridges

Severus smiled at the boy as he sat stirring the potion with perfect concentration. Draco was behind him, where he couldn't be seen, or he would never have allowed the softening of his expression. They had sat there for hours working quietly and darkness was just beginning to fall over the grounds. Severus was wondering idly where Kathryn might be. He missed her.

Despite his conviction that Draco would finally choose the path of Light, there was still great danger in trusting him too much. The boy still had his love for his parents and his loyalty to his family balancing out his loyalty to Severus and his newfound liking for Kathryn. In the end, the choice would be painful and the outcome agonizing for a sixteen year old boy to face.

He knew that he would be unable to protect Draco from the consequences of his choices, just as he could not protect Lucius from his blindness and arrogance. Still, today was free of anguish and choice. Today was a peaceful oasis in an otherwise miserable series of events.

The Dark Mark on his arm began to burn painfully and he grabbed it in a futile attempt to ease the anguish. So much for his peaceful oasis, he groused to himself.

"Sir?" Draco had spun on his chair and was looking at him in horror. Severus hadn't realized he had made a noise, but Draco was staring at him pale-faced.

"Draco, I have to go." He didn't even realized he had used the boy's first name as he cast a suspension charm on the cauldrons to preserve them till he returned. "I will be back soon." Rushing to his private chambers, he left a wide-eyed boy who dreaded the day when he would be the one being dragged by chains of pain to a twisted master.

Severus grabbed a small box from his mantle and shoved it into his pocket as he ran past the fireplace headed for the back door of his chambers. He strode out from the dungeons across a small stretch of grass before plunging into the Forbidden Forest. He pulled the box from his pocket and flicking it open pulled his Death Eaters robes and mask from within it. They enlarged as soon as they were removed from the enchanted box and he swirled the cloak onto his shoulders. He fastened the mask to his face, the familiar tang of the metal invading his nostrils and the claustrophobic feeling of it overtaking him once again. Once he was outside the wards he apparated to the Dark Lord's side.

He found himself in a building -- some kind of Muggle warehouse, he guessed. It was filthy and the windows were so grimy that little light could penetrate the thick gloom of the place. Rusting machines and a cement floor that sent chills through the soles of his shoes were the hallmarks of Voldemort's latest meeting spot. 

A circle of Death Eaters was assembling and Severus quickly and silently took his position. Soon seventeen Death Eaters were assembled, still, silent and attentive. The icy cold was seeping into Severus' bones but long inured to physical discomfort, he pushed it away and concentrated on the Dark Lord's words.

"My loyal ones, I have an errand for you."

"We obey, master." They chorused, their voices mingling in the chill air.

"This evening, we shall continue to show the Muggle-lovers at the Ministry of Magic that we are not going to allow the destruction of the Wizarding way of life." Voldemort paced forward, moving between his minions, his red eyes searching the masked faces.

"Our target is small and should be relatively easy to destroy." He paused before Severus, his nostrils flaring slightly, taking in the scent of the potions that Severus had been brewing. "There is a small shop in the town of Ely, called "the Bridge Between the Worlds" that caters to Mudbloods and Half-bloods. You shall destroy it, kill the owners and return here." He spun and stared at one of the others. "You have an hour." He hissed.

"We obey, Master." Voldemort moved away from them and vanished into the darkness of the building. The others drew together and Bellatrix began to speak.

"You will all follow me as I apparate to the site, then we split into our teams and go from there. Any questions?" They all knew their jobs and positions from countless other raids and the extensive training the Dark Lord had put them through. They were the best of his Death Eaters, these seventeen silent figures. Together the group was a well-oiled machine capable of terrible devastation.

Stepping into formation, Bellatrix touched her wand to her Dark Mark and apparated, dragging the others with her. They appeared in an alley, cloaked by darkness. Swiftly and without a word, they spread out and vanished into the night. The cobbled streets of the Wizarding district of Ely were bumpy under their boots and the twilight gave them enough light to see by while still providing sufficient cover. 

Severus, with his usual partner Shiv Quicken, strode through the night, allowing his body to fall into the familiar movements as he quietly detached his mind from the coming harm. He knew it was likely that come morning he would be retching in his bathroom, guilt and anguish consuming him, but tonight -- now -- he would do what he had to do to survive. If the gods were feeling kind he could maybe even do some good.

Shiv gestured to him and they cut off to the left, circling the targeted building. The pair slipped round to the back door to keep anyone from escaping. Bellatrix, he knew would be going in. She loved the close-in work of torture and death. 

Green light flared and the back door was flung open. A small figure was silhouetted in the door and Severus grabbed and pulled in a swift motion. The gods were with him this evening; the girl screamed and that gave the opening to force the potion down the child's throat. 

Using the need to cover her mouth to hide the vial of Sleeping Death, he poured it with ruthless quickness, and then made a motion that in the fading light made his blade flash in what looked like an arcing descent. 

A second vial was palmed and blood pooled on the child, dripping to the ground as she collapsed into a small heap. Severus faked wiping his blade on the child's clothing, checking her pulse with that movement and stood. It had taken less than a minute to fake the death and Shiv had seen only what Severus wanted him to.

Nodding to him, they waited a moment more, till the Mark rose above the building then they scattered, apparating in pairs back to their Master's side.

Once there, Bellatrix debriefed them and Severus nodded coolly as he was congratulated on his ruthless efficiency. 

Voldemort gave a speech in praise of their actions and mapped out what he had planned for the coming weeks, promising them more bloodshed and perhaps even other darker pleasures. Severus sighed, wondering whether the others ever tired of raping Muggle women but from the fevered eyes that glittered behind the masks around him, he doubted it.

Ten minutes later he had returned to Hogwarts and was calmly making his way to the Headmaster's office.


	23. The Dragon Road

Chapter 22 – The Dragon Road

Wands held high to light the darkness, Kathryn and Harry led the way down the steps. They were the same gray-veined white marble of the altar and they were as new and fresh as though they were the first people to ever walk down them. The ceiling arched high above them almost vanishing in the darkness and the steps were wide enough for five to march abreast.

There were brackets on the walls at regular intervals, made of some twisting silver wire that seemed to echo the shapes of dragons in some abstract manner but there were no torches in the brackets. Ginny leaned close to one and touched it lightly; there was a crackling sound and the brackets lit with a blue light that cast sharp-edged shadows across every surface.

"Nox." Kathryn muttered and the light from her wand was extinguished. The others followed suit and Kathryn looked over to where Ginny was standing, wide-eyed and pale, staring at the light fixtures. "Try not to touch anything, Miss Weasley." The irony was thick in her voice and Ginny flushed and looked down.

"What are those?" Harry was staring at one of the sconces in interest.

"These are Dragon Lights. I read about them in a book on Ancient Magical History. The dragons created them to light their caves." Hermione's voice was thoughtful, but unafraid.

"Dragons? But they're stupid animals, they can't create anything!" Ron sputtered.

"Greater Dragons, Mr. Weasley, are as unlike the Lesser Dragons as we are unlike chimpanzees." Kathryn replied. She was starting to feel somewhat anxious about this journey. "When Wizards and Muggles began to take over the world, spreading roads and cities everywhere, the Fey, the Greater Dragons and many of the Elders retreated from this world; they crossed through the World Gates and closed the doors behind them." 

"So there were smart dragons?" Neville was looking around in wonderment.

"They were supposed to be great craftsmen and very wise." Hermione announced in full lecture mode. "They forged swords and armor and fought terrible wars."

"Father says there are still greater dragons in the world but they disguise themselves as humans." Luna was gazing at the sconces dreamily. The other kids looked dubious, Hermione rolling her eyes in disdain. Kathryn merely nodded to the girl.

"The ones we know about left a long time ago; who knows if they all really left or not." She shrugged, unwilling to state a certainty about something so few people had any knowledge of.

Luna smiled at her, her pale blonde hair blue-tinted in the light and her eyes curiously focused. Kathryn wondered how much of Luna's mistiness was an act and how much was real. The girl was quite the riddle.

They continued their journey down the stairs, the soft blue glow of the lights giving everything an almost underwater look. 

After hours of walking, when they were starting to wonder if there was an end to the passageway, it opened up into a huge cavern. Stalactites and stalagmites thrust up from the floor and dripped from the ceiling and every inch was sparkling and glittering with mica and precious metals.

"Wow." Harry whispered; they all echoed his sentiment.

It was a jewel of a cavern. Light poured in from some opening so high up it was lost in the twisting flows of rock. There was a path winding its way past mushroom-looking growths and frozen waterfalls of stone. 

The light was falling on a raised dais set in the center of the cavern. Done in an almost Roman style, a sarcophagus sat in solitary splendor on this dais. On top of it rested the body of man. He was short and dark haired, with rough home-spun clothing from the Celtic days of English history. He lay perfectly still, as though asleep, and clutched in his hands was a Roman gladius, short and wicked looking. He was very young and his face in sleep was both wise and sad.

Kathryn felt as though her lungs were being squeezed tight, for she knew where they were.

"Professor? Who's that?" Lavender was pointing at the coffin with her eyes gone huge and round.

"Arturus, Britannia Rex, The Sleeping King." She answered, her voice so soft she wasn't sure they could hear her. Yet, somehow the cavern echoed her words and it seemed to magnify; the children's indrawn breaths were like a small wind rising as they recoiled in shock. "We should leave. We have no right to be here." She added.

"Correct on both counts." Came a voice from the depths of the cavern. The children looked around wildly but Kathryn stayed still. They were in very serious trouble and she only hoped that her greater knowledge would keep them safe.

"Kids, keep silent no matter what is said, do you understand?" She hissed back at them and they nodded, suddenly frightened. 

A woman stepped from behind a large formation of rock. She was slender and tall with wild eyes of slate gray and hair that sparkled like the stone around her. She seemed more rock than woman and her delicately pointed ears and the catlike shape of her eyes spoke of her Faerie origins. She was painted across her face in swirls of blue woade; ancient symbols that Kathryn interpreted with a feeling of dread.

"Guardian of the King's Rest, we apologize for our error in treading here. Let us leave in peace and we will seal up the passage behind us and never return again." Kathryn kept her voice both respectful and strong. Behind her, the children were edging closer together. Even the Muggle-born children had heard stories of the powers of the Old Ones and knew to be afraid.

"Why came you here, daughter of Magi?" The Faerie woman spoke, her voice like rock and stone.

"I came seeking the answer as to why the stones have begun to shake with such vigor, Lady. I sought to search the passageways of the Earth to find its cause." She answered with absolute truth, knowing that no lie would ever get past the wisdom of the creature before her.

"You seek the soul of the rock then, daughter of Magi. What of the warriors you have brought with you?" She gestured to the children. So far, she had shown no hostility towards them, but Kathryn did not relax at this; the Fey were volatile.

"These are my students, Lady. I sought the opportunity to teach them." She stood perfectly still, watching as the Faerie drifted closer to them. There was no sound as she moved and the closer she came the more inhuman she seemed. There was no expression on her face -- she seemed carved from stone, yet in her eyes there was something wild and angry. Around her neck was a silver torque in the shape of a snake and she wore a gray gown cut in an ancient Celtic style but made from some soft fine material Kathryn could not name.

"What do you teach them, Child of the Half-blood?" Kathryn froze; apparently her ancestry was known to this woman, not that she should have thought otherwise. Sweat beaded on her forehead as the creature, so beautiful she was almost painful to look at, stood before her close enough to smell the metallic tang of her breath.

"I teach them to defend themselves from the Dark, Lady." She replied, still standing straight before the Faerie. Stories told to her in the dark by her beloved Grandmother swirled through her head and she prayed to her ancestress for the wisdom to get these children out of here alive.

"To defend themselves from the Dark, that is a perilous task." The Faerie stepped around her and began to study each of the students in turn. The children remained silent, as ordered, merely returning the Faerie woman's gaze. She stepped before Harry and reached out to touch his check lightly. He shivered at her icy touch, but made no sound nor did he flinch. "You teach them well, they show manners and bravery." She said finally as she turned and swept away. 

Even at that, Kathryn did not relax. There was always a catch when dealing with the Old Ones. She did not thank the Faerie woman; instead she merely inclined her head in acknowledgement. One did not indebt the Fey through gratitude.

"You share blood with my burden, but you come here uninvited." Kathryn held her breath, waiting for the Faerie to speak. "You cannot return the way you came." Kathryn merely nodded again. She had not thought it would be that easy to get out. Behind her there was a slight ripple of movement as the kids became agitated. She made a sharp gesture with her hand and they quieted.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Ron clasp Hermione's hand. 

"That way is blocked now 'til the day my Guardianship is needed no more." Kathryn made no move, waiting for the Faerie woman to finish. "If I help you to find what you seek, will you grant me a boon?" There was a shift in the granite face, a moment's expression gone fleetingly, but just enough of a change that Kathryn noted it.

"What boon would you ask of us, Lady?" Kathryn was cautiously optimistic; a boon meant bargaining rather than instant execution.

"I have heard no other voice than my own for many hundreds of years. I know nothing of what has passed above. Tell me of the world above. Tell me the tale of history and I will guide you from here and set you on the path to your answer." There was a wistful tone to her voice, something lonely and sad and ancient and Kathryn was moved to compassion.

"We would be honored, Lady, to tell this to you." Kathryn answered with a small bow. 

The granite face brightened and with a graceful gesture she waved them past the crypt of the sleeping King of Britain and into a smaller chamber. 

The bower of the Faerie woman was made all of stone and metal, the cavern twisted into decorative shapes by minds and hands of great skill. A table rose from the floor with stools twisting up beside it, like the rock had grown that way. There were ledges and a pool of softly glowing water off to one side and the children waited for Kathryn's gesture before settling themselves.

"Miss Granger, would you begin with the First Wars of the Dark please." Kathryn said in her best schoolteacher voice. Hermione straightened and began to speak. She had a lovely voice and she began to recite the Lay of the Dark in measured tones, her eyes closed as she visualized the text before her. 

Kathryn was pleased. The girl was sharp as a tack; she knew better than to tell some dull series of facts to the ancient being before her. 

When she was done, she next had Dean tell of the Second wars. His recitation was less flowing, but he got into the battles and described them with flair. 

Next Justin was tapped to talk of the Long Dark, which he did with enthusiasm and had the sense to modulate his usual exuberance to something more respectful. 

She turned to Neville to tell the tales of the Founders of Hogwarts and the founding of the school. His voice at first was unsure but he was quickly swept up into the stories and became vibrant and alive in the telling. 

Then she had Parvati tell the stories of the Burning Times, which she did with great skill, emotion rippling through every syllable, bringing alive the fear and pain of the times. 

Lavender told of the Great Pact, wherein the Wizarding world went into hiding and Seamus told of the Muggle world's history while Ron spoke of the Wizarding side. 

Finally Harry was tapped to tell of Grindelwald's rise and defeat and the coming of Voldemort. 

When they were finished the Faerie woman simply nodded and rose.

"Your tales have pleased me; I shall take you on your way." Kathryn put a hand to Parvati's lips before she could thank their hostess and the girl blushed as she closed her mouth.

"Sorry, Professor." She muttered.

The Faerie woman had watched all this with some amusement. She stepped over to Parvati and stroked her cheek with a gray tinged finger. There was a pale spot on her face where the finger had burned coldly against the flesh, but the girl didn't flinch, following Harry's example.

"You are warm, child, and your heart burns brightly; you would be welcome to stay with me here. There is much I could teach you, jewels I could gift you with." The loneliness in the woman's voice was heart-rending but there was something so alien about her, something chilling and Parvati froze in fear.

"Lady, she is under my care. Should I return without her, her clan would seek vengeance upon me." Kathryn spoke softly, afraid to anger the woman but unsure how well Parvati could answer the Faerie.

"You are very generous, Lady, but I have to go." Parvati was shaking slightly, but still stood straight. Dean slipped his hand in hers and squeezed it and she clutched his in return. 

"Ah, I see your future is already given to another." The Guardian sighed as she took in the clasped hands of the two students. Seamus moved closer to Lavender, almost protectively, but with no disrespect in it. The Faerie woman nodded and her eyes drifted to Ron and Hermione who also stood with hands clasped. Neville and Ginny stood together, Neville looking, in that moment, strangely heroic. Justin looked at Luna and took her hand quickly, leaving Harry standing alone before the Faerie. 

"As for you, through Love does not bind you, Fate does and I cannot keep you safe from it." Harry nodded and reached out to the woman, taking her hand.

"You are very beautiful, Lady. I hope when you are done being a guardian you find what you need." His own hand was turning blue with the chill of her skin, but the Lady was looking at him with such an expression of wonder that Kathryn doubted he noticed.

"You gift me without a thought of reward." Her voice was soft and her eyes were tender on the boy's face. Kathryn stood perfectly still, her heart filled with both fear and awe. Harry's impulsive compassion was beautiful to see but it could also be horribly dangerous and she was torn between pride and anger at him. "I will gift you in return, Child of Prophecy. Let it not be said that I do not pay my debts." The woman released his hand and spun away from him, walking briskly from the bower.

They trailed after her, Kathryn casting a quick warming charm on Harry's hand as they went. He shot her a look that was both gratitude and trepidation and she returned him one of her wry smiles. She would beat him later, she decided, after she had hugged him.

They followed the swiftly moving Faerie as she glided to a second tunnel that twisted deep into the mountain. The same sconces decorated the walls and she brushed one lightly with her stony fingers, bathing them with the blue glow again. 

They descended deep into the bowels of the earth and finally emerged into another huge cavern. This one was so immense that they could not see the edges of it. Darkness ancient and undisturbed reined here, the soft glow of the sconces behind them hardly penetrating the thick gloom. 

But this room was not empty for everywhere about them on the floor lay piles of ancient treasure and the children gasped in awe.

"For your gift to me child, I return a gift, and for your wish a wish for you as well." The Faerie woman reached out and drew Harry to the horde. "Put out your hand, child." She instructed, Harry looked at Kathryn and she nodded. Whatever was going to happen, it was too late to stop it. Refusing the gift would only enrage the Fey woman.

Harry reached out and the pile of treasure, items haphazardly strewn about the floor, began to shift. A gleaming object jerked itself from the pile and flew into Harry's outstretched hand. He turned and Kathryn saw a short sword, ancient in design and decorated with the same abstract swirling filigree that decorated the wall sconces.

"Ah, the little one comes to you. You are favored, child." The shifting of her face settled into a look of distant interest, as though she was drifting away from them. Her eyes went unfocused and she spoke again. "Though love has not claimed you yet, it shall and when it does you shall love truly and eternally, child." Her face turned back to Harry and something passed between them. Harry looked at the woman and simply nodded, accepting. 

Turning now to Kathryn she let the weight of her gaze fall and Kathryn was hard pressed to remain standing. The power in this woman was incredible; it was heavy and thick and it rolled over Kathryn like the granite boulders from the landslide. Kathryn drew on the blood of her ancestress and stood firm, locking her knees and ignoring the agony of her wounded leg.

"The road to the Earth is closed from midsummer to midwinter; there is no passage there now. When it is open again, walk into the hills from whence came your danger and seek the rill of clean water that flows there. Follow it and you shall find your answer, Daughter of the Half-blood." The Faerie woman turned from them and gestured to the passage they had just exited. "Follow that to its end and you will find yourself at home again."

Kathryn bowed and the children mimicked her. Again, she was careful not to thank the Lady, merely to acknowledge the bargain fulfilled. Silently, they crept away. Their last sight of her was that of a tall lonely figure surrounded by glittering treasure and darkness.


	24. Reporting In

Chapter 23 – Reporting In

Severus rode the spiraling staircase up to the Headmaster's office with his small triumph still singing in his blood. He stepped up to the door, just as it swung open for him but even that could not annoy him.

Albus sat behind his desk peering up at Severus from over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"Good evening, Severus." He intoned, with a touch of amusement at the lilt in Severus' step.

"Good evening, Albus." He responded with a twist of his lips as he flopped into a chair. "He called me tonight." His words caused Albus to lean forward suddenly in interest.

"Indeed? You are in excellent shape for such an occurrence." Albus' sharp eyes were examining him for any sign of harm.

"They burned 'The Bridge Between Worlds' and killed the proprietors but I was able to save the daughter of the owners." The exhilaration of saving the girl finally faded and he was left with the bitter aftertaste of destruction.

"An excellent choice of target." Albus rose and began to pace before the fireplace, deep in thought. "I will see to it that the child goes into hiding." He gestured towards a mirror on the side table and a few moments later, Kingsley Shacklebolt's face appeared. Albus gave the information needed to Kingsley and then returned to pacing. "That store was an important first step in integrating Muggle-borns more closely into our society."

"Hence the reason why it was a natural target for the Dark Lord." Severus scrubbed his face with his hands, the faint tang of blood still evident to his keen nostrils despite the cleansing charm he had used earlier.

"True." Albus moved back to his desk and shuffled papers, waiting for the rest. Severus ordered his thoughts and reported the sequence of the night's events as clearly and concisely as if he was giving a paper at a conference.

"When we returned, he said we had done well and that our next series of targets would be businesses and establishments that catered to Muggle-borns and half-bloods. He said he had something special planned for Samhain, by the way, so I think we should expect something big and flashy around that time." Severus shrugged, suddenly tired. "Gods, how I hate listening to him pontificate." It was an admission that he wouldn't have made five years ago. He was mellowing in his old age, he decided, or maybe he was just getting tired of lies.

"Did things go alright last night?" Albus's voice was light and his delicacy was appreciated. Severus simply smiled and let his face show some of his contentment before he closed himself off and rose.

"I have rounds to do and then I am off to bed, Albus." Hopefully, Kathryn's bed, he thought wistfully. It would be nice to have somewhere to go for comfort after a night like he just had.

The door opened and Minerva entered the room with an expression of grave concern.

"Albus, we have a problem. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Justin. Luna and Seamus are all missing and no one has seen Kathryn all day." Severus heart plummeted in sudden fear.

"When I last saw her she was dressed for hiking and said she was going somewhere with Mr. Potter." Severus volunteered. 

"Kathryn came to me some days ago with a map of the castle, Severus. She told me that Mr. Potter and his friends seemed to be the cause of the recent earthquakes."

"What!" Both Minerva and Severus were staring at Albus in utter horror.

"She suspected that in their misguided attempts to find allies for the Order and to strengthen the wards around Hogwarts that they may have roused an earth elemental." Severus sat down abruptly, his face gone white and his hands trembling. Minerva was equally pale and she plopped into her own chair with the same look of shock on her face that he knew must be on his.

"Albus, why didn't you tell us?" Minerva looked hurt and Severus felt much the same way. Kathryn could be dead right now and she hadn't even told him before she left.

"Because Mr. Potter and his friends had told her in the strictest confidence; she felt it was her duty to inform me as Headmaster but she had already made the children promise not to go off on their own again and assured me she would guard them."

"And who will guard her!" Severus shouted, jumping up from his chair. The thought of her in danger and himself helpless to do anything tore at him. Minerva looked at him in surprise at his outburst but Severus didn't care.

"Had you gone with her, you would have missed this evening's meeting, Severus." Albus shook his head. "To be seen in the company of Potter and the others would have endangered you Severus, she knew that. She told me that they had found a secret passage out of the castle on her map and they were going to explore it; if there was anything dangerous down there they would return immediately for reinforcements."

Severus looked at him in shock and incredulity. 

"What were you thinking, sending children into danger like that?" Minerva was staring at Albus as though she had never seen him before.

"I didn't send children into danger, Minerva. I sent a group of young people who have already faced Voldemort and Death Eaters and more besides that." Albus reminded them. "Kathryn has been in far worse situations and come out perfectly fine." He looked between the two teachers, waiting for them to calm down. Severus forced himself to think clearly and not just react.

Kathryn was an Agent. Even wounded, she was deadly in a fight and he was already familiar with her brilliance and quick thinking. If anyone could face an Elemental and come through it, it was Kathryn. Potter may have the ability to get into the worst possible scrapes but he also seemed quite able to get out of them as well. The others were all fairly competent in defense and would listen to orders. He felt his pulse slowing and he nodded to Albus.

"I apologize for my outburst, Albus, I was taken by surprise." Severus finally spoke when he knew his voice was back under control. Minerva was still fighting an internal battle between her concern for the children and the necessity of allowing them to grow up and face their own challenges. After a few more minutes, she too nodded at Albus and gave him a tired smile.

"They still seem terribly young to me, Albus, even after all they have faced. I cannot but help thinking of them as children; even Kathryn seems so young. Severus is the same age as she is and I trust him to spy for us on Voldemort, I suppose I will have to learn to trust Kathryn as well.

"Thank you, Minerva, I will endeavor not to disappoint you." Kathryn's voice, ragged with pain, floated through the open door and she appeared an instant later, hobbling on her cane and looking quite gray with exhaustion.

Severus was up and across the room in an instant, pulling her into his arms with a feeling of profound relief. She was dirty, her jumper was torn, her boots were scuffed and she looked like hell, but she was alive.

"The students have all been sent to bed, Minerva, there were no injuries." Kathryn clung to him equally hard as she spoke over his shoulder. He led her to a chair and a house elf materialized with food and a cup of hot tea. She fell on the food with a hunger held in check only by her good manners. 

He saw Minerva watching them with an expression that started out as shock and then slowly transformed into a look of satisfaction, as though she had contrived his entire relationship with Kathryn. He wasn't sure if he found it irritating or if he was relieved she didn't disapprove.

"I take it the passage went somewhere?" Albus inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll say." She took a bite of a sandwich and swallowed. "Arthur's resting place." Her eyes when she turned them to Severus were filled with a strange mix of fear and wonderment and he found himself gaping at her. "The Guardian sealed the passage behind us so I can't give any guided tours." She shrugged, but her flippant tone belied the way her hands trembled.

"You're saying that King Arthur is asleep in the mountains around us?" Minerva was staring at Kathryn with something akin to awe.

"No, I'm saying the passage went to wherever he was sleeping. It was a Dragon Road and Gods only know where we were at the end of it. We could have been in Avalon itself." Albus leaned back in his chair watching them with eyes gone distant and sad.

"I wish I could have seen the sleeping king." Albus' voice was wistful and Kathryn grinned at him.

"Once I've told you all about it you'll be glad you didn't come along." She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't sure whether to kill Harry or kiss him by the end of it but I think he got out with far less harm done than he could have."

"Is he alright?" Minerva was instantly alarmed. "You said there were no injuries!"

"Minerva we dealt with the Guardian of the tomb. She was a Greater Elder of some sort." They all went silent at that, even Albus looked a little shocked. "I managed to bargain stories for our freedom to get us out of there but Harry had to go and give her a wishing and a compliment." She slumped back in her chair finishing the sandwich while they waited. "She gifted him and gave him a blessing." Her voice was affectionate, but rueful.

"What was the gift?" Albus had leaned forward again, once more the enigmatic wizard.

"A short sword, one of the special ones. I will have to research it, but I think it's one of the Twelve Dragon Swords." Minerva and Severus exchanged glances of confusion, but Albus merely nodded.

"What was the blessing?" Minerva asked, looking back and forth between Albus and Kathryn.

"That when love did finally claim him, it would be both eternal and unbreakable." Kathryn's voice was deeply troubled by this.

"That sounds lovely." Minerva said, with puzzlement on her face, confused by Kathryn's solemn reaction.

"No Minerva, it means that whomever he loves, he will love only that one. Even if his love dies or doesn't love him in return, he will only ever love that one person." Severus replied. Minerva's face registered her comprehension and horror.

"Faerie blessings are always double edged, Minerva." Albus said, sorrow in his face.

"Let's all hope he has learned to hold his tongue." Severus shrugged; after all, what was done was done. "His impulsiveness comes from his father, you know." He added darkly.

"Severus." Kathryn warned and he clamped his mouth shut on any other nasty commentary he might have made. "Anyway, she gave me instructions on how to find the Earth Spirit we need to talk to so we can stop the earthquakes. We won't be able to do anything about it till midwinter though; the route to her realm is closed 'til then." The others nodded.

"That gives you some time to plan." Albus nodded. "You must be exhausted." He dismissed them and Severus helped Kathryn to rise. Her legs nearly buckled and he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. 

"I'm totally beat. Good night, Albus, Minerva." Kathryn affirmed and he led her out. Their replies were lost in the rumbling of the staircase. At the bottom, he cast a charm that would let them pass through the halls unnoticed and swung her up into his arms.

She must have been truly worn out because she didn't argue, but rather wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That whole trip was highly irresponsible, Kathryn." He snarled.

"I missed you too." She murmured into his lapel. He was so startled by her response he almost dropped her but managed to keep her aloft. They reached her door and he realized that she was asleep.

"Kathryn, I need the password." He jostled her awake.

"Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness." She muttered and then traced a sign over the angel who rose and moved aside.

"Americans." His voice was its usual sarcastic tone but for some reason it only made her snuggle closer to him. He was pretty sure the woman was mad.

He carried her into her room and set her on the bed. She yawned and then grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"What happened to you tonight?" She gave him a heavy lidded gaze that still managed somehow to be penetrating.

"Death Eater fun and games." He spat. She pulled him closer.

"Stay." He nodded. She knew he needed comfort but made it sound like she was the one who was asking for it, thus salvaging his poor battered ego. It was a thin disguise but he was grateful for the pretense. He was after all, still a Slytherin.


	25. Defending Her Turf

Chapter 24 – Defending her Turf

Monday morning was not a pleasant rising for Kathryn; her leg was throbbing in agony from the amount of walking she had done yesterday. The only good thing was the disheveled man in her bed. He was both interested and ready and she needed to feel human again. They had no time to linger over either lovemaking or breakfast before they were due in class but both were in considerably better moods by the time they left her rooms. 

She had downed a pain potion this morning but still forced herself to walk slowly and carefully. Just because she felt no pain didn't mean she wasn't still capable of doing herself damage.

Her classes were interesting and she included extra material on how to deal with Fey, both the Seelie and Unseelie kind. It suddenly seemed to have added relevance to her. She assigned homework to all her classes to unearth old legends and tales of the Fey and write them up for Friday's class. 

Her sixth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class after lunch was the most amusing. Her group of explorers was very attentive to the information while everyone else looked rather puzzled by their extreme interest and the rather pointed questions they asked.

October was passing quickly and Severus was called more often in the evenings. It left him angry and bitter most nights and all she could do was provide a place of refuge for him. Sometimes all he needed was an ear to pour out his troubles to or silent company while he brooded, other times he came to her with a very different need. They were friends first and lovers second and that suited them both quite well. They were neither of them able to give more than that when so much was being asked of them elsewhere.

Kathryn crawled across the floor studying patterns and scrawling equations every moment she had free and found that that and being there for Severus took up her few spare moments. Between teaching her regular classes, giving Minuet and Harry their extra instruction, grading papers and providing time for the students, Kathryn was running the ragged edge of pain and exhaustion most of the time. Severus was a spot of peace in all of it. Despite his pain, he was easy to talk to and a good companion. The nights he was gone to do Voldemort's bidding were nerve-wracking and lonely for her.

Narcissa was silent for the rest of the month and Kathryn hoped that whatever Draco had reported back had put Narcissa at ease. She knew from a small charm she kept about her person that a "Historia Concubitus" charm had been cast at her some time after she returned from the Cavern, so it was likely someone had checked to be sure she had slept with Severus. She wondered if Draco had cast it or whether it was someone else.

The Halloween Ball was nearing and the staff had decided that the inter-House unity project would commence the morning after it. There was to be a series of puzzles, games and scavenger hunts, all designed to force the multi-House groups to work together. Not being a head of House, Kathryn was amused by Severus' grumbling rather than joining him in it. 

In the meantime, she had Hermione researching the information given by the Faerie guardian in the library, while she contemplated what she knew about Elementals. The rill was not on Kathryn's map and she wasn't sure how to find it.

A trip to Grand-mére's library with her mini explorer corps was probably in order. Not that it was a place that Hermione at least, would hate or anything. In fact, Kathryn guessed that should the Gryffindor ever set foot in that library she would have to be surgically removed because she would never willingly leave.

As she chuckled, contemplating the image of Hermione Granger being dragged bodily from the tall wooden stacks, there was a knock on her door.

Draco Malfoy stood quietly reflected in her mirror.

"Enter, Mr. Malfoy." She called and watched his image jump as she identified him correctly. He stepped in and his eyes roamed the room in a lightning fast appraisal.

"Professor." He nodded to her regally, every inch the young prince, and Kathryn knew from his pose that he was uncomfortable.

"How may I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, leaning back in her chair, deliberately giving the impression of someone very much at her ease. She steepled her fingers before her and contemplated him.

"Professor Snape has been tutoring me in Potions for years." Kathryn listened patiently to this apparent non-sequitur. He would get around to the actual point when he was ready. "I have known him since I was a small child; I used to follow him about when he came to visit my father." Kathryn watched Draco as he paced the room, nervously fingering knick-knacks, running his hands over her book spines and swishing his robes with unnecessary force as he moved.

"Severus has mentioned the …closeness of your families." She made the pause deliberate, letting her tiny silence speak to the boy with greater impact than any words would have been.

"He has always been someone my father values." Kathryn nodded her understanding of the layers of meaning there. "My mother has always valued beauty over utility." Draco was holding a small vase from Kathryn's Grandmother Olivia. It was perfectly beautiful but very simple, no ornamentation, no frills; the beauty was in the shape which was a pleasing curve. Kathryn noted Draco's careful handling of the piece.

"Severus beauty is not obvious but if you look beyond the surface it is there." Kathryn replied, a glimmer of understanding coming to her. Where Lucius would never harm Severus because he was far too useful, Narcissa thought him ugly and would therefore not care for his importance.

"My mother is not interested in what lies beneath the surface, Professor." Draco had such sorrow in his eyes that Kathryn wanted nothing more than to wrap the boy up in her arms and soothe him. But he was a Malfoy as well as a sixteen-year-old boy. It would not do to show him such compassion; it would be inappropriate and he would only be embarrassed by it.

"Then tell your mother to think carefully before she discards a seedling she did not plant." Draco looked at her sharply for they both knew that Voldemort would be sweet and indulgent to Narcissa only for as long as she was obedient and useful. "Remind her also that I come from a large family." 

Draco smiled and Kathryn knew that he had come here to hear only that one thing. He wanted an assurance that Kathryn would stand by his Potions Master if it came down to it.

"You like him." It was not a question though Draco was too well trained to make it sound like a demand.

"Very much." She replied and he bowed himself out of the room. Kathryn would have to speak to Narcissa at some point. No, too direct. Grandmother Olivia was the better person -- a discreet visit, some tea, a gentle warning -- yes much better.

Kathryn smiled and at that moment even Minerva would have had to admit that she looked very Slytherin.

After an owled letter, Kathryn was contemplating making the trip to New Orleans sooner rather than later. Tomorrow was Friday, the Ball was next weekend and Midwinter wasn't so far away that she felt comfortable with her continued ignorance. Grand-mére's library contained things that even Lucius Malfoy wasn't aware of. 

Yet, Voldemort would certainly call Severus either tonight or tomorrow, and the thought of leaving him here alone was…unpalatable. Damn, emotions always complicated things and her emotions were becoming somewhat confused where Severus was concerned. She had only known him for a short while but it was increasingly obvious to her that his needs were quickly becoming a very important factor in all her planning. 

She needed to go and see Grand-mére for more than one reason. Grandmother Olivia might be the queen of cutthroat etiquette but Grand-mére Marie was Voodoun Queen of New Orleans for a reason. 

Her mind wandered back to Miss Granger and a thought occurred to her, one that made her very happy. She darted back to the Owlery with a smirk that would have done a Malfoy proud.


	26. La Rue de la Magi

Chapter 25 – La Rue de la Magi

Severus stared at Kathryn, trying to figure out exactly where the manipulation lay. Her perfectly innocent request to the Headmaster that two of them take a fieldtrip to New Orleans with some of the students to help out the inter-House Unity Project was obviously a mask for something else but he'd be damned if he knew what it was.

"New Orleans?" He repeated, feeling somewhat foolish. He at least managed to snarl when he said it so that the attendant students were hopefully unaware of his mixed feelings. 

The group consisted of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Minuet Ravagienne, another Slytherin girl named Fauna Broomworthy, two Ravenclaws, Regina Flock and Sara Goldblum and two Hufflepuffs, Trevor True and Gentile Frakes. They were huddled together staring at him in horror, except for the Slytherins who stood to one side looking bored.

"Professor Snape, this item in our scavenger hunt is clearly only available in New Orleans." Miss Granger was looking up at him in trepidation, her parchment clutched in her hand, her lip being chewed almost to bleeding.

"While it must have been an error on someone's part, it's too late to change it now. Besides, I think the trip could be most instructive." Kathryn nodded, looking resigned to the trip, as if she was making the best of a bad situation. 

She was in her most prim and proper teacher's persona and if he hadn't had a very clear memory of her screaming his name only a few hours before and looking anything but prim and proper he would have been completely taken in by her act. In fact, she had looked like a Houri beneath him and he had to shake himself free of the image before he could speak.

"If the Headmaster insists." He said, using his most snarky tone of voice, the one that indicated he would endure the tortures of Hell if need be.

"The Headmaster does." Albus had that little knowing look that always drove Severus up the wall. He was watching Kathryn with an expression of amusement and approval and Severus wasn't sure why, but he was feeling quite apprehensive. Later, he would blame his acquiescence on his earlier distraction.

Hermione smiled and followed the rest of the group out the door.

"New Orleans is chilly in October but not as cold as here. We will be in Muggle areas so dress appropriately and be at the Apparation point no later than seven o'clock!" Kathryn called after them, her voice rising as they departed and a little chorus of assents drifted back up to them.

"I hope you will give my best regards to your Grandmother, Kathryn." Albus leaned back in his chair, eyebrow raised.

"I am not planning on seeing her, but should we happen to bump into her, I will of course convey your salutations." She had that slightly puzzled look that covered a multitude of devious thoughts. He had the urge to kiss her, but restrained himself. She was so twisty at times that he wondered if her ancestry intersected with Tom Riddle's somewhere in the past.

"What are you up to Kathryn?" He turned her to face him and she smiled up at him with an expression of wry amusement.

"You have gotten to know me surprisingly well, Severus." She touched his cheek in an affectionate gesture that stilled him. Her voice was a little husky and he was instantly distracted to other thoughts. Perhaps that's why it took him an hour or so to realize that she hadn't answered his question.

The French Quarter of New Orleans was rainy, filled with color and sound and lots of ironwork, Severus thought. It was a pretty area with broad avenues and an old world elegance that he admired. Kathryn moved through the people with ease, even hindered by the cane. She walked the streets with an easy familiarity, heading across a broad square towards a large storefront with clapboard siding and delicate swirling arches of iron that crawled around the whole building creating two stories of porches.

It had no sign above it but in the window curious figures and bundles of herbs hung in great profusion. The children, dressed in Muggle mufti even as Severus and Kathryn were followed like obedient ducklings after them. Severus opened the door of the shop for Kathryn and waved them in. Potions ingredients of great interest to him were mixed in with absolute rubbish with no rhyme or reason. He raised an eyebrow at Kathryn and she grinned at him.

"Miss Kathryn!" Came a screech from the darkest depths of the shop and a tall ancient woman burst from the shadows and ran at Kathryn. She was as dark as night with hair gone steel gray and white teeth that seemed to glow. She was dressed in scraps and rags, at least four skirts and two blouses and scarves galore; she reminded him strongly of Dobby but with less taste. The colors clashed horribly and if it hadn't been for the bright smile on Kathryn's face as the woman hugged her he would have given her one of his patented sneers.

"Madame Roxanne." Kathryn replied, all genteel and lady-like, with a slight drawl to her voice that wasn't there ten minutes ago. She hugged the old lady again and then turned to Severus and the kids. "I would like to introduce you to Severus Snape, an English Potions Master, and some of our students." Madame Roxanne eyed him up and down and snorted.

"Potions Master, eh?" Her voice was dubious and Severus was tempted to lash her with his tongue, but Kathryn shot him a look over the old lady's head and he shut his mouth on a sharp retort. Instead he whipped out the parchment he had written up before coming and handed it to the old woman.

"This is a list of some of the ingredients I require. I hope your store is well stocked." He let his eyes drift disdainfully over some of the more lurid items and sniffed. Her eyes flashed at his challenge and she frowned at him.

"This is tourist stuff; the real stock is in the back." She gave him the evil eye and then glared at the kids who were giggling over an Ouiji board. "What is safe for tourists to play at can be cursed for you to touch." She snapped at them and they withdrew their hands watching her with a touch of fear. 

The old woman cast a benevolent smile at Kathryn and then vanished into the back room.

"I apologize for Madame, she doesn't like strangers." Kathryn smiled at him and he nodded.

"She has a good act there, I am sure she has the locals quite petrified." Severus was in the mood to be generous but he had an audience of watching students to consider, so he made sure to look unpleasant and snarky.

"Kathryn?" A masculine voice questioned from the street entrance to the shop.

"Gabriel!" Kathryn flung herself into the arms of a stunningly handsome man with dark hair and eyes. Her voice was surprised and happy and he embraced her with long familiarity. Severus felt something stab him in the heart and he cursed himself soundly. Here was a Prince Charming fit for Kathryn, not the Beast that he was. "I didn't expect you to be here! Are you visiting Grand-mére's house?"

"Actually most of us are home for All Hollow's -- it's Cassandra's tenth year." The man had a smooth voice with the drawl more exaggerated than Kathryn's.

"Severus, may I introduce you to Gabriel Leblanc, my youngest brother." His heart filled at her words and he was hard pressed not to smile openly at the man. "Gabriel, this is Severus Snape, he's the Potion's Master at Hogwarts." Gabriel smiled at him and shook his hand firmly.

"A pleasure, Professor Snape, Kathryn speaks highly of you." Severus's eyebrow rose and Kathryn ducked her head to avoid his eyes. What had she been telling her family?

"Indeed, yet she has managed to completely omit you from our conversations." He chided her and Gabriel grinned broadly.

"I take it she hasn't mentioned that she is the middle daughter in a family of eight?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Eight?" Harry burst out, looking at Kathryn with a smile of his own.

"Auror Intrepidus Gabriel Leblanc meet Harry Potter." Kathryn rolled her eyes at the Auror and the boy-who-lived. It was hard to tell which was more impressed by the other. Auror Intrepidus was one rank above Auror here and was only granted to Aurors who had shown extreme courage under fire and leadership abilities. The two men -- well, boys really, despite Gabriel's rank -- were shaking hands with vigor and grinning like loons.

Kathryn introduced the other students and Severus was amused by how quickly the females surrounded Gabriel. The boys pelted him with questions but the girls were gazing at him with a completely different interest. Kathryn, however, slipped her arm into Severus' and her little sigh of contentment went far to calm his earlier distress.

Half an hour later, the group had all of Severus' ingredients and the small corn dolly that the team needed for the scavenger hunt. Madame Roxanne drove them from the store with sharp comments and scathing insults that Severus stored away for future use. Her only kindnesses were her pinching of Gabriel's cheek and a pat on Kathryn's shoulder.

Gabriel invited them to join him at a café in the nearby Wizarding district and they accepted happily. 

Turning down an alleyway, they stepped through an elegant wrought iron fence and found themselves on a wide boulevard with cobbled streets and sparkling storefronts. Wizards and witches strolled by and several called out to both Kathryn and Gabriel. Hermione began asking questions at a rapid fire pace and Gabriel smilingly answered her, filled with an apparently endless supply of historical facts. 

Unlike Diagon Alley, this place oozed sophistication and wealth. The stores were fronted with huge sparkling panes of glass and the interiors were crammed full of merchandise that tempted the children who ran back and forth between each new sight and distraction.

"Welcome to La Rue de la Magi." Kathryn smiled up at him, apparently content to let her brother lead. 

He was happy, he realized with some amazement. He had a beautiful woman on his arm, he was free from the call of the Dark Lord, having informed Narcissa that Dumbledore was claiming his time this evening, and he was somewhere glittering and lovely. Gas lamps lit the night and owls winged overhead, it was wonderful.

Voices broke over him and suddenly laughing people surrounded him. Resemblances to Kathryn were there in varying degrees and he was being introduced to a large group of people in rapid succession while Kathryn laughed and was hugged by each member of the mob in turn. They were dragged into the café and tables were shoved together. The kids were pelted with questions and everyone spoke in a mixture of French patois and English, moving back and forth with ease. 

Severus found himself seated beside Kathryn and being dragged into a conversation about Potions research. He was quickly lost in the conversation arguing happily with a tiny elderly woman with bright black eyes and a café au lait complexion.

"Non, non, Professeur, C'est n'pas vrai. The potion must be decanted quickly; to let it linger will ruin its potency!" She chided him with a smile.

"Madame, trust me, I have brewed it countless times and a quick suspension charm has never harmed it." He replied politely.

"Bah, I hate to use a wand in the laboratory, it is so unnecessary!" She waved a hand in dismissal, but the smile was still there in her eyes and he knew she was enjoying the conversation. 

"I too feel that foolish wand waving is usually unnecessary in the lab, but the demands on my time have forced me to adopt certain expediencies." His mouth twisted, but the old woman merely nodded in sympathy.

Kathryn was mediating a conversation between Hermione and several young women, one of whom Severus vaguely recalled having been introduced as her niece. She sparkled in the gaslight. She shone with the love of her family and the pleasure of good company. She was not as beautiful as some of the members of her family -- sisters and cousins of jewel-like loveliness surrounded him -- but she was all he saw. Her mind was sharp and her vision clear and he realized that he could very easily fall in love with her.

"My granddaughter has always been overshadowed by the prettier girls in our family." The elderly woman said with a soft voice. Severus realized that this tiny woman must be the formidable Grand-mére Marie that Kathryn had spoken of.

"There are no girls prettier than Kathryn." He answered her absently, still watching his lover talk with the girls across the table. Marie Laveau chuckled at him and patted his hand.

"You are just what I have wanted for her." Marie smirked at him and he was quite startled. Him? He was what she wanted for Kathryn? He was the Beast, the monster to frighten children in the night and he still bore the Dark Mark to prove it.

"I think you mistake me for someone else, Madame." There was a wistful undertone to his voice that he didn't hear, but Marie heard it and Marie understood it.

"Non, mon enfant, non, you are wrong." She looked into his eyes and, like with Albus, he had the feeling that he was truly seen; that no part of his soul was left unnoticed. 

He also felt accepted for all that he was, both the light and the darkness, even as Albus did.

"I am like you, enfant, one foot in shadow and one in light. Kathryn is this way too, she is like us." Severus leaned in closer to soak up the gentle words. "She can never be wholly of one thing or the other it would tear her apart. I have looked for a man who has seen the dark, who is part of it, yet not owned by it." Severus shook his head, trying to deny what she said, her hand took his chin and she looked into his soul again. "C'est vraiment, mon enfant, you have a soul that shines."

Severus sat with Marie Laveau long into the afternoon, talking with her and arguing potions and being healed by her gentle words and when at last it was time to go, the children yawning from the time difference, the pastries eaten, the coffee and tea drunk, he rose from the table with a feeling of contentment he hadn't had in many years.

Kathryn hugged her grandmother close and Severus saw Marie slip a small package in her pocket before they parted. He knew that whatever she had received was the real reason they had come to New Orleans. He bent over the tiny woman's hand and saluted it, with all the respect he would have given a queen. She smiled up at him with light in her eyes.

"Albus wanted us to pay our respects to you." He whispered to her. Marie threw back her head and laughed with the silver pealing of bells.

"Tell him my offer still stands." She whispered back, mischief in her eyes and he saw the resemblance to Kathryn then. Not in face or voice, but in attitude and personality. Marie was Kathryn in fifty years time, all that dynamism and energy mellowed to gentle laughter and endless wisdom. He wanted more than anything to be there to see the changes as they came. He wanted, for the first time, to survive this war.

"Madame, I will." He answered her and there were layers to his answer that only they could hear.


	27. Family Reunion

Chapter 26 – Family Reunion

Kathryn sat happily chatting with her family, Hermione and Minuet had struck up the oddest friendship and Kathryn's niece Lillith had become the third in their triumvirate. Lilith was Hermione's age and had the Laveau café au lait coloring and the same rich brown hair and eyes as Kathryn. Lillith was dressed in her Virginia Academy uniform of white blouse, black skirt and gray sweater with the VAMI crest of wand and cauldron emblazoned on it. 

The three of them, with Hermione and Minuet in their Hogwarts uniforms minus the very wizard-like robes, were talking non-stop. Lillith was as much a bibliophile as the other two and the three girls were glowing with joy in their sharp intellects and like minds.

Harry and Gabe were talking nonstop across the table, heads together and the genetic resemblance was uncanny. Harry seemed ecstatic to be surrounded by so many people who treated him like family. 

Georgiana, Kathryn's mother, had cocked her head to one side and recited from La Livre when Harry had asked about the relationship between them, clarifying the status of cousin to him and he had almost wept with joy when Gabe had asked if he could call him Cousin Harry.

The other kids were fielding questions from Kathryn's family about life in England and school there. In turn, the Leblancs, the Leveaus and the Whites were being peppered with questions about America and their own lives. It was loud and full of laughter, like all of their family gatherings.

Beside her, Severus was deep in conversation with Grand-mére and Kathryn left him to it, she had no doubts he could hold his own. 

"Of course, I will have my Ball next year when I turn seventeen." Lillith answered Minuet's question and Hermione frowned in puzzlement.

"Ball?" 

"Muggle-born." Minuet jabbed a thumb at Hermione, it was explanation not insult though, so Hermione just shrugged.

"My Introduction Ball." Lillith explained to Hermione's still blank face. "It's a ball so that I can meet all the eligible pureblood wizards and see whom I want to marry." Hermione's face was a picture.

"But you'll only be seventeen!" Hermione looked offended.

"I won't get married then, silly, just start getting bids." Lilith rolled her eyes.

"Bids? It sounds like an auction." The brown haired girl was starting to fidget, upset by the conversation.

"Miss Granger, no member of my family has ever been forced to marry against their will. The bidding process is to determine the seriousness of the suitors." Kathryn smiled at the other girl, knowing how very Victorian it all sounded to her.

"Besides, I am going to University, like Kathryn. I'm not getting married 'til afterwards." Lillith added. Hermione frowned.

"Then why have a ball now?"

"So that the arrangements can be made in advance. The pureblood world likes things neat and tidy, Miss Granger, everything arranged and ready to go." She grinned at the girl and got an answering smile in return.

"Why aren't you married then?" Hermione asked and then snapped her mouth shut in horror. Lillith turned to Kathryn with a puzzled frown.

"Actually, yeah, why aren't you married, Aunt Kat?" Kathryn smiled in memory and watched as Hermione relaxed.

"Because I saw to it that I got no bids at my Ball." She replied, the images in her mind making her chuckle. Lillith was staring at her in shock, but Minuet leaned in with great interest.

"How did you do that?" There was more to her interest than mere curiosity and Kathryn knew that Minuet came from a family that would not hesitate to force her into an advantageous marriage.

"I saw to it that I talked about politics, Arithmantical theory and other highly inappropriate subjects with great vigor all evening to each and every possible suitor." She gave Minuet a Cheshire cat grin. "No man likes a seventeen-year-old girl to lecture him as though he was stupid, especially the more egotistical little snots that get dragged to the balls." Minuet smiled in return, calculations dancing in her eyes.

"That was very clever of you, Professor." Hermione murmured appreciatively.

"I don't understand, Aunt Kat, why wouldn't you want to get married?" Lillith was genuinely confused.

"Because at the time I was presented you-know-who was just beginning to gain power and no one knew just who was joining him. The crop of S.P.M.'s that year was also particularly frightening."

"Crop of what?" Hermione looked back and forth between them all.

"Single Pureblooded Males." Lillith replied and the brown eyes brightened in amused understanding. 

"That particular year it was all young men with no brains or old men with no teeth." Kathryn shuddered in memory and the other girls looked disgusted.

"I thought Professor Snape was the same age as you." Once more Hermione's mouth operated without reference to her brain and she flushed.

"The Snapes are not good ton, Hermione." Lillith rolled her eyes. "I mean, they are okay and all, but a Leblanc can do much better." Kathryn frowned at her niece.

"There are more important considerations than good ton, Lillith Anne." Lillith blushed and glanced at Severus, apparently only just realizing he was seated right next to Kathryn. "Mother was always a little too concerned about status and not enough about people." She explained to Hermione, the four of them turned to where Georgiana Leblanc was holding court. Her aristocratic face was topped with dark brown curls and her brown eyes were cool. She was the perfect picture of the gracious lady but she was not warm like her husband.

Michael Leblanc, Sr. sat beside his wife, his skin the same pale shade as Kathryn's, but his strawberry blonde hair and green eyes gave him the look of a genial leprechaun. He and Kathryn had the same oval face and the nose that was too sharp on Kathryn looked merely strong on him. He turned his head and winked at the girls.

"You father seems really nice, Professor." Hermione smiled back at him.

"Grandpa is a total sweetie, but Grandma Georgiana has the Laveau temper, you know." Lillith smiled back at her grandfather. "Aunt Kat has the temper too." She said in a stage whisper to the two Hogwarts students, who giggled at Kathryn's lowered brows.

"Yes, I do and you are pushing it, young lady." 

"Are you coming for Yule, Aunt Kat?" Lillith changed the subject quickly. The girl knew the exact distance she could go before amusement turned to irritation. 

"I am hoping so." Kathryn looked up as her father moved to stand behind her.

"Harry seems rather pleased to be here." He commented.

"Well, finding out he has some family other than the Dursleys makes him really happy." Hermione sighed.

"The Dursleys?" Michael settled into the chair beside Hermione with an eyebrow raised.

"His mother's sister and her family. They're Muggles and they're awful to Harry. They think him being a wizard makes him some sort of freak." The others fell silent staring at her in horror. "They're the kind of people who burned witches." 

Michael turned to where Harry and Gabriel were chatting. 

"Harry." He called. Harry turned around to look at them, a smile still warming his lips.

"Yes sir?"

"We were hoping you could join us for Yule." Harry's face, already bright, now became almost incandescent in his joy. "All the family gathers for the holiday." He added with a gentleness that touched Kathryn's heart.

"I would love to, sir. I will ask Professor Dumbledore if I can come." Harry replied filled with excitement and nearly faint from joy. 

Kathryn watched as Hermione smiled at her best friend, but noticed that Minuet looked a little sad. More issues to contemplate. 

"Miss Ravagienne, are you okay?" Kathryn enquired softly. Harry turned and looked at Minuet where she sat looking a little lost.

"Yes, I just don't want to talk about Christmas." Harry winced, having just realized that Minuet's father being in Azkaban would make for a bleak Christmas indeed. The huge dark eyes in the oval face were glaring at Harry, daring him to comment.

Michael pinched Minuet's stubborn chin, turning her to look at him.

"You are going to break hearts in a few years girl. You are going to have dozens of bids." She smiled at him sadly.

"No, I'm not. The only people who will bid for me will be Death Eaters and I won't marry one." Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes and she rubbed at them hastily.

"That's not true." Harry shook his head. "I know of at least three boys at school with crushes on you and none of them are Death Eaters." Minuet looked at him with suspicion, but he met her eyes without flinching, willing her to believe him. She smiled then, a genuine look of pleasure on her face.

"You know, for a Gryffindor, you're not too horrible." She tossed her hair and ignored the laughter that ran through the rest of the group.

"Well, for a Slytherin, I suppose you're all right too." Harry responded mimicking her tone but with a sweet smile on his face.

All too soon it was time to go, the kids were yawning, the adults had places to return to and Kathryn was quietly filing the memories of this day away in her mind, something to pull out and smile at when times were hard.

She turned and saw Severus talking with Grand-mére Marie. They had their heads close together and they seemed very much at ease. She smiled, happy that they liked each other. Grand-mére's approval would be important to a man like Severus. For all his modern ideals, there was still a pureblood scion of an ancient family lurking in the back of his head.

Grand-mére turned to hug her goodbye and dropped the shrunken books she had requested into her pocket.

"Ma petite, this man you have, you should keep him." Grand-mére whispered as they embraced.

"Grand-mére, I love you, but don't meddle." Kathryn scolded gently. She was pleased Grand-mére liked Severus but there was a long way between a lover and a permanent commitment. Not to mention the complications of her job, his job, both of their spying activities and the ever-present threat of Voldemort. All in all there were some daunting hurdles, and she wasn't even sure yet how she felt about him, beyond friendship.

"When have I ever meddled?" Marie replied with a bright smile and Kathryn groaned.

"Time to go!" She called and gathered her charges up. 

Ten minutes later they were back at Hogwarts trudging up the driveway to the castle. It was very late at night here and the kids were yawning as they got inside and split up to head off to their respective dorms, waving goodbye and smiling.

"You know, when you first suggested this inter-House project, I thought you were completely mad." Severus was using his snarky tone and Kathryn wanted to cuddle against him but refrained. "Now I find the idea might have some merit." 

"Was that an admission that you might have been wrong about something, Severus? I will note this day down for posterity." She chuckled at his haughty sniff and leaning against his arm she let him escort her back to her rooms.

Once they were inside she kissed him.

"What was that for?" He raised an eyebrow after she released him.

"Does there have to be a reason?" She chuckled and then quieted at the look on his face. He was watching her with a tenderness she had never seen before. It was frightening and exhilarating all at once.

"No, there doesn't have to be a reason." He wrapped his arms about her and then withdrew his hand, Grand-mére's package dangling from his fingers, having neatly picked her pocket.

"Severus!" she was shocked and amused by his action.

"My dear girl, I am a lying, deceitful Slytherin and a Death Eater, what did you expect?" The eyebrow was back up and amusement glinted in his dark eyes.

"Ex-Death Eater." She corrected and then lunged for the package playfully. He grinned and held it out of her reach.

"Note that you did not dispute the rest of it." He whirled away from her and set the package on an end table. Tapping it with his wand, he enlarged the package and began opening it, while Kathryn laughed and flopped on the couch. He pulled out the books and fingered them lovingly, running a thumb along the bindings.

"Happy?" She snorted.

"I had to be sure that they weren't tokens from your other lovers." He waved an airy hand. Kathryn stood up and moved into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder, no longer even the slightest bit amused.

"There are no other lovers, Severus." She wrapped herself around him and he held her tightly.

"I have no right to feel jealous." He sighed into her hair.

"Why? You start sleeping with anyone else and I'll rip her apart with my bare hands and then I'll come after you." She rumbled fiercely into his chest.

"We can't do this Kathryn." She shook her head against him. "It's not safe and there are things that we have to do for our jobs." She wanted to cry just thinking about it, for she had been wrong earlier, she did know how she felt about him. Despite her denial and determination not to, she had fallen in love. The knowledge shook her and perversely also steadied her. Having analyzed the problem she simply nodded.

"You're right, as usual." She relaxed against him, soaking up his warmth. "Take me to bed Severus." She asked finally and he did.


	28. A Moment of Calm

Chapter 27 – A Moment of Calm

They hadn't spoken about what had happened that night but he knew that whatever was between them was more than either of them had expected. Severus had always believed that if ever he fell in love, as unlikely as that had seemed, it would be something he would be happy about.

Instead, all he could think about was Kathryn lying dead at his feet, killed by Voldemort or one of the other Death Eaters. He knew it was the one thing that could drive him to kill again and he feared it. Narcissa was quiet now but that could change. Kathryn wasn't a Death Eater and her neutral stance could only last so long. Her family connections and pure blood would only carry her so far with Voldemort. He still had a with-me-or-against-me philosophy when it came to the pureblooded families.

He had fallen hard but his brain was still functioning and his survival instincts hadn't faded. Of course, Marie would avenge her granddaughter and he had to admit that the thought of Voldemort being taken to task by the tiny Creole woman made him smile. However, he would prefer to have Kathryn in one piece at the end of this.

He had slept in rather late that morning as the trip to New Orleans had lasted far into the English night, but the rest of the weekend had been …pleasant. Sex with someone who cared about you was far more satisfying somehow than the purely physical encounters he had experienced in the past. Actually, just having someone care at all was surprisingly addictive.

He found his mind wandering at the oddest time, memories of lips and hands stealing over him, softening the rough edges. He hadn't given any detentions in a week, unwilling to spend an evening with a student rather than curled up beside Kathryn. He was snarky and sharp-tongued with the students but even Longbottom (and how he got an O in a his Potion's OWL Severus would never know.) wasn't shaking as hard as he usually did. Either the boy was growing inured to his sarcasm or Severus was going soft.

Kathryn, he noted, had her classes living in terror of her. He heard them whispering in the halls about her. It made him smile to hear of her sharp remarks and strict discipline. The running argument about which of them was more feared amused him greatly. Yet, they also adored her and he couldn't figure out how she did that; they spoke of her with respect as well as fear.

His last class of the day fled his presence and he picked up a small vial with smirk. He had a present for Kathryn and he knew it was something she would like.

He found her in her classroom, repairing the room from what looked like an Incedere hex gone wrong. Scorch marks on the walls and the foamy remains of the counter hex, Spuma, littered the room. Her neat wand work, with no flashy gestures or extra flourishes, had the room neat and tidy in a few short minutes.

She turned, saw him standing in the doorway and gave him a soft smile that caused warmth to seep into his heart. It should have been alarming but he was beginning to not care anymore. He accepted what they had and tried not to think to hard about the coming May.

"Severus, how has your day been so far?" Kathryn asked as she limped up to him. He smiled and handed her the vial. She looked at it with confusion on her face.

"Drink that please." Her face showed a moment's indecision as her natural suspicion warred with her trust in him and then she tossed it back. Her eyes widened in shock as the potion took effect. 

"Severus -- I can feel my leg!" Her voice was slightly higher pitched in surprise but the light in her eyes was all incandescent joy. She stepped into his arms and hugged him tight. "You are absolutely the most brilliant man!" She whispered fervently into his ear.

"At last, I am recognized for my genius." He drawled, pleased and flattered by her reaction.

"Ah, it's your modesty I admire most." She teased as she took his arm. They headed off to dinner with Kathryn moving with much greater fluidity than before.

"I am still working on a potion to deal with the scar tissue but after that is done, and with three more doses of the nerve regenerator, you should be completely healed." He caught a look in her eye -- a fleeting look of sadness -- before she turned a smiling face towards him.

"Wonderful -- you really are wasted as a teacher." 

"So I keep telling Albus, but he refuses to listen." She laughed and then paused at the door to the Great Hall.

"Thank you, Severus." Her voice was back to the controlled contralto she used to shield her emotions but her eyes were too expressive for him to miss the mixed emotions there.

"You're welcome, Kathryn." He too had mixed emotions, since once she was healed there would be nothing to hold her here after the year ended. He had told Albus he wouldn't play games with her treatment just to keep here there and he wouldn't, despite his feelings for her.

The earth began to tremble again and Kathryn grabbed him and held him upright against her as the floor lurched and he began to fall.

"I really can't wait till midwinter!" She snarled, frustrated. The screams of students and the crashing of cutlery were loud but the underlying sounds of stone and earth were unmistakable. There was a final jerk of the floor and then it became silent again.

"What I don't understand is why." Severus muttered.

"Help me out here, Severus." She stood, hands on her hips, cane dangling unused from her hand. "Why what?"

"Why is the Elemental so restless? Whatever that idiot Potter and his compatriots did by reading that scroll, it shouldn't have caused the Elemental to become so testy." Severus's voice had gone back to the steel quality he used when thinking.

"I'll think better after I've eaten." She shrugged and headed towards food. He waited this time and gave her a moment to settle before entering.

The Great Hall mirrored the clear night sky outside and the students were agitated and fearful, shaken by the earthquake. Kathryn fell upon her food with eagerness, the potion triggering her appetite as it healed her leg with such speed. Severus was patient through the meal since it was obvious that she would pay him no heed till she had eaten.

"What about those books you got?" He asked after they had finished eating and as dessert appeared before them.

"Tons of info on Elementals -- how to summon them, how to banish them, etc. Jack on why the Earth Elemental would shake us like dice at Vegas." She frowned as she spooned Key Lime pie into her mouth. He watched her eat the sweet with some bemusement. Where did the house elves learn that recipe? 

"Perhaps the legends of the Founders?" The eyebrow was up as he regarded her.

"Want some?" She offered him a forkful of the pie and he grimaced.

"Absolutely not." She gave him that Mona Lisa smile that drove him mad. She tilted her head, thinking deeply. Her eyes had gone vague, the way they did when she worked an equation.

"The Founders. Hmmm, maybe the Elemental wants something from us?" Her voice had gone soft and distant and then she was off in her own little world. She pulled a quill, inkwell and some parchment from a pocket and began jotting down notes at a rapid pace, pushing aside her half-eaten desert.

Severus was amused by her single-mindedness. Her tongue caught in her teeth, her fingers moving rapidly across the parchment, she was the image of concentration. He noted Vector moving a little closer, eyes drifting across the equations as Kathryn calculated at a lightning fast pace. Vector frowned at the runes, numbers and symbols and then leaned over Kathryn's shoulder.

"Isn't that Mayan?" She pointed to a figure Kathryn had jotted down. 

"There is no rune for Animagus so I use the Mayan symbol for Jaguar priest, since they all had a jaguar animagus form." She muttered, so involved in the equations that she didn't even notice who asked the question. Vector's eyes were darting across the page, following Kathryn's quill.

Vector looked up and met Severus's eyes, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"I understand about two-thirds of it and the rest is way beyond me." She admitted to him.

"Kathryn got her Doctorate in Arithmancy at the age of fourteen, my dear." Albus' voice was tinged with amusement and both Vector and Severus looked up at him in amazement. "She has been publishing her findings in the field since she was ten."

"I knew she was clever, Albus, but I didn't realize she was a genius." Vector was looking humbled.

"It's not my fault. I was born this way." Kathryn grumbled and laughter erupted at the Head Table. "I think I know what's happening though." She came to the end of her equation and then glanced back over her previous figures and nodded. 

"Perhaps we should continue this discussion in the teacher's lounge." Albus suggested gently, his eyes crinkled and his lips twitching. Severus' eyes roamed over the Great Hall and saw the attention of the students focused on them all. He motioned to Kathryn to rise.

"Uh huh, sure." Kathryn muttered and stood up, still staring at her notes.

"Your leg is better!" Hooch barked.

"Yeah, Severus has mostly fixed it." Kathryn nodded absently and wandered out still fixated on her equations.

"She was much more effusive earlier." Severus rolled his eyes and put a hand under her elbow, guiding her so that she didn't bounce off of a wall in her preoccupation. Albus and the others just laughed again.


	29. Fancy Arithmancy

Chapter 28 – Fancy Arithmancy

Kathryn was barely aware of the others around her. She was most aware of Severus at her elbow, but even that was muted. The equations were singing through her mind, one thought leading to another. Solutions were firing off in her, changing her perceptions and re-patterning her mind. 

There was a moment in Arithmancy when possibilities opened before you like the petals of a flower and you looked into the heart of creation and the answers just came. She was almost there. 

She felt a chair beneath her and she pulled out the quill again. She could see the balance point and she could feel the solution. She saw the answer and it sparkled like the jewel in the lotus. She reached for it and felt her mind click into it with something akin to completion. Her hand moved without her conscious volition and she scribbled the theorem that would describe the state they were in.

"Yes." Suddenly exhausted, she leaned back from the table and woke to the fact that Albus, Vector, Minerva and Severus were sitting around the table, drinking tea and staring at her. She blushed scarlet and dropped her quill.

"Welcome back, Kathryn." Albus chuckled and pushed a cup of tea towards her.

"How long was I gone?" She asked in a tiny voice, embarrassment washing over her.

"We have been sitting here for about an hour as you scribbled." Severus' mellow voice calmed her and she noticed he was watching her not with impatience but with a gentle understanding. If she hadn't already fallen for him, she would have right then.

"Sorry, I have the solution and I think I know what to do about it." She pushed the theorem over to Vector and watched her skim it.

"I think you are saying that the use of the Elemental for so many centuries has led to a quasi-sentience and now that it knows there is someone to talk to, it wants company?" Vector summarized, her eyes a little crossed. The room erupted into a babble of voices as they all began discussing the idea at once.

"Yes, but I also calculate that the incantation from the parchment alone couldn't have precipitated this." The room fell silent as their focus returned to Kathryn. "Voldemort has to have been snooping around the wards. I think the earthquakes are an alarm by the Elemental, warning us that there is danger." Vector began studying the equations again, her face growing paler as she read.

"Bugger." Vector's near silent exhalation of profanity was only audible because there was no other sound in the room.

"Well, that sums it up aptly." Severus snorted. "You said you knew what to do about it." He raised the eyebrow at her again and she almost grinned. She was becoming inordinately fond of the eyebrow.

"Well, one thing is to try chatting up the Elemental, the other is kicking Voldie's ass." The muffled laughter from the table was chalked up to stress. "But first, I think, is getting Miss Granger to redo that summoning spell, only correctly this time."

"You're joking." Severus's voice was so flat she could have used it as a level.

"Nope, I think the problem may lie in an incorrect summoning the first time." She cocked her head. "As brilliant as Miss Granger is…"Severus made a disagreeable noise and Kathryn poked him sternly. "She is brilliant, you just hate having someone show you up in class." He glared, but she merely rolled her eyes at him. "I am not sure whether her translation was off or her manuscript was incomplete, but there was something missing from their spell."

"I tend to agree with Kathryn, on both points, actually." Albus directed the last part at Severus who gave them his best long-suffering look. "You need to look over both that manuscript and Miss Granger's notes." 

"I'm sure they will be copious." Severus added, malice dripping from every syllable. There were times he could be a real brat, Kathryn mused. It was rather endearing when he got all little-boy-pouty. Of course, she suspected that hers wasn't the most objective viewpoint.

"I hope so, because I really need to know what they did." She rested her head on her hand and exhaled sharply in exasperation. "'til I do, the lack of concrete data will render the solution suspect."

"What are you more interested in, solving the equation or stopping the earthquakes?" Vector's voice was politely curious, as though Kathryn were an interesting specimen to study.

"Is that a trick question?" Kathryn looked up at her with some surprise. "Reality is described by the equations but the equations will never fully encompass reality. The real world of earthquakes and people may not be as easy to manipulate as the world of numbers, runes and symbols, but I like a challenge."

"Obviously." Severus muttered from next to her and she flashed him a grin of pure affection. Vector's face registered the exchange with a slight widening of the eyes. Either they had been more discreet than she thought or Severus was just not considered in that light. Once more, Kathryn felt a tinge of annoyance. Was she the only woman on the planet with the eyes to see?

Her expression must have given her away because Severus' gaze was warm on her face. Albus had that proud look again, as if she had done something very clever. For some reason, he had the ability to make her feel like a five year old who just got a gold star. Minerva looked gratified, as if Severus and Kathryn had gotten together especially to please her.

"Let's get Miss Granger, shall we?" Albus chuckled and sent a house elf off with instructions.

While they waited, Kathryn filled Vector in on their previous activities and what Harry and the others had been up to. She was surprisingly accepting, simply nodding, as if Harry's world saving was merely an interesting adolescent phase he was going through.

Hermione peered into the teacher's lounge with trepidation writ large on her face and apparent in her hesitant entry. She scooted in, looking both pleased and appalled to be there.

"Did you bring your notes?" Kathryn put out her hand to the nervous girl and Hermione fumbled in her bag, trying to stay as far away from Severus as she could. Small pink fingers pulled out a roll of parchment and passed it to Kathryn.

Rolling out the notes so that Severus could follow along with her, she began to scan through it. It all looked quite straight-forward until she got to the translation from the original scroll. There were three languages used in the scroll: Latin, Gaelic and strangely enough Hebrew. Kathryn read through the bits and bit back a dirty word.

"I take it you have never studied Kabala, Miss Granger." She tried not to be annoyed, because she knew that it wasn't exactly in the Standard Book of Spells Grade One.

"No Professor." Her voice was tiny and tight and Kathryn looked up in surprise. She hadn't sounded _that_ upset, had she? She caught the nasty glower Severus was giving the girl and sighed. Right -- Dream Team, Severus … not a great combination. 

"Severus, don't you have papers to grade?" She gave him one of her looks and he almost smiled. He didn't, though the twitching of his lips was noticeable. Minerva smothered a chuckle.

"If I may be excused." He sneered. He rose with the elegance and economy that made her mind think of other wholly different movements and stalked from the room in mock anger. She dragged her mind back to the issue at hand, trying hard not to let a dreamy look settle on to her face.

"Hebrew letters in Kabala have symbolic meanings as well as actual meanings. When translating a series of Hebrew letters in a Kabalistic document, one needs to pay attention to the meanings of the individual letters." Hermione came over and sat beside her along with Vector, who had a surprising breadth of knowledge on the subject. They began the laborious task of translating the symbology of the letters.

Albus occasionally inserted a comment wherever his knowledge of Alchemy provided added insights. Two hours later they were debating the contextual meaning of "Gud," when Albus cleared his throat and mentioned the time. 

With a flurry of papers and clothes, the three women separated, promising to get back to it when schedules allowed.

The next evening found Kathryn sitting in the window seat of the Room of Requirement watching Harry argue with his sword. He had named it "Back-biter" and he admitted to Kathryn that it referred to him as "Monkey-brain". Listening to one half of a conversation was strange but Harry's indignant replies to the sword kept her chuckling.

The room had arranged itself as a Salle, weapons hung from the wall, practice mats were scattered on the floor, mirrors lined one wall and deep windows with cushioned seats lined the other. 

"Look, I know that you have millennia of combat experience but I don't and you are yanking my arm out of my socket!" Harry complained as the sword lunged forward at the simulacrum Kathryn had created for him to fence with. "I'm no good at this, Professor; this hunk of tin is right."

"Your body doesn't have the conditioning yet to follow those moves, but you will get better." Kathryn assured him gently.

Harry shook his head and marched over to the window ledge.

"Tell me another story." His face was white with exhaustion and he was sweating freely. Kathryn summoned a house elf and got him water and food, as he flopped down in the embrasure with her.

"What do you want to hear about?" She watched him as he drank down the water and stuffed a sandwich in his mouth.

"Why are you with him?" He asked with confusion and hostility mixed in equal parts.

"Ah, here is where experience and age become important." She sighed. "I care about him."

"I don't understand. He's mean, vindictive, cruel, nasty, ugly, greasy and sarcastic." Harry sputtered.

"I see you have spent hours talking to him and have gotten to know him so very well." Her voice had taken on a tinge of anger and Harry turned to stare out the window, his mouth set in a stubborn line. This would not be an easy discussion.

"To you, Mr. Potter, he acts a role that he finds easy to play because of your father and his past. Try and think what it must mean to him, Harry. He's a proud man; he's sacrificed so much in his life because of a mistake he made. A mistake he might not have made if your father and his friends, as he sees it, hadn't driven him to seek protection from Lucius Malfoy."

"What?" Harry was looking at her in shock from his perch across from her in the window.

"After the incident with Remus Lupin, Severus was convinced that Sirius would find another way to kill him, since that one failed. He was approached by Malfoy and some others. They offered him protection and they offered him friendship." Harry was blinking slowly, listening almost against his will.

"Wasn't there anyone else he could be friends with?" Harry's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"All the kids in the school who would have been a good influence on Severus were either friends with or afraid of offending the Marauders."

"You're saying it's my father's and Sirius' fault that Snape became a Death Eater?" His eyes had gone hard and sharp again and Kathryn shook her head.

"No, people are responsible for their own choices. Even Severus understands that. It's just that they made it an easy choice for him: get mauled by Sirius and ridiculed by James, or be friends with Malfoy, protected and appreciated." Harry was nodding slowly, starting to see what she was saying.

"Remember how I said that if you had been raised by the Malfoys, you would be much like Draco today?" He nodded again. "Well, Severus' parents were awful people; his mother was a vain socialite who couldn't care less about a child and his father was a more brutish version of Lucius." Harry dropped his head onto his knees.

"But he doesn't have to hate me too. I didn't do anything to him." There was a plaintive note in his muffled words and Kathryn ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Try to imagine what it must be like for a man who has gone through all the things he has, fought his way back from the darkness, spied, lied, killed and lost friends for this cause. He is now told that he can never hope to strike the final blow. That not only is he not going to be able to end all this, but that the child of his worst enemy, a teenage boy, is going to achieve the one thing he has worked towards for nearly twenty years. That when the dust clears, he will have to give James Potter's son the credit for killing Voldemort."

"Ouch." Harry replied his face screwed up in an expression of distaste. "I still don't like him."

"I can see how it would be difficult to like a man with honor, dignity, courage and cunning." She kept her face impassive, not allowing her sense of humor to show. 

"He treats me like I'm dirt." There was teenage sullenness in his tones.

"He does, it's true. Good is always so much more palatable when it's wrapped up in a pleasant package, isn't it." She watched him struggling with that thought. "Tom Riddle was a handsome young man, wasn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah, he didn't look evil, he seemed really nice." Harry affirmed.

"Yet, he is one of the most evil beings in existence at this time." Harry shrugged.

"Look, I know what you're saying, pretty isn't always good and ugly isn't always evil. I just don't understand why you are with Snape." She met the boy's eyes and tried to figure out how to explain something so ephemeral and adult to a sixteen-year-old.

"Because he understands me. He and I have been through a lot of the same experiences. He's brilliant and not intimidated by my intelligence. Because he doesn't expect me to give up my career and become a house-witch. Because he thinks I am beautiful." 

"You are beautiful." Harry smiled at her and there was understanding in his eyes.

"Because he met my sisters and my cousins who are gorgeous and still thinks I'm the prettiest girl in my family."

"Ah." He grinned at her and nodded. "He's in love." Kathryn tried not to fall off the window ledge in shock. Damn, the kid was perceptive.


	30. Halloween

Chapter 29 – Halloween

Severus buttoned the top button of his frock coat with a grimace. He hated balls and this one promised to be particularly unpleasant. Not only did the Death Eaters have something big planned, but also it would be completely out of character for him to dance with Kathryn. 

Her leg was not yet perfectly healed -- the burns limited her mobility still -- but she moved with far more ease and grace than before. Albus had already been promised a dance, the bastard. 

Severus wasn't getting quite as much time with Kathryn as he would have liked, as she had now added translations duties to all the other activities she was engaged in. Still, he had memories to sustain him through the coming evening.

Last night he had brought the second dose of the Healing Potion to her and she had rewarded him with a night he would long remember. She was quite inventive and her improved mobility allowed for more adventurous activities. He smirked at his image in the mirror.

"Well, don't we look cheerful?" His mirror groused at him. The silence spell must have worn off. How had he ended up with the terminally depressed object he would never know, but he suspected Albus' sense of whimsy was behind it.

He hexed it back to silence and stalked to the door. His chambers, designed to allow him to stay in character, were morose and depressing. Should anyone ever break into theses rooms there would be nothing to reveal his true personality or allegiance. They were all unadorned stone, plain wooden furniture and icy stone floors; there were monks who lived in greater luxury. He spent as little time in them as possible.

He preferred Kathryn's chambers, to be honest. He suspected she knew that, because she had never come to his rooms. Or perhaps she recognized the rooms as stage dressing for the role he played, knowing they had little to do with the man she was coming to know. 

Black robes fluttering behind him, scowl firmly in place, Severus swept out of the dungeons, feeling a little like a villain in a pantomime. Prowling the corridors frightening the first years as he snapped and growled was rather fun, he had to admit, though after nearly eighteen years of it the novelty had long since worn off. 

"Severus?" Minerva spotted him first as he slinked into the ballroom and she handed him a glass of punch. Minerva and he had developed a ritual for surviving the balls and parties that Albus insisted on. A flask containing Glenfidditch hidden up her sleeve would be decanted allowing her to dexterously mix it into the ubiquitous punch and the two of them would share its warming properties as the only tolerable part of the evening.

"Minerva." He saluted her with the spiked punch and swallowed it easily, feeling the whisky burn its way down his throat.

"I better be getting some of that." Kathryn muttered as she stepped up to them. Her cane was held loosely in her hand. She could walk more freely, but the strength had yet to return to her leg. With a small smile, Minerva poured some whisky into Kathryn's punch. "Of course, it is sacrilegious to dilute good whisky like that." Kathryn added.

"Better that than face the evening unfortified." Severus snarled and glared at a student who was headed in their direction, as Minerva nodded sagely in agreement.

"These events are unbearable otherwise." Minerva sighed as she moved off to prevent Blaise Zabini from emulating his elders with a bottle of 'Spanish Fly.' Kathryn chuckled and wandered off towards an intense confrontation between three young men over who would dance next with Cho Chang. 

Miss Chang, he noticed, looked distinctly uncomfortable with the situation and greeted Kathryn's arrival with relief. He watched her scatter the boys with a few sharp words, then she escorted Miss Chang over to Hillarion Rotewell, a sixth-year Hufflepuff. A few words and a small push later and Miss Chang had a gentle and undemanding partner to dance with. Severus watched covertly as Hillarion soon had her laughing.

His eyes drifted out across the dance floor, trying to drown out the so-called music blaring from the evening's hired band. Kathryn was finally cornered by Albus and dragged onto the dance floor. As he thought, she moved gracefully through the figures of the dance, even hampered by her injury. As a pureblood, she had been raised to dance well along with all the other accomplishments expected of her and, as usual, her exacting nature demanded that she master the skill.

He drifted from the ballroom, frustrated at his cover persona's inability to dance with her. He was worried about what the Dark Lord had planned for the night. Knowing he could do nothing rasped across his nerves and he terrorized the courting couples in the gardens in recompense for his own discomfort. 

He swirled through the bushes, silently prowling for the illicit affairs that he was beginning to have a sneaking sympathy for.

A sharp voice upraised drew him like a magnet.

"Just because you held my hand doesn't make us soul mates!" The feminine voice insisted and Severus felt some sympathy for the tongue-tied young man he spied. Dean Thomas stood staring at Parvati Patil with a wounded expression.

"I wasn't saying we were soul mates, Parvati. I just wanted to know if you'd go out with me." Dean was twisting his robes in his hands, trying to plead while remaining dignified. Severus wondered if he should put the boy out of his misery.

"No Dean, thank you for helping me out in the crypt and all but I don't want to date you." Her voice was sharp and impatient, as though the discussion was getting a little old.

"Very well, Parvati." Dean turned and stalked off with adolescent dignity, trying hard to look adult. Severus felt for the boy, though hot pokers wouldn't have drawn that information from him.

As soon as he was gone, Parvati sank to the ground and began to cry. Severus suspected that this wasn't a normal reaction. Of course, his experience with the mentalities of adolescent girls was severely limited -- to the classroom. 

He was torn trying to decide whether he should back away and pretend he hadn't seen her or storm in and inflict the usual point taking. As he tried to decide, a second figure detached itself from the shadows.

"Good, Patil, very good." The feminine voice was cold and cruel, mocking her with praise. "You may yet become a decent actress." There was a rustle in the underbrush and the figure was gone, leaving Parvati sobbing on the grass.

Severus moved with feline grace after the figure, but saw nothing but a black student's cloak disappearing into the school. He stepped into the hall, but it was filled with milling students and he had no idea which one could have been the girl's tormenter.

He strode to where Kathryn was standing, chatting amiably with Draco Malfoy and Minuet Ravagienne. Minuet looked bored, but her eyes on him were perceptive and clear as he joined the group.

"Professor Leblanc, if I may tear you away from your no doubt fascinating conversation?" He sneered. Kathryn's eyes lit up with interest and she took her leave of the two students. From the corner of his eye he saw Draco drag Minuet onto the dance floor. "Are those two an item?" He asked surprised.

"No, she's more a little sister to him; he's become very protective since the attack." She answered. "What's up?" She cocked an inquiring eyebrow at him as he led her into the gardens.

"There is something going on with Miss Parvati Patil. I need you to do that thing you do." He waved vaguely at the air.

"Ah, interrogation techniques a little rusty?" She teased him.

"Mine are usually accompanied by dental instruments and thumb screws." He deadpanned. Her snort of laughter was appealing and he resisted the urge to kiss her under the rose bushes.

He left her to Miss Patil and moved to harass the rest of the student body. The mystery of the cruel voice from the shadows lingered though, and he found himself watching the students with greater awareness.


	31. Parvati's Tale

Chapter 30 – Parvati's Tale

Kathryn found the young woman weeping disconsolately, huddled on the cold ground. 

"Miss Patil?" She knelt next to the girl and laid a hand on her back. Parvati bolted upright, rubbing her eyes with haste and plastered a look of innocence on her ravaged features.

"Sorry, uh…must have fallen asleep." Parvati muttered.

"Tell me and don't leave anything out." Kathryn commanded, casting a Silence sphere around them and a warming charm on them both.

"There's nothing to tell." Parvati shrugged.

"Miss Patil, I've interrogated Death Eaters, fought monsters and dueled Dark Wizards. You will tell me what the problem is and then we will deal with it." Kathryn kept her eyes steadily on the girl's tear stained face. Parvati's expression ran through a considerable number of emotions before settling on resignation.

"You'll think I'm crazy." She whispered. Kathryn met her eyes steadily, willing the girl to talk to her. "All I know is that I started having these dreams every night. At first the dreams were pleasant -- I'm back in the Crypt, telling stories to the Guardian and we'd have these great conversations. At the end of the dream, Dean would show up and lead me out." Parvati blushed a little at that point and Kathryn deduced that more happened with Dean in the dreams than mere leading. Kathryn nodded to her to continue.

"Well, one night, as the conversation was ending, someone else showed up to lead me back." The girl shivered. "He frightened me, but I didn't know how to get back any other way." She shot Kathryn a pleading look and Kathryn wrapped an arm around her.

"Go on, child." Kathryn kept her voice gentle and comforting, although she was beginning to have a nasty suspicion that she knew what was happening.

"The next night I went to the crypt but the guardian was gone and there was just Him." There was a long pause, as the girl's breathing grew labored. "He was waiting for me, he …did things to me." Kathryn nodded, she saw what had happened and she cursed herself for not foreseeing this possibility.

"Now, He's come out of my dreams and he's after me." Parvati looked into Kathryn's eyes with horror and shame. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No, I don't think you are crazy." Parvati slumped against her and began to sob.

"I've been so afraid! He made me break it off with Dean and he wanted the scrolls from Hermione! He said he would kill my sister, my parents. I feel like I'm going mad." Kathryn patted the girl softly and then pulled her wand.

"Designo adnexus." She muttered and traced a pattern around the girl.

Light flared and coalesced, illuminating two lines from the girl that led off towards the castle. One was a sparkling path that looked like crystal and the other was twined around the first, a dark stain that glinted with an oily shine.

"What is that?" Parvati was trembling and Kathryn patted her gently.

"You aren't crazy, Miss Patil. This is your proof." Kathryn indicated the glowing lines. "Someone or something has attached itself to you."

She rose and taking Parvati's hand in hers she followed the lines. The spell only made the lines visible to the caster and the victim, so no one paid any attention to the teacher and student as they walked through the halls together.

Kathryn had regained much of the brisk stride she had before the accident but her leg tired easily so she slowed herself to match Parvati's shorter legs. As they passed the Great Hall, she met Severus' eyes where he was lurking in the arched doorway and jerked her head to follow them.

With all the stealth and silence of half a lifetime of spying and killing, he slipped after them, a shadow amongst shadows. She smiled inwardly; she loved having back-up that she could really rely on. She doubted that Harry would understand how Severus' leashed capacity for violence was one of the reasons she cared for him.

They turned the corner to the staircase and found themselves headed for Gryffindor tower. Kathryn was curious, but kept silent; after all, her questions would be answered soon. They stepped through the doorway, the Pink Lady's enquires ignored. The Common Room was empty, everyone down at the ball except for Dean Thomas who sat forlornly before the fireplace.

His head came up in surprise as they entered and his eyes focused on Parvati with a sad hunger that tore at the heart. Kathryn nodded gently at him and then followed the cords up the staircase and into the girl's dorm. They led to the room Parvati shared with Lavender and Hermione.

Entering the room, the cords twisted together to touch one of the beds and then the dark line vanished while the sparkling line spun away downwards, in the direction of the crypt Kathryn surmised.

"That's my bed." Parvati looking confused turned to Kathryn.

Kathryn stepped up to the bed and began searching through it. Covers were pulled off, sheets removed and finally the mattress was pulled up. There, in the center of the frame under the mattress, was a black pouch with runes stitched on it. Parvati gave a little shriek at the sight of it and reached out.

"Don't touch it, Miss Patil." She frowned at the bag; she would need a hex-breaking knife to dispose of it. Grand-mére had one, of course; Albus or Filius might have one as well.

She stalked around the bed, trying to think. She pulled one of the bed curtains down and dropped it on top of the bag. Careful to let no part of her touch it, she wrapped it up and holding it away from herself, she left the room. Parvati trailed after her into the Common Room. Severus was in the shadows nearby but she doubted either child had noticed him.

"This is a potent hex, Miss Patil." Dean jumped up from the couch instantly and stared back and forth between them. "Someone has tried to do you great harm." Dean was across the room and at Parvati's side in a flash.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I …he …it made me…" she trailed off in tears and Dean quietly wrapped her in his arms and held her. He made gentle soothing sounds as she began to weep silently.

Kathryn was wondering if she ever cried so much when she was sixteen but dismissed the thought as uncharitable knowing she had been distinctly atypical at that age.

"I need to dispose of this. Miss Patil, Mr. Thomas, if you will excuse me?" She took her leave quickly, neatly avoiding any questions from the boy or the distraught girl in his arms.

Severus stepped up beside her as soon as she had cleared the portrait.

"Hex?" His voice had taken on the velvety quality that made her melt inside.

"I think it is a sympathetic magic bundle made up to exploit the connection between the Guardian and Parvati." She murmured to him as they made their way swiftly to the Charms classroom. "You think Filius has a hex-breaker knife in his class?"

"Most certainly he will, though it will most likely be locked up." Severus answered, his voice dropped to little more than a whisper.

"Can you fetch him then and meet me in the classroom?" He responded by breaking off and heading for the Great Hall. She used the teacher's password to get into the unused classroom and dropped the cursed bundle on the floor in the center of the room. She dumped the bag out and tossed the curtain to one side to be dealt with later.

She grabbed candles, and some chalk from the supplies cabinet and began setting up a circle of protection. Whatever she had to do, she didn't want it spilling out over the rest of the school. She began scribing the circle with the practiced ease of one who had been doing it since early childhood. She could almost hear Grand-mére's voice in her memory, describing the proper symbols and runes. The words of the spell flowed from her lips with no conscious thought.

When she rose, the circle drawn but not yet closed, she found she had an audience. Severus, Filius and Albus all stood watching her, Filius with curiosity burning in his eyes, Albus looking grave and Severus with a quiet intensity.

"I see you have done this before." Filius squeaked at her. She nodded and took the proffered blade from him and headed back to the circle. Severus reached out and stopped her.

"Not alone." Was all he said, but she heard the steel in his voice and prepared herself to fight him.

"I agree." Albus broke in and Kathryn knew that this battle could not be won. She nodded and let Severus into the circle with her. She knelt down and adjusted a rune here and there to add him into the spell and then, knife in hand, she closed the circle, locking them in with the bag.

Severus stood at the North and Kathryn took the South. They looked at each other for a long moment and then Kathryn knelt and began to undo the bag with the knife. She cut the cord that bound it at the top and as it fell open, darkness flowed into the circle. It was as if a cloud had poured out of the bag and the billowing smoke obscured her sight.

"The circle is holding." Albus called from outside and Kathryn felt relief sweep over her. Whatever happened, it would only affect the two of them. 

"Thank you, Albus." She replied. It was very hard to see in the circle now and she had to work carefully. Severus lit his wand and Kathryn smiled up at him gratefully. Her own wand was still in her sleeve as the unbinding was more brute force than magic at this point.

Using the knife, she tipped the bag to dump out the contents and nearly vomited. A small heart, the size of a baby's fist, flopped onto the floor followed by a tangle of hair, long and dark -- probably Parvati's. A tiny piece of quartz rolled out nudged by the knife blade and lastly the scales of some sort of snake. She poked at it, puzzled.

"Nagini." Severus breathed. "This is the Dark Lord's work."

Kathryn stabbed the heart and began cutting it apart. It was awkward work to use the knife without touching the heart with her hand. She drew her wand and incinerated the last bits of it, leaving a reddish smear on the floor. She carefully smashed the quartz with the hilt of the blade and then incinerated the hair.

"Could we use this scale against Moldy?" She asked Albus.

"We have something far more potent, Kathryn." He answered mysteriously, his voice seemingly coming from nowhere. Kathryn opened her mouth to ask and then shrugged. She pushed the quartz dust into the pile of burning hair and turned to the scale. She raised the dagger high and brought it down in one smooth stroke into the center of the scale. 

There was a silent explosion of magic. The backlash of the impact threw her against the edge of the circle. Her head cracked against the invisible wall of force and she saw stars. She rebounded and fell forward and only Severus' lightning fast reflexes prevented her landing on top of the remains of the hex. He grabbed her against him as she fell forwards and held her tightly.

"Are you all right?" Her vision was blurred and a sick nausea roiled in her stomach.

"Concussion." She muttered. "Hospital Wing as soon as we're done." Trying not to vomit, she turned slowly and incinerated the scale. The flames washed up and over them in a roaring conflagration. Severus cast a shielding charm that protected them from the flames but the heat was unbearable and oxygen grew scarce.

With an abrupt suddenness the flames died and the darkness lifted and the two of them stood clinging to each other in a circle of scorched stone, gasping for breath.

"Well, that was dramatic." Filius chirped. With her last conscious thought, Kathryn dropped the circle.


	32. A Time for Redemption

Chapter 31 – A Time for Redemption

Severus opened his eyes to the white ceiling of the hospital wing. It was a long familiar sight. He had spent more time in this part of the castle than any other, save perhaps his classroom. Starting with his childhood attendance to this school and then through the years of spying and fighting, he had learned the ceiling well. He knew every crack and stone like the old friends they were.

A sigh from his left brought his attention to a face he had not expected to see. Marie Laveau sat in a wing chair beside him, a book in her lap and her legs tucked up underneath her.

"Madame Laveau?" He wondered if he was dreaming.

"Good afternoon, Professeur." Her Cajun lilt gave his French title a romantic edge. He found his eyes crinkling and his lips turning upwards. "You and my Kathryn have been ill from the hex-breaking." She explained. "Albus thought my greater experience in this might be useful." He nodded and relaxed.

"How is she?"

"She took the brunt of it, but she will be well soon enough." Marie uncurled and rose from the chair. She picked up a small flask from the bedside table and handed it to him, gesturing for him to drink it. He downed it quickly, his eyes crossing from the vile taste.

"Merlin's ghost, Madame, that is foul." Even as he made a sour face, he was mentally cataloguing the ingredients.

"If it tastes good, you will stay sick longer." She said with an airy wave of her hand. Severus chuckled at the old witch and returned the empty flask.

"You are an evil old woman, Madame." She grinned at him brightly, once more reminding him forcefully of her granddaughter.

"You have a flattering tongue, Professeur." She returned. Albus stepped into the room and Marie's eyes went to him like magnets drawn to metal. Albus' face was still and calm as he entered the room and Severus felt as though he had intruded on something personal and private. 

"Marie." Severus had never heard that particular tone to Albus' voice before. Albus bowed slightly to the tiny woman who had settled back into the chair.

"Albus." It was almost music, the way she said it, and Severus' mind whirled with speculations. Her face had a sort of wistful look to it, as though memories were crowding in on her.

"How are you Severus?" Albus turned back to him and Severus felt as though his heart would break, seeing the fleeting bleakness in his old friend's eyes.

"I'm quite well, Albus. Madame Laveau has been taking excellent care of me." He nodded to the woman who was sitting quite still.

"I have to take good care of you, child, I'm holding out for you as my grandson." A smile of pure mischief lit the woman's eyes at Severus' shocked expression.

"Grand-mére, stop meddling!" Kathryn's voice rose weakly from the next bed.

"When have I ever meddled?" She returned with a small pout and Albus met Severus' eyes with an expression of long-sufferance.

"Last night Death Eaters destroyed the Leaky Cauldron and several other establishments that acted as borders between the Muggle world and the magical world." Albus' words were like rocks dropping into his stomach and Severus felt anger coiling in his gut.

"Was anybody hurt?" Kathryn's voice, still thin with pain rose up in enquiry.

"Tom is fine, but about twenty people lost their lives last night. Three families of Muggle-born witches and wizards were dragged from their homes and murdered. The Dark Mark was seen above their burning homes."

"Guide them, Bon Dieu. Baron Samedi, please guard them in their rest." Marie's whispered prayer echoed through the terrible stillness of the room. Kathryn's soft swearing followed soon after.

Severus was released from the hospital wing a few hours later. Kathryn, still weak from backlash, set him the task of finding out how the bag got into Parvati's bed in the first place. Someone was in league with the Dark Lord and he had a very good idea where to start.

He stalked down to the dungeons and tried to figure out how to play this. He had to find the culprit and he had to protect his status as a Death Eater. This game grew more complex as the stakes rose. The bitterness of the attack last night, the powerlessness of his position beat down on him. He held his rage inside, pretending to a calm he didn't feel. 

The halls of Hogwarts were hushed and silent. The children went from class to class in a daze. Most hadn't been born the last time Voldemort had been a threat and it was as if the whispered stories of their childhood had come to life for them.

They had all passed through the Leaky Cauldron at some point in their lives and the place had been a fixture in Wizarding life. To know that Voldemort had it destroyed just because it opened onto the Muggle world froze them. Suddenly nothing was safe and no place untouchable. He shared their grief, but not their shock. He had known what Voldemort was capable of for twenty years. There was, in fact, a feeling of bitter satisfaction in it, knowing he was no longer alone in his dread.

Stalking into the Slytherin Common Room he found an atmosphere of fear and suspicion. Half the Common Room was watching the other half, both sides unsure of the loyalties and allegiances of the other.

His eyes scanned the room and fell upon Pansy Parkinson. She was sitting by the fire with a small smile on her face as she stared into the flames. Crabbe and Goyle sat flanking Draco with expressions of fierce protectiveness. Draco looked drawn and pale but angry; he sat across from Pansy, watching her like a mongoose watches a cobra.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would join me in my office." He used the discipline voice, the one that indicated a student was in for a tongue-lashing and he watched as Draco began to mentally go over his actions of late.

"Yes, sir." Draco rose with alacrity and darted after him as Severus stalked from the room. He remained silent until they entered the office and then he cast silence charms and warded the room against eavesdropping and interruptions. Draco watched him wide-eyed through all this. Severus was about to take a terrible chance. He only hoped that he was right about the boy.

"Draco, do you know what the Dark Lord's ultimate goal is?" He asked and watched the frightened boy straighten into the ramrod stiffness of one waiting for a blow to fall.

"The cleansing of the pureblood world and the domination of the Wizarding world over the Muggle world." He answered by rote.

"Do you understand what that means -- what it really means in terms of bloodshed and death?" His voice had dropped to a near whisper as he asked that and he saw the first glimmerings of hope on the boy's face.

"After today, I'm beginning to." He looked down at his hands, hands still clean of blood and guilt.

"In the service of the Dark Lord, I have personally killed thirty-seven people. Each and every one of them is imprinted on my soul indelibly." He was shaking and he couldn't stop. "I can't do this again, Draco." The words slipped out before he realized it. Draco came around the desk and wrapped his arms around the man who was more a father to him than Lucius would ever be.

"I'll help you, sir." Draco buried his head in Severus' chest and Severus held him tightly against him, desperate to protect this child from the evils of his father.

"Last night, Kathryn and I almost died because someone put a hex bag in Parvati Patil's bed." Draco reared back from him and locked eyes with him.

"Are you alright? Is Professor Leblanc?" Draco was the one shaking now and Severus pulled him back into a quick embrace.

"We are both fine but there is someone at Hogwarts that did this." 

"Pansy." His voice was flat and angry. "She made friends with Lavender about a month ago. She developed a sudden interest in divination and spent some time over at Gryffindor tower." He shook his head in confusion. "Over the summer she changed. Her father took her away somewhere and her mother looked sick and miserable when she came to visit." Draco began to pace.

"That must have been what Bella was talking about in August." He remembered the conversation now -- Bellatrix prosing on about how women were more rabid in the service of the Dark Lord and were therefore more reliable; how she was seeing to it that more women were brought in to serve.

"We were promised to each other years ago; Mother says my bid will be the only one considered but since the summer…" Draco looked ill and unhappy.

"I will get you out of that." Severus promised. Draco turned a radiant face to him -- a genuine smile, not his usual smirk.

"How?"

"Marie Laveau loves to meddle in match-making; I'll just give her a challenge." He grinned at the boy.

"You know the Laveau?" Draco's eyes had widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Let's go talk to her right now." Severus rose, unwarded the room and swept Draco after him back to the hospital wing, Draco at his heels like a faithful terrier. Severus swished into the room, finding Albus and Marie sitting on either side of Kathryn.

Severus nodded to them but Draco gave Marie a full court bow, young heir to head-of-house. Marie rose gracefully from her chair and extended her hand to him. Like a courtier greeting a queen, he bowed over her hand and kissed it.

"Mister Malfoy." She greeted him and with a graceful gesture produced a chair for both him and Severus. Draco didn't blink an eye at this example of wandless magic, merely nodding to the Headmaster and Kathryn and seating himself. 

Severus dropped into the chair beside him and reported both their findings and their dilemma. The understanding that Draco wasn't going to be following Voldemort made Kathryn's eyes shine and Albus smile softly. Marie merely nodded, as if it hadn't ever been an issue. They began to discuss the problem of his future marriage.

"Lilith." Kathryn said from out of nowhere. Marie laughed aloud at that apparent non-sequitur. This was not the tinkling laugh from New Orleans, but a rich, full sound that drew smiles from everyone around her.

"And you say that _I_ meddle, child." Marie was still chuckling, wiping tears from her eyes.

"She would be perfect for him." Kathryn added, looked at Draco speculatively.

"She would at that. She is warm and caring but also quite devious and sneaky." Draco brightened at the description.

"Machiavellian, that girl, but beautiful and funny." Kathryn nodded and winked at Draco. "Besides, it would make him my nephew." Draco looked around at four very powerful and influential wizards and witches and simply nodded.

"If you say so." He shrugged.

"I have never forced any of my family to marry against their will; if the two of you agree to it, it will be done but only if you both are happy with it. You both have years to go before you finish school and are ready to settle down." Marie's voice had taken on a certain timbre that indicated layers of meaning. Severus noted that Kathryn glanced at Albus beneath her lashes and that Albus sat rigidly in his chair, not looking at Marie.

"Very wise, Marie." Was all he said and Severus could just barely see the ghost of pain in him.

"Some of us learn from the sins of the past." She waved her hand in that dismissive gesture that was becoming familiar to Severus as being particularly Marie. Albus merely nodded. Speculations ran wild in Severus' mind but he had other things to think about right then.

"Miss Parkinson." He redirected the conversation.

"Yes, something must be done. She cannot be allowed to remain at this school if she is serving Tom like this." Albus sighed.

"That foolish boy." Marie's voice was thick with memory and sorrow and Severus was almost offended by her comment.

"That 'foolish boy' is responsible for a lot of pain and death, Madame." His voice was brisk and it brought Marie back from whatever distant place she had gone.

"Yes, the time for his redemption is long past. We have other lives to guard now." She nodded at Draco and Severus. 


	33. The Viper Room

Chapter 32 – The Viper Room

Pansy was easy to link back to the hex; her handling of it had marked her clearly and a simple spell by Albus had revealed her as the culprit before the entire school, covering both Severus' and Draco's assistance.

She was packed up and taken away the next morning. Parvati and Dean sat side by side and watched as the Aurors removed her. She was too young to go to Azkaban but she would stand trial for use of an illegal hex.

Kathryn's eldest brother, Michael, Jr., and his wife Perrine were contacted and it was arranged for Lilith to come visit Hogwarts next Hogsmeade weekend and for Draco to visit Lieu D'Asile during the Yule holidays. Kathryn wasn't sure how Harry would feel about that.

In the meantime, Saturday night was upon her and she and Severus had a date in LA.

Kathryn pushed through the line to the doorman. She gave their names and they were found quickly on the list and passed through. She had convinced Severus that his usual Muggle mufti was simply not up to an evening in Hollywood. 

A quick shopping trip later and he was decked out in a pair of soft black wool Armani trousers and a black silk shirt. His hair was pulled back and bound with a black leather cord and his boots were gleaming snakeskin. A black trench coat completed the ensemble and Kathryn was hard pressed to take him out instead of just taking him home. He was decidedly yummy.

She herself had chosen a tight black miniskirt, a sparkling silver tank top and soft leather boots that folded over at the knees. Her cz-75 compact fit snugly into the right boot, her wand into the left and no doorman had ever noticed either it or the little gun there. 

The first band was playing and she smiled at the familiar crowd. H is Orange swung into "Bullet Point" and the crowd swayed and gyrated in the tiny space.

The Viper Room was small, black and crowded; the stage was shoved into the corner of the room and the band was cramped. The acoustics were poor, the drinks expensive and the crowd was there to be seen as much as to listen to the music. Still, it was famous and trendy and it looked good for a band to say they had played there.

Adam slid through the crowd and hugged Kathryn. She grinned and, shouting, introduced the curly-haired lead singer of Allrise to Severus. Adam was short, willowy and had bright friendly blue eyes. Confronted by the tall, severe, dark-eyed form of Severus Snape, he blinked once and extended a hand in welcome. Severus took it gingerly and shook it. 

Kathryn knew that Adam was the least judgmental person on the planet. In fact she couldn't think of a single time she had heard a negative word come out of his mouth in all the years she had known him so she was completely unsurprised to see him shouting cheerfully to Severus, drawing the taller man out and sharing his own enthusiasm for the bands playing tonight. 

Kathryn was grabbed and hugged by several people who were all complaining that she didn't come by enough. She laughingly explained that she was teaching in England for a year and got told that it was insufficient excuse.

Severus stood behind her as they listened to the band finish the set and she relaxed against him, his arms encircling her. After their set ended, Troy, the guitarist, waved at her and gave her a fly-by hug as they lugged their equipment off stage. Ali waved at Kathryn as she rushed by. The Raz then began setting up their equipment.

"You will really like them -- Ali has a Janice Joplin meets Alanis Morisette voice and the rest of the Raz are pretty amazing too." Severus cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I liked the previous band as well, though I prefer Punk." It was Kathryn's turn to be flummoxed and she looked up at Severus with wide eyes and parted lips.

"You listen to Punk?"

"I used to sneak away from Hogwarts to go to hear the Sex Pistols play." He gave her the wicked smile she had come to love and she found herself kissing him on the dance floor. It was far too brief for her liking, but Ali was about to start.

Several hours later found them all laughing and talking at the Red Rock Bar down the street. Adam, Dave, Murph and Sherman from Allrise were exchanging stories with Guy, Marcel and Troy from H is Orange and Ali was deep in a conversation with Severus about the music industry and the club scene in LA. The rest of the Raz and Sam were chatting up the large group of fans who surrounded their table and filled up several others. Kathryn caught up with the lives of several close friends and felt very much at peace with the world. Severus had been accepted and absorbed by these friends of hers as though he had always been there and she smiled.

They were an amazing bunch and Kathryn had no doubts they would be welcoming; it had been Severus who had surprised her. They were all fairly young twenty-somethings in the bands and she hadn't been sure his sarcastic tongue wouldn't be used against them. Instead, he seemed to be more at ease talking to these Muggles than he was talking to the wizards and witches he dealt with every day.

He used wide gestures, he smiled and he was open and friendly. It baffled her for a moment and then she finally got it. This was the real Severus, she realized with a burst of illumination. This was Severus outside of his role, not playing at being the loyal Death Eater or the snarky Potions Master, but the man he really was under all the layers. He was an intelligent, deeply curious person with a genuinely compassionate soul. She snuggled against his side and he slipped an arm around her absently, his attention wholly on the discussion of A and R's role in the record industry.

She took the opportunity to study him in this unguarded moment, to store up memories and observations for the time when he had to slide back behind the mask. She had known that the Severus she saw day to day was not the real man. She had felt the real him during their lovemaking -- his kisses were genuine she knew, but this was altogether different. This was the real him, interacting with interest and enthusiasm, with other people. It was a revelation and she soaked it up, cherishing it for its rarity.

Hogwarts was bathed in afternoon light when they arrived at its gates. She looked at her lover and watched as he straightened his clothes and released his hair to fall forward in concealing strands once more. The role claimed him and she watched the transformation with a small pang. So many years of this was carving itself into his soul and she only hoped the man she had met tonight would survive the game to its end.


	34. November Falls Like an Axe

Chapter 33- November Falls Like an Axe

The room was as elegant and tasteful as all the rooms at the Malfoy home were. The dining table had been removed and an elegant scroll leg chair had been set next to the fireplace. The rest of the room had smaller chairs and a large table with maps and plans scattered artfully across it. It had been expertly staged to look like a war room, when in fact it was more of a throne room. The chair by the fire served as the throne to the red-eyed, pale-skinned tyrant who held the room in thrall.

Severus knelt before the Dark Lord and reported. The story they had concocted to extricate Severus from the "Pansy Problem", yet another of Kathryn's whimsical titles, was simple. The Headmaster was blamed. His perspicacity was the cause of their failure, that and Pansy's clumsiness. Severus felt a twinge of guilt laying blame on a sixteen-year-old girl but the memory of Kathryn's body being flung across the circle kept his anger hot enough to keep him true to the tale.

"Bella was convinced the girl was ready." Voldemort sighed, looking at Bellatrix with a frown. Bellatrix stood quietly under Voldemort's eyes, knowing how badly this reflected upon her.

"The girl is loyal, Master, but she lacks years and experience, she could not hide her gloating." Severus tempered praise and criticism. He didn't want Pansy's life on his hands and if Bellatrix owed him one he would get farther with the insane witch. 

"Loyalty must be rewarded but lack of control cannot be tolerated." Voldemort appeared to think for some time.

"Bella, the girl will be released home for the Yule holidays, yes?"

"Yes, my Master."

"Good, take her at that time, train her in control." Severus' skin was crawling at the thought of what Bella would do to the girl but he kept his knees bent and his head down, feigning disinterest and obedience. "Severus, you have not even asked me why I did not inform you of my plot at Hogwarts." The voice was silky smooth and compelling.

"If I needed to know I am sure you would have informed me, Master. I trust your wisdom in these matters." He allowed himself a shrug, as though it was self-evident.

"If only all my Death Eaters were as loyal and intelligent as you, Severus." Voldemort purred and with a flick of his hand, Severus was dismissed back into the circle. If they were, mused Severus grimly, Voldemort would already be dead.

"But there are more important things to discuss than one small failure amongst a multitude of victories. I have been paying attention to many things, my loyal soldiers. I have noticed how the pure blood grows thin. I see how we breed less and less as the generations pass." Voldemort rose, his red eyes sweeping the room. He began to walk amongst them, head cocked to one side, taking the pose of a favorite uncle or an academic as he lectured.

"I am disturbed by these things." He shook his head sadly. "What good will it do us if we purge ourselves of the mudblood filth, only to find there are too few of us to continue on?" He posed the question and looked around at the assembled Death Eaters, maintaining his avuncular attitude. Not one person there was foolish enough to assume that Voldemort hadn't already answered this question in his own mind.

"I have decided that we need to seriously address the issue of future generations." Walking with that calm measured stride, he returned to his chair and settled into it with a swirl of fabric and a genial smile that was horrifying on that twisted countenance.

"I have set up genealogical charts and studied them and determined which of you need to produce children. Severus, you in particular have never produced a child and it saddens me." Severus' blood ran cold. Despite the warning signals the previous speech had contained, he had hoped against hope that he would not be asked to produce hostages to fate.

"I have always felt they would be a distraction in my service to you, Master." He knew it was hopeless, but he didn't know what else to do.

"It is a small thing I ask of you." The voice had taken on a warning tone that Severus knew all too well.

"I will, of course, obey, Master." What else was there to say?

"Good, as soon as possible then, you shall see to it that Bella bears you a child." Bellatrix's eyes were as horrified as his own and that sight was the only thing that kept him sane.

He had no clear memory of the next hour as Bella pleaded with her Master. She would be useless to fight for nine months, she cried. Her husband could be freed from Azkaban to do this thing. She begged until Voldemort inflicted Cruciatus on her and then finally, twitching on the floor, she assented.

A simple spell later and it was determined that she would be fertile in a week, at which time Severus would do his duty. Severus, silent through the whole scene, simply nodded. Bellatrix, still shaking from the curse, shot him a look of hatred and he resigned himself to a night of extreme unpleasantness.

There was a potion he could brew that would ensure he produced no child, but he would be stuck trying each month 'til he succeeded or Voldemort died. Not a thought that inspired joy, but it was either that or fathering a child on Bellatrix Lestrange.

He listened to the other matches. After Bella's performance, no one else dared to protest the pairings. Had he been paired with anyone other than Bella it might have amused him to watch the Death Eaters being assigned to screw their way to a new world order but the humor of the situation was washed away by the thought of Bellatrix Lestrange naked in a bed with him. 

Oh gods, what was Kathryn going to think of this? That thought made him shiver.

"Are you cold Severus?" Bella spat at him. She had stalked up beside him to where he was leaning on a credenza.

"Bella, I'm sorry ahead of time." He kept his voice low and tried to look resigned and sad instead of terrified and disgusted.

"It's not your fault." She was being surprisingly sane and generous -- for Bella. "If I hadn't been taken to Azkaban I could have done this duty with my husband years ago." She frowned at Narcissa where she sat, coldly speaking to her assigned partner, Magnus Lovage. "She always was a slut, she'll jump at this."

"I suspect it was her idea." Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What? Are you sure?" Bella was shooting venomous looks at the slender blonde.

"At her last Garden Party she talked a lot about heirs and bloodlines and how we all needed to be producing more children." He shrugged and gave Bella another resigned look. "At least I respect you, Bella; I can't stand to be around Narcissa." He perjured his soul without a second thought, trying to ensure his genitals came out of this experience intact.

"At least you're loyal to our Master, not a sycophantic power hungry toady." She replied, nodding at Pettigrew who was licking his lips in anticipation of bedding Avery's wife. "I suppose it could be worse." Mrs. Avery had a look of cold loathing on her face as she eyed Pettigrew. "I just don't want the distraction of raising the little grub."

"If that's a problem, I will simply take it to Hogwarts. A suitable sob story to that old fool and it will be no trouble at all. House elves are such useful creatures." He smirked at her and she nodded, quite relieved. He masked his own relief at her easy acquiescence. If he had to have a child with her, at least he could see to it that it was raised away from her insanity. It occurred to him that his child would be related to Sirius Black and it gave him pause.

"I heard from Narcissa that you have a lover now, will this be a problem?" If Bella was attempting to sound casual, she was failing.

"It doesn't matter, she is only at Hogwarts for a year. By the time it is an issue, she will be long gone." He shrugged, putting indifference into every syllable despite the coldness that was settling into his gut.

"Good." Bella was satisfied and moved off to join the others. Severus stayed longer at the meeting than was his wont, amusing himself with the thought that right now he had rather face Voldemort than Kathryn.


	35. A Desperate Plan

Chapter 34 – A Desperate Plan

Kathryn sat in Albus' office feeling like she had been punched and hating herself for it. She forced her own pain away and went to Severus whose face was so empty and mask-like it hurt to look at him. As she moved to him, he braced himself for a blow and she realized just how badly off he was. She leaned against him, slipping her arms around his waist and he buried his face in her hair and clung hard to her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She just burrowed in closer for she had no words of comfort for him.

Albus sat quietly at his desk while they embraced. When at last she released Severus and stepped away from him, he cleared his throat softly.

"There are ways to avoid to producing a child, Severus." Albus commented.

"I thought of that but Voldemort will expect me to keep trying until there is a success. I might be able to bring myself to bed that crazed bitch once Albus, but I don't think I could survive multiple attempts." His voice was ragged and he began pacing around the room. 

"I know Bellatrix, she's a sadistic animal. I try to stay ten feet from her at all times." He was scared; she could see it in the way his shoulders hunched. The thought of him getting physically hurt began to dawn in her mind. "Lestrange got drunk one night and boasted about her sexual habits. I couldn't eat for days afterwards."

"Polyjuice potion?" Kathryn suggested.

"Who would be willing? Besides, it only lasts an hour." Severus smiled sadly, but dismissed her suggestion.

"A simulacra has its own limitations as well." Albus said thoughtfully and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Artificial insemination?" Kathryn was grasping at straws, but at least it made Severus laugh. It was a bitter sounding thing, but it was a laugh nonetheless.

"I'd do that in a heartbeat, especially if I could get someone else to provide the seed." His voice was harsh as the thought of blending his blood with hers was deeply disturbing to him.

"What an excellent idea." Albus stood abruptly and walked over to Severus. "You will need to go to Azkaban and visit Lestrange." Severus got a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"What about paternity spells?" Kathryn felt obligated to find every hole -- the plan needed to be perfect.

"I doubt Voldemort will think to check, I gave in gracefully." Severus was thinking quickly, his dark eyes turned inward.

"There are spells that can make the child seem to be Severus' should it be necessary." Albus waved away that objection.

"What about Bellatrix?" She said, thinking furiously.

"Dream Lover Potion." Severus disposed of that one. It was a good idea; she would imagine herself having whatever type of sex she desired with him. The potion gave the drinker a fantasy in three dimensions, working on the senses and the pleasure centers of the brain. It was addictive and highly illegal. Kathryn began to laugh as a sudden thought hit her. "What?" Severus asked with puzzled look.

"More proof for Narcissa that I wasn't lying about your prowess in bed." The two men looked at her blankly for a moment and then began to chuckle. Her laughter was mostly hysteria and they both knew it. She sobered abruptly. "Just make sure that she doesn't fall in love with you." It was a common side affect of the potion.

"I will modify the potion to a lower potency; she should have a pleasant memory, but no lasting interest." Severus's pale face showed how very much even the impression of intimacy with Bellatrix made him ill.

"How will you get the material from Mr. Lestrange?" She asked them.

"An enchanted item, which I shall lend to Severus." Albus replied. Severus ruffled his hair and sank into his seat. 

"Very well." Kathryn nodded, hoping she had thought of everything. A thought wandered through her mind and she spoke before thinking. "Let's just hope he doesn't like to watch." Severus turned white, then green and fled the room.

Albus gave her a look and she shrugged sheepishly in return.

The next week was nerve-wracking for them. Severus went to Azkaban to visit Lestrange. He would tell Voldemort, if asked, that he was going there to test Lestrange's reaction to the situation, to be sure his loyalty would not waver. He returned with a charmed flask that he was careful to keep in its protective bag.

Kathryn carefully did not ask about the item or how exactly it functioned. She suspected that her inner Auror was better off not knowing. Plausible deniability was a wonderful thing.

The night he was to go to Bellatrix he was shaking and nauseous. Kathryn made dinner for him as he could not face the great hall. 

"If he is there, all our planning will be for naught." Severus buried his face in his hands.

"You will do what you have to, Severus." She replied softly. He looked up at her, dread etched onto his features.

"She is sick, perverted…"

"This isn't fun for her, Severus, it's duty. She will no doubt just want it over as fast as possible." She reassured him, hoping her estimation of Bellatrix's personality was accurate. Her files were uncomfortable reading but she'd really only gotten ill when she got to the autopsy photos. "She will also not risk injuring a fellow Death Eater. She knows she will not be able to fight while pregnant; she needs someone she believes to be as loyal as she is at his side." The logic of her assertion was undeniable but the fact remained that Bellatrix was difficult to predict. She was just crazy enough to do the unexpected but sane enough to occasionally do the intelligent thing.

"Gods, I hope so. Rollins' screams still give me nightmares." She didn't ask. She had seen the autopsy report and that was more than enough to play a feature role in anyone's bad dreams.

"Be the snarky Potions Master. Play the loyal Death Eater and snarl at her if she wants to play. Hell, put her under "Imperius" if you have to." Kathryn was worried about him -- he mustn't lose his nerve here. "Besides, odds are that Moldy's got better things to do then watch the two of you." She tried to sound assured and calm; she was pretty sure she had succeeded.

"Kathryn, if we end up seeing each other after this year is up…" She looked at him in amazement for he had never spoken of a future beyond this year for them. "…do you think you could stand the fact that I might have a bastard child to raise?" She watched his trembling hands and realization washed over her. He was even more concerned about the realities of a child in his life, whether it was his or not, than even the thought of being subjected to whatever tortures Bella might inflict on him.

"Severus, I will never judge a child for its parentage, much less if that child is yours. I would never reject either you or it." She forced his chin up so that their eyes met. "Never." He relaxed as she spoke, eyes becoming more focused and less panicked.

"You won't hate me if I have to do this thing tonight?"

"Severus, I have had to sleep with men to get information from them. How could I hate you for doing your job?" He gave her a sad smile and she returned it. She had been a spy a long time; these things happened. 

Looking at Severus though, she wondered if she would be able to do it in the future. She really loved this man and the thought of sleeping with someone other than him made her feel uncomfortable. She wondered if she was ruined for that sort of fieldwork. At least Madame Chanel, unlike Voldemort, would give her a choice.

When he finally rose, she stood and held him tightly for a long moment before she could release him to go.


	36. Painful Moments

Chapter – 35 – Painful Moments

Severus walked to the meeting place with much the same feeling as he imagined the condemned must have going to the scaffold. It wasn't merely the anticipation of physical harm but the humiliation of the entire situation. He was a great wizard, a Potions Master who was published in several leading journals on his craft. Yet, here he was being turned into breeding stock for a twisted eugenics project masterminded by a crazed inhuman monster and an insane socialite. There was irony and humor in being Narcissa Malfoy's pawn but he was feeling too grim and angry to find it just then.

He stepped into the clearing, hoping to Merlin he wouldn't be expected to do the dirty deed on the hard ground. Voldemort was waiting for him. His stomach in his shoes, he dropped to his knees before the man who held his life in his hands.

"My Master." He stayed on his knees, not flinching as Voldemort dropped a paternal hand on his shoulder.

"My loyal Severus. You are prompt and obedient." Approved the Dark Lord. Voldemort was softly smiling, a grotesque parody of affection on his face. Severus swallowed his trepidation and pulled himself into the place in his mind that protected him from the outside world.

"I obey, Master." 

"You are not pleased to bed Bella. Why?" Voldemort's question was casual, but Severus began to sweat.

"I am pleased to serve you Master, but no, she would not be my personal choice of a… partner." He shrugged. "However, for you, Master, I would do far less…pleasant things." He wondered how many lies a man could tell before he forgot what truth was.

"Your obedience in this is important Severus." Voldemort moved away from him and Severus merely nodded, remaining on his knees. "This is not about our personal choices, but about out future and the future of the Wizarding race. Sacrifices for the cause should be embraced willingly." 

Voldemort's voice was gentle, understanding and compassionate; it soothed the soul and warmed the heart. His magnetism and presence were palpable forces. Severus permitted himself to succumb to the influence just a little bit. He must be convincing and it was always easier to lie if you believed it just that little bit.

"I am always willing to serve the cause, Master." He put a touch of fervency into his voice, the slightly mesmerized quality he heard so often in the other Death Eaters voices. Voldemort returned to him and gently stroked his hair; Severus fought not to pull away.

"I know you are, Severus." The voice now was a benediction, the white hands resting on his head, a blessing. Half of Severus wanted to scream in denial, the other half wanted to beg for forgiveness. He was going to be very sick in the morning.

Voldemort gestured him to rise and he did, following his Master deeper into the forested area. There was a path, he discovered, and a cottage nestled among the huge trees. Redwoods -- he recognized them in a flash, his mind working to pick up the details while his emotions cowered away.

The door opened as they arrived and a cozy scene greeted them. Bella sat by the huge stone fireplace, being warmed by the blaze. A large bed with a colorful quilt dominated the room and a small kitchenette and a few chairs filled the rest of the one-room cabin. There was a normalcy about the setting, an almost romantic touch that started a burning anger in him.

Bella rose and met his eyes with an expression of predatory anticipation. Her eyes were slightly mad and he locked away his heart under several more protective layers. His last hope died as Voldemort settled himself into a chair by the fire and settled back, making himself comfortable.

With a face as grim as stone he began to undress, ignoring Bella as she stripped. Voldemort watched with slitted eyes, apparently interested in a show. Rage boiled up, turning his anger into a conflagration of hate in Severus and he decided to give the Dark Lord a show he would never forget. Bella faltered at the look in his eyes and, nude, he stalked around the bed towards her.

He grabbed her black tresses in his long fingers, wrenched her head back and kissed her hard, biting her lip. He pushed her away from him then and threw her onto the bed. He had long known what she did to her lovers, but he was determined to turn the tables. She might think she would be in control but he had not always been a moral man and tonight he freed the beast. He would count the cost in the morning.

Her eyes had gone wide, realizing that he was the power here and Severus allowed himself a smile. Feeling barely human, he watched in fascination as his cruelty excited her. 

She really was sick. She was getting off on his near rape of her. He was disgusted and let it show in a sneer of contempt. 

"You are nothing." He muttered in her ear, a string of obscenities following after. She whimpered as he cursed her, enjoying his abuse.

As soon as he had done what he had to, he rolled off of her immediately and grabbed his clothes. He dressed quickly, not sparing a glance for the figure on the bed.

Voldemort's eyes were bright and pleased excitement radiated off him.

"I see why you are so feared in combat, Severus." 'So glad you enjoyed the show,' thought Severus with some bitterness.

"Had I known what you were capable of, Severus, I would have done this years ago." Bella's voice was drugged with the after-affects of pleasure. Severus kept from vomiting only by sheer force of will.

"You're not my type, Bella." He glowered at her and she chuckled and shrugged. Her eyes were saner now but she was watching him with speculation and desire.

"No one has ever mastered me before, Severus. If I don't catch, I am looking forward to next month." Her sultry purrs made him shiver with disgust and if she mistook it for desire, he couldn't care less.

He waved his wand and a green glow enveloped her belly. She looked down at herself with an expression of distaste at the evidence of their success.

"Sorry, Bella." He bowed to Voldemort, who excused him with a tiny smile and a gracious wave.

"Well done, Severus." Voldemort's words of praise lingered in his mind long after he was done retching in the Forbidden Forest.


	37. Recovery

Chapter 36 – Recovery

Kathryn paced the room, frightened and nervous. Her concern for Severus was overwhelming her. She knew the price of spying; she knew the costs to the soul and had always been willing to do it. It was the cost to him that she found herself unwilling to pay. Love was both strength and weakness and right now she was feeling very weak.

There were days when he looked at her and she felt like she could kill Voldemort with her bare hands and then there were these moments when she was helpless to defend him that tore her heart to shreds.

Hours passed and she wondered if he would come to her after all. Perhaps he was lying in the forest, ill and injured. Perhaps he would go straight to his chambers, unable to face her. Perhaps he was in the hospital wing, hurting and in pain. These thoughts chased each other through her mind, followed by images of him broken or dead somewhere.

The sound of her wards chiming to alert her that someone was entering broke into her thoughts. The door swung open and Severus, pale and ill looking, walked in.

She was across the room in a flash, her arms around him and her body against his. He was icy cold and she quickly cast a warming charm on him as she clung to him.

"Kathryn." There was a wealth of meaning in the words and she knew he had fallen for her too, even if neither of them had spoken the words.

"Severus." She returned his name to him, her voice rough with emotion and relief.

"I need a shower." His words were tinged with desperation and she moved away from him, letting him past her and then following him into the bathroom.

"How are you?" She asked with great gentleness.

"Congratulate me; I'm going to be a father." Disgust twisted the syllables into a mockery. Kathryn felt ice clutch her heart but she simply nodded.

"He was there." How she kept her voice so steady she would never know. She thanked her training.

Severus simply nodded and dropped his clothes on the floor. He looked at them in a heap for a long moment, as if contemplating destroying them. Finally, he stepped into her shower and turned the water on scalding hot. He began to scrub himself harshly, seemingly trying to scrub his skin off. She stepped in, fully clothed, behind him and took the sponge away. Her hands were gentle and she washed him lovingly.

He sank down to sit on the bottom of the shower, his shoulders shaking. She pretended she didn't notice the sobs and washed his hair with tender care. She kept her touch asexual and light, giving him both space and consideration. She still didn't know what had happened but except for some bruises on his hips, he didn't seem harmed. 

She was relieved he wasn't hurt but was deeply concerned by his silence and bitterness. When he was clean she led him from the shower, cast drying charms on both of them and gently guided him to bed. He crawled under the covers, naked, and clutched the pillow. She changed into a nightgown, still not sure how much intimacy he could take and slipped into the bed with him, waving out the lights.

He turned his head and his eyes were so dark they seemed part of the shadows.

"Do you hate me?" His voice was rough and hard.

"No." She replied and stroked a hand across his hair. It lay silky-smooth across the pillow around him.

"I do." His words made her feel chilled to the bone and she wrapped herself around him, trying to absorb his pain into her.

"I love you, Severus." She whispered the words into the darkness, knowing that they changed everything between them but that he needed this honesty from her.

He made a sobbing sound and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hard. His mouth was demanding and hungry and there was no gentleness in it. She responded with light caresses and soft kisses, returning sweetness to his bitter need.

He pulled the nightgown off of her with one sharp jerk, tearing the fabric away and tossing it aside. She would wake with bruises but the anguish in his eyes called to her. He needed this and she gave it without a second thought.

There was nothing in his eyes but anger and need and then she knew where he was, she knew what had happened. He had gone so far inside himself to escape what he had to do that he couldn't find the way back. 

She grabbed his hair and pulled him up to kiss her. Her lips were bruising in their plundering of his mouth. She needed to make him feel again, to lead him back to her. His mouth on hers was slowing, gentling, and she could feel his bitterness receding.

The desire he was stoking in her began to rise and she whimpered and writhed under him. 

"Yes, oh please, Severus!" She cried, running her fingers along him, desperate to know he was back and safe and with her again and desperate to erase the feel of Bellatrix on his body. He made love to her with a kind of strained efficiency as he tried to return to her form the locked place in his mind.

"Again." He commanded and she complied far more quickly than she had thought possible. He brought her over the edge two more times before he finally allowed himself his release with a scream that contained as much pain as pleasure. He collapsed on top of her, tears mingling with his sweat, the walls broken down and the release of emotions leaving him trembling in her arms.

She wrapped her aching body around him as tightly as she could, wanting to hold every part of him. He clung to her and she stroked his back as he began to slowly relax into sleep. She lay awake, fighting Morpheus for long moments, listening to his breathing and feeling his heart beating. Someday, Voldemort would die and she would dance on his grave.

Morning came and she awoke to an empty bed and the sound of running water. Dragging herself carefully from the tangled sheets, her body sore and her leg cramping, she walked to the bathroom. He was standing under the spray, eyes closed, face a mask of pain. She slipped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her check against his back. His arms came up and folded over hers, where they rested on his stomach.

They stood there for long moments, the water hot and cleansing as it washed over them. Her turned finally and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair.

"Thank you." The words were so quietly spoken that she almost missed them.

"Anytime." She returned, hugging him back.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes, searching for something. She stayed still under his scrutiny, watching the expressions flit across his face, memorizing the moment. She had always thought him intriguing with his chiseled features but she hadn't realized that he was truly beautiful until that moment. His rich dark eyes with the arched brows above them, the sensual mouth, the sharp cheekbones and strong chin. He was really quite magnificent.

"What are you thinking?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That you are quite the handsomest man I have ever known." She answered with her heart in her eyes.

He was looking at her as if she were mad, then a smile started curling his lips. He leaned down and kissed her and it was like no kiss they had ever shared. There was such tenderness, such sweetness, that she felt tears welling in her eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips, sealing both their dooms. 

"We'll find a way." Her heart was soaring even as her logical side was busy enumerating problems.

He was too wise to give her assurances he wasn't sure he could keep nor was she able to promise forever to him but it was the closest either of them could come to a commitment in the middle of this war.

"I need to report to Albus." He sighed against her hair.

"Would you like me there?" He still hadn't told her what had happened and she wasn't sure he wanted her to know.

"Please." He kissed her again and then ran his hands along her body in sudden need. "Please." He repeated, but this time with different meaning. She leaned back against the tile wall and looked up at him from under her lashes, letting him see how attractive he was to her. He ran his tongue across his lips and his eyes lit with passion. Her name on his lips was enough to cause a rush of wetness between her legs.

His pale skin, with the fine dusting of black hair made darker by the water that ran over his body, was flushing with excitement and the sight of his rising excitement made her moan with desire.

"Gods yes, Severus." She had never had a lover who could arouse her so much with just his voice and a look. His eyes were burning now as they roamed over her, more intimate than his touch. He took the bath gel down and poured some into his palms. He slowly began tracing her curves with his soapy fingers, teasing and caressing her, keeping his distance, watching her response, like a scientist in a lab or rather as if she was a potion he was experimenting on.

There was something so erotic about his dispassionate appraisal that she found herself squirming against the wall, desperate for the heat of his body against hers. He dipped his head down to her breasts and lipped them gently, pulling ragged groans from her. His fingers found her center and began softly soaping her, flicking his fingertips ever so lightly against her sensitive core. 

She was flushed and panting, her eyes never leaving his, watching him as he studied her reactions. She held herself still, letting herself respond to his touches but not making any move towards him. She let him have the power in the situation, sensing that he still needed to feel that the initiative was his.

The pressure in her belly was growing and she was whimpering and begging him, but still he kept their contact limited to his hands and occasionally his mouth. When she reached for him, finally unable to stand it any longer, he evaded her and then pinned both hands above her with one of his own. She cried out in frustration, his fingers still working her into frenzy.

"Come for me." His voice was seductive, velvety and she complied as he thrust his fingers deep inside her. She screamed, her inarticulate cry bouncing off the tile and echoing around the room. Her climax triggered some animal part of him and he pushed into her at last. She groaned at the relief of being able to hold him combined with the incredible feeling of his hard length inside of her. 

He gave into his need and began pounding into her with wild abandon. He released all control and his panting and cries mingling with hers was music to her soul. He came screaming into her and she milked every last ounce of pleasure from him. He leaned against her, pressing her between his form and the hard wall and she melted against him, boneless in the aftermath.

"Have I mentioned lately that you are incredible?" She murmured into his ear. His chuckle was seductive and the trembling in her body wasn't due merely to exhaustion.

"We better get dressed and see Dumbledore and then get to class." She could feel his voice vibrate in her body as well as in her ear as he spoke. 

She nodded against him and then reached out, unable to resist stroking him just once more. Despite their exertions, he was growing hard against her hand and she decided that they had just enough time for her to get her revenge. 


	38. December Snows

Chapter 37 – December Snows

Kathryn was standing by the lake, staring out at the frozen surface. He crunched through the snow towards her, his breath frosting the air before him. She was as still as a statue, her gray winter cloak shrouding her figure. Her hair was pulling free of her habitual bun, small chocolate tendrils tugged by the breeze.

"We will be trying the modified summoning tonight." She reached out her hand and he took it into his own.

"The translation is complete?" His words puffed out as smoke and drifted away.

"I decided to keep the original text intact and read it out that way. The translation was important though; I understand where they went wrong." She turned to him, those warm brown eyes making his heart sing. 

As time passed and May drew closer he found his heart growing more desperate for every snatched moment, every quiet evening. Five months and counting he thought to himself. Five months and she was gone.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" She ran a hand along his check, the gray mittens catching a little on the light stubble of his chin.

"I love you." It was a quiet declaration and one he didn't make often. She merely nodded, in tune with his thoughts.

"The Junior Auror Corps will assemble in the Room of Requirement tonight and redo the ritual." He snorted at her nickname for Potter and his gang of ruffians and misfits.

"Minerva knows about this?"

"She will be blissfully ignorant and completely unaware that anyone is out of bed." Kathryn smiled and Severus was glad that his two favorite women got along so well.

"You will be careful. While I wouldn't mind if Potter were to meet a messy end, you are indispensable." She rolled her eyes at him. What she saw in that Potter boy he didn't know. Strangely, she was fond of him and got annoyed when he got snarky on the subject.

"He is a teenager, but other than that he's not a bad kid. Someday you are going to have to let go of this, you know." Her voice had traces of exasperation and he didn't want to start this argument again. He used the simplest means at his disposal to silence her. He kissed her. 

Her lips, icy at first, warmed beneath his and the soft moan that escaped her mouth as he pulled her against him made the cold vanish completely. He wondered if there would ever be a time when he would take her love for granted. As it was, each time she smiled at him he felt humbled. That someone -- anyone -- could look at him with such warmth in their eyes as she did continually surprised him. That it was someone like Kathryn -- bright, funny, sweet and dangerous -- was almost more than he could believe. Yet she proved to him again and again that he could have faith in this feeling. It was a miracle and he had long since accustomed himself to a life without such things.

"Sev, we should go in before we freeze." He hated the nickname and yet from her mouth it was a loving sound that made the hurt inner child in him wriggle in pleasure. 

"I wish I had known you when I was sixteen." He tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear with infinite tenderness. She grinned at him with sparkling eyes.

"I was skinny and too tall with huge glasses. I was painfully shy and would have ducked behind the nearest bookshelf if you had even spoken to me." She was laughing at her younger self but it was a gentle mockery, with sympathy for a girl too smart to relate to her peers.

"I was much as I am now, but smaller and weaker. I would have mocked your height and your glasses and said something cutting about your shyness, all the while thinking you quite pretty." He dispatched his younger self with ruthless honesty. "I needed someone like you back then even more than I need you now."

"We wouldn't have known what to do with each other, Sev." She shook her head sadly. "It took years of being in the thick of it for me to gain enough confidence to even talk to a boy, let alone kiss him."

"I had killed a man before I kissed a woman." He admitted and she simply caressed his face in acknowledgement and understanding.

"I am really cold, love." Her soft voice brought him back to the present and he noticed her lips were turning blue. He warmed them with his own once more and then led her back to the castle.

That evening, Kathryn sat on the window ledge with her wand, gun and the hex-breaking knife that Grand-mére had sent her. The Room was now a Ritual Room, complete with candle sconces, inscribed circle and books on magic on the shelves. The kids -- Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Justin and Minuet -- were each engrossed in preparations for the ritual.

Hermione was sitting curled up against Ron, her head tucked under his chin, his arm around her waist as she re-read the summoning once more, making sure she had memorized every syllable. He was murmuring reassurances to her as she read.

Neville and Ginny were preparing the tools of the ritual with many glances and touches exchanged as they worked. Ginny's eyes sparkled up at the young man beside her and Kathryn could see his father's quiet courage and his mother's stubborn strength in him. She was watching them with the memories of his parents partly obscuring her vision, nostalgia blurring her eyes with remembered friendship. 

"Professor?" Harry's voice drew her back to the present. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Mr. Potter?" His eyes were bright and filled with speculation. He glanced at Ginny and Neville and then gave her a look of enquiry. "Just thinking about his parents." She answered. "They were truly fine people and good friends." He nodded, understanding.

Parvati and Dean were lighting the candles in the sconces, Dean hovering rather protectively over her. Kathryn would have felt smothered by the attention but Parvati seemed reassured and smiled up at him often.

Lavender and Seamus seemed to have a far more relaxed relationship, more friendship and support than romance, but it was hard to tell. They were setting up a small cauldron to hold the burning Myrrh that the scroll had called for. Lavender poked him with a sharp finger, in response to something he whispered in her ear, and he chuckled at her. 

Luna was sitting alone in the center of the circle, eyes unfocused, arranging a small pile of stones to be used to represent the Elemental.

Justin and Minuet were casting extra wards around the room; should the circle fail, they didn't want to bring down the school. 

"Is Parvati still dreaming about the Guardian?" Kathryn asked the tall slender boy beside her.

"No." Harry replied. "She had one last dream where the Guardian apologized for the harm that came to her and withdrew her connection." Harry looked down at his feet. "She seemed really sad and lonely." 

"The path to the Crypt is closed now, but I have no doubts that if you were to speak in the chapel, the Guardian would hear." Kathryn wondered if she was wise to mention this to him but the light that filled his eyes silenced her twinge of nerves.

"Then I could keep her company!" He had such a radiant smile; if Severus could only see the boy in an unguarded moment, he would loose much of his antipathy she knew.

"The elder Fey are a strange and alien race. There are few who can say that they have come away from an encounter with them unchanged." She was speaking more for herself than him but he listened with intensity.

"She called you child of the half-blood, what does that mean?" His quick mind was occasionally a burden upon his elders and Kathryn sighed.

"The Majere line descends from Morgan, the middle sister of the four children of Yvgraine, half-sister to Arturus, sister to Morghanna, the youngest sister and Morgaine, the eldest. Yvgraine was full-blooded Fey, an Elder who had fallen in love with a mortal man. The three daughters were by her husband; the fourth child, Arturus, was gotten by the trickery of the Pendragon line." As she spoke, the children gathered around her, captivated by the tale.

"I thought Merlin arranged that." Ron interjected, his arm still around Hermione.

"No, Merlin knew better than to meddle with the Elder Fey. It was Uther alone who sought to have what was not rightfully his. Uther slew Yvgraine's husband and took his armor and seeming." She was looking off into the past, remembering a voice from her childhood telling her tales. "When the child was born, Yvgraine went out with sword in hand and slew Uther, spilling his blood on the stones. She then took her own life in grief for her betrayal of her love.

"Morgan, who was ten at the time, took her brother away from the castle, for her father's brother wanted to kill him. She loved her brother and wanted to keep him from harm. She took him to her mother's people but they called him kin slayer and named him cursed and would not have him. She took him to his father's people but they said he was child of demons and the cause of his father's murder and turned him away as well." The children were staring at her in wide-eyed wonder.

"Finally, she was found by Merlin who took both children in and cared for them. Morgan's sisters hated her for what they saw as her betrayal of their father. They despised Arturus for being a bastard born of deceit; they tried many times to cast Dark Magic against the child but Merlin, young though he was, had great strength and shielded him. Merlin took the child away and hid him and Morgan fled to the Isle of Avalon to hide from her sisters."

"When Morgan had grown she returned to her father's lands and sought out her brother. He was hidden so well though, that she never found him 'til Merlin brought him to be King." They were mesmerized by her tale, so similar and yet so different from the history they had learned.

"In the meantime, Morgan had fallen in love with a young warrior, wed him and bore him a child. During the wars that followed, as her brother united Britain, her beloved was slain in battle. Morgan, widowed and grieving, came to Camelot to live, with her son Modred." 

"I thought Modred was Arthur's son?" Dean was raising his hand, as if they were in class and Kathryn grinned at him.

"No, in those days the sister's son inherited which is where the confusion comes in." They nodded and she returned to the tale. "Modred wed and bore a son before his death, where he slew Arthur and was slain in return, thus carrying out the doom foretold by the Fey."

"Morgan took her grandson away from the wars and chaos that followed and grieving for brother, son and husband, she raised him in France and shielded both him and his mother from the vengeance of Arturus' warriors. The lines of Majere and Leblanc are descended from her, the last crossing of the two races of Fey and man."

"'The last crossing' -- so there were others?" Harry asked.

"Yes, all wizards and witches are descended from crossings between Elders and humankind, be they the Fey or the Nephilim, or the dragon kind or others whose names are lost to us." 

"I've never heard that before." Hermione gave her a dubious look.

"This was all long before history was written, so long ago that only the Elders remember it." Luna looked at her sharply, her eyes coming into focus with laser accuracy.

"So who told you?" She asked, all the fuzziness gone from her tone.

"My ancestress, Morgan. She told me at my Tenth Year Ceremony, as she has done with every girl child born of her line for a thousand years." They stared at her in awe, in shock, in disbelief and she merely smiled at them.

"That's what Gabriel was talking about in New Orleans. About it being tenth year for some girl and the family was gathering" Hermione bounced in Ron's embrace, illumination bursting over her. Kathryn nodded and then continued briskly.

"I believe we have a ritual to perform, if I am not mistaken." Kathryn waved them about their tasks.

Ten minutes later they were all in place. Hermione was chanting the words that would seal the circle and the others stood grasping each other's hands in a loose ring around her. Kathryn stood back, separate from the kids, her knife in one hand, her wand in the other, prepared to step in if necessary but content to let Hermione run the show 'til then.

Hermione chanted the summoning, arms held out, wand grasped lightly in her right hand. The ring of her friends watched her with calm eyes. 

Kathryn was impressed. For a sixteen-year-old girl, she was poised and confident, her voice rang out with assurance and her casting was clean. Kathryn's eyes followed the paths traced by the girl as her wand flashed in complex patterns, leaving trails of light behind to form the sigil of the Earth.

The Earth rumbled, but it was a softer sound than the quakes that had rocked them before. The pile of rocks Luna had so carefully arranged began to shift and stir. They rose and began to dance in the air moving together to take the shape of a crude human figure.

"Witch child." A voice with the sound of rock scraping against rock whispered through the room. "Witch child, beware." The figure, stones flowing from place to place like some crude stop-motion film, moved to face Hermione where she continued to speak the words of the spell. "Witch child, Dark comes to eat you, Dark comes to break the stones you stand upon." 

Hermione finished the spell and with the last movement of her wand the rocks flowed together to form a shape -- a young man made of gray stone with agate eyes stood, crudely carved and roughly made.

"How do we stop the Dark?" Hermione asked the shape.

"There is no stopping the Dark, Witch child. But this thing that digs at the stones and puts its fingers into the mountains, this thing can be killed." The voice was thick and heavy with age. The agate eyes drifted over the ring of children, the weight of his gaze almost suffocating.

"How do we stop it from digging at the stones? How de we kill it?" Hermione was trembling with the effort of the magic required to hold the Elemental. Her words were cracked and weary.

"The Dark has sent a foe to you and that foe has sent an army of diggers into the mountain. They tear at the roots of the stone, they are ripping out my heart." The voice was plaintive. "I cannot flee for I am bound here to serve and guard. You must go into the mountain's heart and slay the diggers with sword and fire."

Hermione could hold on no more, her trembling was becoming a violent shaking and she looked to Kathryn to see if they had learned enough. Kathryn nodded at her to release the Elemental and end the Ritual.

With a weary release of breath, Hermione chanted the last passage of the spell and the form became just a pile of rocks again that tumbled to the ground with a clatter. Hermione tipped forwards and Ron caught her as she fell, lowering her gently to the ground.

Kathryn stepped up beside her and checked her with a quick swipe of her wand.

"Will she be all right?" Ron cradled the girl against him protectively.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, she is exhausted but unharmed."

"What did it mean by diggers?" Seamus asked from beside Kathryn's elbow.

"Kobolds, Mr. Finnegan, Voldemort has set Kobolds free in the hills around Hogwarts." The children turned fearful glances to her and pale faces. Kathryn was unaware of their concern though, for she was already formulating a plan.


	39. Hogsmeade

Chapter 38 – Hogsmeade

The Three Broomsticks was doing brisk business when Severus swept in with Draco. Kathryn was seated with Albus, Minerva, her brother Michael, his wife Perrine and Lilith at a table near the back.

Michael was a true Leblanc, pale-skinned and dark-haired, with the trademark nose and warm brown eyes; he was stunningly good-looking with the face of an angel, almost too pretty to be a man. Perrine was a plain-faced woman of medium height with muddy brown eyes and mousy hair. It wasn't until Severus stepped up to the table with Draco that she smiled; as the intelligence in her gaze and the kindness of her smile transformed her, he understood how she came to attract Michael.

He introduced Draco to them and the young man looked Lilith over with undisguised interest. Lilith had obviously gotten her looks from her father but her sharp-eyed gaze was identical to her mother's as she returned his scrutiny.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you take Lilith to Honeydukes? I am sure she would enjoy it." Kathryn shooed the two teenagers away. 

Draco pulled out Lilith's chair for her and offered her his arm with the courtly manners that Severus always found surprising in a boy he remembered watching falling out of trees and landing in mud puddles.

"They grow up quickly don't they, Severus?" Albus was doing his mind-reading trick again but Severus simply nodded and settled down beside Kathryn.

"I talked to Narcissa and she is thrilled with the new match." Severus added after he was introduced to Kathryn's brother and sister-in-law.

"I'm glad. The Malfoys are not a bad connection for us but I'd hate for Lilith to have a mother-in-law who hated her." Perrine had a soft, melodious voice that carried well. Her husband had his gently besotted gaze resting on her as she spoke. "I get along so well with my in-laws that I want a happy family for our daughter." She smiled at Kathryn as she said this. 

Severus was charmed by their closeness. He wished he had such a loving family growing up as Lilith obviously had. When all this was over, when Voldemort was defeated, would he be able to build a life with Kathryn? Could he slip into the comfortable warmth of her family, enjoying holidays at the Lieu D'Asile?

"Narcissa will be a trial to Lilith whether she approves or not." Minerva interjected, her dark eyes filled with wry humor. Her steel gray hair was pulled tightly into a bun and her hat, a plaid tartan, was cocked to one side.

"That is probably true, but I suspect Lilith will be more than a match for her." Albus smiled at Minerva and then turned and included them all in his gaze. 

Severus wondered again about the scene he had witnessed between Albus and Marie. As far as he knew, Minerva and Albus had been together for as long as he had known them, going on forty years. They kept the relationship very private and whether they had ever married was not a question Severus had ever asked.

He had never thought about Albus' youth or the possibility that there had been other women before Minerva. What had happened between the two that had led to the sorrow and pain he had glimpsed in them over Halloween? He suspected that Kathryn knew something but she had never said a word about it and he had not asked. 

Watching Minerva as she watched Albus though, he sensed something, as though she was there to support him in some indefinable way. He had been observing Albus closely so he suspected that he was the only one to see the slight tightness around his eyes that came and went suddenly.

"Grand- mére is here!" Kathryn stood up beside him. He rose as well as Marie approached the table. 

She was dressed in high Victorian style, a white Gibson girl blouse, tucked into a pleated walking skirt in Navy wool, her high button boots clicking softly on the floor boards. 

Silence had descended on The Three Broomsticks. Heads turned in awe as she passed. The patrons whispered her name. A susurrus of noise so soft it was more like a wind passing over the room. She sank with quiet dignity into the chair Severus pulled out for her.

"I passed Lilith and Draco in the street; they seemed to be getting on rather well." Marie said as she greeted them all. If her gaze lingered on Albus for longer than the others it was hardly noticeable. They returned her greeting and Kathryn dropped a kiss on her withered check.

"Even if they do not finally settle on each other, the match will keep him safe for some time." Albus replied, his voice just the slightest bit strained. Severus only heard because he knew him so well. Minerva nodded.

"It will keep Narcissa happily occupied, that's for certain." Minerva was her usual brisk and efficient self and it seemed to bring everyone back to emotional neutrality.

"Now we need to find a pleasant young man for Miss Ravagienne, then I have two or three grandchildren and great-grandchildren to settle and then I shall be at peace for another generation." Marie was smiling up at him with her mischievous expression back in place and Severus returned her gaze with a twist of his lips. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"You get rid of Voldemort and I will happily marry Kathryn." She grinned at him in reply.

"Miss Ravagienne will need someone very strong." Minerva mused, her eyes gone distant in thought. Marie smiled at her, obviously taking a liking to the Scotswoman.

"Yes, someone smart too for she has a quick mind." 

Severus was amused by the contrast between the tiny, elegant Marie and the lanky, pragmatic Minerva. They were a study in opposites. Where Minerva was prim, with tightly coiffed hair and pursed lips, Marie was full of mouth with hair piled loosely on top of her head and with an easy sensuality. Minerva was brisk and her brogue gave her an air of practicality but Marie was languid and her Southern drawl added to the sense of a peaceful dreaminess. 

Yet, when they started to chat about Minuet, all differences faded and Severus could see that they were sisters under the skin. Strength of character, fierce intelligence, competence and compassion were traits they shared and was quite obviously what had drawn Albus to them both. 

Severus glanced at Albus surreptitiously from under lowered lashes and saw him smiling softly at the two women, his caring for them both apparent in his eyes. 

Under the table, Kathryn slipped her fingers into his and squeezed lightly. He met her eyes with much the same expression on his face as Albus'.

Severus and Kathryn excused themselves from the table at one, when it became their turn to chaperone the students. Flitwick and Hooch saluted them as they left the crowded bar, passing the symbolic baton. They separated, Kathryn headed for Zonko's and Severus to Honeydukes.

The wind was brisk and icy, as winter had sunk its claws into Hogsmeade with a vengeance. It was getting close to winter vacation and Kathryn's plans for Midwinter were coming along nicely.

He still wasn't sure what she had in mind, exactly. She just gave him that smile and waved off his concerns. He turned a corner and saw Minuet staring into one of the shops, her face filled with a miserable longing that tugged at his heart. 

He slipped up silently behind her and saw a family inside the shop. The father was holding up his little girl, so that she could examine a doll more closely. Love and joy and closeness were on their faces, the mother beaming at them both.

He gently dropped a hand on her shoulder and she whipped about in shock, looking up at him.

"P-Professor." She hastily wiped her eyes, hiding the evidence of her distress.

"What are you doing for Christmas, Miss Ravagienne?" He asked gently.

"I'm staying over, sir. Mother says she doesn't think coming home would be a good idea." He nodded. When her father had been arrested, Aurors had ransacked her home looking for evidence. After his conviction, neighbors and friends ceased to come over and her home was regularly pelted with stones. Her mother was right; home was not the place for the girl to be.

"I see." He looked into the shop window. "Whom are you shopping for?"

"I, well, my little sister is six this year." Severus nodded and guided the girl into the store. He watched her looking around at the dolls and toys with hungry eyes. It was safe to show affection to this child. Her father's loyalty meant that he could be openly kind to her without jeopardizing his own life. All the others that he had to sneer at made him cherish all the more the ones he could be affectionate to.

She slipped her hand in his and led him to a selection of tiny horses. The plush animals pranced about the tiny stable yard, nickering and whinnying. Minuet reached out a covetous hand and gently stroked a tiny foal with one finger. The charmed toy arched against her finger and looked up at her with liquid eyes.

"These are too fragile for Fortina." She murmured sadly and turned away. Severus noted the toys and followed the girl as she picked out a soft baby doll for her sister, which blinked sleepily at them as she carried it to the clerk. She discussed hair and eye choices with the clerk and he charmed the doll to exactly duplicate Minuet's coloring. She had it wrapped and sent home.

The clerk paused in writing out the address, looking up sharply at Minuet. Severus glared at him so fiercely that the poor man almost dropped his quill but he said nothing and soon they were back outside in the bitter cold.

"Thank you, Professor." Her eyes contained understanding of what the clerk's hesitation meant. He wanted to walk back into the store and hex the young man behind the counter, but he merely nodded. Once more he swallowed an insult to his children. It was bitter indeed. 


	40. Meetings in the Forest

Chapter 39 – Meetings In The Forest.

Kathryn leaned lightly on the cane as she wandered the pathways of the Forbidden Forest, with Hagrid pacing beside her. He had his crossbow slung across his back, Fang trotting at his side, drooling copiously. Kathryn let her wand hang loosely from her other hand, hoping she wouldn't need to draw her gun at any time as she was out of hands.

She knew what she was looking for. Somewhere in this forest there was a gate to the Elder realms. Her ancestress had spoken of it once. She had tried to convince Hagrid that it was unnecessary for him to accompany her but he had just smiled genially at her.

"Can't say as how you won't need some help Professor. Besides, I need to visit my brother any ways." A detour to visit the giant had resulted in her new nickname "Katy Bank" being yelled loudly by the excited Giant. They dropped off some food and Hagrid spent some time visiting his enormous relative.

Only many years spent fighting dark horrors allowed Kathryn to visit with Grawp without feeling bowel-wrenching terror. As it was, she had her doubts about the wisdom of keeping an adolescent Giant this close to a school full of children.

The had been walking for about an hour after leaving Grawp happily uprooting trees when a rustling sound filled the woods and they found themselves surrounded by Centaurs.

Kathryn raised an eyebrow at the ring of weapons that surrounded them: bows, crossbows and spears were all pointed at them. Hagrid drew his weapon and Fang cowered behind him.

"You have been warned again and again Hagrid, stay out of our woods!" Hagrid opened his mouth to speak but Kathryn cut him off.

"Your woods!" She barked at them "May I remind you who gifted you with these forests, Star-child!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at the large black stallion that was the obvious leader here.

The Centaurs stamped their feet and rattled their weapons in surprise at her outburst.

"Who are you that speaks so to us?" The leader moved forward, his brows lowered threateningly over his stormy eyes.

"I am Majere, blood of the Elders, come to speak to my own kin." She stared him straight in the eyes, daring him to contest her rights. "Star-child, first in your herd, move aside and let us pass." The herd was restless, their anger was tangible, a heavy weight.

"You lie! You are from the castle! Whatever you claim to be, you will leave our forest now!" The stallion reared back, as if to trample her underfoot. Kathryn stood her ground, remaining unmoved beneath the pawing hooves.

"Star-child, should my blood fall on the forest floor, drawn by you or your kin, your kind will be banished from here forever. Do not forget the ancient compact between the Elders and the Star-born." A nervous shuffling of hooves answered her and the stallion settled back down, he looked uncertainly at her.

"Prove your heritage, wand-waver!" He ordered. Kathryn sighed, she hated having to do this, it took a lot of energy and she had to conserve what she could to speak to her kin.

"I will, but first answer me this: when did the Star-born begin interfering in the paths of history?" the centaurs trembled at her impertinence, but Kathryn kept herself still, waiting.

"The people of the castle have meddled in our affairs, taking in one that we have declared outlaw." She nodded understanding.

"What do the stars say of the outlaw's destiny?" She was amazed that Hagrid had remained silent for so long but he was looking back and forth between the Herd Leader and Kathryn with great interest.

"That he shall fall because of his choice." The Stallion replied with arms folded across his broad chest.

"Very well, then why are you concerned? If his destiny be to fall, then fall he shall, whether he is at the castle or not." There was a moment of stunned silence, as they took in her words. "Every action is framed by the stars."

"You are Majere." The centaurs melted into the forest without another word and Kathryn relaxed.

"You sure know a lot about the Centaurs." Hagrid was looking at her with newfound respect. Maybe he would forgive her for killing the Naga after all.

"Only the stories my family tells." She shrugged and they continued walking. There was a tugging in her heart and she turned suddenly to follow a small frozen streambed. She could hear a faint melody that called to her blood. 

They crunched through the slush and ice, emerging into a circular clearing.

"Blimey, never been 'ere before!" Hagrid was looking around at the clearing in wonderment. It was beautiful. A ring of tall trees stood, dark, with thick foliage towering above them. In the center of the clearing two weathered stones stood. Snow lay upon the forest floor and ice hung from the tress. The place was absolutely silent, no breeze whispered, no bird twittered, no sound at all penetrated the icy stillness.

"You can't even find this place unless you are of the blood, Hagrid." She murmured absently.

The crunching of Hagrid's boots in the snow was abnormally loud as they walked towards the gate. It was like the cracking of a gunshot and she winced.

Kathryn stood before the portal to the Elder realms and felt the pull of it, the subtle yearning in her soul. There was a seduction there and a need to return to the place her blood had sprung from. She called up an image of Severus' face as a ward against that bone-deep desire. She used her love for him as a barricade against the treachery of her own soul.

She pocketed her wand and drew a tiny knife from her boot. With a clean stroke she cut a gash into her palm. Hagrid made a startled noise and moved towards her, but she waved him away with her cane.

She pressed her palm against the stones and smeared her blood on them, first the left stone, then the right. When she was done she stepped back and waited.

There was a pause, as if the world held its breath and then a rippling haze filled the gap between the stones. An image began to form. 

The perfect summertime filled the space, the two stones standing sentinel over the division between the present winter and the dreamy buzzing landscape that they framed. Flowers of perfect loveliness bloomed, huge apples dripping juices, hung in the trees, birdsong so sweet that it brought tears to their eyes drifted on the languid breeze. Warm air puffed out from between the pillars and caressed her face, drying her tears.

A shimmer in the trees and then a figure approached. A minstrel, harp slung across his back came up the gate. He was dressed in scarlet and emerald with hair the pale green of new leaves and eyes only a shade darker. His skin was brown and smooth, ageless like his face. Delicately tapered ears rose on either side of his head and his cat- slitted eyes blinked slowly at them.

"Greetings little sister, will you cross?" His voice was mellow wine, rich and deep, and one could grow drunk listening to it. It took all of her will to stand still and not run to through the gate to him. 

"Greetings Elder brother, I seek consul." She replied. The one good thing about the elder is that they didn't mince words. They liked plain speaking and preferred a blunt honesty to a polite lie.

"What consul do you seek?" He cocked his head, curiosity in his gaze.

"A dark Wizard has unleashed Kobolds and I seek consul on how to combat them." She responded. 

"Kobolds!" The Elder's face twisted in rage. "Such filth! Who dares such a thing?"

He is named Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he calls himself Lord Voldemort." She answered. 

The Fey nodded at her and strode off into the distance.

"Now what?" Hagrid asked in puzzlement.

"Now we wait." She shrugged and with a slash of her wand, cleared a circle in the snow. She summoned fallen branches and twigs and soon had a fire burning and larger logs to sit upon. Hagrid disappeared from the circle and after she warned him to kill nothing within the glade itself he vanished.

He returned soon with a coney and they proceeded to roast it, swapping monster stories and discussing Harry and all that had happened to the boy over the last few years.

Hagrid was a surprisingly good companion. The gentle fondness she had felt for him before was ripening into a true friendship. They were laughing over stories of Fred and George Weasley's antics against Umbridge last year, when the minstrel reappeared in the archway.

Kathryn and Hagrid rose and Kathryn cleared away their campsite, tidying the area with a quick wand wave. Kathryn strode up to the gate into summer and noticed the figures behind the minstrel.

"Elder brother." She greeted him.

"Little sister." He gave her a small bow and she returned it, giving him one slightly lower to indicate his greater status. "It has been discovered that the Kobolds you speak of were released from our realm. As they are our responsibility, we shall come with you and destroy them ourselves." Kathryn clamped her jaw shut to keep it from dropping open. The Elders were coming through the gate?

She nodded and moved back away from the gate. A white horse, pure as snow with golden eyes stepped up to the minstrel and he mounted in one swift motion, leaping up without saddle, bridle or stirrup. The horse came through the gate and shook his mane against the biting cold as he parted from the warmth.

A Host came behind them, ten mounted warriors, proud and aloof, ten archers on foot, with sparkling eyes and laughing mouths and three servants, carrying packs and leading delicate fine-boned ponies with coats of amber and laded down with supplies.

"Blimey." Hagrid breathed out.

"Welcome Elder brothers and sisters." She bowed them into the glade.

"Long has it been since we have walked this world." The minstrel looked around at the ice-covered landscape with his evergreen eyes. "Lead us to your clan, little sister." Kathryn had a moment of panic and then looked at Hagrid.

"Hagrid guide them to the castle, I will go on ahead and see to it that Albus has a place to house them." She turned to the Host. "Elders, I must go and see to it that our hospitality is sufficient for you. Hagrid will guide you as I go on ahead."

"Go on ahead? We are horsed and you afoot, how shall you outpace us?" The sarcastic tone of a gray-garbed elf woman was so like Severus' that Kathryn merely smiled in answer and bowing, disapparated.

Kathryn reappeared at the edge of the Forest and ran as fast as her failing leg would take her to the castle. Once inside the doors, she grabbed the nearest student and told him to fetch the Headmaster, grabbed another and had her fetch Minerva and then summoned the house elves.

"There is a group of Tuatha de Danaan coming to stay at the castle." She announced. The house elves looked at her in shock. "There are twenty warriors and three servants. They will need rooms and stabling for their steeds." They continued to stare at her, mouths agape and eyes bugging out. "They are on their way! Hurry up!" Her panic infected them and they unfroze and scrambled away to prepare the rooms.

Albus and Minerva, entering from opposite directions, came rushing in led by the students that Kathryn had press-ganged into service.

"The Elders have sent a Host to us." There was a repeat of the house elves as Albus and Minerva stared at her in disbelief, then Albus recovered quickly and nodded.

"Very well, shall we go and greet them?" The students who had stayed over for the holidays came pouring out of the Great Hall from dinner and Kathryn let Albus precede her out the door.

The Host was just exiting the forest, Hagrid leading the way. Away from the woods they looked far more out of place, like a tapestry come to life. Their harness jingled and their voices carried across the fallen snow and the children clustered behind the three Professors, silent and awe-struck

Severus slipped up beside her and she twined her fingers with his without thinking. He squeezed her hand in his and his dark eyes were fastened hungrily on the approaching elves.

"Merlin's ghost, Kathryn, how did you do it?" His face was rapturous, alight with the stunning beauty of the Host.

"I didn't! I went to ask their advice and they just came." Kathryn didn't mean to sound so plaintive, but Albus' laugh soothed her nerves.

"They must have gotten bored and wanted some fun." Albus gently murmured, his eyes dancing with suppressed mirth. "Now remember, children, never ask an elf their name, it's very rude. They may gift it to you, but the higher ranking the Elder, the less likely you will receive a name from them."

"So what do we call them?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Elder, or any title they give you." Kathryn replied. 

And so, for the first time in a thousand years, humans welcomed the elders into their homes.


	41. Christmas Elves

Chapter 40 – Christmas Elves

Severus looked up from his cauldron in surprise as one of the servitor Elves peeked a head around his door. Druaden, the others had called her. She was pure white of skin and hair, a maiden made from ice, yet her eyes were a deep azure blue that seemed far too rich for the rest of her coloring. She wore a simple gown of green with a darker green band at the square collar and around the hem. She was incredibly shy and self-effacing, far more than the other Elders and even more so than the other servants.

"May I help you, Elder?" He asked softly; her timidity was such that he was concerned that he would frighten her. In fact, she did start at his voice and blush at his glance. 

"Not Elder, Master of Potions, just Druaden." Her voice was light and fluttery like a small bird's.

"Then, may I help you, Druaden?" He allowed himself a small smile and she edged closer, reassured by his manner.

"Please, the potion to relieve pain, what herbs do you use in it?" she edged closer still, her eyes going to his stores of ingredients with a fascinated gaze. "Madame Pomfrey said you were the brewer."

He smiled more broadly and began to enumerate the ingredients, explaining the brewing process and the uses of each herb. As he spoke, she crept even closer, those odd eyes growing wider as she listened. She interjected a comment here and there, always shyly and with a differential attitude, but Severus listened with interest.

Their conversation held him fascinated. Once his delicate questioning overcame her diffidence and she had revealed her natural enthusiasm for the subject, they found themselves deep in a discussion of the differences between the plants and herbs used by the Elders and those used by the Wizarding world. 

A throat was cleared from the doorway and Severus looked up to find an hour had passed and Kathryn was leaning against the doorpost with a wry grimace on her face. Behind her was Harry Potter. Severus lowered his brows at Harry and sneered, hoping to intimidate him sufficiently that he would just leave.

Harry, however, was staring at Druaden with an unreadable expression. Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy then looked at the Elf maiden who was practically hiding behind him and watching Harry and Kathryn with large frightened eyes.

"Druaden, this is Kathryn Leblanc and Harry Potter." He gave Potter another sneer as he introduced him, but it was Kathryn's frown that made the white face go still.

"I cannot call you that." Kathryn said with finality to the Fey.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because Druaden is old tongue for filth or trash." Harry looked outraged and Severus felt completely in accord with him at that moment.

"I am Druaden." The girl said hesitantly. "My sire was Unseelie, he took my mother while she was out gathering herbs. I am Druaden." She repeated and looked at them in confusion.

"I don't care if your father was the darkest of the dark, I will not call any child of Danaan 'Druaden'." Kathryn said firmly and both Harry and Severus nodded.

"There must be something we can call you, that isn't insulting like that." Harry said with a fierceness that sent the Fey ducking behind Severus again.

"My mother called me T'allinah." She whispered. Severus repeated it and Kathryn tilted her head in thought.

"Child of sky and ice. That's pretty. How about we shorten it to Tali?" Kathryn suggested. Tali smiled and came out from behind Severus.

"Tali." Her smile seemed to brighten the room. 

Dinner in the Great Hall was an interesting affair. Twenty students, twenty Elves and the staff all sat down to table together in a room draped in lights and fabric. Instead of the four long tables, there was one that they could all gather around to eat at.

Albus and Flitwick had decorated the Hall to look like a pavilion open to the sky. The enchanted ceiling mimicked the softly falling snow outside and the walls of white silk and the decorations of silver were surprisingly tasteful. Three great trees stood sentinel along one wall, fairies darting among them as flashes of light. The Fey, unused to being impressed by humans, seemed charmed by the ceiling enchantment and the other little magics of the castle.

Severus had caught one stern-looking warrior woman peering into a canvas, deep in conversation with a medieval painting. Her eyes had been wide and soft with wonder and interest. She had quickly adopted a pose of arrogance the moment she realized she was being observed but he had tucked the sight away in his mind with amusement.

He had, of course, reported the faerie host's presence to Voldemort. There were too many witnesses for it to be hidden. He wondered how the Dark Lord would respond.

The Minstrel's questioning of Albus interrupted his musing.

"A school? What an interesting idea." The green eyes swept the assembled children, who were watching the Elves in awed fascination.

"Cannot their parents train them?" The grim warrior woman had a voice like stone, hard and unyielding.

"They will receive more specialized training this way. If their parent does not excel at a certain type of magic or knowledge, they can receive the training regardless." Albus' reply seemed to satisfy the woman. 

She was an Icelandic blonde with pale blue eyes, dressed in soft black leathers and a gray tunic. She was not as tall as the others, who were at least a head above the humans, but she was all whipcord and lean muscle, deadly as the blade she carried.

"Do you teach weapons as well?" She asked, looking fiercely at Albus.

"We leave that one to the parents." Albus answered. "If they are orphans there are some on the staff who can teach it if need be." 

Severus shot the old man a sharp look. He knew that Vector was an expert with bow and arrow, Hagrid was quite proficient with his crossbow and he himself skilled at knife fighting, but none of them could teach sword that he knew of. A memory twitched in the back of his mind. What had her file said? Oxford Arcane fencing team? Fencing was hardly sword though, in the way that the Elves fought.

"Indeed?" The woman looked unconvinced.

"Indeed Kathryn can instruct two different styles of sword forms and Professor Vector is a champion archer." Albus had that mischievous little boy look on his face that always boded ill.

"I hardly think I am up to the standards of our guests." Vector blushed. Kathryn, he noted, was watching Albus with some amusement.

"Neither katana or foil are quite what the Elder has in mind, Albus. Besides which, aside from Miss Ravagienne's hand-to-hand training, I have not been doing much practicing since my injury." Kathryn was using a repressive tone designed to dampen Albus' sense of whimsy, but she didn't have Severus' years of experience to warn her that it was far too late.

"How were you injured, little sister?" This came from one of the Archers, a redhead with orange eyes and yellow toned skin -- he looked like a sunset and his clothing was all in the same shades, enhancing the effect.

"Kathryn was injured while slaying a Naga." Albus really loved to tell that to people and Kathryn's flaming face seemed only to encourage it.

The raised eyebrows and appreciative looks from the Elves was enough to make hew sink a little in her chair.

"Is this true?" The Minstrel asked her.

"Yes, but really it's not a big deal." She waved it away.

"Your modesty does you credit child, but this tale you must tell." The Elders leaned forward in anticipation of a story and the students did as well.

"I am sure I would only bore you." She tried one last time to get out of it, but Minuet's wide eyes met hers and Severus watched her as resignation set in. "Very well." Her capitulation was greeted with eager smiles.

"It was late summer and a report had come in to Auror command. Two Muggles had been found dead near a series of caves in Arizona." Severus watched as Albus whispered a translation to the Minstrel who nodded.

My partner, David, and I were sent to investigate. It was hot and dry and the air just blistered the skin, so we waited for evening. During the day we sat under the shade of an overhanging rock, reading maps of the area, looking for a likely nesting area for the Naga." The Elves nodded at this and Severus watched the children, who appeared mesmerized by the tale.

"Once it began to cool off, we set off to an area of recent rock falls that backed onto a series of caves." She looked at the kids. "When a Naga nests somewhere they will often cause rockslides to block access to the nest." She really seems to love to teach, he mused, as the children nodded in understanding. It was almost a shame to put her back in harness.

"We got to the area and found the body of a Muggle camper wedged between two rocks." She looked at the children again. "Like crocodiles, Naga will store future meals for later consumption. So, we knew we were close." The kids made faces of disgust at this, but Kathryn was thinking ahead already and her expression was melancholy. Her face so open a moment ago, closed then and he watched as her mask slid seamlessly into place.

"David was supposed to be casting location spells every five feet or so to be sure we weren't snuck up on. Naga are clever and cunning and you can't be too careful when dealing with them." The Elves all nodded vigorously in agreement. "Either his spells were wrong, or he wasn't as alert as he should have been." Or he betrayed you, Severus thought with bitterness. "But the next thing I knew the earth was shifting and the Naga was tunneling up through the rock ahead of me. She came up right in front of me and I dodged her first strike, which gave me just enough time to pull my shotgun." The kids gasped and the Elves looked confused.

"I rolled to the side and shot out the Naga's left eye as she was coming in for the next strike, but I missed her brain. She reared back in pain and I was able to get off a flame spell that scorched her side as she was turning. I was too slow to dodge the second strike, she caught me against a rock, her jaws clamped around my leg, and I shot her through the eye into her brain. I knew I was dying, so I sent up my wand flare and passed out." She shrugged as silence fell on the table.

"I woke up three months later in the hospital." She looked around at them and gave a wry smile. "Told you it was a dull story." Their faces told her that it had been anything but dull and Severus was amused to feel her squirming beside him.

"What happened to your companion?" The warrior woman shifted in her chair, watching Kathryn with the beginnings of respect.

"He vanished." Her words were bitten off sharply.

"Treachery." Hissed the Elder woman with a frown.

"Or plain cowardice, hard to say." Kathryn had regained the casual cool tones that hid her inner thoughts. Severus took her hand beneath the table, careful to let nothing show on his face. 

"You were very brave, child." The Minstrel nodded to her and Kathryn blushed beside him again.

"You do the job that's in front of you." She shifted uneasily under their gazes. Severus hid his smile at her answer. She had been forcing him to read Terry Pratchett books over the last month in a bid to cheer him up. It was working. 

"Yes, but not everyone does." Albus took pity on her then, and changed the subject, asking a question on how the Elders schooled their young.

Later that evening, Kathryn was burrowed under the covers beside him, as they huddled against the chill of the castle. He was curled around her, tolerating the frigid icicles she laughingly called her toes. Her cradled her close thinking how sad it would have been if she had died that summer.

He tried to imagine how he would have dealt with the past few months if he hadn't had her beside him. What would have been left of him? The refuge of her arms and her heart was becoming indispensable to him. 

"Potter better hurry up and kill the Dark Lord." He grumbled and was rewarded with her throaty chuckle.


	42. Into the Earth

Chapter 41 – Into the Earth

Midwinter was upon them and the kids were assembling in the Great Hall. Severus had argued vociferously to be allowed to come along, but if they ended up fighting Death Eaters, there was no way it wouldn't blow his cover. 

She had kissed him soundly and promised to be careful and then left him behind again. She couldn't blame him for his disgruntled attitude. But seriously, how much trouble could she get into with twenty-three Elves as back up? Hmm, maybe that was a stupid question.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Luna and Justin were assembled and waiting when she arrived. The early morning sun shone in the illusory sky above them. She ran an eye over the kids. They were dressed for the winter hike, boots and sweaters (And hadn't that been an amusing conversation, who knew the Brits called them jumpers?) walking staves, wands tucked up sleeves or tucked into boots. Harry had his sword belted at his waist. Heavy woolen cloaks covered them from neck to boot top as well.

The Host jingled into the hall then and they exchanged greetings and headed out. As they stepped into the courtyard they were met with a peculiar sight. Draco and Minuet lounged insouciantly by the stairs, dressed in heavy winter clothing.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Ravagienne." Kathryn greeted them.

"Oh, hi Professor." Draco managed a widening of the eyes meant to be surprise at the sight of them, Minuet just smiled sweetly. "We were just going for a hike in the hills." Draco continued and the pair sauntered up to the group.

"Really?" Her tones were dubious, but her lips were twitching with the smile that was trying to break out.

"Young ones, come you to join us in battle?" The Minstrel was blunt as all his kind tended to be.

"You inviting us?" Minuet grinned up at the Elf, hands on her hips, an impish dimple peeping from the side of her mouth. The Minstrel grinned back at the child and tweaked a lock of her ebony hair.

"Fall in, you two." Kathryn ground out against her better judgment.

"Professor?" Harry's outraged voice made her turn around to favor him with a darkling look.

"They're Slytherins; if we don't take them with us, they'll just follow us anyway. At least we can keep an eye on them this way." 

"Hey, you know us well!" Draco tossed off. She winked at him. 

"I'm getting a crash course in Slytherin tactics from your Head of House." Quiet laughter followed that remark and they were off.

The walk into the hills was taken at an easy pace, the mounted members of the party wandered ahead to search for the rill that the Guardian had described. 

None of the Host had ever been to this part of Scotland before and they were happily engaged in explorations with as much enthusiasm as the students. It was funny, Kathryn thought, to feel like the most mature person present, when half the group was older than her by several hundred years.

The Archers were chatting with the students and Minuet and Hermione were deep in a conversation about transfiguration. Harry and Draco were eyeing each other, Harry with suspicion, Draco with contempt.

"Look Potter, if I wanted to betray you or join the Dark Lord, wouldn't you think I'd be just a little more sneaky about it?" Draco finally blurted out.

"Unless that's just what you wanted us to think." Harry said with narrowed eyes and lowered chin.

"Yeah." Ron chimed in with something less than eloquence. From the corner of her eye, Kathryn caught Hermione's rolled eyes and Minuet's pursed lipped agreement.

"Boys." Minuet muttered and Hermione nodded vigorously. The Archers behind them looked about ready to collapse from asphyxiation as they stifled their laughter. Kathryn shot a quelling look at all concerned and felt a million years old. 

Thank Merlin she was past the adolescent stage of defensive posturing for the opposite sex. That thought gave her a pang of loneliness. She really wished Severus could have come with her. It was amazing really how much she missed him when he was not nearby. Considering that she had only met him in September, he had come to play an inordinately large role in her life. Funny how three months could make a world of difference.

The sound of jingling harness and the soft crunch of the horses through the snow roused her from her reverie.

"We have found the rill." The stone-faced warrior woman called out.

"Thank you Elder, we are coming." Kathryn called back and shooed the kids after the mounted woman. The Archers sped away from the children, running lightly across the snow, leaving almost no trace of their passing.

"Show-offs." Draco muttered and secretly Kathryn agreed. The Fey had way too much fun in this world.

Trudging after the lithe Elves, the wizards and witches rounded a series of snow covered boulders and discovered the Fey peering at a crack in the ground that was dripping half-frozen water out onto the hillside.

"That's it?" Harry's incredulous tone echoed all of their thoughts. The boy jumped, as if stung, and grabbed at the sword hanging hidden under his cloak. The Elves all had their attention riveted on him as he drew the blade. "You're joking." Harry addressed the blade with an irritated air.

"Seradonon." The Minstrel was staring at Harry with an eyebrow raised, it reminded Kathryn strongly of Severus and she smiled.

"I got it from the Guardian." Harry said with a shrug. "I call it back-biter." The Elves all laughed at that, except for the stone-faced woman who made a moue of distaste.

Draco and Minuet were obviously confused by the blade, but too proud to ask. Kathryn reminded herself to have a talk with them later.

Harry walked up to the rill and using the sword carved a door in the snow surrounding the crack and then stepped back. The sword emitted a thrumming sound, like the metal was vibrating and then the outline became an archway into the mountain.

The Minstrel bowed to Harry, with some amusement, and they all began filing through the doorway.


	43. Tending the Home Fires

Chapter 42 – Tending the Home Fires

Severus felt the burning of his Dark Mark not more than a half an hour after Kathryn's departure. He wondered if this was going to be a regular occurrence -- she goes out somewhere with Potter and he ends up having a heart-to-heart with Voldemort. If so, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight with that boy for a while.

Pulling down the charmed box from his mantle he tossed floo powder into the fireplace, informed the Headmaster of his summons, and headed off to the Forbidden Forest. He threw his Death Eater's cloak around his shoulder with no little irritation. He remembered a time when the mask he was putting on was a mark of pride. Now it felt like old clothing he had long since outgrown.

This time his apparation brought him to a ruined castle. He was standing in the remains of the Great Hall, sunlight shafting in beams through the shattered roof. He thought he might be in the south of England; it was somewhat warmer here, though the snow still lay heavy on the ground. The Dark Lord stood framed by one of the archways of the Great Hall. He looked dramatic framed by the crumbling arch, wind fluttering his robes, which was no doubt his intention.

It was his penchant for melodrama that had driven Severus from him in the end, even more than his thirst for blood. It was the knowledge that everything he did, every emotion he displayed, was there for effect that had broken the bonds of loyalty for Severus. Albus might be aggravating, but he was genuine at all times. There was no pretence.

Severus dropped to his knees before the man he once called Master and bowed his head in mock submission.

"My Master." 

"Severus." Voldemort walked towards him and patted him lightly on the head, as if he were an obedient dog. That was the other reason he had been unable to continue being Voldemort's servant. Aside from teaching, Albus, at least, left him his dignity. "Thank you for your prompt report on the Elders that you sent me." Severus merely nodded; knowing that there was no way that Voldemort could have brought him all this way just to thank him.

"How fond are you of the Leblanc woman." Severus' heart sank, but he merely shrugged.

"She is good in bed, my Master, but so are whores." His reply brought laughter from the surrounding Death Eaters. Mentally he apologized to Kathryn for the insult.

"How fond of you is she?" Voldemort's questions were frightening him a great deal, but he could do nothing but answer as best he could.

"We have never spoken of such things, my Master." He shrugged again, trying to make it seem as though what they had was purely physical.

"Her family is powerful, her grandmother especially." The Dark Lord paced away from him, turning abruptly in a fashion designed to make his cloak billow. The light fell on him just so, making the pale skin seem to glow, and Severus wondered if he had used a charm to enhance the effect.

"Yes, my Master, but not so powerful as you." A little flattery was always advisable when dealing with the narcissistic maniac.

"True, Severus, but they would make better allies than enemies." When Hell freezes over, the Potions Master thought. "Marie once had a fondness for me, we can play on that." Severus wondered if the Dark Lord had lost his mind. Play Marie Laveau? He had to be joking.

"How would you suggest proceeding, my Master?" Kathryn had shown him a copy of the Star Wars trilogy and the parallels between his life and the movie had grimly amused him. Since then, he had adopted some of Vader's mannerisms as his own private joke, knowing that none of the other Death Eaters had seen the Muggle films. Unsurprisingly, Voldemort had seemed gratified by the subservience he was showing.

"The girl must be brought to love you somehow." There was a dubious snort from one of the watching Death Eaters and Severus was angered by their assumptions. He remembered a time when such a response would have shamed him, but knowing that Kathryn thought him attractive changed everything for him.

"As you command, my Master."

"You may have to use Imperious." Muttered someone, Shiv, most likely.

"Now Severus, another matter. You did not serve me well by allowing the Leblanc woman to bring such aid to the castle." Severus nodded and hung his head, trying to look despondent at his failure. "I know that you had little opportunity to stop it, but I cannot allow, even one as loyal as yourself to go unpunished" 

Severus braced himself for what was coming. He remained kneeling as Voldemort and the others began to file out; after all, it meant less distance to fall if he passed out from the pain. The curses they cast as they left were sent with a casual air that he found more insulting than the curses themselves. Even Voldemort's final "Scutica" curse was tossed off with an almost bored demeanor.

Lying on the icy stones, left to the mercy of the cold, Severus tried to get enough energy together to apparate back to the Forest. The blood trickling down his scored back was the only warmth he could feel and he used the sensation to center his mind.

The disorientation of disapparating churned his guts and he heard the crunch of snow beside him.

"Oi! There yeh are, Professor Snape, sir." Hagrid's welcome voice rolled over him. "I'll just be gettin' yeh to Madame Pomfrey now, sir." He was raised up in the half-giant's arms as he had been so many times before.

"Thank you Hagrid." He murmured as consciousness stole away from him. Had there been anyone to see it, the sight of Hagrid, covered in furs and leathers against the cold, removing the mask and cloak of a Death Eater from Severus, careful not to hurt the smaller man, and then cradling him against his massive chest would have been quite shocking to them. Less shocking was the sight of the compassion and affection on the bigger man's face as he carried Severus with tender care to the secret back door of the dungeons. After all, Hagrid had always loved monsters.

When Severus awoke to the far too familiar sight of the hospital wing's ceiling, he groaned.

"Severus?" Poppy was peering down at him in concern and he managed a small wry smile at her.

"We have to stop meeting like this." She grinned at him, it was an old joke between them and he knew she had been worried. Making her smile was a small thing, but then the best parts of life were the small things.

"You had lash marks across your back, three broken ribs and were the recipient of at least three different castings of Cruciatus." She reported to him.

"Some of the Death Eaters just aren't that creative. I'll ask them to vary the repertoire a bit next time, shall I?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"Can we skip the whole thing and not let there be a next time?"

"And take all the fun out of the Dark Lord's life, Poppy, you kill-joy?" His words were bitter, despite the lightness of his tone. He looked around the room, wondering suddenly where Kathryn was.

"They aren't back yet." Poppy answered his unspoken question. "You have actually only been unconscious for five hours." Severus nodded, so not very long.

"I need to talk to Albus." 

"He'll be along soon; the Minister of Magic heard about the Elves somehow and has come to harangue Albus about dangerous foreign creatures being harbored at Hogwarts." Poppy rolled her eyes in disgust and Severus groaned.

"Good gods, doesn't that man have anything better to do?"

"Apparently not." 

"How about going after the Dark Lord?" His sarcastic delivery brought a glint of amusement to Poppy's eyes.

"Perhaps you could suggest that to him."

"I have, he was not…receptive." Severus sighed, rolled over onto his side and started to drift back off to sleep. "Wake me when Albus gets here." He muttered and Morpheus claimed him.


	44. Strolling Through Stalagmites

Chapter 43 – Strolling through Stalagmites

The kids were deftly sandwiched between the Archers and the Warriors. The horses were being led, since the roof of the tunnel was too low and the Minstrel had suggested that they go last. It was clever, Kathryn thought, as it kept the children in the safest part of the grouping without making it obvious that they were being protected.

Kathryn walked in front with the Minstrel and Harry; the Minstrel, because he was the leader of the Elves, and Harry because the sword was the one giving them directions through the maze of passageways and caverns.

Harry and the sword were obviously exchanging friendly insults at the moment because Harry could be heard muttering things like "Hunk of tin" and "Loud mouthed butter knife". The sword was apparently giving as well as it got, because Harry kept frowning and grimacing at odd moments.

The Minstrel was chuckling softly, trying not to offend the boy, though Harry seemed unconcerned by the Elder's amusement.

"This blade you carry has a reputation for having no manners you know." The Minstrel's voice had taken on a reminiscent quality.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry smiled up at the tall elf.

"It is said, that Queen Mab was so enraged by the sword's rudeness that she threw it into the well of the earth." Kathryn peered at the blade in Harry's hand.

"Oh, so it's that sword. Lady Morgan told me of it once." She smiled in memory of the story. "She said though, that Excalibur was equally cantankerous and Arturus often contemplated tossing the thing into a ravine. In fact, she said, she could never decide if it was the nature of a sword to be cutting, or if the tongue of the dragon smith who forged it was simply too sharp." The Elves laughed loudly at the puns, though the kids just looked blank.

"It's an elvish joke." The Minstrel said with a wink at Harry. "It is playing with words." Harry shrugged and then turned the party onto the right hand pathway where the passage split before them. "Tell me your tale, boy." The Minstrel then commanded and the next hour or so was spent catching the Elves up on recent history and the story of Voldemort and the boy-who-lived.

About midday, by Kathryn's timepiece, they halted to rest. Tali brought water to them and one of the other servants, a lanky brunette man with smoky eyes and a wolfish face brought food.

They were camped out on a ledge that ended abruptly at a thousand foot plunge on one side and a sheer wall on the other. Harry, Seamus and Hermione kept making Moria jokes and calling the archers "Legolas", which confused them no end. Kathryn kept shushing them, glad that the Elves were not taking offense at the children's horseplay, but unwilling to push it.

A rumbling noise was the first warning they had of the earthquake. The Elves flung themselves at the cavern wall, the children following after as quickly as they could. There was a grinding noise and Kathryn watched in horror as a chunk of the ledge began to slide off into the abyss, taking Minuet, fallen on her side, with it. Kathryn could see the look of horror on the girl's face and she moved forward, knowing that she would be far too late, knowing that her still-injured leg would kill this child.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Harry blur into action, moving with such speed that Kathryn didn't actually register his movement until he had flung himself onto the ground and was reaching out to Minuet. 

His hand clasped hers and he was pulling her back even as the last of the crumbling rock vanished over the edge. Her weight no longer supported by the stone, she fell and Harry was being pulled over after her, his own slight weight not enough to counterbalance hers.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione's clear strong voice rang out and Minuet floated in Harry's grasp. He pulled harder, towing her to safety as the others finally reached them and tugged them into the shelter of the rock.

It had all taken a few short seconds, but Kathryn felt as though she had run a marathon as she patted Minuet down, checking for injuries.

The Minstrel reached out and touched the rock and he spoke words in a tongue Kathryn did not know and the rock calmed beneath his touch, like a horse being gentled.

Harry wrapped his arms around the frightened girl, who turned to sob quietly into his shirt. Draco was hovering over them both, murmuring soothing words to Minuet.

Kathryn placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and he turned his white face up to her.

"Just like Potter to play the bloody hero." He muttered with only a shadow of his usual sneer.

"Well, I might have let you fall, Malfoy, but I would never drop a pretty girl." Harry snapped back with a small smile. Minuet beamed up at him through her tears, while Draco stuck out his tongue.

"Gryffindor git!" Minuet rolled her eyes at him in mock disparagement.

"Slytherin sneak." Harry took the handkerchief that Kathryn offered him and wiped Minuet's eyes with a brusque manner. Kathryn hid a smirk, recognizing the boy's attempt to disguise his earlier tenderness. From the look on Draco's face, however, he was not being as successful as he could wish.

The Elves and the other kids were watching this by-play with fascination, though she suspected that few understood the significance. And here she thought that she and Severus had it hard. The Prophet would have a field day with this. Not to mention what her father would do to her if he ever got out of Azkaban.

Blinking away her visions of impending disaster, Kathryn hoisted her backpack and waved to the Elves.

"Let's get moving. If the Elemental is upset, then we need to get there sooner rather than later." The Elves rose with that innate boneless grace that reminded her that they really weren't human.

"How did you calm the Elemental? " Ginny asked the Minstrel. "I didn't see you use any magic." The Minstrel smiled broadly at the young woman and dropped a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"We don't use magic, child. We are magic." He winked at the look of confusion on Ginny's face.

"I don't understand." Her voice had taken on that stubborn tone that Kathryn had learned to dread in class. Ginny wanted to understand and neither Hell nor high water would stop her till every question was answered to her satisfaction. The Minstrel cocked his head at her, considering her stance and expression.

"I am uncertain, child, as to what would serve you best."

"Excuse me?" She trotted along side him as the party moved out. Kathryn slipped up behind, fascinated by the exchange.

"Your constant need to understand, child. I am unsure whether to indulge you in it or to try to curb it." Kathryn had often wondered that herself. There was a danger in the girl's stubborn pursuit of every answer.

"What? Why would you want to curb it?" Ginny was growing angry and Kathryn mentally prayed that the Elder would not lose his temper with the youngest Weasley.

"Because it may drive you to seek things which will harm you." Ginny paled at the Elder's patient words.

"It already has." She ducked her head in shame. "Now I want to know so I never fall into another trap like that again." She glared fiercely up at the Minstrel. "I will never be used by anyone ever again."

The Minstrel smoothed her hair with an absent gesture. His eyes had gone distant and Kathryn braced herself.

"You will never fully close the door that you opened, Virginia. You will always remember his voice in your head, but you are strong enough to resist his call." Ginny's face had gone so pale that her freckles stood out like drops of blood in a bowl of cream. "Your only true weakness is the rage you will not speak and that is what haunts your dreams now." The Minstrel shook himself lightly as he came back to himself. "You have a deep and complex destiny, Child of Fire and Dark."

"Is that bad?" Ginny was frightened, but still questioning, which made Kathryn smile a little.

"There is nothing good nor bad but that you make it so in the choosing." Ginny rolled her eyes. Kathryn pulled the younger girl in to a hug and whispered in her ear.

"In the dictionary next to the word 'Cryptic' there is a picture of an Elf." Ginny gave a delighted laugh and hugged her back. The Minstrel smirked at Kathryn over Ginny's head and Kathryn returned him a wry smile.

"In the dictionary next to 'Impatient' there is an image of a human." The Minstrel zinged back with an arched eyebrow.

There was general laughter from the group as they stepped into the next passageway. Only Kathryn noticed the look of concern on Neville Longbottom's face.


	45. The Meaning of Life

A/N – Look, I figured out how to add author's notes! LOL

I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, thank you Corraline, hear-me-roar, Elaine, fingertips, Emma and all three anonymous posters. 

Chapter 44 – The Meaning of Life

Severus sipped at the heavily sugared and milked tea with uncharacteristic pleasure. Normally, he would have found Albus' idea of "a good cuppa" sickeningly sweet, but the recent healing had left him weak. The too-sweet tea was welcome, a reminder of Albus' care and concern for him. It was the eternal beacon that had shown in the darkest of his nights. Albus' teas meant home and safety and compassion.

As he told his tale to the elderly wizard, he needed that touchstone. Kathryn was off in the bowels of the earth with a pack of Gryffindors and the unearthly Fey. Severus wasn't sure which group he trusted less to keep his lover safe. The Elves were unfathomable creatures, for all their seeming friendliness and the Gryffindors were…well…Gryffindors. They were the heirs to the Marauders who had nearly murdered him and who had made his school years a hell.

"The most surprising bit, of course, was Draco and Minuet's reaction." Albus' voice cut across his woolgathering and he turned his beetled brows upon his old friend and mentor.

"Their reaction to what?"

"Their reaction to being told of Kathryn's plans, of course." Albus said, his voice as sweet as the tea.

"I thought it was a secret, Albus." Severus fought the brief urge to shake the Headmaster.

"Well, yes, yes, of course. It was a complete accident that they found out at all. I was most careless indeed." Severus snorted in combined amusement and disgust.

"That I doubt." He returned.

"Most sad really, I must be going a trifle senile." The wistful tone was a masterful touch, Severus thought wryly. Albus really had missed his calling; as an actor he would have been a great success. "I was chatting with Minerva and the boy must have overheard us. He demanded to know what we were up to and I was so startled that it just slipped out." Albus blinked owlishly at Severus, the perfect image of the dotty old eccentric.

"Which is the story you shall tell the Ministry if they ask?" Severus replied with tones as dry as bone.

"Really Severus, you make it sound calculated." The eyes were crinkled at him and Severus gave up.

"So what were their reactions, Albus, as you are obviously dying to tell me?" Severus rolled out the snarky tone, knowing it was futile, but needing the practice.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Ravagienne decided that a bunch of Gryffindors were not to be trusted with their Head of House's girlfriend, can you imagine that?" Severus' eyebrow achieved new heights in its ascent up his forehead. "They determined that only a Slytherin or possibly two could counterbalance the tendency towards mindless heroics that the Gryffindors were likely to display." Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth with a genial good humor that made Severus clench his teeth.

"You dissuaded them from such folly, of course." Severus ground out.

"Well, the point was to promote Interhouse Unity…" Albus began innocently.

"Albus! What if Voldemort hears of this? What if there are Death Eaters down there? Minuet is only a third year!" He found himself on his feet shouting at his employer, his voice loud and angry.

"So you do care for the child." Albus sucked on his candy thoughtfully. Severus flung himself into the overstuffed armchair with what he knew to be a petulant expression.

"I had thought that was obvious." The scathing sarcasm in his tone was utterly wasted on Albus who just chuckled.

"Well, when the clerk from Petite Pleasures told me you had bought a toy stable and some horses I had a feeling that it wasn't a Christmas Present for Voldemort." Severus choked on his tea and glared at Albus, who merely smiled with utmost serenity.

"I hardly think that Voldemort would find it amusing. An acceptable Christmas gift to him would more likely consist of Potter's head on a platter. Which is, sadly, counter-productive to our ultimate goal." Severus found, much to his dismay, that Potter baiting had lost some of its joy. He wondered if he were going soft.

"No, I'm afraid his wish list will go unfulfilled for another year." Albus' gaze lost its focus and Severus watched him as he sat thinking. "Severus, have you heard anything from Bellatrix?" The question brought a rush of blood to his face.

"She owls me regularly." He choked out.

"Really? That makes what, six women who are pursuing you at the moment?" Albus had that amused little twitch to his lips as Severus sank deeper and deeper into his chair.

"Only five. Kathryn doesn't count, as she has never pursued me." 

"True, but she did catch you, didn't she?" Albus' voice had softened at the last bit, compassion and understanding pouring into his eyes.

"Yes, Albus. I am well and truly caught." Severus's bitter words, tinged as they were with sorrow and longing, hung in the air between the two friends for long hours, as they sat, waiting for word from a woman they both had come to care for.

Severus was roused from his reverie by Minerva's brusque tones.

"The other children are going to wonder where the whole lot of them got off to, you know that, Albus."

"A field trip into the hills, Minerva."

"They will never believe it, Albus." She returned with asperity.

"It doesn't matter, Minerva." Minerva's mouth firmed up into a straight line and Severus decided to intervene.

"Too true; Potter will save the school again, Gryffindor will win the house cup and probably the Quidditch cup and all will be as it always is." He shrugged off her glower with a small pained smile. 

Minerva had always had a fondness for him and, true Slytherin that he was, he played upon it shamelessly. Most often, he used it to extricate Albus from her wrath, but he did occasionally play up to her for the sheer fun of it.

This time, he gave her the "wounded bird" look, winced artfully as he shifted in his chair, and watched her melt completely. Her attention successfully diverted from Albus, he relaxed and prepared himself to be pampered and cosseted by the older woman. 

"Severus dear, you must be exhausted." She brushed his hair back from his brow with a maternal air. "Are you still in pain?" She fetched him another cup of tea and a plate of sandwiches.

"Poppy gave me a pain potion that should last me many more hours." He used his best, slightly-martyred-but-unwilling-to-complain tone and watched as she settled into her chair with a worried frown. Albus had plastered on a look of concern as well, though his eyes were a trifle too bright to fool anyone who knew him well. Minerva was luckily still focused on Severus, so she didn't notice.

"Perhaps you should still be in the Hospital Wing." Minerva fussed. Severus ate one of the sandwiches, sipped the tea and basked in Minerva's concern. 

"Nonsense, Minerva, she could give me no better care than you." He flattered her and smiled sweetly up at her. He really did love the old woman.

He was never sure if she fell for his act or not, but he had lacked a mother's love and care growing up and even at close to forty, he found pleasure in receiving it and Minerva never seemed to mind. 

He wondered at times why she had no children of her own, but had never dared to ask. There was an old pain there somewhere and he didn't want to rip open the scabs. He had too many of his own to be careless of another's.

As a young man he had thought that knowledge and the pursuit of it were all that mattered; Platonic ideals of truth had ruled him. Now that he was grown, he found that people were what interested him. He found that friends were more precious than books and far harder to care for. He could study one or two people for a lifetime and never get to the end of all he could learn.

His reason for being had shifted from the abstract to the concrete. The precise moment when his entire view of the world had changed was imprinted clearly in his mind. 

He could still see the Muggle child being force-fed one of his potions. He remembered watching as the panic in her eyes, the struggle for life, finally gave way to a weary blankness and then a glassy-eyed nothingness, the warm brown fading to a dull and lifeless muddy tone. His potion, his experiment -- an abstract concept made horrifyingly real. 

All the thoughts he had pushed away as maudlin or sentimental, all the doubts and concerns, all the feeling of disgust and fear, came down upon him that night. 

That night his world changed. That was the night he had sat in his darkened apartment, replaying the scene again and again till madness nearly claimed him. He remembered the blade in his hand, the cowardly urge to run away from what he had become and never return. 

He recalled with perfect clarity the way his mind had jerked and started, like a poorly running train, searching for one moment of good in his life. He remembered then, in a golden glow of hope, Albus Dumbledore speaking to him as he graduated, the fatherly hand on his shoulder, the gentle voice, the calm acceptance of all that he saw in Severus' eyes. He recalled with perfect clarity the words the man had spoken on that day.

"Severus, when you wake one morning and realize what you have done, I will be here, waiting." Severus had sneered at the old man then, thinking himself far cleverer than the elderly wizard. But from his new vantage point of guilt, despair and horror, the words became a lifeline, spun out from age and experience to pull him home to safety.

Remembering, he looked up at Albus and Minerva and smiled softly at the two people who had saved his life, his sanity and his soul.

"Have I ever said thank you?" He asked them, his voice gone low and quiet.

"When was there ever need?" Albus glowed from within with a gentle light, a forgiving light and Minerva's face in the firelight was the face of an angel, strong and pure.


	46. The Elemental Truths

Chapter 45 – The Elemental Truths

Kathryn was tired and aching. They had walked most of the day. The Elves were tireless; they could have gone all night, but the children were flagging and Kathryn needed to take one of the pain potions that Severus had supplied her.

They entered a large cavern, this time without the accompanying drop into an abyss. It reminded Kathryn of the cavern where Arthur rested. Glittering rock formations and glowing fungus decorated the huge space. It was breathtaking.

Kathryn called for a halt and the kids collapsed in a heap, leaning on each other and comparing blisters.

The Elves chuckled at the youngsters and the flame-colored Archer began teasing them about "real" marches that he had been on.

"Twenty days straight, running across rock covered hills with no breaks!" The kids rolled their eyes and Dean flipped the Elf off behind his back.

Tali set a fire, while the wolfish servant, called Buod, Kathryn learned, set up the tents for the night. Kathryn would have called them pavilions, but the Elves were quite dismissive of them. Soft silken forms drifted upwards, draped with flags and decorated with beading and fine embroidery. If these were the Elves' idea of pup tents, she was desperate to know what a true pavilion looked like.

The third servant, a scrawny, huge-eyed female who darted around like a water bug, fetched food and water and began dinner. Before an hour was out the group was huddled around the fire, eating fruit and roast meat.

The Minstrel pulled his harp onto his lap as the meal ended and began to play and sing. Kathryn sat spellbound, listening to the Elf's voice as it wound up and down the octaves. He had an incredible range and a pure clarity of tone that was like the pealing of bells one moment and then would drop to a warm thrum that sent chills down the spine the next. 

Kathryn remembered the tune from her childhood; the Elvish words had been translated for Morgan's descendants, but the tale was far older than Morgan herself and she had sung it to the child Kathryn had been with a bitter poignancy. 

It was the tale of the bard Taliesin, loved by the Queen of the Fey, taken from his home and lands and wrapped up in the loving arms of his royal lady. The song started out sweetly enough -- love's burgeoning hope, the soft flirtatious arpeggios of the harp, blending lightly with the Minstrel's voice. Their relationship was outlined with soft sweet notes of lingering tone, but quickly the notes fell to a more somber quality, as he grew lonely for home and family. Finally the soft dying tones of grief and pain as he left his love to stand once more on the shores of his home land, aging rapidly as his eyes drank in the place of his birth, dying even as he reached the stoop of his former home and falling to ash before the eyes of his great-grandchildren.

As the last notes faded away, their soft echo bouncing forlornly around the cavern, the Elves rose to go to sleep and the children dragged themselves out of the Minstrel's spell to follow. 

Kathryn stood and bowed deeply to the Minstrel, respect and admiration for his song in the deepness of the bow. He smiled at her, amused by her delicate phrasings of the Elvish song of manners.

"Little sister, tomorrow we will face battle." She nodded in response to his words. "The children you bring with you are strong warriors, despite their youth, but I am concerned for them." Kathryn smiled at him.

"Should the battle prove un-winnable or the danger to the children prove too great, I have a portkey that will bring them to safety." He nodded and did not even comment on her use of the word "them". Regardless of what happened tomorrow, Harry and the other would be safe, even if it required her to guard their back trail with her life. If she did die tomorrow, she hoped that Severus would forgive her.

Morning was marked by the chirping of her timepiece rather than by any external shift. 

The unchanging darkness of the caverns, lit briefly by their passage then fading back to endless night, was disorienting to the humans. The Elves could feel the rising of the sun even miles underground, or so the stone-faced warrior woman told them, brushing her long blonde braid back over her shoulder with an arrogant gesture, and Kathryn had no reason to doubt her words.

They ate a quick breakfast as Buod moved amongst the tents with nimble fingers, causing them to drop with graceful fluttering to the cavern floor. He folded them swiftly and tucked them into tiny pouches, folding the posts up and strapping the whole onto the back of one of the golden donkeys. 

Hermione kept trying to help him, only to be gently shooed away. She stomped over to Kathryn and with her hands on her hips peered up into her face.

"Why won't he let me help?" She groused.

"He has been performing this same task for several hundred years, he has a system." She kept her face still and didn't let a trace of her inner amusement show as Hermione's expression became slightly petulant. 

"But it's wrong to enslave other people." She insisted, as she hoisted her own backpack and began to walk alongside Kathryn.

"Who says the servants are slaves?" Kathryn retorted. Hermione paused with her mouth partly open to reply and then snapped it shut. "Have you seen them mistreated or given anything less than respect?"

"No, but they're servants." Hermione stated this with a little more doubtful tone.

"They serve, yes." Kathryn replied. "Why is this a bad thing?" Hermione opened her mouth and then shut it. "Some people are good at swinging a sword, some are good at math and some are really good at packing a tent. Each of these skills is valued by the Elders as being equally important in the grand scheme of things. Servants receive the same Fahelle as warriors." She added.

"Fah-what?" Hermione looked quite nonplussed.

"Fahelle, child." The warrior woman interjected with a sharp note in her voice. "Respect, dignity, right of place, honor, there is no direct translation into your tongue."

"It's close to the Japanese concept of 'Giri', but it is very hard to describe in terms that you would be familiar with." Kathryn shrugged at the girl, at a loss as to how to describe the complexities of Elvish culture to a sixteen-year-old girl.

"One who serves is honored for their service in our culture." The blonde added. "To give true service, to show loyalty and skill, is a great undertaking."

"But what about the House Elves? None of them get paid! Some of them are horribly abused!" Hermione's voice was insistent and the Elvin woman looked at her in surprise.

"The little ones? They were formed for service but if they are mistreated the dishonor is on their protectors. As for money, your kind has always valued it too highly." She shrugged. Hermione was obviously gearing up for another round.

"Miss Granger, what would you have the House Elves do?" Kathryn remained patient, knowing that much of the situation was brought on by good intentions.

"Whatever they want to do, of course, but they should have a choice!" Hermione frowned.

"Can your males bear young?" The Elf woman asked with sharp suddenness.

"Of course not!" Hermione retorted.

"But should they not have the choice?" A delicate Elfin eyebrow was arched at Hermione.

"It's not a manner of choice, it's just not physically possible!"

"Well, it is not physically possible for the little ones to not serve. They were formed for it." She gave Hermione a graceful shrug.

"But Dobby receives payment." Her voice was a little softer, confusion replacing righteous indignation.

"But he serves, does he not?" Hermione remained quiet. "In fact, is he not the only one that will serve the Gryffindor tower?" This surprised Kathryn, but she saw Harry wince from the corner of her eye.

"What?" Hermione was staring at the Fey with an appalled look.

"No other will care for the place because of the traps laid there." Harry was edging away from the group, but Kathryn caught him by the collar of his cloak and pulled him back. Hermione wore a look of devastation.

"Something you would care to add?" Kathryn tugged the boy around to face Hermione.

"It's true, Hermione. Dobby cleans the whole tower by himself and he keeps all the clothes." Tears sprung into the girl's eyes and her face crumpled. "But he really loves your knitting! He wears three or four of the hats at a time!" He added desperately.

"So it was all for nothing?" She was walking and crying and the Elf woman, normally so stony of visage, softened.

"Kindness is never for nothing, but it must be tempered with understanding." She replied. Kathryn nodded.

"There are no laws on the books in England to protect the House Elves, you know." Hermione perked up.

"Are there in America?" She asked.

"Yes, actually. In America we liberated the House Elves from the ancient compact around 1860." The Elves around her looked very interested and the conversation spread to the whole group.

"Indeed, little sister, that was well done of you." The icy blonde replied.

"What does that mean?" Hermione was bouncing again, tears being brushed away by Ron's handkerchief. He took her hand and kissed her lightly on one soggy cheek.

"The ancient compact was created when we began to withdraw from the world. The younger kin, the ones bound to this world, could not pass the gates." Her voice, once cold, began to warm with her tale. All Elves were born storytellers, loving the flow of language.

"We humans made a compact with some of the lesser Fey, like the House Elves." Kathryn added and the Elf nodded.

"They bound the little ones to them with blood and spell to serve until dismissed."

"But the Americans broke the compact?" Ron asked, a look of intense interest on his face.

"Well, yes and no. The compact was too strong to be destroyed, so we modified it. We put in what Grandmother Leblanc likes to call the Noblesse Oblige clause. The original compact that bound them to serve us was modified to bind us to protect them as well." Hermione looked pleased at this, as did the other Elves. "We granted them the right to wear clothes of their choosing, to receive further education and to serve in the home of their choice. We created laws to protect them and granted them citizenship, so they have the right to trial and the right to sue." She grinned at the group. "Trust me, you don't want to be sued by your House Elf; they always hire goblin lawyers." General laughter greeted this.

"So, there is something I can do for the House Elves." Hermione was beaming at Kathryn.

"When we go to Lieu D'Asile for Christmas, you can meet our crew. I am sure Prue will be thrilled to expound on the rights and duties of both humans and House Elves." Kathryn chuckled, imagining the diminutive Prue declaiming with her usual broad gestures to the eager audience that she knew Hermione would be.

"I'm looking forward to it." Hermione was ecstatic at the thought. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and Harry winked back.

"So, does this mean you will stop leaving knitted clothes around the tower?" Harry asked.

"Who has time to knit? I have NEWTs next year and I have to study the history of the American legal system to find out what I need to do next. There are laws to pass." Her eyes had that steely glint of determination and Kathryn chuckled. The boys gave each other high-fives behind her back.

The Minstrel waved them to silence and they obeyed. As they fell still a sound edged its way into their consciousness. 

The noise was a hammering, a constant low level pounding, that was strangely chilling in the otherwise silent caverns. 

They crept forward, and Kathryn edged out in front, peering around a bend in the passage. Before her spread a cavern bigger than any they had seen before; it was three times larger than a Quidditch field. The ceiling soared high above and the place swarmed with Kobolds.

They were small, squat creatures. The destructive pixies flowed across every surface of the place. There were thousands of them and Kathryn watched them with some grave doubts in her mind. 

The Minstrel peeked around her and snorted in disgust. 

"Filthy creatures." He muttered.

"I think I had better send the kids back. There are just too many of them." She felt the Elf nodding beside her and they withdrew back to the others.

Reaching into her cloak pocket she pulled out an empty bottle of butterbeer and set it on the ground. The kids all looked at it with surprise and confusion.

"All right, there are just too many of them for me to be certain I can keep you safe. I promised Albus that if I thought you were all in too much danger, I would send you back." Looks of surprise and outrages bloomed on the kids' faces.

"What happened to 'we weren't just kids'?" Ginny asked, fury etched across her features.

"Miss Weasley, look around that corner and tell me that you can take them all." Kathryn challenged. Ginny marched forward, poked her head around the corner and froze in place. When she returned her face was milky and her eyes were wide.

"Well, Miss Weasley, do you wish to stay?"

"No, Professor." Ginny looked at her shame-faced. The other students looked back and forth between the Elves and Kathryn and then looked at each other. Harry sighed and stepped forward.

"I want to stay; you will need our help, if only for back-up." His voice was calm and reasoned and Kathryn thought seriously about his offer. 

A sudden noise startled them and they spun to see a small Kobold, twisted features screwed up in alarm, staring at them and chittering loudly.

"No time! I am sorry Mr. Potter!" She cast the portkey spell on the bottle and tossed it to Tali. "Take them home, Tali!" She ordered, her voice crisp, and Tali nodded. The pale Elf maiden vanished, drawing the students after her with a tug of her magic.

Kathryn turned and drew both gun and wand, watching the Elves pull weapons and begin the howling ululation that was their battle cry. Her own screams lost in the general roar, Kathryn charged into battle.


	47. Alarums and Confusion

Chapter 46 – Alarums and Confusion

Severus was standing in the courtyard, conversing with Lupin when it happened. He had been having a rather pointed discussion on why one should be careful not to misplace (later we discover that it was destroyed by Tonks, if I remember the other stories correctly; you may want to change this to reflect that.) one's dose of Wolfsbane potion and then there was this sudden popping sound and one white-haired Elf maiden fell out of the air, to be deftly caught by one very startled werewolf.

A moment later it started raining students. Severus caught Draco and noticed that a nimble Harry Potter plucked Minuet out of mid-air and twisting, saw to it that she landed on him, rather than the hard cobblestones.

"Hello." Lupin's gentle voice was addressed to the group in general, but he still hadn't put the Elf girl down. A chorus of groans and sighs were his response.

"Where is Professor Leblanc?" Severus asked the blonde boy in his arms, as he swung him to his feet.

"She made us leave, said there were too many of them." Draco had a petulant tone. Severus looked around for Tali, only to find her gazing into Lupin's soft brown eyes with a dreamy expression. He seemed absolutely mesmerized in return by her huge azure orbs and pure white eyelashes.

"Tali, what happened?" His voice was sharper than he meant it to be and she flinched in Lupin's embrace. He set her down gently, still staring at her with wonderment in his eyes.

"Master of Potions, she gave me charge of the squires' safety and then the knights went into battle." Her soft voice was barely audible and Severus gave her a small smile in apology for his earlier brusqueness.

"Get them up to Madame Pomfrey and then to the Great Hall for lunch." He dismissed them and soon there remained only himself, Draco, Potter and Minuet in the icy courtyard.

"We tried to stay with her, Professor." Draco was somber and sad. Minuet, he noticed, stood awfully close to Potter. They both nodded in agreement with Draco, a moment that he would remember for the rest of his life with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"She's very stubborn, Professor." Potter added with an affectionate smile for the departed Defense teacher.

"Noted, Mr. Potter." He waved them off and headed to Albus' office. Worry gnawed at his innards as he climbed. He imagined her dying in a million terrible ways. He had visions of dismemberment and pain. Damn the woman anyway!

His report to Albus had been brief and he had found himself settled into lunch very quickly, He was disgusted by Lupin's fawning attentions to the Elf girl and even more appalled by her shy glances and blushes as she received them. It was utterly nauseating. 

Harry was sitting next to Ron and Hermione far down the table from where Minuet sat with Draco and he did a good job of hiding the fact that he kept glancing at the younger girl from under his eyelashes. Was this a school or a dating service? His thoughts were tinged with anger and annoyance.

An hour passed and he found himself pacing the Front Hall, snapping at any student unlucky enough to cross his path. Ravenclaw lost thirty points, Hufflepuff twenty and Gryffindor forty-five as he paced. Three hours later, his nerves were shot, his fingernails chewed and Poppy was eyeing him warily, considering a sedative.

There was a jingling of harnesses from the front courtyard and Severus was out the door like a shot. Blood-spattered and grinning like loons, the Elves came riding up the hill towards the courtyard, singing. 

Kathryn sat on the Minstrel's white horse, covered in blood and singing with the Elves. Her voice was as sweet as theirs and she had her head thrown back as the ancient words poured out. The Minstrel was mounted behind her, an arm around her waist and their voices drifted over the snow like the pealing of church bells on Christmas morning.

Their breath steaming in the cold, the soft muffled clopping of hooves and the horses, which looked as smug as the Elves, drew nearer. Kathryn caught sight of him and abruptly slid from the horse's back and ran at him. 

Severus braced himself and opened his arms as the woman he loved flung herself at him. He crushed her against him.

"How much of the blood is yours?" He asked fiercely in her ear.

"Haven't a clue, the Elves used battle magic and I can't feel a thing." Her voice was drunken and wild, her eyes alight with unholy glee.

"Madam Pomfrey?" He enquired.

"Hell, yes!" She agreed and he led the Elves, still singing loudly, to the Hospital Wing. About halfway there, something left her and she slumped against him. He swept her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way. 

Her voice in his ear was still murmuring the song and he could feel the strength in it, the power that overcame flesh and blood and allowed the Elves to fight with berserker rage and fierce joy. It was intoxicating and the ancient tales of Elvish fury in battle made far more sense to him.

They trouped into Madame Pomfrey's domain and she began to tend to the Elves. A quick cleaning charm removed enough blood for him to see that Kathryn had a series of long gashes across her chest and legs, her leg was twitching spasmodically as she lay on the iron bed, and bruises were blooming across her flesh. 

She reached up a hand and caressed his face with tender fingers.

"Hi honey, I'm home." She whispered and then passed out. Severus looked down at her supine form and wondered how his heart would survive being in love with this woman. She scared the hell out of him on a regular basis.

"She fought valiantly; she must have taken down at least a hundred of the filthy little creatures!" The Minstrel announced, clapping Severus on the back.

"I had no doubts she would acquit herself well, Elder." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So, I take it that we won?" He glanced at the Minstrel who gave him a green-eyed stare of amusement in return.

"Indeed. The Kobolds have been dispatched either to death or banishment to our realm again. The Elemental has been protected once more and your wards are safe until the next incursion by the Dark." The Elf grinned at him.

"Thank you Elder, for all you have done." Severus gave him a little half bow and the Minstrel grinned still broader.

"You are a strange raven, Snape, but you have great honor" Severus raised an eyebrow wondering whether he was being complemented or insulted. His expression must have been comic, for the Elf laughed. "I like you, Storm Raven." He clapped Severus on the shoulder and went to check on the others. Severus was baffled by the Elves, but simply shrugged and went to inform the Headmaster that all their guests were back safe and sound.


	48. Faking the Truth

Chapter 47 – Faking the Truth

"Let me get this straight, you want me to pretend to fall in love with Severus again, so that Voldemort can believe that it's happening now, even though it happened already?" Kathryn took a deep swallow of tea and gave Albus an amused look.

"That's about right. Since Severus is going with the lot of you tonight to have Christmas Eve at Lieu D'Asile, there should be rumors starting anyway." He responded with eyes bright and merry. "If it is too difficult an act, you can pretend he used a potion."

"Albus!" Kathryn, Minerva and Severus all chorused together. He chuckled in response to their outrage.

Kathryn shrugged herself deeper into the comfortable wing chair in front of Albus' fire. Since the Elves had packed up and left yesterday, leaving a disconsolate Remus Lupin mourning his brief moments with Tali, she had been feeling restless and irritable. She had gotten no time with Severus since then, between her time under Poppy's benign thumb and making the arrangements to get everyone to Louisiana for Christmas.

She needed to go home and see her family for the holidays. She needed to crawl into her own bed, preferably with Severus, listening to the sounds of wind and water outside her window. 

This new game was going to be both easy and hard. Easy because falling for Severus was as simple as breathing for her. Hard, because she had to look like she was at least a little resistant to the emotion. 

Voldemort would never believe the truth that she had fallen easily -- there had to be some wooing, which could be fun. Having Severus flirt and take her out would be nice, but having to look dubious when she would be melting inside would be less fun.

She blew her bangs out of her face with annoyance. It was time for a haircut. She was also turning the angles over in her head. The Arithmantical equations for Voldemort's thinking processes had progressed 'til she had at least an idea that she knew where this was all leading to, but she still wasn't positive about it. It was ambitious, which she expected, but if true, it was also stupid, which she didn't expect.

"Is Moldy going crackers?" She asked Severus. He gave her that open smile of true amusement that so rarely graced his features.

"I have been asking myself that question for some time, if not quite with that wording." He grabbed another scone and began to butter it liberally, clotted cream and strawberry jam following. "I think it is safe to say that there are some errors in his calculations." 

He took a bite of the scone, cream dribbling from it and she found herself fascinated by the delicate motions of his tongue as he lapped the cream from his fingers. She needed to get the man to a bedroom and soon.

"Like thinking he can manipulate Grand-mére." Kathryn snorted in disbelief.

"Too true, Marie is unlikely to let her guard down around him." Albus nodded and Minerva looked thoughtful.

"But he must have some idea as to how he intends to use this love he has ordered Severus to cultivate." Minerva sipped her tea and shifted in her chair, her bright eyes flicking between them all.

"He said nothing to me, but I was also in trouble for allowing Kathryn to summon the Elves." Severus nibbled at the scone with a thoughtful expression.

"I didn't summon them! They volunteered and there was nothing I could do about it!" Kathryn retorted hotly. The kids' tendency to give her credit for the Elves' arrival was becoming annoying. 

"Of course, Kathryn. I am certain that's the case" Albus' voice was sweetly indulgent and Kathryn ground her teeth in frustration. She knew he did that just to get her goat, but she still found it aggravating.

"I should make sure the students are finished packing." Minerva said briskly rising with her usual energy and decision.

"I'll come with you." Kathryn said, happy to flee Albus in one of his teasing moods.

The two teachers escaped the tower office and both gave out identical sighs, looked at each other and then chuckled.

"Honestly, Kathryn, I love the man more than I can say, but there are days!" Minerva shook her head in amused resignation.

"Are you certain that Severus isn't his illegitimate son?" Kathryn retorted.

To her amazement that last comment cracked Minerva up. The older woman began to laugh so hard, she had to lean against a wall and hold her sides. Tears leaked from her eyes as she lost it completely.

"I didn't think it was that funny." Kathryn couldn't help but smile, as Minerva's laughter was infectious and lovely.

"Oh Kathryn, if you knew his parents, you would be laughing just as hard. Albus and Mrs. Snape can't be in the same room together without wanting to hex each other -- and his father!" She dissolved back into giggles, which were surprisingly charming coming from her.

"They're still alive?" Kathryn was surprised, as Severus always seemed to talk about them in the past tense.

"Oh aye, Kathryn." Minerva straightened and wiped her eyes, still chuckling. "Still alive and still the most useless pair of idiots you have ever known." Her voice rang with derision. "Severus takes after his grandfather, thank Heaven, who was a brilliant man. His father only cares about bloodlines and Quidditch and his mother only cares about dress styles and gossip." Minerva narrowed her eyes at some memory. "Offensive woman." 

"He doesn't go home for the holidays then." There was sorrow in her voice, for she loved her huge unruly family. They were a trial sometimes, but their love was a secure harbor from which she could chart any course she chose.

"I don't think that he's been home in more than twenty years." Minerva wasn't laughing now. "I can't say as how I blame him either." Minerva's lips were pursed, her stride quick. Kathryn was forced to push her leg harder than she liked to keep up.

Four hours later Kathryn found herself standing at the Gates of Lieu D'Asile, clutching an old shoe. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Minuet and Severus stood behind her staring at the ante-bellum mansion with some surprise. It was a huge old house, with two stories and an attic that sprawled cheerfully across extensive lands. 

It was also sandwiched between two other houses that were apparently next door to each other. The illusion was rather disconcerting, to say the least. A ghostly house between two solid ones one moment and then a solid house between two ghostly ones the next. Kathryn was used to it, but she could see Hermione's eyes crossing slightly.

Severus' eyebrow went up but Kathryn simply checked the street to make sure it was empty and then opened the wrought iron gate to the gravel walk. They trooped up the drive, the sound of the river growing louder as they approached the house.

"What's that noise?" Minuet asked.

"The Mississippi. It flows right past the back yard. We'll be lighting bonfires tonight to guide Pére Noel as he paddles up the river to bring gifts." She smiled at the teen-agers' dubious expressions and then braced for impact as the front door burst open.

She saw Severus doing the same from the corner of her eye as her family came falling out the door and rushing like the tide down the drive.

"Middle of eight, didn't Gabe say that?" Harry murmured in awe as the flood of people showed no sign of abating.

"Yes but Great Grand-mére had fifteen children." She tossed back to him as she opened her arms to her father who grabbed her and swung her around, as though it had been years since he had last seen her instead of just since October. Mingled among the people were dogs, cats and other familiars who added their own noise to the deafening clamor.

The new arrivals were herded towards the house while being hugged, talked at around and through, and relieved of their luggage by a dozen helping hands. 

Harry and Ron were claimed instantly by Gabriel who dragged them off to the Quidditch pitch with a laughing group of the younger generation, Draco and Lillith following after more slowly. Minuet and Hermione were pounced on by a group of the girls and hauled away to parts unknown. They sent pleading looks to Severus as they were dragged off, but he merely waved them on with an airy gesture.

The adults drifted back into the house, strolling into a large round foyer that had a split staircase climbing the inner curve of it. The room was open to the roof; skylights let the warm southern sun drift down to the ground floor and elegant wooden balustrades decorated the upper story. The maple floors were covered in Persian rugs and paintings hung on the walls, chattering with as much excitement as the people were.

They passed into a bright hallway that took them by several other doors, giving glimpses of the study, library and parlor, and emerged onto the back lawn, a spectacular view of the river dominating the scene. White wicker chairs, tables and benches were scattered across the grass. Kathryn sighed in happiness, for this was home. 

Even after her father got transferred to the Western Auror Command Post in San Francisco, the huge old house had been where they had come for holidays and family gatherings. It had housed the Laveau family for a hundred years and would continue to do so for a hundred more.

She settled onto a loveseat and Severus dropped down beside her, stretching his long legs out and enjoying the cool breezes off of the river. Massive live oaks grew around the yard, hung for Christmas with lanterns and fairy lights. The wood for the bonfire was neatly stacked next to the jetty and the house was lit from within as the exterior light began to fade into evening. 

She curled into the circle of Severus' arms and listened to her family as they caught each other up on their various activities. She was content to merely receive the parade of marriages, jobs, children and vacations as they washed over her.

"So what have you been up to, Kathryn?" It was her cousin, Mabel Lafitte. She was a dark haired woman, part Spanish and part French, and very proud of her good looks and social standing. She had lorded it over the less attractive Kathryn for most of her life, but Kathryn had given up caring around the time she received her second doctorate at sixteen.

"Not much." She smiled and cuddled against Severus. Mabel merely lifted a haughty eyebrow and smirked.

"Not much, she says." Severus's voice was dry and amused. She could feel it rumbling under her head, where she rested against his chest. "She only gets twenty-three Elves to come to Hogwarts and then takes them off to fight several thousand Kobolds under a mountain." The circle of wide eyes that met that sally was gratifying. Mabel's face took on that just-eaten-a-lemon look, which was surprisingly enjoyable.

"You have been busy, Kathryn." Michael Sr. joked. She shrugged from her position under Severus' chin.

"They were bored and I had some spare time." That brought laughter to the group and conversation turned to other things. Some time later, Minuet, Draco and Harry returned with the other kids and those adults who still acted like kids and flopped onto the grass. 

The House Elves began carting out cups of cocoa and café au lait while Kathryn watched Hermione buttonhole one of them. 

Nancy, in red wool skirt and crisp green cotton blouse, pointed Hermione over to where Prue, in her black bombazine dress and pristine white apron stood directing the other elves. Prue had large black eyes and a mobcap in the same crisply starched cotton as her apron. Her tiny black boot was tapping in impatience as one of the younger Elves moved a trifle too slowly for her.

Kathryn chuckled at Hermione's expression as she caught sight of the dauntless Prue. Like a miniature Minerva, Prue turned sharply on her heel to face Hermione as the girl approached her.

A brief conversation later and the diminutive martinet was nodding and smiling at the taller girl.

"I see that Miss Granger has found an audience." Severus muttered.

"More likely the opposite, I think Hermione has met her match in the lecturing department. Prue has been running this house for eighty years without a mishap. She knows more about House Elf history, their rights and the enslavement they suffer overseas than any other being on the planet." Kathryn smiled against him.

"Poor England shall fall between their combined determination." Severus groaned, watching as the two fell into a debate that seemed to include a lot of note taking and arm waving.

"Probably true." Kathryn turned back to see Ron, Gabe and Harry involved in a complex discussion of Quidditch with Minuet, who was shaking her head in disagreement with something Ron was saying.

"I know you have absolutely no interest in Quidditch, but Slytherin is in the lead for the cup." Severus sounded very smug and Kathryn congratulated him obediently.

"Gryffindor is in second place." Harry tossed off over his shoulder at them, his sharp ears missing little.

"Is there a reason you have developed such acute hearing, Mr. Potter?" Severus was annoyed, she knew, as much for the implied threat to the Quidditch cup as for the lack of privacy.

"Sorry, Sir." He gave an apologetic smile to Kathryn. "I'll try to stop eavesdropping."

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter, we will save the disgusting subjects for when you are off in bed." Harry turned bright red at that, flushing to his ears, and resolutely turned his attention away from them. Severus' chuckle was comforting and warm.

Kathryn was amazed that Severus was comfortable enough to be so openly affectionate to her in front of Harry, of all people.

"Have you decided that Harry isn't evil incarnate?" She whispered to him, nuzzling his ear lightly.

"I have decided not to strangle him as soon as he has dispatched the Dark Lord, if that's what you are asking." He replied somewhat stiffly. Kathryn caught Minuet watching their byplay with a wistful expression. She smiled and patted the space next to her on the couch and Minuet hesitantly seated herself. Kathryn slipped an arm around the girl and dragged her into an embrace. Minuet smiled and relaxed against her. Severus ruffled the girl's hair and let his hand rest on her shoulder, hidden by Kathryn's hair.

It was almost a family, Kathryn mused. It would be nice to have one of her own some day. Aside from the child he was having with Bellatrix, she wondered if Severus wanted children. She hadn't thought of it much herself; too much to do, too many distractions. She hadn't thought that she wanted them, but as she tilted her head to look into Severus' eyes, she realized that she wanted his. It was a surprise to her, but she could see a future with him that she had never even contemplated with anyone else.

Grand-mére's gaze was resting on her and Kathryn looked up and met the knowing eyes with a small sigh of exasperation. It was so hard always being around omniscient people who knew what was up with you before you did.


	49. Taking Refuge

Chapter 48 – Taking Refuge

Severus leaned back against the creaking wicker with a contented sigh. Another cup of café au lait was pressed into his hand by a beaming House Elf in a green and gold plaid vest, red trousers and gold coat. A pair of bright, cheerful blue eyes regarded him with an almost proprietary air as he accepted the cup and the strange square donut that went with it. It was tasty and dipped well into the hot brown liquid. 

Kathryn had dragged Minuet and the other kids off to build the bonfire along the river's edge and the gleeful cries of young voices mingled with the warning tones of the older.

A very small girl in a red velvet dress, with a now sadly crumpled bow in her jet-black hair, approached him and placed a slightly sticky hand on his knee. He eyed her with some alarm and she broke out into a gap-toothed smile. With no invitation or warning she proceeded to crawl up into his lap. 

Severus froze in indecision. How did one gently disengage a small hand from one's shirtfront and return her to the ground without offense or injury? While he tried to decide, the child looked up into his face ands he realized that her eyes were the same chocolate brown as Kathryn's. 

A quick cleansing charm later and the child was settled against him, telling a long and rather convoluted story about "Kiddy", whoever that was. He was apparently supposed to be aware of this person, because she never explained. The girl was soon lost in her complex tale of Kiddy and Paw-paw and their adventures and had gotten to the interesting part, where Kiddy was spanking a were-wolf. 

He was pleased to have garnered all that, as he had, it seems, been pronouncing it wrong all these years, it was properly pronounced war-woof, she gently corrected him.

He nodded solemnly at her and watched as her head cracked open to emit a huge yawn and then she fell bonelessly asleep against him. 

No one paid any heed either to his predicament or the child's for some time. Not only did these people not seem to mind that the ugly, black bat had one of their offspring, but they were apparently not going to rescue him either. 

He studied the sleeping child with some interest. In about eight months he was going to be having one as a permanent addition to his life. He knew that the House Elves would be beside themselves with joy at the opportunity to help him with every aspect of the child, but he was hoping that he wouldn't make quite such a mess of fatherhood as his own father had.

She stirred in her sleep and there was a feeling of wonderment at her perfect trust in him. She lay there still and vulnerable and images flashed through his mind, things he had seen and done. He wrapped his arms around the little girl and held her against him, dreaming of a time when he would never have to kill again.

"Lisle?" Called a woman's voice. He looked up and saw a woman standing nearby, her eyes scanning the group. She had the same ebony hair as the child, with green eyes and creamy golden skin.

"Did you lose something?" He called as she turned and spotted him, with the child cradled on his lap. A smile bloomed on her face as she made her way over to him.

"Sorry, I hope she didn't put you out." The crisp British English of her words made him smile.

"Not at all, though she fell asleep before I found what happened at the end of the story." He joked, as he handed the sleepily murmuring child over to her mother.

"What story?" 

"Something about Kiddy and Paw-paw and a were-wolf." He replied and watched the woman roll her eyes.

"She is going to be another Auror, I just know it." The woman said in mock-despair. "Kiddy is Kathryn and Paw-paw is my husband. You should ask Kat for the rest of the story. I'm Eloise Leblanc, Raphael's wife." The disjointed conversation was partly because of the limp weight of the child she was adjusting in her arms. Raphael's wife, which made her Kathryn's sister-in-law, as Raphael was the second son, he remembered.

"Severus Snape." He replied.

"Snape? I think I know your mother." She frowned in thought.

"I'm sorry." He deadpanned and watched as a delighted laugh crinkled up Eloise's nose.

"She was a bit much." The woman shrugged and then, smiling, carried the sleeping Lisle away.

The party was soon breaking up as the children fell asleep in little heaps and parents sought out their offspring and carted them off to beds. The adults began to wander off in twos and threes, some into the house to sleep, others to the apparation point to head home. Kathryn returned with Harry trotting behind her, asking her something about the river and the house.

"So what do Muggles see when they pass by on the river?"

"Just the Muggle houses; this one is invisible to them." She replied patiently. Severus got up and extended an arm to her. She leaned against him as she took it, weary and probably in pain.

"Off to bed, Potter." He shooed the young man, with far less venom than he was usually able to generate. The boy looked at him in surprise and then darted away to find a House Elf and get some much-needed rest.

Kathryn directed Severus up the right hand stairs and into a small hallway, the third door down opened to the password "Pi dagger sign".

The room was spacious, but rather plain. A huge iron bedstead and a simple rosewood nightstand, a matching clothes press and a couple of shelves with one or two books and some childhood mementos, a rag rug and French doors leading out to a balcony were the only notable features of the room. It was clean-scrubbed and the bed was piled with blankets and quilts. The windows on either side of the French doors were covered with the same lacy curtains as the door and there was a simple painting of a bucolic landscape. It was quiet, unassuming and tranquil. It was a perfect refuge.

Kathryn edged up to him and burrowed into his arms. He held her close, breathing in her scent. She wore no perfumes and her cleansing potions were unscented, so the only thing she smelled of was warm skin, slightly sweet, and the fresh smell of the cleansing soap the House Elves used on her clothing. He ran his lips along her throat, savoring the softness of her skin. She sighed in contentment and wriggled against him.

There was peace and safety in her arms, there was comfort and a quiet joy that was somehow incredibly powerful. 

It was many hours before they slept.

Christmas morning was heralded by shrieks and pounding feet, as the children of the house burst from the confines of their rooms and ran downstairs, with a sound like elephants stampeding.

Kathryn groaned beside him and he pulled her more tightly against him. 

"Ignore it." He murmured sleepily. The pale light coming through the windows only accentuated the earliness of the hour.

"Won't work." She muttered back and almost instantly a pounding on the door followed her words.

"Kiddy! G'up! Kissmas!!" a familiar voice shouted from the hallway.

"Lisle" Severus imagined dropping the child from the balcony and going back to sleep. Kathryn, however, had a greater capacity for cruelties because she grabbed her wand and waved open the door.

A small blur launched itself at the pair in the bed and Severus' reflexes, honed for decades against Death Eaters and Aurors, now saved him from twenty pounds of hyper child as she landed giggling on top of them.

"You hate me." He grumbled to Kathryn.

"Good practice for the rest of your life." She chuckled and then grabbed the little girl and began tickling her until she screamed with laughter and thrashed her legs.

"Kiddy! Kiddy! No!" The child shrieked. Severus escaped the bed, clutching the shreds of his dignity about him, and fled into the bathroom. If children meant loud noises first thing in the morning then perhaps he should reconsider the whole thing.

Certainly children couldn't be such barbarians that they would disturb a man before he had his coffee. A tiny hand tugged at his boxers as he was casting his shaving charm. He looked down and saw the huge brown eyes staring up at him in fascination. Apparently he had been wrong and they could be.

Kathryn's timely rescue, as she scooped the child up and ushered her from the room, kept him from hexing the little girl before he quite realized what he was doing. Kathryn was intelligent enough to not speak to him, merely dropping a kiss on his cheek as she moved past him in the bathroom. Once they were cleaned and dressed, she gently led him from the bedroom and towards an unholy noise that was rising from somewhere on the ground floor.

Still maneuvering him with extreme care, as though he was elderly or made entirely of gelignite, she led him to what turned out to be a ballroom. It had a huge tree dominating one end of it and underneath were enough presents to give one to every person in London. It was decorated with a bizarre combination of elegant ornaments of spun glass and magic and clumsy concoctions that looked like they were made by drunken House Elves. 

The whole family was present, the adults clutching caffeine and tottering towards the scattered couches, while the children shredded though the gifts like rampaging hippogriffs. 

Harry entered behind him and the look on the boy's face as he wandered towards the tree was like that of a starving man seeing food for the first time.

Only the sight of a cup of coffee being handed to him by a smirking House Elf kept him from making some snide remark to the boy. The pure black liquid, however, took up the majority of his attention as he cradled it to him and took the first life-giving sips.

Kathryn settled him into a couch and grabbed her own cup, Yorkshire Gold tea with two sugars and cream, a soft sigh of relief escaping her lips.

Harry dived into the fray, assisting some of the younger children with their bows and wrapping. Draco sauntered in a few minutes later, with Minuet trailing after him, eyes wide and looking somewhat daunted by the noisy crowd. Hermione came in later still, fully dressed in jumper and jeans and still in deep conversation with Prue, who was dressed in a Christmas plaid taffeta with her usual starched pinafore and a red mobcap. Ron emerged last, hair sticking up on end and his shirt stuffed hastily into his pants.

All the elves drifted in and out of the room wearing variations on Christmas clothes and Severus was struck by how pleasant it was not to see, for instance, the Malfoy Elves, scuttling about in dirty rags and cringing. Perhaps, Granger had a bigger point than he had contemplated before. After all, he had grown up with House Elves and had really never thought about them before as anything other than furniture.

Marie smiled at him as she entered alone. He realized that while Kathryn had mentioned her Grandfather on a few occasions, he had never seen the man. He gathered, watching Marie make her lone way to the family clustered before the tree, that her husband must have passed away. He still didn't know the whole story of her and Albus and he wondered if he ever would.

A small clattering noise alerted him to the fact that packages were flying out from under the tree and raining down on the various adults. A group of small boxes and one really large one drifted over to him and he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Kathryn smiled at him as she accepted her own offerings. Minuet was staring open-mouthed as several boxes floated over to her and Harry, Ron and Draco were grinning at their loot. Hermione was quite startled as her presents arrived, almost irritated to be dragged away from her conversation with Prue.

Severus picked up the first box, which had Draco's untidy scrawl on it. He raised an eyebrow at the boy who smirked back with insufferable arrogance. Opening it carefully, as he was afraid it might explode, he discovered a tiny jeweler's scale in a satin lined box. It would be perfect for measuring the minutest quantities of ingredients. He was touched by the gift, expensive and exquisite, as befitted a gift from a Malfoy, but perfectly suiting the recipient. He gave the boy the tiniest nod and Draco bloomed into a smile as though Severus had hugged him.

The second box was from Minuet, who had somehow scraped together enough pocket money to buy him a new Slytherin scarf, as his last one had been destroyed in a post game fight between the Slytherin team and bizarrely enough, the Hufflepuff team. He nodded to her as well, getting a pink-tinged blush for his acknowledgement.

The huge box was from Potter, something that made Severus extremely uncomfortable. Sure that it was going to contain bubotuber puss, he opened it gingerly, noting Potter watching him from the corner of his eye. He found within a Nimbus 2002, in jet black with silver writing and Slytherin green bristles. He stared at it for a very long time.

"Remus told me that my father broke your broom in fifth year. I figured you were owed one." The boy kept his voice casual, but his body was curved in just slightly, as though awaiting a shout or a blow. 

Severus looked at Harry, really looked at him, for the first time. His eyes roamed from the too big clothes, to the same glasses he had had since first year, to the green eyes that were not his father's and he nodded, just as he had to the two Slytherins.

"Overdue, but since you cannot seem to be on time for anything, I suppose it hardly matters." His voice had its usual dismissive quality, yet instead of bristling, Harry Potter smiled at him.

"Yes, Sir." The young man replied and turned back to his gifts. "Merry Christmas, Professor." He murmured softly.

"Bah." Severus grumped and with great care set the broom to one side. He ignored the grins of the other students and the soft misty smile of his otherwise sensible lover.

Hermione had given him a book on medieval potion making that he didn't already have and Kathryn had gotten him a sneak-a-scope and a foe glass wrapped in a green silk handkerchief. He was slightly disappointed by the impersonal nature of her gifts, useful as they were.

"The more romantic presents will wait for when we aren't surrounded by students." Kathryn whispered in his ear and he felt obscurely comforted.

Minuet was staring at the tiny horses and stable with a stunned expression and she looked up at him with teary eyes, despite the fact they were clearly marked as having come from Dumbledore. Not fooled, she settled on the arm of his couch with the miniature foal in her palm.

"Thank you, Sir." She said with a soft smile.

"Thank Professor Dumbledore when you see him." He waved her gratitude off, but she dropped a kiss on his check before he could evade it. A single "humph" was his only response, but she scampered off happily despite that.

Kathryn opened up her present from him, a Slytherin banner and a book on Salazar Slytherin that he thought she would like. She gave him a little pinch.

"I'm not a Slytherin." She grumbled, but she was smiling so he knew she was amused, rather than offended.

"You would have been." He replied smugly.

"She would have been a Gryffindor." Potter tossed back with a grin.

"Naw, I think she would have been a Ravenclaw." Hermione added.

"Well, we can all agree that she would not have been a Hufflepuff." Draco chuckled and they all laughed. Kathryn rolled her eyes heavenwards.

"Damn Brits, just when you think you have had a perfectly lovely revolution and escaped their dictatorial ways, they start bossing you around again." The Brits in question informed her that the revolution was a minor delusion of the silly colonists and proceeded to get pelted with pillows from a room full of revolutionary-minded Americans.

All in all, not a bad haul, Severus thought, as he looked at the presents in his pile. It occurred to him that it was the first Christmas in eighteen years where he had gotten something other than a whimsical gift from Albus and a practical gift from Minerva. 

It was certainly the first Christmas he had gotten a gift from individual students instead of the one card and an impersonal gift from his house. 

This year, the usual sacrificial lamb, chosen by lot from the student body and sent trembling and shaking into the serpent's den to gift him and then run, had delivered it. It had been a cauldron with snake engravings around the rim. He had put it with the twenty others he had just like it.

This year was different. This year, there was Kathryn. He smiled at her and she slipped an arm through his and smiled back. All was fine in the world, even Potter.


	50. January

Chapter 49 – January, Cold and Clear 

Kathryn and Harry sat on the window seat in the Room of Requirement, both covered in a gleaming sheen of sweat from the fencing practice that had taken up the better part of the last two hours.

"I still hate the snide bastard." Harry grumbled.

"There is a lot to hate, I can understand your feelings." Kate replied, the sympathy in her face and voice unfeigned.

"He just never lets up on me, always with the snarky commentary." Harry banged a fist against the window frame.

"You have been really working hard, there should be some appreciation." She agreed.

"Nope, nothing, just the usual nasty comments and cruel words. I am sick of it I tell you." Harry was obviously at the end of his rope and Kathryn couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. He was insecure enough without all the put-downs.

"I don't know what to do about it." She was all out of advice.

"Can't you talk to him?" Harry's voice had taken on a pleading tone.

"You know I can't, the sword only responds to you." Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair and stared down at the shining metal blade.

"Can't we make it shut up or something?" Harry was staring at it wearily.

"I suppose you could chuck it down a well." Kathryn suggested.

"I tried chucking it; it showed up in my trunk the next day." The boy admitted with a small blush.

"Hmm. I will write to Grand-mére and see if she has any advice." Harry nodded, looking relieved already.

"By the way, how's the romance thing going?" Harry asked.

"Well, Christmas helped. Moldy thinks I am being wooed and that Severus is insinuating his way into the family."

"Insinuating? They practically kidnapped and forcibly adopted him." The boy's laughter was infectious and Kathryn grinned.

"They do that." She chuckled and he smiled in memory.

"Yeah, they're brilliant." 

"Speaking of romance, Mr. Potter, what's up with you and Minuet?" Harry looked at her in surprise.

"She's fourteen, I'm sixteen, and nothing is up." He answered

"The age difference won't always be there you know."

"Yeah, but I am sixteen now. I like a couple of girls. Min is like a sister, she is sweet, for a Slytherin, and she's smart and funny." He shrugged. "I'm too busy to think about girls anyway." 

"Too busy to think about girls?" Kathryn laughed, but sobered when she saw the look on his face.

"You remember the prophecy don't you?" 

"Yeah, hard to forget."

"I could be dead soon, why would I date a girl just to leave her crying all the time the way Cho does about Cedric." His face had taken on a slightly wistful look.

"What if you win?" 

"I'll deal with it then, but the whole Wizarding world is depending on me. I can't let them down because I got distracted." His voice was sad, but firm and Kathryn nodded. 

"Besides the Faerie woman said that when love took me it would be forever. I am not ready for forever yet, Professor." He rested his chin on his knees. "I am only sixteen, what if I fall in love with the wrong person and then I'm miserable for the rest of my life?" He shook his head slowly. "No, I am going to wait and see if I even survive this before I start dating someone."

Kathryn reached out and ran a hand across his hair.

"How did you get so smart?" She asked softly.

"Didn't have a choice." His eyes were sad and far older than his sixteen years. And what, really, could you say to that?

Severus took her out to dine at an elegant restaurant in Diagon Alley on Saturday night and then he took her dancing. She pretended, during the course of the date, that she didn't see the three Death Eater chaperones sent to observe the evening. 

She also pretended to be somewhat reluctantly romantic. Pretending to embarrassment in his company, when she really wanted to shout to the world how much she loved him, was much harder than she thought.

He had dressed beautifully for the occasion in robes so dark a green they were nearly black, decorated with silver and black piping. She wore a sleeveless blood red gown with plunging décolletage and black velvet cutouts trimming the neck and hemline. A black and silver fur-trimmed cloak kept her warm and the dress hidden until they had reached their destination. Severus' expression upon seeing the dress had been worth the frustrations of the rest of the evening.

When they had returned to her rooms and had at last closed the door, Kathryn wrapped herself around him and held him very tightly.

"I thought it was a lovely evening, you, me, Shiv, Bella and Franco, a perfect group for a fun-filled date." His bitterness was being masked by sarcasm but she understood it far too well.

"I love you." She kissed him and held him as he struggled with his rage and shame.

"I would like to be able to go out with you without the entourage next time." He grumbled.

"Allrise is playing again soon." She soothed him with a gentle hand in his hair and dropped kisses along his jaw line.

"Who knew a Muggle rock band would be my sanity's salvation?" He swept her up into his arms in one sharp move and carried her into the bedroom. "I hate this." Those were the last coherent words from his lips that evening.

The letter arrived during breakfast and Kathryn's face was a mask of utter neutrality as she read it, for she knew that any betraying emotion would be very dangerous. Despite Draco's conversion, she had no doubts there were other little spies among the student body and not just in Slytherin house. She read quickly and then folded it and slipped it into her inner pocket as if it were of no matter. 

Inside she was trembling. Her mind raced with the thoughts that were crowding one after the other through it. She deliberately turned to other thoughts and worked on eating her breakfast calmly.

There was a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin this afternoon and while Kathryn had managed to avoid all the previous matches, the combination of Severus', Draco's and Harry's pleading had broken her resistance down and she had agreed to attend despite her aversion to the game.

Her liking for the young Malfoy had grown steadily since Christmas and the quasi-friendship between him and Harry was a source of much amusement to Kathryn. Draco had never had a real friend before and didn't quite know what to do with the three Gryffindors and their gleeful adoption of him as their newest cause. Ron kept threatening him with a Weasley-made sweater for next Christmas.

Kathryn had been expecting greater resistance from them when Draco had shown up at Dumbledore's Army's first meeting after the holidays. He had sauntered in with Minuet, an arrogant sneer on his face and simply announced that they would be joining.

A stunned silence had descended upon the room and then Harry had simply nodded, made them sign the secrecy agreement and started the meeting. Harry's easy acceptance had made it a done deal. 

If anyone wondered about Draco's change of heart, no one said anything and Draco had privately expressed his relief at their forbearance to Severus. Of course his actual words were, "Bloody stupid Gryffindors! What if I'd been a spy?", but it came out to the same thing.

She knew she was putting off thinking about the letter, so she finished her breakfast and caught Albus' eye. He glanced at her and she mouthed "Office" and rose to leave. He nodded back to her and she smiled at Severus on her way out of the Great Hall.

Ten minutes later she was ensconced in her favorite chair in Albus' office and Albus and Severus were reading the letter with matched expressions of incredulity.

"Narcissa Malfoy has lost what is left of her mind." Severus muttered.

"I cannot see what advantage she thinks this will gain her." Albus added.

"I can understand why she would want to secure Lillith for her son, but to take private tea with her at the estate for the sole purpose of presenting her case to me? Does she think I am stupid? I am not head of the Line to be making deals and accepting bids." Kathryn shook her head in confusion. This was a way to piss off Marie, not make friends with her.

"This has got to be an attempt to get Kathryn alone with her, nothing else makes sense."

"Tea with the crazed socialite is at the top of my "most-fun" list." Kathryn muttered. "I'm sure I'll have a lovely time."

"There is no way I am allowing you to go there alone!" Severus shouted.

"Severus, I love you, but this is work and you are not my boss, Albus is." She kept herself very calm, understanding perfectly how he was feeling at this moment. It was how she felt when he went off to Death Eater meetings. She waited, watching him, till his mind caught up with his heart.

"I don't like this." He sat down abruptly and put his head in his hands.

"It's tea, Severus, most likely a feeling-out process." She added gently.

"What excuse would Kathryn give Narcissa for not going?" Albus asked gently.

There was a long silence at the end of that question, because Severus knew as well as she did that there was no reason to refuse a perfectly civil invitation to tea. No reason that wouldn't make her allegiances perfectly obvious. No reason that wouldn't jeopardize Severus' life and her own.


	51. Dark of Noon

Chapter 50 – Dark of Noon

Severus was just adding the last of the aconite to the next batch of the Wolfsbane Potion when the call came. He swore fervently and creatively.

"Professor?" Hermione Granger's startled voice called him from his self-absorption and he tossed the recipe scroll at her.

"I trust you can finish the potion alone?" He snapped as he headed to his rooms. The door shutting behind him cut off her startled affirmative. He was glad that Albus had suggested he use her as an assistant when Draco wasn't available. It was nice to have someone competent and trustworthy at moments like this. Still, he had triple warded his private stores, for he knew full well what had happened to the missing Boomslang skin in her second year.

Of course, Draco wouldn't have batted and eye at his language, but Granger was a sixteen-year-old girl, despite her prodigious intellect. She was under orders to report to Albus when he had to leave, which also cut his response time to the summons.

He stormed off to the forest, his feet knowing the way quite well. Mask and robes in place he blindly apparated, allowing his Mark to pull him to Voldemort's location.

The sound of rain hammering in metal roofing was the first sensation he registered. The light was so dim that he could make out little detail. He could feel cement floors beneath his boots again, most likely another warehouse.

"Lumos." He muttered and light bloomed from the tip of his wand. Large wooden crates ringed the room he was in and there were two doors, a steel door on one end and a roll down metal door on the other. Large tracks criss-crossed the ceiling with chains and hooks hanging from them. There was a popping sound to his left and another Death Eater apparated in. He swept through the smaller door, feeling the other come in behind him. They were among the first to arrive.

The second room was bigger than the first and the scene had been carefully set to show Voldemort to advantage. He sat upon a throne, probably transfigured from one of the crates, Severus mused. His robes were spread across the floor and his face was hidden in the shadow cast by his hood. Nagini was curled across his lap and twined around his shoulders, a living ornament of muscle and venom.

Pettigrew crouched beside the throne, silver hand gleaming, a shadowy figure in the light of the floating torches that hung behind the throne. It was dramatic and unsettling, as it was meant to be and Severus wanted to laugh at the posing of his one-time master.

Instead, he dropped to his knees and crawled to Voldemort's feet. He kissed the hem of the madman's robes and murmured words of loyalty and self-debasement.

Soon the circle was filled and fifteen Death Eaters awaited orders.

"I have given you all so much, my children." Voldemort began and Severus tensed, knowing what that slightly saddened tone meant. "I have given you power, fame and blood." He continued. "Yet still, one of you has chosen to betray me." The voice, soft and fatherly one moment now dropped to a furious hiss. 

There was no sound or movement from the Death Eaters until Severus spoke.

"But name the traitor, Master, and I will kill it." His voice had been leached of all but the coldest emotions and he watched as one of the others shuddered as he spoke.

"Ravagienne has made a deal with the Aurors at Azkaban." Severus heart dropped into his shoes. Minuet's father had just been condemned to death and he had offered to kill him. "Bella has arranged with the Dementors to allow us …access to him." Why Fudge hadn't removed the Dementors yet was one of the many things that Severus would like to know. "Severus, you and Shiv shall go there now and…see to things."

Severus dropped down to one knee before Voldemort. Beside him, Shiv did the same and then they apparated to the coast. Fog shrouded them from the island and muffled sound around them.

"You got the kill last time, Severus, give me the traitor." Shiv's voice was thick with excitement and blood lust.

"Never say that I cannot be generous, Shiv. Take him." He shrugged, secretly glad that he didn't have to look Minuet in the eye with her father's blood on his hands.

They found the boat that Bella had arranged for them quickly and chatted softly as the craft floated silently towards the island prison.

"I can understand what you see in that woman, Severus, she is very pretty." Shiv's chuckle was appreciative and Severus pretended to a calm he didn't feel.

"She's smart too." He said in an off-hand manner.

"Brains aren't a requirement of mine." Shiv shrugged and pulled his blade out, checking it as they approached the island. "Just a warm hole to stick it in." What a romantic soul, Severus thought with some acid.

"I agree, but it makes seducing her more interesting." He put a touch of predatory glee into his voice and Shiv guffawed in response. Severus was really starting to hate the other man. 

They fell silent then, as the prison broke through the fog. Tall, gray and radiating a silent dread, the prison crept into the bones and chilled the heart. Severus could feel the presence of the Dementors sucking the warmth from his heart and the joy from his soul. 

They tied the boat up to a gnarled old bush at the water's edge and crept up the rocky shore. Severus took point, wand out and senses alert for any sign of Aurors. They rarely came to the island prison, but it wouldn't do to be caught here in Death Eater's robes.

The two figures edged up to the doors and Severus rapped lightly. There was a coldness that intensified to an almost unbearable pain and the door swung open. The Dementor before him, tattered robes flapping in the light wind, backed away from him, giving Severus space to enter the prison with Shiv.

The inside was as bleak and unfriendly looking as the outside. Cold stone, iron bars and the distant sound of dripping water were his only distraction from the rotting figure of the Dementor. Shiv's breathing behind him was short shallow panting as primitive terror fought the cold control of the reasoning mind.

They followed as the Dementor led them through long narrow halls and up twisting staircases to a high tower room. Crouched in his cell like an animal in a cage, Minuet's father, filthy and unkempt, cowered away from the bars. The Dementor unlocked the cell for them.

They said no word as they entered and Maurice Ravagienne made no demur, spoke no word of protest, merely rose and waited, dignity pulled around him like a cloak.

Shiv stepped forward and pulled his knife. Severus couldn't see his face behind the mask, but he knew that Shiv was smiling, because his eyes glittered, fever bright.

"Severus?" Maurice asked looking at the figure before him. Severus shifted, acknowledging the identification. Maurice turned his head to his old compatriot. "My wife and daughters, they have always been obedient. Can I count on you to see that they are taken care of?" Severus nodded.

"We take care of our own." Maurice nodded and turned back to Shiv. The screams were loud and lasted for a long time, but the tower room was isolated and the sound didn't carry very far.

Hours later, after his debriefing with Voldemort and receiving his new orders, Severus re-entered his rooms at Hogwarts. He carefully tucked his mask and robes away and wandered back to his lab. 

Hermione Granger sat; head pillowed on her arms, surrounded by neatly labeled and bottled doses of Wolfsbane potion. She was fast asleep, her bushy brown hair covering her face and spilling out across the table. Severus coughed and she woke with a start.

"Professor!" She sat up and looked at him with relief on her face. Severus was touched by her obvious concern.

"Miss Granger it is far past curfew." She nodded, gathered her books and papers and headed for the door. Severus stepped out with her, escorting her to the base of Gryffindor tower, shortening his usual long strides to accommodate her shorter legs.

"Is everything okay?" The girl asked softly as they walked in silence.

"Do you consider yourself Miss Ravagienne's friend?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, Sir." Her confusion was plain, but she remained polite and respectful.

"She will need a friend tomorrow, Miss Granger. She will need one very badly." Miss Granger's face was turned up towards him, as they stopped before the fat lady's portrait. 

"She will have more than just one, Sir." Miss Granger assured him and then after whispering the password, disappeared into the night.


	52. Tea with Narcissa

Chapter 51 – Tea with Narcissa

Kathryn sat in Albus's office and watched the young Slytherin girl as she sat in shock. Albus had delivered the news as gently as possible, but there was no easy way to tell a child that she had just lost her father. 

The girl sat as still as a statue, her eyes unfocused and blank. Albus continued.

"According to your father's will, in event of his death Professor Snape is to assume the duties of Head of your Line." Minuet continued to stare uncomprehendingly at the Headmaster. "Since there are no sons, your cousin Tate will inherit the house and grounds. Your mother and sister have been allowed to stay there for now, but will need to find somewhere to live." Albus stopped then, as it was obvious that the girl had tracked nothing beyond the first statement that her father was dead.

"Minuet?" Kathryn reached out to the little girl who looked up at her with bewildered eyes. She pushed herself out of her chair and stepped towards Kathryn, groping blindly for some comfort. Kathryn pulled the girl into her lap and held her, rocking back and forth, patting her hair, and giving what little she could.

It was long moments before the girl began to cry. When the tears did finally begin to fall, she sobbed with great racking shudders that passed through her and shook her small form. Kathryn stroked her back and made soothing noises, knowing that there was nothing to say, nothing to do and that only time would ease the girl's distress. Time could ease it but nothing could ever remove it completely.

Three hours later, having placed Minuet into Harry, Draco and Hermione's care, Kathryn stood before the gates of Malfoy manor. The hardest tap dance of her life was before her. To smile and simper and make nice with Narcissa Malfoy while the memory of Minuet's distress was fresh would require a deeper coldness than any she had pulled around her since Cairo.

She called on the image of an old pain. She remembered Thomas Perrine, how he died and how she had held him as the burning curse twisted its way through his guts, his last kiss still on her lips. 

She called up that image and the one that followed, as she hunted his murderer through the streets of Leningrad. She remembered the coldness she had felt as she pushed the knife between the dark wizard's ribs and watched him die, shrieking and foaming pink around his lips. 

When she had chilled herself and frozen her soul, she stepped through the gates of Malfoy manor.

Narcissa greeted her, dressed in lavender and gray. Kathryn had chosen an ice blue gown with silver trim that Grand-mére had given her for Christmas. It had full sleeves that hid her extra wand and her knives perfectly.

"Kathryn dearest!" Narcissa air-kissed her and fluttered her lashes disingenuously. 

"Narcissa, so good to see you!" Kathryn simpered with a sweet smile. "You have no idea how pleased I was to receive your invitation." Kathryn twittered as they settled at the elaborately set table. "Society is quite lacking at Hogwarts." Leaning back in her chair and waving an airy hand, Kathryn made a moue of distaste.

"I can only imagine, you poor dear!" Narcissa nodded and gave a delicate shudder. "Mudbloods, half-bloods and monsters!"

Kathryn contented herself with a feeling look towards Narcissa and waited for her hostess to serve the tea. 

"Draco is always a spot of brightness, of course." Kathryn said as Narcissa handed her a fine bone china teacup. "You raised a perfectly delightful young man, Narcissa." 

"Yes, Draco has never given a moment's worry." Narcissa agreed. "That is one of the things I so wished to speak to you about." Having been given her opening, Kathryn took it.

"Not that I wasn't delighted for any excuse to visit, my dear, but why on earth did you want to talk to me about Lillith and Draco?" She kept her tone light and pleasant with a hint of puzzlement.

"Well, honestly, there were other things I wanted to talk to you about as well." Narcissa fluttered as she poured more tea and served up some rather elaborate chocolate things with mousse centers and chocolate shavings on top. Kathryn picked at them daintily.

Something brushed her mind and Kathryn went on full alert. From the outside, there was no visible change, but Kathryn began to run a series of equations through the back of her mind, while keeping her surface thoughts strongly on the tea and Narcissa's conversation. Voldemort was trying to get access to her mind.

She kept her smile, but inside she felt a tinge of panic. She was not particularly skilled at Occlumency, certainly not in Severus' league. She could fool most Legilimens with her mathematical shenanigans, but a concerted effort on the part of the invader would break her defenses. She would have been wearing a blur device that Madam Chanel had invented if she had known there was a chance she would be read. She hadn't expected this and honestly, she should have.

She had underestimated Narcissa and Voldemort and she only hoped it wouldn't be a fatal error. He had to be in the Manor somewhere, as distance was a hindrance to Legilimancy. 

"I was thinking maybe you could talk to Severus about something for me." Narcissa continued and Kathryn prayed her quick mental reorganization hadn't caused her to miss anything.

"Well, Severus isn't a very persuadable man, Narcissa." Kathryn temporized. Narcissa made a little pout and flounced in her chair. Kathryn studied the effect with fascination, she hadn't known it was possible to flounce while still seated.

"Yes, but Bella went on and on about him and now we all want to try him and he won't even reply to our letters." Kathryn allowed the quick flash of temper to travel to her watcher. She built up a sense of possessiveness and fed it to him.

"Am I to understand that Severus slept with Bellatrix?" The look of triumph on Narcissa's face was very poorly disguised.

"Oh dear, I assumed you knew." Narcissa placed an artful hand on her delicate bosom and attempted to look contrite. Bitch, Kathryn thought savagely, keeping that thought hidden behind a particularly complex quadratic equation.

"No, I didn't" She fed her own natural jealousy and made it larger for Voldemort's benefit.

"Well, truth to tell, he was fulfilling a ...request, from an old friend." Narcissa ducked her head coyly. Kathryn manufactured a sense of relief.

"Oh, well that's different." She smiled at Narcissa. "I understand the necessities of duty, Narcissa dear." Look at me, I'm a good little pureblood, Kathryn projected cheerfully.

"So, I take it you don't share then, dear?" Kathryn sighed and leaned back in her chair, fixing Narcissa with an appraising look.

"When I am done with him, of course you can do what you want. As long as he's mine though, don't touch." She gave a lupine smile and watched as Narcissa flinched a bit. She allowed coldness into her thoughts and anger at Narcissa's presumption. 

She doubted whether Voldemort knew what love really was, so there was no need to let him see her feelings for Severus. Possession and jealousy, these were things Voldemort understood, so she gave them to him, keeping the more tender emotions hidden in a cage of numbers.

"Of course, dear, I do understand." Narcissa had a very satisfied expression on her face and Kathryn figured she must have been fishing specifically to find out how much success Severus was having "wooing" Kathryn. "But about Draco and dear Lillith. He tells me that she is planning on going to University before they are wed."

"That is her plan." Kathryn spoke in her best non-committal tone.

"But surely there is no need for that?" Narcissa seemed genuinely puzzled. "She won't need an education as Mrs. Malfoy, everything she could ever want will be provided for her."

"I'm sure that is true, however she wants the education to better herself. Draco mustn't have an ignorant wife." Kathryn poked Narcissa deliberately with that last comment. Happily, Narcissa switched to more neutral ground and the conversation devolved to clothing and gossip. Kathryn kept her mind and her tongue under tight control for the rest of the afternoon, but she was very glad to finally escape from both Narcissa's boring conversation and Voldemort's prying tendrils of thought.


	53. Potions and Problems

Chapter 52 – Potions and Problems

Severus leaned back in his chair and sighed. He couldn't imagine a worse fate than to be surrounded by Gryffindors. His private laboratory, usually his haven away from the student body, was presently filled with them.

Potter leaned over the cauldron, watching while Miss Granger dropped the next ingredient in. Mr. Weasley was laboriously reading out the instructions to her. Miss Weasley was chopping Hartshorne and Neville Longbottom was cowering away from his least favorite teacher, while sorting leaves and roots for Miss Weasley to prepare.

Minuet, the reason for this invasion, was settled on a stool, sandwiched between Draco and Potter. Her red-rimmed eyes and blotchy skin made her seem even younger and more vulnerable than she was. Her hand clutched a quill with a quivering desperation as she tried valiantly to concentrate.

Severus had set up the research group for the sole purpose of giving Minuet something to focus on, though he hadn't told anyone that. He had arranged it, complaining that he lacked the time to perform certain experiments. Miss Granger had immediately volunteered herself to help him and the others had been drafted (or in Longbottom's case, been bullied) into assisting as well. 

It had worked. With the additional hours in the lab on top of her regular schoolwork, Minuet was too exhausted in the evenings to do much more than collapse into sleep.

There was an additional side effect that Severus hadn't anticipated. Draco had long been Minuet's self-appointed protector, but throwing him in with the Gryffindors had led to him being thrust into Potter's company almost constantly. As a consequence, the two young men had struck up a very strange friendship, which seemed based on gratuitous insults that expressed a rather backhanded respect.

"Malfoy, if only you would put that energy into Quidditch you might catch the snitch once in a while." Potter snorted as Draco wrapped up a particularly effusive discussion of the latest potions journal. Draco most eloquently stuck out his tongue.

"I liked the article about the alternate preparation methods for Fireweed." Hermione admitted, giving Draco a shy smile from her side of the table.

"That's because you have a brain, Granger, unlike Potter who has taken a few too many bludgers to the head." Draco shot back, grinning at Hermione.

"This is so surreal." Ginny Weasley shook her head at the sight of the Gryffindors and Slytherins sitting about and teasing each other.

"I agree completely, Miss Weasley." Severus frowned at Miss Weasley and she giggled. He sighed inwardly; apparently whatever immunity Kathryn had to his sarcasm was contagious. Neville looked as though he was torn between his natural terror of the evil Snape and his shock that Severus hadn't eaten his precious Ginny alive for her temerity.

While contemplating whether the fun of tormenting Longbottom was worth the inevitable mishap that would surely follow, Severus was distracted by a familiar scent. A moment later Kathryn poked her head around the door and gave the room a general smile.

"May I come in?" Severus waved her in brusquely, but the students welcomed her with greater enthusiasm, especially Longbottom, whose fervent welcome might have been more appropriate for a Messianic return than for a mere teacher. He raised an eyebrow at the boy and cut him down to a stammered greeting.

"How did your tea with Mother go?" Draco asked with a deceptively casual air.

"Well, it could have been worse." Kathryn temporized and Severus gave her a sharp look. Her return smile was a little strained and he wondered what had gone wrong. "She had company, an old friend." Draco and Severus both paled, while the others looked at them puzzled.

"I have to get some things from the storeroom, would you help me?" Severus ushered Kathryn from the room, his hand against the small of her back. She was ice cold to the touch and he guessed that she had had a scare.

Once the door closed behind them she burrowed into his robes, holding him and nuzzling his neck. He closed his arms around her and could feel the tiny tremors that ran through her frame.

"I'm exhausted, Severus, I am only competent at Occlumency." He felt a jolt as she said that; so Voldemort had tried a more direct approach to getting information from her. "I kept up a running litany of equations, but I had to maintain my outward façade and it was very tiring." An understatement, he guessed from the way she was swaying on her feet.

With a strange feeling of déja-vu, he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the barren couch in his private rooms.

"You push yourself too hard." He complained and felt her smile against his neck as he carried her.

"Everyone says that." She murmured into his coat. He settled her on the couch, transfiguring it to a plusher version of itself and then transfigured an empty scroll into a blanket for her.

"Perhaps they are right and you are wrong." He grumbled. She gave him that infuriating smile.

"You are very sweet." She stretched languorously and snuggled down into the couch.

"I am not sweet!" He insisted and settled down beside her on the couch. She curled around him, her face already sleepy.

"Be nice, I just saved you from Narcissa and all her friends." Her voice was becoming husky as she fought to stay awake.

"How did you save me?"

"I told them that I don't share and they are to keep their claws off of you." Her voice, even as tired as she was, had become quite fierce. Severus grinned at her.

"Jealous cat." He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, where it was coming loose from her bun.

"Asshole." She smiled sleepily at him and then drifted off to sleep.

Severus returned to the laboratory to find that Longbottom, Miss Weasley and Minuet had left and Draco, Potter, Mr. Weasley and Granger were deep in a discussion of Order business.

"If he is still there, we should tell Kingsley." Weasley insisted.

"We can't compromise the professors that way." Potter replied with conviction.

"We could tell him that we know that he has been visiting her and to post surveillance." Granger returned and Potter nodded in agreement.

"An excellent suggestion, Miss Granger." Severus interjected and watched with interest as Granger blushed at his praise. Weasley rolled his eyes a little and Severus, slow to get these things, deduced that Granger's relationship with Weasley didn't preclude her having a small crush on her Potions professor. 

He wondered how long this had been going on - long enough to be no threat to Weasley he guessed. He was surprised and strangely gratified, as he had never before been the object of a crush; well, not that he was aware of. He frowned outwardly and returned to the subject at hand. 

"Kingsley should be told to keep an eye on Mother in general." Draco shrugged and shot a grimace at Potter. "I'm afraid she's a few bristles shy of a broomstick." Potter nodded, but to Severus' surprise he didn't take the opportunity to insult Draco. 

His delicacy at that moment, when his father or Sirius would have never missed the opportunity to take a crack at someone, was the final break in Severus' understanding. Harry wasn't James, he wasn't Sirius, and he was his mother's child in all the ways that mattered, despite his looks. The eyes really were the windows to the soul and Harry had Lily Evan's eyes.

"I know that the ministry has discounted Narcissa, but we mustn't." Severus tossed an apologetic look to Draco and watched him shrug again.

"What about Minuet's mother and sister?" Harry asked into the sudden quiet.

"I am arranging for them to be sent to my parent's home. Helen has always gotten along with my mother, so it should be no problem." Severus loosened his neck muscles, stretching and then sank onto a nearby stool. Harry was watching him with that quiet intensity Severus had once mistaken for arrogance and now recognized as watchfulness. Harry was an untrusting soul, much as Severus himself was, and he didn't believe in simple answers.

"What about summers?" Harry continued the interrogation and Severus was secretly amused by the boy's protectiveness.

"I will need to find out from Minuet what she would like best." Severus allowed the slightest smile as Harry nodded in acceptance of his answer.

What was it Kathryn called Harry? Oh yes, the young prince. Looking at the young man before him Severus wondered if she wasn't more right than she knew.


	54. Winter Wolves

Chapter 53 – Winter Wolves

Severus followed Lupin into the forest. Ahead of him the wolf threw his head back and howled, misery in every note. The new iteration of the Wolfsbane potion was working well, Severus noted, but Lupin's depression still hadn't lifted. The full moon hung overhead speared on the black braches that clawed the sky above him. Ice crunched under his boots, his breath frosted the air and the cold bit at his exposed flesh.

Lupin hadn't been the same since the Elves had returned to their world. Severus had liked Tali, he thought that she was intelligent and skilled, but he had been relieved when the Elves had removed themselves from Hogwarts. Lupin, on the other hand, had fallen very hard and very fast and showed no signs of recovering. Severus had been hard pressed to maintain a polite silence, rather than screaming at the other man.

Kathryn had said something about how amongst the Elves it was not uncommon to fall in love at first sight, but that she didn't hear about it happening with humans very often. She had a theory that it had to do with Lupin's being a were-wolf, but she wasn't quite sure why it had happened. 

Her compassion and sympathy made him understand that there was little choice in this for Lupin, so he had maintained his silence, but he found a lovelorn were-wolf to be a trying patient. Having to follow him, with wand in hand, to test the new potion while he howled for his lost love was eerie and annoying.

From a distance he heard what sounded like an answering call and Severus froze in fear. Was there another were-wolf in the forest? He had heard rumors of a pack deep in the heart of the forest, but surely they didn't range this far out. 

A moment later and Severus found himself staring at a ring of yellow eyes. Low guttural growls came from the underbrush and he realized with horror that he was still within the no-apparation zone of the school. 

Lupin, his gray fur bristling, leapt into the clearing and stood protectively before Severus. His hackles up and his teeth bared, he faced down the pack. Severus pointed his wand at the nearest wolf and back to back with Lupin, prepared to fight.

The first wolf pounced forward, and Severus dodged the gnashing teeth, casting a body bind hex on the animal. He darted left away from a black one, casting another hex as quickly. 

Behind him he heard Lupin snarling and the yelp of an injured wolf, but he had no time to check his progress. 

He cast a levitation charm on himself and grasped a nearby branch, pulling himself into a tree. Leaning out he sent hex after hex at the attacking pack, protecting Lupin's flanks from the other wolves. Even so, Lupin's fur was covered with blood and it was obvious that unless they received help soon, the were-wolf was hopelessly outnumbered. 

Severus, feeling stupid for not having thought of it sooner, levitated the wolf up the tree to him and pulled Lupin close. He had to support the wolf, as his body was not made for tree climbing. The pack circled below them, growling and whining. The two wizards were effectively treed. 

Severus could cast no more hexes while he held Lupin and the pack couldn't climb up to get them. It was a standoff.

There was another howl from nearby and the pack below the two of them froze. The first call was followed by a second, and then the were-wolf pack fled running with their tails between their legs. Lupin wriggled madly in Severus arms and he was hard pressed to maintain his hold on the wolf.

"You don't want me dropping you from this height, Lupin." He ground out and the wolf subsided. He balanced the other man on the branch, steadying him with one hand and cast the levitation charm. Maneuvering a fidgety were-wolf out of a tree was not the easiest thing he had ever done, but it beat being torn to shreds by a pack of them.

He swung himself out of the tree and turned to watch as Lupin stood still and silent, ears pricked forward, listening. The other howl came from much closer and Severus wanted to get going before whatever could frighten a were-wolf pack showed up, but Lupin made no move to go.

Severus was torn; he was cold, shaken and desirous of a bathtub full of warm naked woman. However, Lupin had returned to defend him against the pack, when he could have outrun them and left Severus to die. He had done the stupid Gryffindor thing and stuck around and now Severus felt obligated to match his stupidity. Damn Gryffindors and their stupid honor.

A glimmering of white against the black bark of a tree caught his eye and he turned to look. A delicate female wolf came padding out from amongst the trees. Purest white with long limbs and huge blue eyes, the color of the evening sky all set bells ringing in Severus' head.

He didn't make the connection though, until Lupin ran up to her and began nuzzling her with obvious delight. Severus bit off a curse as the two wolves began their courtship ritual.

"In case anyone cares, I am going home." He threw up his hands and marched back towards the castle. Lupin and Tali followed soon after racing back and forth, Lupin mysteriously healed and clean, chasing each other through the snow. Gray and white ghostly shapes, they played and danced around the tall, slender, black-clad man who kept up a sullen commentary on their lack of dignity.

He maintained his sour mood until he crawled into Kathryn's tub, letting himself sink into the scented bubbles with a contented sigh. The sight of his love, covered in warm water and foam erased the last vestiges of his temper.

"Are you saying that she came back for him?" Kathryn wriggled most delightfully against him and he ran a hand down her back with a feeling of satisfaction.

"Hm? Oh yes, she showed up and sent the pack off with a flea in their ear." He nibbled his way down from her ear to her collarbone.

"But that means she has received permission from the Queen to reside on earth with him." Kathryn muttered, somewhat distractedly.

"Happily ever after, very nice, now would you please kiss me." He demanded, completely uninterested in anyone else's love life but his own. With a bright laugh, Kathryn obliged him and he was able to keep her suitably occupied for several hours more.

The next morning proved to be most interesting. Albus called him into the office with Kathryn, Minerva, Lupin and Tali. 

He hadn't recognized her at first, as she had changed overnight to a blonde haired human woman. She explained that it was a glamour designed to allow her to blend seamlessly with human society. Her voice was still the same sweet soprano and her personality was still shy and retiring, so he adjusted to the physical outward changes quickly.

Lupin was sitting beside her with a slightly dazed expression on his face and they had an annoying tendency of gazing into each other's eyes and drifting off into their own little world. It was making Severus quite ill.

"We will need to disguise her true origins, of course; Fudge would have a fit if he knew she was an Elder." They all nodded to this sage pronouncement. "We will settle her at Headquarters." There were more agreements all around.

"So what do we tell people? That she's a Muggle?" Kathryn crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Everyone but Albus looked at her in surprise. "Well, she doesn't use a wand, hasn't gone to a magical school and isn't registered with the ministry -- what else can we tell them?" Albus was nodding as she spoke.

"I was planning on saying she was a late bloomer that we discovered." Severus considered that; it didn't happen often but even hundred years or so someone would spontaneously develop his or her magical abilities at a very late age. People as old as forty and fifty would suddenly find things breaking or exploding around them. These people were quickly whisked off to the magical world for training and concealment. It was as good a story as any.

"Then she will need a wand." Minerva looked pointedly at Lupin who blushed. Wands were expensive and Lupin was quite poor. Working for the Order didn't pay very well; well actually, it didn't pay at all and he hadn't held a job since Severus had spilled the beans about him.

While Severus felt no guilt at all about telling the world of Lupin's curse, he did feel angry with the people who wouldn't hire him because of it. Severus had objected to him being around the children at night. If he had boarded in Hogsmeade and been behind stout walls during the full moon, Severus doubted that he would have minded him teaching here. As it was, his fears had been justified when Lupin had forgotten his Wolfsbane potion that memorable night. Harry, Weasley and Granger had almost been either cursed or killed by his carelessness.

"I will see to it." Albus interjected gently. Lupin shot the elderly wizard a grateful smile. Tali seemed confused by the whole exchange.

"Don't forget to register her as an animagus as well." Severus mentioned to Albus as they filled out of the office. "It will help Lupin with his job situation when he is married to her." Albus nodded, it was a well-known fact that the few other were-wolves out there with animagus spouses were viewed with far less suspicion due to the "calming" effect of the spouse's transformation. It was a myth, but then people were narrow-minded and superstitious.

Severus had far more important things to think about anyway, tomorrow was the last Saturday in January and he was planning on taking Kathryn out somewhere nice for dinner. 

He had to plan carefully. It had to be a logical place to go for a romantic evening, but it also had to be highly uncomfortable for his watchers. 

A sushi bar would be a good choice; a Muggle sushi bar that was somewhere far from the Leaky Cauldron so that they would be forced to travel a good bit. Bella hated fish and Shiv hated the Muggle word. Franco hated everything, so there was no challenge there.

Severus smiled a nasty little expression on his face that sent students diving away from him as he paced the halls. Yes, a sushi bar was perfect.


	55. Tea with the Black Dragon

Chapter 54 – Tea with the Black Dragon

The third leg of their apparation brought them to San Francisco. Kathryn sighed as she looked out at the clear cold air of one of her favorite cities. The hills sloped away from her and the slate gray water of the bay glinted in the winter sun. The broad avenues marched along in a perfect grid from where she stood, the contrary slash of Market Street not visible from where she was.

She stood between two houses in a sheltered alley, with a spectacular view of the city and she waited for the others to arrive. Albus and Minerva popped into being beside her next and then Severus, arm wrapped around Harry, appeared behind them.

"Wow." Harry leaned forward, taking in the view.

"We'll have to come do the town sometime." Kathryn nodded in agreement with his assessment. "Go down to Soma and hit some clubs, go to P.J.'s Oyster Bar and get some really good seafood - the works." Harry responded enthusiastically and they prepared themselves for the final apparation. This time Kathryn took Harry and went first.

Wrapping her arms around the boy was a surprise, when had he gotten so tall? He was skinny as a rail, but there was a firmness to him now that bespoke the long hours of training they had been doing. She turned her mind back to their destination.

There was the familiar sense of disorientation, as for a moment they were neither here nor there, and then they stood on another hill looking out at another bay. However, the view was as different as night and day.

A tall sailing ship sat in the harbor, a huge tree sat on the hill and the scattered houses were in every conceivable design and imaginable style and some fairly inconceivable ones. Fairies zipped through the skies, winged snakes flowed languorously through the air, unicorns pranced through the trees, and off to sea a huge serpent broke the surface of the waves.

"It like Hogwart's only magnified into a town." Harry said finally.

"The Wizarding world is a reflection of the realms beyond." A voice interrupted their musing and they turned to see a tall, rather skinny man with a mop of brown hair and mischievous eyes. He was dressed in a red vest with emerald green trousers and a flowing poet's shirt in white. He carried an umbrella despite the perfect weather.

"Mr. Tall, may I introduce you to Harry Potter?" Fynr Tall grinned at the boy and gave an elegant bow.

"Charmed." Harry smiled uncertainly and stuck out his hand, which was warmly shaken. "The Duchess asked me to make sure you get to the house safely." He started forward.

"Um, what about the others?" Harry queried.

"I was only informed of your arrival." Fynr raised an eyebrow at Kathryn.

"Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape decided that Harry needed chaperoning." Kathryn admitted.

"Curious were they?" Fynr gave a delighted laugh and waved the umbrella vaguely at the air. There was a popping and the three professors materialized on the hillside. "I am feeling generous today." He told Kathryn with a shrug. The chattering group was led down the hill, Fynr pointing out landmarks and points of interest as they went.

"This place is amazing." Minerva was practically dancing with joy.

"We like it. Oh, and next to the ship is entrance to the Mer-folk's domain, though I rarely visit them myself; the water is far too cold." They soon reached a mansion that strongly resembled Lieu D'Asile; it was done in the New Orleans style of architecture with iron works and three stories. Next to it was a lighthouse with a huge curving iron dragon perched atop it that acted as a weather vane. 

Fynr paused briefly, checking his pocket watch and waiting to knock until it was precisely four o'clock.

"Lady Freddy likes punctual people." Kathryn explained and Fynr nodded gravely. 

"It does not do to offend the Duchess." He added and then bowed and left them as the door opened.

A butler appeared in the doorway and raised a supercilious brow at the party assembled upon the doorstep. He was a short balding man with the build of a prizefighter and a crooked nose. He turned without a word and led them into a parlor and then, still without saying anything, departed, leaving them there.

The parlor was a pleasant room, done in lavender and gray with silver accents. Plush couches, draped with scarves and overflowing with pillows, welcomed them to sit and relax into them. The windows were open to let in the ocean breeze and the gauzy curtains fluttered like pennants in a regatta. 

The door was nudged open and a large white tiger padded into the room. Kathryn smiled and patted her knee.

"Hello Kitty, how are you today?" She cooed to the elegant beast.

"Is that an animagus?" Harry asked with a small squeak as the massive head was rested in Kathryn's lap. Kathryn began to scratch the sensitive place behind the ears and tiger's loud, rumbling buzz-saw purr started up.

"No, Kitty is just a tiger." She saw Harry edge forward slightly.

"Is he dangerous?" His voice was still breaking a bit, but his hands were admirably steady.

"Of course, all tigers are dangerous, but Kitty would never get blood on the carpets; he is very well-mannered." She scratched under Kitty's chin and the rumble intensified. Harry reached out a tentative hand and scratched the tiger gingerly. Blinking sleepy eyes at the boy, Kitty encouraged the attention by drooling happily.

The door opened again and a tiny woman with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes entered. She had a heart-shaped face and her hair was braided and coiled around her head like a crown. She wore a dark purple sleeveless dress with a pair of black lace-up boots. Despite her height, she was a commanding figure. She paused in the doorway, her gaze sweeping her visitors and one eyebrow, slightly darker than her hair, swept upwards in enquiry. 

"I managed to get out, 'Dragon, Town, must go' and they all tagged along." Kathryn grinned and shrugged. To her relief, Freddy smiled back at her.

"Lady Frieda Harris, at your service." Freddy glided into the room and extended her hand to Albus.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, your Grace." Quick on the uptake as usual, thought Kathryn, he heard Fynr call her "The Duchess". Albus turned and introduced the other faculty and Harry.

"Headmaster? What happened to the portly fellow with the twitch?" She frowned at Albus and he looked startled.

"Headmaster Dippit, sadly, passed on about forty years ago, your Grace." Albus responded with a small amused smile. Freddy shrugged and waved them all into their chairs.

"I haven't been in England for a while, not since the Germans started bombing the place, really." She smiled at Harry's startled expression. "So, you are the young man who's gotten stuck with the job this time. Well, better you than me, Harry, I've done my share." She said with considerable satisfaction.

"What job?" Harry looked at her perplexedly.

"Saving the world, of course. I had to at least five or six times, but now I leave it to the younger generations. It's dangerous, dirty, strenuous, and people forget it far too quickly and go right back to their usual self-destructive behaviors. It's got to be done of course; it's always worse when you dodge these things. Trust me." Harry nodded somewhat cautiously, but Freddy just gave him a mysterious smile as though his soul was a book open to her perusal and what she saw pleased her in some obscure way.

"He has this sword, Lady Freddy." Kathryn inserted and waved Harry forward. He unbuckled the sword belt and handed it over to Lady Freddy, who took it with a grimace.

Just then the door opened again and a maid in apron and cap bustled in with a tea tray. Albus' face brightened considerably as the woman set down her burden. The tray was creaking with the weight of all the food and tea on it. 

The pot was a floral monstrosity -- it was huge and covered in large blue roses. The cups, dainty porcelain in a matching pattern, were passed out, filled with steaming, fragrant tea. 

Kathryn had always loved Freddy's tea. It smelled like roses and lilacs and tasted rich, dark and potent. The food was enough to feed four times their number and mouthwateringly delicious. Plates piled high with crustless triangles of bread and filling sat alongside a steaming mound of fluffy scones. Slices of peach cobbler, apple pie and chocolate cake waited demurely as dessert.

Kathryn sipped her tea with a soft sigh of contentment and nibbled on a smoked salmon and dill sandwich. Freddy had set the sword to lean against her chair as she poured for them. 

Severus had settled beside Kathryn and was sipping the tea with a thoughtful expression.

"Don't bother, Potions Master." Freddy chuckled at him. "The Camellia Sinensis that makes that tea only grows here in Nova Albion." Severus' face fell and Freddy smiled gently at him. "I'll send you a bag for Christmas." Severus gifted the Dragon with one of his smiles and she looked pleased. "Eat up, young man, you are far too thin." She piled some more sandwiches on Severus' plate and Kathryn hid her smile behind a bite of scone. 

Kathryn had learned the trick of eating at Lady Freddy's house: take small bites and just keep going. Always have something on your plate and look like you will be happy to eat more. Freddy had a dragon's metabolism and thought that everyone else ate like birds. The only way to keep her from feeding you into a sphere-shape was to look like you were doing it yourself; oh, and of course, feed lots to Kitty from your plate.

The tiger had remained with his head on Kathryn's knee, making it easy to slip him tidbits of food when Freddy wasn't looking.

All this time, Harry was eating with enthusiasm, but he was glancing at the diminutive Freddy in confusion.

"Pardon, but you don't look like a Dragon." Harry said diffidently.

"Well, I should hardly fit in the house if I did." Freddy laughed. The boy's expression was confused and Freddy sighed gently. "Oh, very well." She muttered with a roll of the eyes. "But don't say I didn't warn you." 

She relaxed back against her chair and there was a shifting, a blurring and her shadow began to solidify. It began to creep up the wall behind her, growing larger and larger, spreading out until it filled the room, wings rustled in the shadows and there was a distant roar that caused a frisson of fear to creep up Kathryn's spine.

Kathryn glanced at Minerva, to her wide eyes and her pale face, but her teacup held steady. Albus was very still, but also holding up well. Harry was starting to shake and Kathryn gently detached his teacup from his hand before he dropped it. Severus though, was responding in a completely different manner. He had an expression of almost …longing on his face as he stared at the shadow. 

Kathryn studied him in surprise. She was used to watching Dragonfreeze taking hold of people. The dilated pupils, the rigid posture - they were absolutely normal. Severus' reaction, however, was entirely unprecedented. He was wide-eyed, but with wonderment, not with fear.

The shadow withdrew back into Freddy, and slowly she became just a tiny, sweet looking woman with sparkling blue eyes and an odd manner. She was now merely another eccentric instead of a millennia-old being of unimaginable power and wisdom. The freeze began to wear off of the others, but it was Severus that both Freddy and Kathryn were studying.

"You are not afraid of Dragons." Freddy said and there was satisfaction in her voice. "Oh, I like this one, Kathryn!" She smiled at the pair on the couch and Kathryn grinned back.

"So do I, Lady Freddy." Kathryn replied and dropped a kiss on his cheek. He muttered something too low to hear and Freddy chuckled at his discomfiture.

"Now about this rusty knife I made." Freddy frowned at the sword as she picked it up. "I never forged you so that you could torment people. You have a job to do; either do it with good will, or be melted down so I can try again." She shook the blade lightly in her hand and the impression of clawed fingers lingered in Kathryn's mind.

Harry smiled at whatever the sword's answer was and took it back from Freddy with a respectful nod.

"Thank you Ma'am." He said and Freddy smiled at him.

"You're a very nice young man, I am sure you will have no trouble with that Riddle fellow." Kathryn suppressed a snicker at the expressions on everyone's face as Lady Freddy dispatched the threat of Voldemort with an airy wave and a few dismissive words.

"Um, thank you, Ma'am." Harry looked dubious, but finished his tea. Freddy then turned to Kathryn and began questioning her on the doings of Marie and the rest of her family. She discussed Hogwarts with Albus, transfiguration with Minerva and potions with Severus. When the sun began to creep down into the ocean, the maid returned and cleared the tea tray away. 

Freddy rose after she had left. Kathryn gently dislodged Kitty's head from her knee, to his grumbling displeasure, and followed suit. The others climbed to their feet, groaning bellies full and minds whirling.

"Thank you so much for having us to tea, Lady Freddy." Kathryn grasped the tiny hand in hers and kissed the Dragon's soft cheek. 

"It was lovely seeing you again, Kathryn dear." Freddy replied and turned to the rest of the group. "I was very pleased to meet you all." She nodded to them and they bowed and curtsied in return, making all the proper polite noises, and then she swept from the room. The room seemed smaller and less bright when she was gone.

They were escorted to the door by the same silent butler and found themselves on the doorstep again, watching the fiery death of the sun as it plunged into the ocean.

In silence they walked to the border, watching as the denizens of this strange magical community went about their business. In silence still, they apparated away, and left the people of this town to their secret life.


	56. Bella Noche

Chapter 55 – Bella Noche

Severus felt the summons with greater irritation than usual. All had been quiet for nearly a month. Valentine's Day had been peaceful. He and Kathryn had enjoyed a dinner out and then a long night in and he was feeling as though his life was going far better than he had ever imagined that it might. 

He was deep in an experiment with Draco and Hermione and the pain in his forearm hadn't registered until it had become a burning he could not ignore. With a muffled curse he had waved them back to work and fled the room. He knew they would inform the headmaster, so he was out the door and off to the forest with no further delay.

This time the blind apparation found him in a pleasant room, where Voldemort sat in a squashy armchair before a roaring fire, with Nagini curled in his lap like a puppy. A puppy with venomous fangs, he corrected himself mentally, as the great head raised to look at him. He guessed that part of Nagini was draped on the floor beside the chair, as the snake was too large to be supported completely by anyone's lap. Well, maybe Hagrid's.

He moved to prostrate himself and Voldemort smiled and waved him into the opposite chair, allowing him to forgo the usual ritual. This made Severus nervous, as Voldemort in a good mood was always a very bad sign.

On the couch between the two chairs sat Bella, belly rounded with four months of pregnancy and looking wholly miserable. This gave him a petty pleasure that he treasured highly. He made a compassionate noise at her, however. Keeping himself outwardly sympathetic was important; no use having the sick bitch decide to keep the child after all.

"Severus, we have determined that the child is male, which pleases me." Voldemort announced and Severus felt a jolt inside. All this time he had been thinking of the baby as an "it", a thing, but since Christmas, Lisle had turned his mind to a daughter. He realized that he had wanted a little girl.

Hard on the disappointment was a rush of pride. A son, he was having a son; a boy like Draco maybe, who would follow him around and watch him with large dark eyes.

"As it pleases you, it pleases me, my Master." He answered with a calm tone that betrayed none of his inner emotions. Voldemort seemed happy with his answer and turned to discuss strategy and targets. 

Severus listened, knowing that if his input were wished, it would be demanded and so remained silent thorough Voldemort's discourse. He nodded at all the right places, mulling over what needed to be passed on to the Order, but mostly considered the swelling evidence of his future son.

"I think you should name him something strong, Severus." Voldemort mused suddenly, changing the subject from attacking Muggle-borns in Hogsmeade.

"What would you suggest, my Master?" Severus cringed inwardly, hoping it wouldn't be anything stupid, like Voldy Jr.

"Perhaps Cain, or Nimrod, or Quietus." Voldemort mused. "Eumenides rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?" Bella had a look of horror that cheered Severus right up.

"My family has always gone for star formations." She inserted with haste, directing Voldemort's mind away from murderous names.

"Anything but Sirius." Severus interjected, making them all laugh. How homey this was; here he was thinking of baby names with two insane murderers. Severus wasn't sure he hadn't gone mad at some point recently. Chuckling about our dead enemies, planning still more deaths and trying to come up with suitable names for the next generation of Death Eaters. 

Severus kept a tiny smile on his face, as though he was pleased with the entire evening, but inside he was bleeding for his unborn son. Harry had better get a move on because he would kill every Death Eater in creation and strangle Voldemort with his own hands before his son became a pawn in this crazy bastard's game, prophecy or no prophecy.

The fierce protectiveness that welled up surprised even him. This child was already becoming a chink in his armor and Severus was afraid for the future. It was bad enough that the idea of Kathryn being harmed by his past mistakes was a constant fear. She at least was fully grown, deadly dangerous and fully trained. A baby was just so much meat in the grinder of Voldemort's ambition.

"Orion, Castor or Regulus would be more in keeping with family tradition." Bella suggested.

"Orion has a nice ring to it." Voldemort nodded and Bella looked relieved. Severus waved his negligent assent. Ryan wasn't so bad, he could live with it; he only hoped the boy could.

"Excellent." Voldemort stroked Nagini, satisfaction in every gesture. "Now all we need to do is convince the Ministry to pass a few new laws prohibiting Muggle-borns from attending Hogwarts." Severus wondered how he was planning to do that. He was also secretly concerned that Miss Granger would be taken from the school where she was proving most useful in his laboratory. "Once we start terrorizing the Muggle-borns in earnest, that fool Fudge will withdraw them for their own safety." Voldemort continued in supreme self-confidence.

Severus doubted that Fudge would do anything of the sort; the idiot was too frightened of Dumbledore right now to spit without getting permission first. His will had been utterly crushed last spring and he had gone from hostile to fawning in the blink of an eye.

He also seemed to think that Dumbledore and Harry would take care of everything for him and he was unwilling to change the status quo in any way. Severus did not think that he would change that stance; in fact, he would probably cling all the harder to it as his fear mounted.

They discussed targets for the rest of the evening and then Severus helped Bella stand. He pulled her from the soft couch and escorted her through the door.

They emerged into a hallway and Bella headed to the left. He saw no window, so he couldn't tell where they were, but he noted every detail. He thought that it might be a Muggle hotel, from the layout and the numbers on the door. There were paintings on the walls, but they stayed static as he passed them.

"My ankles are starting to swell and I am nauseated every morning." She complained.

"I will send you potions to relieve both of those things." He returned solicitously.

"Oh thank Merlin, I am growing to despise this process." She shuddered as she caught sight of herself in a mirror as they paced down the hallway. She came to a stop at one of the doors and turned the knob with relief. "If this is only four months, I can't imagine how horrible I will feel at nine." She continued her grumbling. Severus followed her into her suite, curious about where they were, hoping to get a look out of a window. The curtains were drawn tightly across the far wall however.

"I will send those along to you immediately, Bella." He moved to apparate and she caught his arm.

"I hear that your girlfriend warned Narcissa off, but that she was fine with me." That Bella had managed to misconstrue the whole conversation to suit her own desires surprised Severus not at all. 

"No, she said she understood my orders." He smiled coldly, pried Bella's fingers from his arm and apparated as fast as he could.

The sight of Kathryn's sleepy face, turned up to greet him, an hour later reminded him why he put up with all of this.

Two nights later he was cursing his youthful stupidity again as he huddled in the cold March air, watching for anyone to come out the back door of a Muggle residence, with Shiv shivering beside him. 

The house was a simple middle-class row house like the dozen others on its block. The shrubbery was high and well trimmed. The yard was neat and tidy with the exception of a child's tricycle abandoned on its side.

He knew that somewhere inside that house, the tricycle's owner was being slaughtered along with his mother and father. The parents and younger brother of a Muggle-born witch who worked in the Ministry, they had been targeted for their relationship to her and the shock value of their deaths. Shiv stirred restlessly beside him, his blade hungry for blood.

Severus was praying for someone to escape the house and fall into his arms, he wanted desperately to salvage something of his soul from this. This night the gods laughed at him and he waited in the cold for no reward. Green flashed three times inside the darkened house and a moment later the Dark Mark rose above the sheltered suburban street. 

With a grunt of disappointment, Shiv apparated away and moments later Severus followed. 

His report to Albus was brief and angry. He paced the office, Kathryn watching him from her usual chair. Albus' compassionate gaze resting on him was hard to bear this evening. His own feelings of frustration, guilt and anger were too strong.

"Is there no way to protect the families of Muggle-borns?" Kathryn asked with cool tones, which were easier on his raw nerves than Albus' warmth.

"There are too many of them and Voldemort no longer announces the targets days before the attacks. I am lucky if I can save one or two of them and that can only happen if they flee out the back door." Severus shook his head.

"What about some sort of alarm system, or magic detector in the houses of the Muggle-borns' families? Something that would alert Aurors to come immediately?" Albus leaned back in his chair, contemplating Kathryn's idea.

"That is something that can be worked on." Albus nodded, obviously thinking hard. "In fact, I may have one or two ideas of how to go about it." His eyes unfocused as his mind drifted back in time. "When Grindelwald was attacking, we had a series of mirrors so that we could talk to one another over long distances. That way if one of was under attack the others could come to our aid."

"Maybe a mirror in the front hall that keeps watch and alerts us if Death Eaters enter?" Severus scrubbed his face with his hands, weariness aching in his bones.

"Magical objects in Muggle homes?" Kathryn raised an eyebrow at him. "The Ministry would never condone it."

"Damn the Ministry!" Severus shouted and swept his arm across a table full of delicate instruments, knocking them to the floor. The flash of rage was gone as quickly as it came and he stared in horror at the twisted metal and broken glass. "Albus…" He looked up helplessly at the older wizard. Kathryn reached out to him and squeezed his hand in warm understanding.

"Not to worry, Severus." He rose, with a sad smile on his face as he walked over to the mess. "It wouldn't be the first time I have repaired these." His gentle tones eased Severus' guilt and the three professors began to carefully cast "reparo" on the items.

"If only every problem were so easily mended." Albus sighed as he placed a sextant, gleaming and freshly repaired, on the table.


	57. The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 56 – The Order of the Phoenix

Kathryn sat in the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place explaining the mirror system to the Order of the Phoenix. It was a cozy room; so far the only truly pleasant place in the house, with stone floors, a roaring hearth and a long wooden table. 

She was a trifle nervous giving her report. Madam Chanel would not approve her joining the Order, so she was the only non-member there. 

Also, 'Mad-Eye' Moody's spinning eye was disconcerting. She had heard of him, of course; every Auror had, but the reality of the eye shifting about, staring at everything, combined with the occasional booming pronouncement was rather alarming.

Nymphadora Tonks was bored by the proceedings and kept changing her hair color as Kathryn talked. Kingsley Shacklebolt sat stiffly at attention, listening with gratifying intensity but with an off-putting frown. Tali and Lupin cuddled during the meeting and Severus glared at all and sundry.

Molly and Arthur Weasley, whom Kathryn had liked right away, were asking a dozen questions, rather than letting her get through her speech. Molly also kept shoving more food onto people's plates, like a plump, redheaded version of Lady Freddy.

The rest of the Order were equally eccentric and distracting. They were either overly intent in their scrutiny or chattering or inattentive. It was not what she had expected and it certainly wasn't what she was used to.

Briefings at the MSA were professional and efficient. There was the presentation period and then the Q&A period and everyone was calm and respectful. Kathryn plowed ahead through the chatter with dogged determination.

"Once the mirrors are placed and the charm is activated, there will need to be round-the-clock monitoring of the master mirror. It will have to be taken in shifts, obviously, and it will tie down part of your man-power, but it is a necessary expenditure." She concluded. Looking at the others she wondered if anyone but Shacklebolt had actually paid attention. "Any questions?"

There were none. Everybody continued in his or her various discussions and Shacklebolt simply shook his head. Kathryn sighed and then slammed her plate down on the table with a loud shattering noise. The Order jumped as the room became silent and all eyes turned towards her.

"I asked if there were any questions about this system that has been put together to keep more people from being slaughtered." She ground out, anger tightly leashed. 

The chatterers had the grace to look shame-faced and Moody grinned at her. 

"Place the mirror, say the charm and then constant vigilance!" Moody recapped for those who hadn't been paying attention. The Order nodded and Kathryn repaired the dish with flashing eyes.

"You will all be given a tiny charm to carry about you that will grow warm when the mirrors are activated. When you feel it heat up, check your own mirrors for further instruction." She continued in a stern voice. "I hope you take the reality more seriously than you did my explanation." She added with her fury reined in hard. 

Severus was watching her with amusement and she gathered that the lack of attentiveness had also irritated him in the past. The others ranged from looking offended to looking abashed.

"We do things differently here in England." Miss Tonks shrugged at her, unrepentantly.

"Yes, I had noticed. In America we fight the Dark Wizards, not each other." Her voice was so icy cold that she suspected her breath would cause frostbite. Moody was grinning even harder now, apparently he approved of her. Oh frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!

"I apologize for our rudeness, Agent Leblanc." Shacklebolt put the emphasis on her title and Miss Tonks subsided, her angry retort dying on her lips. Kathryn took a deep breath and nodded to him.

"Apology accepted." She sat, turning the floor over to the next speaker.

The meeting continued in a more orderly fashion after her tongue-lashing and Kathryn wished that Albus had been present. She had a suspicion that his calm demeanor and authority kept this disparate group in line far more than any innate discipline they might have had. She considered asking Madam Chanel to send a training cadre to whip the Order into shape, but figured it was none of her damn business how Albus chose to run the group.

Several hours later, after the meeting had broken up, Kathryn sat in the kitchen with Severus, Arthur, Molly, Tonks, Lupin, Moody and Tali. The other members of the Order had excused themselves and returned to their ordinary lives.

Molly and Tonks were chatting about household spells, Lupin and Tali sat with their heads together simply smiling at each other, while Arthur, Moody, Severus and Kathryn discussed the upswing in Muggle attacks.

"He is trying to frighten Fudge into changing the laws to exclude Muggle-borns. He thinks that Fudge can be persuaded to do it 'for their own protection'." Severus intoned and Moody nodded in understanding.

"Fudge has the moral fiber of a jellyfish. He'll go with whatever the prevailing wind of opinion is. He might change the laws if public opinion looked like it was swinging that way." Moody's gruff voice was abrupt and hard, but Kathryn felt she had more in common with the half-crippled, grizzled old veteran than she did with the other two women in the room. Molly's cheerful maternal air was alien to Kathryn.

Her own cool aristocratic mother had not prepared her for the smothering attentions of Molly Weasley. 

Tonks was just too young and inexperienced for Kathryn to feel anything other than a cautious interest. She had dealt with far too many gung-ho rookies to trust her competence. The girl's natural clumsiness and broad cockney accent did nothing to alleviate Kathryn's concerns. The Metamorphmagus thing was useful and in four or five years when the girl was a more seasoned veteran, Kathryn thought that she might do quite well, if she survived that long.

"Fudge is the least of our concerns right now. Look, we can't control what he's going to do. What we need to concentrate on is reducing casualties and destroying you-know-who." Arthur stated with a calm strength that Kathryn found interesting in his stocky, unprepossessing form. 

Arthur was, despite his strange obsession with Muggle inventions, a good agent. He thought ahead and kept his objectives clear in his mind. The little things didn't distract him - well unless they had a plug attached.

"I agree." Severus nodded. The two men were the complete antithesis of each other. Severus was a long streak of darkness and Arthur was a round glowing ball of light. Yet, of the people sitting at the table, they were most alike in determination and commitment. Moody was almost too intensely focused. His paranoia, though justifiable, was likely to blind him to simpler solutions.

"So after we place the mirrors, what then?" Arthur was asking Severus with an open trustfulness that made Kathryn like him even more. The distrust and hostility of most of the Order towards Severus had fueled her anger towards them.

"We need to know where Voldemort is making his permanent base." Kathryn commented with a friendly smile at Arthur. The others all nodded; even Molly and Tonks stopped their conversation long enough to agree. So, Kathryn thought, they are listening.

"I suspect my last meeting with him took place there, but I couldn't find an open window to gauge the location from." Severus' tone held a note of frustration.

"You need a GPS locator that works in a magical environment." Kathryn muttered.

"A what?" Arthur leaned forward and the others turned their gazes on her in interest.

"It's a Muggle invention. The device sends a signal to orbiting satellites and gets a reading on your coordinates back." They looked at her blankly. "It tells you where you are anywhere in the world." She simplified and they all nodded in sudden understanding.

"There must be a charm or spell for that." Molly pursed her lips in thought.

"Well, there is the 'point north' spell. Maybe we could find a way to modify it?" Arthur put in cautiously.

"Could we have it point to London, so we would know the direction?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, but we still wouldn't know the distance." Severus countered with a frown.

"We're doing this backwards." Kathryn smiled suddenly. "Severus if you dropped a tracking charm behind a couch pillow, we could home in on it, follow the charm and find the location that way."

"Only if the place isn't unplottable, which it most likely is." Moody pointed out and they all deflated. "And if Voldemort found it there, Snape's life wouldn't be worth a brass Knut." Kathryn nodded and sighed.

"I need to get a window open, so that I can see where the hotel is." Severus grumbled, arms crossed and leg bouncing in frustration.

"Then you will have to wait 'til the next time you are summoned." Moody dismissed the whole question with a shrug.

No one was happy with that solution, but there was nothing else to do.


	58. April Showers

Chapter 57 – April Showers

Severus was watching the rain making rivulets down Kathryn's kitchen window. His coffee cup was held in his chilled hands and the aroma of life-giving caffeine was filling his nostrils. Kathryn sat across from him, her paper laid out on the table, reading the news from America. It was a lazy Saturday morning and the carcass of breakfast was pushed off to one side to be hauled away by the House Elves.

"So has Albus set up a nursery for you yet?" Kathryn asked from out of the blue.

"What?" He looked up at her in some confusion, as his morning coffee hadn't quite kicked in yet.

"Well, Ryan will be coming here in August sometime, you'll need a nursery. You will need clothes, a highchair, a crib, a baby bath, toys, all sorts of stuff." She was in earnest he realized. He had thought of none of these things. The reality of a baby began to sink in.

"Where do I get all these things?" He was perplexed and out of his depth, his chest tightened as panic and worry began to set in.

"Mail order would be best, I think. You don't want to go to Diagon Alley to buy baby things right now." He blanched at the thought of the gossip that would start up if he were seen buying nappies.

"Merlin's wand, what am I going to tell people about Ryan?" The full import of Voldemort's actions began to bear down on him. He had been so caught up in the war and his spying he hadn't thought beyond the end of the school year.

"That he is your son; other than that it is none of their business." She responded with firmness. He took a breath and then released it slowly.

"Orion Snape." He felt a deep sorrow for this child of his. "What will I tell the boy when he asks? 'Your mother was a psychopath that I was forced to impregnate by the most evil bastard to roam the earth'?"

"You will tell him that you love him and that despite his origins you have no regrets." She instructed and he nodded, feeling his chest start to loosen.

"I hope I don't ruin his life." He muttered, still trying to picture himself in the role of parent.

"You will be a great dad, Severus." Kathryn smiled at him, a look of perfect trust and confidence in him on her face. Her chocolate eyes sparkled and he thought her quite the loveliest woman in the world.

"I'd rather that it was our child." The words popped out of his mouth before he had realized it and her perfectly still face informed him that he had treaded too far into forbidden waters.

"That isn't an option right now." Her voice was coolly professional again and he cursed his tongue's betrayal.

"Kathryn." He reached across the table and caught her hand in his. "If it weren't for Voldemort I'd put you under 'Imperious' and drag you to an altar." 

"That was a very romantic proposal, Severus." She chuckled at him. "You wouldn't have to put me under anything, you know." She caressed his face affectionately as he watched her with sad eyes. 

Great, he finally found a woman who would actually marry him and he had ruined his chances with her twenty years before he had even met her. If it wasn't for his youthful bad judgment he could be happily married and contemplating his first child with Kathryn rather than dreading both their probable deaths and the birth of his son by a homicidal maniac. Merlin, he hated his life sometimes. His situation would be humorous if it wasn't so grim.

"I hate this." He snarled. "I hate Voldemort, I hate Albus and I hate Harry Potter!" He rose and began pacing the kitchen. "I wish they would all drop dead and leave me the hell alone!" He clenched his fists and stood before the window staring out at the gray icy rain that fit his mood perfectly.

Kathryn moved up behind him and twined her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder. She said nothing, just gave him quiet comfort.

"I have no one to blame but myself, you know. Albus tried to stop me. I was just too stupid to listen to him." He looked back down the long road behind him, seeing each mistake clearly.

"We all make stupid mistakes, we all have might-have-beens that haunt us." Her soft words reminded him that the woman he loved had her own burdens as well.

"Self-pity is such a pathetic emotion." He admitted, his body relaxing against her.

"Tell me about it." Her wry tones eased the last of his distress. 

He would do the job in front of him, as Sam Vimes from the Terry Pratchett books, instructed. He would get up each morning and do what had to be done; for himself, for Kathryn, for the baby and for the world. Even if only a handful of people ever knew or cared that he was bleeding himself dry for them all, it was what needed doing. 

He turned and kissed his lover, her soft lips and gentle arms allowing him to forget, for a time, the ultimate price he would likely pay for choices both then and now.

Monday's last class, a double portion of combined Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years, was the worst he had dealt with in some time. While Draco and Harry had formed a truce, they had by no means become best friends and their very different outlooks on life often led to clashes still. Weasley would inevitably leap to his friend's defense and Granger would roll her eyes, mutter under her breath and try to keep all their potions going.

Usually, Harry and Draco's mutual respect for each other was enough to keep the peace. Today Blaise Zabini decided to stir the pot and nasty comments dropped between the two boys ignited an insult war that raged outside the classroom door and threatened to spill over to the whole four-hour period.

Severus deducted points, assigned detentions, and whipped out snarky insults with laser precision, leaving the Gryffindors close to tears and the Slytherins pale and shaking.

The potion, which was delicate and required careful handling to avoid disaster, was brewed with varying degrees of success, decanted and labeled by the terrified students. 

Granger's wink as she handed in her bottle was surprisingly welcome and he gave her a raised eyebrow back but no scolding. Her cheeky smile, wiped carefully clean before anyone but him saw it, removed the last vestiges of his depression.

Dinner in the Great Hall, with Kathryn by his side, restored his sense of balance. The long lines of tables had been there before his birth and would continue to be there long after his death. As Lady Freddy's words ran through his head, he thought about Grindelwald and all the other villains and despots that had been brought low by courageous individuals doing what they must. 

The defeat of evil was inevitable and whether he lived to see it or not, his son most likely would and that is who he needed to focus on.

The evening's summons had him prostrate before the Dark Lord once more.

"Severus. There have been fewer actual pregnancies then I was hoping for." Voldemort commented, tapping his foot, while Severus lay stretched out before him in a pose of submission. The Dark Lord had not given him leave to rise, so Severus stayed down, uncomplaining.

"There are potions to increase fertility, my Master." Which you wouldn't need if the pureblood race weren't fading from centuries of inbreeding, you ignorant cretin, Severus thought savagely.

"Yes, we have been using them to little avail." He looked around at the other Death Eaters with disappointment. "Only yourself and Shiv managed to impregnate your partners on the first try and only Peter and Franco have succeeded in their repeat attempts." 

Severus felt great sympathy for Mrs. Avery; having to submit to Pettigrew more than once must have been sickening. "Three others have miscarried in the first months. I find it disturbing." Severus did as well; he hadn't realized the inbreeding problem was quite so advanced.

"I have been researching the ancestries of several European and American lines as well." Dread crept through Severus' guts; please Merlin don't let him be suggesting what Severus thought he was. "I am arranging for pureblood women of distant lineage to be brought here for the purpose of accelerating the program." Severus wanted to vomit, but ran a mantra of calmness through his mind.

"An excellent idea, my Master." He managed to sound genuinely pleased rather than horrified. It was one of the better acting jobs of his life.

"Of course, you and Shiv will be my best hope, along with Peter and Franco." Severus nodded, trying desperately to look gratified. 

The idea of raping strange women for Voldemort's pleasure wasn't new to him. He had been forced to rape women before, usually Muggle girls kidnapped for that purpose. 

But to rape them with the hope of getting them pregnant, keeping them alive and healthy for nine months and then what? Do it again and again? In the past, he had been able to give quick painless deaths to his victims, sometimes even been able to smuggle one or two away. These girls would be guarded better and mistakes would not be tolerated.

He wondered how long Shiv could go without killing one 'by accident'. He needed to leave and soon.

"They will have to be kept safe and protected during their pregnancy." Severus replied, making it look as though his objection was a suggestion.

"True, but I have plenty of servants that will be happy to guard them in exchange for certain 'favors' from them." Severus imagined Kathryn's arms around him, as he contemplated the horrors those girls would be subject to. 

"Pureblood women must be treated far better than the Muggle 'entertainment', of course. It wouldn't do to allow them to be killed or harmed in any way." Rape, apparently, didn't count as harm in Voldemort's book. "Then we must consider how to raise the results, what homes they will grow up in. Identities must be created for them." Voldemort nodded to him as he spoke and Severus knew then that the man he had once blindly followed was irrevocably mad.

"As you wish, my Master." He replied with his guts churning.


	59. May Flowers

Chapter 58 – May Flowers

Kathryn received the letter at breakfast and allowed herself the emotional release of showing her horror and dismay. Severus leaned over her shoulder and his face became set and quiet as he read. Kathryn knew that as a loyal Death Eater he had to appear pleased, but as a man wooing Kathryn Leblanc he needed to look properly sympathetic.

"What is it, Kathryn?' Albus asked her softly.

"Helene Majere, my cousin, has been abducted." She answered him in a voice leeched of all emotion. There were looks of sadness and concern, but little surprise. In the last month, some sixteen pureblood girls had vanished. The mounting hysteria had united purebloods and Muggle-borns in a mutual terror. Girls were being sequestered and hidden by their families. At Hogwarts, the Hogsmeade trips were cancelled and no students were allowed off of the grounds for any reason.

So far, Severus had not been summoned to continue Voldemort's 'program', but they both knew it was only a matter of time. 

She watched as he forced himself to drink more coffee and eat some toast. He had lost weight in the last month, his dread of the coming ordeal making him feel ill all of the time. Kathryn had been after him to eat, fear for him making her hyper-vigilant. 

It wasn't that he hadn't done worse things before. He had raped, killed and tortured -- first from obedience and later from necessity. He had done what he had to, time and time again. It was just that the long-term consequences of his acts had never included children that he had fathered being raised by Death Eaters and trained to hatred and prejudice from the cradle. She had done enough terrible things in the name of 'intelligence' and to keep a cover persona that she understood what he had been forced to. She wasn't sure what to do about this though. She had no precedence for this eugenics program of Voldemort's.

Breakfast ended and Kathryn shot him a look of helpless despair, his face was bleak as he stalked away down the corridor. 

She wasn't sure afterwards how she got through her classes; she taught by rote, half her mind on the students, the other half thinking of seventeen frightened girls and what they must be enduring.

Class dismissed and she dropped her head in her hands, wishing she could find it in her to weep. 

Draco's hesitant voice cut into her horrified imaginings.

"Professor." She raised her head to meet those ice blue eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy." She answered and saw him flinch as their eyes met. Her voice had taken on the deadened quality it did when she was getting ready to kill someone and she guessed that her face had gone blank and cold. She forced emotion back into her heart and essayed a tired smile.

"Um, I got a letter from my mother." He began and Kathryn nodded for him to continue, having to work to make herself seem human. "She thinks that I should bid for Lillith right away." Kathryn ran the data through her mind like a good little analyst and nodded again.

"Then do so, Mr. Malfoy." Understanding flashed between them. If Lillith were a potential target then Draco's bid would protect her. Voldemort was not capturing the daughters or intendeds of Death Eaters or those loyal to him, he thought of those girls to as already part of his 'program'. After all, his loyal servants were expected to breed as quickly as possible. Draco was young enough to produce children and their union would no doubt be fruitful. Voldemort could afford to wait a year 'til they were out of school. "You can always allow her to attend University as your wife." She hinted. Draco returned a weak smile.

"I wouldn't crush her dreams, Professor. I just know that we will be ordered to produce children." Kathryn nodded.

"Time it so that she gives birth over the summer and then she can still attend classes." He gave a relieved smile and then began to frown.

"I wasn't planning on marrying Lillith until after she graduated University, I didn't expect to have children before I was twenty-five." He began to pace angrily. Kathryn checked the privacy wards on the room surreptitiously. 

"Mr. Potter didn't expect to loose his parents. Cedric Diggory didn't expect to lose his life." She pointed out gently. He took a deep breath and stopped pacing.

"I don't really give a damn, Professor." Draco flashed her a look of arrogance that would have done his father proud. "I am a Malfoy; we don't change our plans for anyone." He whirled away from her and returned to stalking back and forth in front of her desk. 

"My father's stupidity has cost me my choices. Malfoys don't serve, Malfoys don't bend knee to anyone." His voice was rising in anger and Kathryn listened in silence. "He should have known that; Grandfather said it often enough." There was disgust in that statement.

"Perhaps that's why he did it." She interjected carefully. Draco looked at her, suddenly gone still, waiting for her to finish her thought. "Your grandfather was a …difficult man to get along with. Maybe joining Voldemort was a youthful rebellion."

"Why stick with it then?" He was furious and outraged, hands fisted by his side.

"How many times have you heard your father admit to being wrong?"

Draco's bitter laughter was all the answer she required.

That evening Severus didn't come up to her rooms with her; he swept away from dinner without a backward glance at her. She watched him go with a feeling of concern. She hesitated, torn between the need to talk to him and the implicit request for space his actions indicated.

She decided that if he really wanted space he could kick her out of his rooms. She knocked lightly at his chamber door and after a moment; it opened to reveal a rather morose Severus Snape.

"Kathryn." He looked surprised to see her. She didn't think that was a good sign.

"You didn't come up after dinner." She waited while he went through some internal struggle and then let her in. "What's wrong Severus?" she asked finally as he flopped into the black leather armchair. It was one of the pieces the House Elves had put in as part of her remodel.

The whole room was transformed. She had arranged for black leather couches and chairs, chrome and glass end tables and paintings of windswept landscapes mixed with architectural drawings. He hadn't changed it since her commando raid redecorating spree, so he must not object too much to it. 

"I was afraid that after your letter this morning you wouldn't want to see much of me." He admitted after a long pause. She debated the efficacy of beating him about the head and shoulders with a stick versus hugging him. It was a long debate. 

"I love you, despite your mental deficiencies." She said finally and slipped into his embrace. He released a long slow breath and clutched her against him with some desperation. "You are an idiot. Did you know that?" She hugged him fiercely.

"She's your cousin." His voice had that resigned quality that made her want to throttle him.

"Fine, just try not to kill her. I'll explain to her after the war." She snorted in annoyance.

"If we live that long." He drove her mad when he got fatalistic.

"Well, if we all die, problem solved. You are such a morose bastard." She sighed and pinched him lightly, making him jump. "Cheer the fuck up, asshole. We have work to do." She reached into her inner robe pocket and pulled out a pile of equations.

"What is all that?" Gods, his voice could arouse her with the simplest sentence.

"This is my map to Voldemort's brain. I think I understand what he has planned." She laid out the parchment and weighted it at the corners.

"You have finished your equations?" His voice went up at the end of the sentence, interest and excitement tingeing it.

"Equations aren't finished, they're solved. But even then, this is all just hypothetical and it assumes I have factored in all the important data." She blew her bangs off of her forehead. The need for a haircut was becoming desperate, but she never seemed to have to time to get down to Hogsmeade these days.

"Alright, I grant all your caveats, now what have you figured out?" He gave her the impatient look she had come to expect from people when she tried to explain the limitations of her proofs.

"His long range plans seem to involve replacing the disloyal servants who betrayed him last time with hand-raised shock troops who think of him as their spiritual father. I studied the pairings Voldemort set up." She pointed to the list he had made based on the meeting in November. "Except for Narcissa, none of the pairs even like each other. Now, the Death Eaters aren't exactly filled with esprit de corps, but there had to be some way to set up more palatable arrangements."

"Unless he wanted to sow dissention and make sure the children were unwanted." Severus broke in, nodding in understanding. Kathryn ran a hand down his cheek and smiled.

"I take back the cracks about your intelligence." He smirked in reply and kissed her swiftly,

"So, once he has separated the children from their parents, he intends to raise them into an obedient army." He looked thoughtful. "As they grow older, he will need more than dogma to keep control of them."

"I'm thinking he will want you to brew up some sort of 'Imperious' potion that will keep them docile." She muttered. His expression of resigned disgust earned him a twisted smile of bitter amusement from her. "What, you thought he was going to try 'attachment parenting'?"

"What about this love affair he is trying to get going between us." The smile faded from her face and she sighed.

"There are two high probabilities and I don't like either." He made an encouraging noise at her when she paused. "The first is that he wants me to fall for you, then he will arrange your death in circumstances designed to turn my family against the Ministry." Severus frowned thoughtfully and nodded.

"And the other delightful scenario?" 

"He is planning on you marrying into the family as a way to get access to where Grandmother Olivia is hiding the escaped Muggle-borns, as well as La Livre. Grand-mére Marie has a huge library and Great Grand-mére's volumes of Dark Magic would make Voldemort drool. ." She shrugged. "There are many advantages to that for him."

"I am not marrying you on Voldemort's orders." His voice could have chipped granite.

"Not to worry, Grand-mére would never allow it." His face went utterly still and she ran over the sentence in her mind again. Oops. "I mean she wouldn't allow any of those volumes to fall into his hands, not even to save you, so it wouldn't be a useful action for us to take." His face was telling her that she was blowing this conversation rather badly. "I love you and I'll be happy to marry you someday and my family will welcome you, Severus." Let's start over again. "There is no benefit to getting married at Voldemort's whim because it will gain us no advantages." His face smoothed out as she spoke. There, that was much better.

"Very well. What is his next move?"

"Well, the Potter obsession continues." She pulled another set of runes and figures from the pile. "I see an attempt to lure him out to Hogsmeade and attack him there."

"He was discussing an attack on Hogsmeade last month." Severus agreed. "How will he lure him from the school though?"

"Not entirely certain." Kathryn shook her head. "I just hope that Harry comes to us for help if something goes wrong."

"He has before. Why wouldn't he this time?" Kathryn relaxed. She was in agreement with him on that. After all, he had promised. 


	60. Healing the Past

A/N – This story has already been finished. A slightly more adult version is posted at AFF.net. The sequel, E Pluribus Unum, is also being posted there as I write it and I will be posting the R version of it here as well. There are also a bunch of short stories and other things that I have written that will be posted here.

IrishRavenX – I don't speak Gaelic, so I don't know what your sign off meant, but thank you for your reviews and your support. I watch a lot of Alan Rickman fils as well to get Snape's voice correct and I am glad you noticed the effort.J

Uremin – I hope that the chapters I sent to you cleared up the confusion. I post three chapters at a time, since the story is done so you may have skipped some chapters in between.

Anon – Glad you are enjoying the story!

Annie Black – Thank you very much!

Hear-me-roar – Thank you, Lady Freddy is a favorite of mine as well.

Chapter 59 – Healing the Past

Severus smirked at Draco and Granger as he capped the bottle. They both looked back at him, equally pleased. After months of experimenting and testing, researching and brewing, the final component to heal Kathryn was ready.

Granger was bouncing on her stool in excitement while Draco had a lazy smile, like a lion that had just brought down a juicy gazelle.

"I can't wait to see her face when she gets this." Granger exclaimed.

"You will remain here and watch the Pepper-Up Potion." He instructed, finger jabbing at the cauldron she was tending. Her face fell, but he saw Draco whisper something to her as Severus swept from the room and her giggle made his ears burn.

He stalked the halls, noting that during the year his reputation had suffered no real lasting harm, for the students still fled from him in terror and blanched when he deducted points.

Harry and the two remaining Weasleys were sitting on the empty staircase as he approached it.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for blocking traffic." He snarled as he stalked by them.

"Good afternoon, Professor Snape." Miss Weasley returned calmly, with a small smile at him. He paused, whirled on her and raised a menacing eyebrow, but she only returned a bland expression. The two boys looked irritated, but not tempted to hex him.

Well, mostly his reputation wasn't harmed. Apparently certain Gryffindors no longer took his act at face value.

"Miss Granger could be pestered now if you choose." He muttered and then stalked off, the secret smile Ginny Weasley gave him made him grumble loudly to himself. He was losing his touch.

In recompense, he made sure to bring two unwary Hufflepuffs to tears when he caught them in a clinch in one of the empty classrooms. Their reddened eyes and shamed faces restored his faith in himself once more.

The angel in front of Kathryn's door smiled at him in welcome. He recited her latest pass phrase. 

"Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori." She had chosen it in a moment of pique over his constant gloom. 'It is sweet and glorious to die for one's country.' He mused upon the ancient words as the angel swept aside and granted him entry. He knew her irony was deliberately pointed at him and it amused him.

She was curled up before the fire with a huge tome on her lap. She was using a Dicta-Quill to make notes as she worked. The feather stood upright waiting for her next words as she looked up and smiled at him. Her hair was loose around her shoulders. She was in a loose tunic and leggings, which were the Wizarding equivalent of Muggle jeans and a t-shirt. Her fingers were smudged in ink and she had rubbed some across the bridge of her nose. He remembered immediately why he had fallen in love with her.

"Hello love." He murmured to her. She lifted her face for a kiss and he obliged her. She cancelled the charm on the Dicta-Quill and it tipped over and lay still.

"Hello, Sev." She murmured seductively against his lips. She reached for him, but he nimbly evaded her grasp and wagged an admonishing finger at her.

"Down, wench." He dodged her seeking fingers and smirked at her pout. With a flourish he brought the salve from his pocket, the blue glass bottle glinting in the firelight.

"What's that?" She asked, still trying to grab him and pull him down onto the couch.

"Burn ointment." He returned and her gasp of delight was perfect reward. While he had healed all of the nerve damage some months ago, the scar tissue had proven surprisingly difficult to repair. She spent hours each day stretching and trying to return mobility to her left leg, but the tissue puckered and tightened the flesh so much that she was only slightly more mobile. Along with that, the healed nerves allowed her to feel far more of the pain than she had before.

"Have I mentioned that you are the most brilliant, wonderful man to ever walk the face of the earth?" She gave him that look -- the one that made him warm all through and he smiled.

"In your completely unbiased opinion, of course." He responded. She skinned out of her leggings and he ran his fingertips lightly down her thigh. Her shiver of pleasure aroused him instantly, but he dragged his mind back to his task. 

"My opinion is always unbiased and based only upon empirical evidence." She responded with a return caress. 

She settled back on the couch and he began the delicate task of rubbing the salve into her scar tissue. It was sensitive and painful when touched, so he had included a slight numbing element to the salve when he brewed it. He watched in pleasure as the ridges and puckers smoothed out under his fingers. The academic satisfaction merged with his personal joy. She flexed her toes in sensuous enjoyment of his touch and was grinning as her skin pinked and healed.

"It seems to be working quite well." He moved his fingers around the huge puncture mark where the fang had entered her leg. He smoothed the ridge of flesh down and admired the soft pink skin that replaced the scar tissue. It took about a half an hour and when he was done, a delicate tracery of new skin criss-crossed her leg, but she could bend it freely and without discomfort.

"You deserve a reward for all of your hard work." She gave him a look that seared him to the bone. She slipped off the couch and knelt before him between his legs. Her nimble fingers began undoing the buttons of his fly with practiced ease. He let out an undignified squeak when her warm hands grasped his rapidly hardening shaft.

She moistened her lips and her lips descended upon his cock. Severus threw back his head and gasped. Kathryn's new ability to kneel before him was proving to be quite…useful. Her skilled hands and tongue brought moans and cries from him, as though he were an instrument she was playing. He clutched the fabric of the couch tightly, his back arcing up to push himself more deeply into her mouth.

Pleasure raced through him from where her mouth was wrapped around him and his brain shut down. He was drowning in sensation, urging her onwards with gestures and the sounds that poured out of him.

"Merlin, yes!" He shouted as he came hard and sudden into her mouth. She lapped at him like a cat with cream, grinning as he collapsed back, boneless and content.

"Apparently, I haven't lost my touch." Her smirk was self-satisfied and anticipatory. He realized that healing her completely could have been a mistake. Now that she was fully restored he was likely to die from sexual exhaustion long before Voldemort got around to him. He decided it was not a bad way to go.

"Wench." He muttered and pulled her up into a kiss. She straddled his lap, another new benefit of her renewed flexibility and he moaned in anticipation as she rubbed herself along his length. He knew that he was in real trouble here, but he leaned back and decided there was no point in fighting his doom.

They were late for dinner, but Kathryn's quick stride and lack of a cane distracted the High Table from their tardiness. She gave a satisfied smirk to Hooch who nodded brusquely.

"So we have another referee for Quidditch." Hooch announced and Kathryn nodded with a sour look.

"If you insist." Her snarl made him proud and Hooch's laugh was partly nerves. Kathryn's dislike of Quidditch was a running gag in the school these days.

"Tell you what, Hooch, you beat me in a broom race and I'll referee the next five games for you. If I win, you leave me off the roster permanently." Kathryn's smile had a shark-like quality that made Madam Hooch shake her head in negation.

"No way, I never make bets with people who grin." Kathryn looked disappointed, but gave in with good grace.

"Probably wise." She admitted and Severus was hard-pressed not to chuckle. He knew that before her injury she had been broom champion of the MSA, not to mention broom marksman champion. He suspected, however, Hooch could give her a real run for her money.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully and he walked Kathryn back to her room, before heading down to the lab to finish up some brewing.

The call came as he was bottling the last of the Skele-Grow for Poppy. When she had found his version better than the commercial variety, she had demanded he add it to the list of things he brewed for the Hospital Wing's stores. With a muffled curse, he spun away from the lab and marched off to answer the summons.

"Ah, Severus, there you are, my boy." Voldemort was in his jolly uncle persona Severus deduced from the pleasant greeting.

He dropped down and crawled to kiss the Dark Lord's hem. 

"My Master." He murmured fervently.

Voldemort gestured him to rise and be seated and Severus obeyed with a look of interest plastered on his face.

"My loyal Severus, I have what I hope will be a pleasant task for you." Severus forced himself to look gratified and obedient. "Go to room 713 and father me another loyal servant." Voldemort smiled with a benevolent air, as though he was giving a lolly to a child. 

"Yes, my Master." Severus forced out a pleased smile, nodded and trotted off like a good dog. 

Room 713 was two floors down and as he walked up the hallway he could dimly hear sobbing and pounding coming from some of the other rooms. He knew what the sounds were. This is where Voldemort was keeping the girls he had kidnapped. There were no windows in the hallway, he cursed to himself.

He approached the door with trepidation and reaching out turned the handle. It was unlocked and he wondered why. Entering the room, he saw a small, slender figure silhouetted in the light coming from the open window behind her. At his entrance the figure turned to face him, still just a dark shape against the blue sky.

"Professor Snape?" a familiar voice asked tentatively.

"Miss Parkinson." He returned with a heavy feeling of regret and resignation in his heart. 

Here was one of his many failures, staring up at him with watery blue eyes in her pug-face. She stepped farther into the room and he could see that she was far thinner than when last he saw her. She was shivering in a black dress, cut to mimic a Death Eater's robes. Her hair had been done up and make-up charms applied. The ritual offering had been dressed and made pretty for him.

He walked up to the window to stand beside her and looked out at the view. A small seaside village spread out and away from the hotel. It looked to be a small Cornish town, hills and stone walls, lories and cars passing on the road beneath him. He studied with half of his mind, while the other half contemplated Pansy Parkinson.

"Did they tell you what the Dark Lord's orders were?" He kept his voice neutral.

"Yes, Sir." She returned with her natural schoolgirl's deference to her teacher and Head of House. It made him want to flee the room. 

He had never been a pedophile, not like Avery. He had never touched or even looked at one of his students before. They were children, placed in his care and under his protection. He held Albus' trust in him to be sacred; from the minute these children had entered the grounds of Hogwarts, frightened and confused, he had become their secret angel.

Harry Potter had come to see some of the many ways that he protected his charges. Albus and Minerva knew the lengths to which he had gone in his seventeen years of teaching to shield his children from harm. Slytherin house, home to the strong-willed, the arrogant, the vulnerable, the desperate, the lonely, and the rejected children of the Wizarding world, was especially precious to him. He had made the outcasts welcome, he had made a home for the lost and the frightened. He had been their father.

Pansy turned and looked up at him with trusting, but sad eyes.

"I know you have no choice, Sir." She spoke words of absolution to him, when he should be offering her comfort. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair, the way he had when she was little and had woken from nightmares.

"I will make it as painless as possible child." He whispered into her hair.

"I trust you, Sir." She replied in a small voice and Severus wondered if his heart could break so many times and still function. He picked up the child and carried her to the bed.


	61. Shadowed

Chapter 60 – Shadowed

Kathryn looked up when he entered her sitting room and was across the room and in his arms in a heartbeat. Severus looked like death, gaunt and paler than normal. His eyes were filled with more pain and sorrow than she thought one man could bear. She held him close against her and felt him begin to sob into her shoulder. Kathryn felt a frisson of fear go down her spine.

She had never heard him cry before. She clutched him tighter, trying to pour her own strength into him. Somehow they ended up kneeling on the floor, arms wrapped around each other, with her rocking him gently as he wept.

He managed to choke out the story to her as he slowly calmed down and by the end of his tale, he was lying on the floor with his head in her lap talking softly.

"When it was over, she forgave me." Severus' tone was flat and bitter. 

"There was no choice." Kathryn said softly and tucked a strand of his silky black hair behind his ear. "Besides, she was lucky." She gentled him when he gave a start and looked at her incredulously. "It could have been Shiv Quicken or Peter Pettigrew or Franco Malliori." A sad resignation washed over his features as he absorbed her words.

"Shiv and Franco would have hurt her on purpose and Pettigrew's fumblings would have hurt her by accident." He admitted. "At least I tried to make it pleasant." He shivered. 

"I know you did your best." She caressed his cheek gently with the back of her fingers.

"There is something decidedly odd in your comforting me about my having to sleep with someone else." The sarcasm was back; that was always a good sign.

"Would you sleep with anyone but me of your own free will?" She asked.

"No." His answer was decided and fierce. She felt a warmth move through her at his definitive answer.

"Then what's so strange? I love you and you're in pain, of course I will comfort you." She answered softly and dropped a kiss on his brow.

"But who will comfort Miss Parkinson?" His voice was so soft she wasn't sure that she heard him speak.

She tucked him up in her bed that night as though he were a small child. He curled around her as they slept, cuddling her close and not saying a word.

The next morning he seemed better, but she overheard comments from the students about his ragged temper and explosive anger. Today wasn't a day to try the Potions Master, they all whispered. It was so bad that Hermione Granger approached Kathryn after dinner to enquire after Severus' well being.

"He's been awful all day, so it must be bad, whatever it is." The bushy-haired girl whispered to her in the hallway as they exited the Great Hall.

"It is. He had to meet an old friend; it went badly." Their code for Voldemort, taken from Narcissa's unsubtle conversation, made Hermione blanch.

"Is he hurt?" Her voice wavered a little and Kathryn essayed a grim smile.

"Not physically." She replied and watched understanding and compassion flash across the young woman's face.

"I'm glad he has you." The girl looked up at her with far more trust and faith than Kathryn thought she had any right to. It was warming and scary at the same time. She mustn't let these children down.

"I'm glad I have him." She responded with more honesty than she had intended. There was something about Hermione that invited confidences. You just knew that she could keep all your secrets safe. Still, it was unfair to burden a sixteen-year-old girl with the inner thoughts of hardened spies. Not that anything about the war with Voldemort was fair.

"What will happen next year, when you are gone?" Hermione voiced the question that had been plaguing Kathryn for the last several months.

"I don't know. But I know I can trust you all to take care of him for me." She placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and looked deeply into the girl's eyes. She watched the young woman straighten and shoulder the additional burden that was being laid on her. Hermione nodded back with the maturity of a woman twice her age and Kathryn merely smiled. "You remind me a lot of me at sixteen." She said absently and Hermione gave her a rueful smile.

"Except for the two doctorates, of course." Hermione rolled her eyes in hopeless jealousy and Kathryn laughed.

"Not to worry, when you need a letter of recommendation for University I will write one so glowing they will kneel to kiss your feet." Hermione grinned at her and the two women, one tall and curvy with a brisk stride and air of decision, one short and straight with a dreamy, distracted air paced in opposite directions with identical expressions of amusement.

Severus was waiting for her in her chamber, pacing and angry.

"Miss Granger had a question about her homework." She offered as his head whipped around and he pierced her with a sharp glance.

"That foolish girl has nothing but questions." He grumped and Kathryn gathered that his mood was unimproved.

"Yes, she can be tough to handle in class sometimes, but it's so nice to have a student who really wants to learn." Kathryn smiled indulgently at the absent Hermione.

"Hmm." He returned a non-committal reply that was as close to a compliment as he would ever give a Gryffindor. 

"I hear her team is still in first place in the Scavenger Hunt." She dropped idly.

"True, but Draco's team is first overall." He responded with a pride in his young protégé that Draco would have been in shock to see.

"Not too shabby for a spoiled, arrogant brat of a Malfoy." She chuckled at his raised eyebrow; her ruse had worked, and his anger was rapidly diminishing.

"Better than that know-it-all, hand-waving Gryffindor." He snarked right back at her.

There was a pounding on the door of her chambers and a desperate voice coming muffled from the other side.

"Professor!" It was the aforementioned know-it-all and she sounded panicked. With a quick wave of her wand the door opened and Miss Granger fell into the room with a white face and a letter clenched in one shaking fist. 

"Hermione!" What is it?" Kathryn picked the girl up off the floor and had the letter shoved into her face.

"Dear, 'Mione,

You were busy talking to the Professor so I didn't want to bother you. I've taken the cloak and gone to Hogsmeade. Min got a message from her mother to meet her in town and I don't want her to go alone. Be back soon.

Harry"

Kathryn read the note aloud as Severus began cursing a blue streak. Hermione was looking at him with rounded eyes and open mouth, impressed with his range and vocabulary, no doubt.

"Severus, get Albus and inform him I've gone to Hogsmeade." She stated calmly and summoned her broom to her.

"Not without me!" He growled and she sighed, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"You will blow your cover to no good purpose." She responded, watching his face darken with anger.

"If there are Death Eaters there your cover will be blown as well." He snapped at her. She nodded, for after all there would be no protestations of neutrality if she fought the Death Eaters. Grabbing her broom she opened the kitchen window and launched out of it.

It had been more than two years since last she had flown, but her skills came back with gratifying speed. Her broom was an extension of her soul as she swooped down from the castle towards town. Spring winds surrounded her and the smell of the thawing Highlands filled her nostrils. 

The town of Hogsmeade was just ahead and the flash of light off to her left drew her like a magnet. Harry, Minuet pushed behind him, was cornered between three Death Eaters. Her teaching was paying off, because his shield spell held against them. She could feel the anti-apparation spell they had cast about the area and she cursed; there was no way to just grab the kids and go.

Kathryn called down hexes upon the attackers, nimbly dodging their return spells from her broom. In the windy dark, between buildings and sky, it was hard to maneuver. She had to jerk her broom around hard at one point as a disarming charm came close to her.

"Stupefy!" She called and stunned the first of the three. Harry used her distraction to shove Minuet behind some crates and cast.

"Petrificus totalicus!" He shouted and brought down the second one. The third grabbed his compatriots and fled the scene by handy portkey.

Kathryn landed next to the shaking Minuet and the fiercely grinning Harry.

"Great flying, Professor!" Harry crowed, still caught up in the adrenaline rush of the fight.

"Mr. Potter, get yourself and Miss Ravagienne back to the school immediately." She kept her voice low, but the snarl of fury was unmistakable. Now that the fight was over, Kathryn allowed herself to feel the terror and anger that Harry's actions had generated in her.

Harry froze, never having seen such rage in Kathryn's face before.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have come." Minuet was crying and Harry wrapped her up in his arms, stroking her hair.

"She wanted to see her mother." Harry began.

"You promised, Harry." She said with a feeling of betrayal she hadn't expected. Harry went white in sudden realization of what he had done.

"Professor!" His sudden shout made her whirl about in alarm but, not fast enough. Her leg, still weak and under-strength slowed her just that little bit. She felt the curse graze her, but it was enough to cause agony to rip through her side.

She threw up a wall of fire, between her and the unseen attacker and thrust her broom at Harry and Minuet.

"Get her out of here!" She shouted.

"What about you?" Harry looked mulish and she had no time.

"Get the hell on that broom and get going or I'll kill you myself, Potter!" She snapped and he obeyed, startled into obedience.

She watched him kick off with Minuet clutching him around the waist and dashed into the nearest alleyway, hoping to put some distance between herself and her attackers.

She heard the next curse coming and was able to drop and roll through the brush away from the flames that rushed past her. She was up and moving from the roll with no pause and was dashing for her life between houses and shops. 

She conjured two figures to stand in for Harry and Minuet and set them to run beside her, hoping to distract the Death Eaters from the broom receding into the distance.

Shouts behind her told her that her ruse was successful. Bolts of energy flashed past her and she used every scrap of her Agent training to dodge and evade. She couldn't stop and fight, as she had to make it seem that she was protecting the children. So she played cat and mouse with an increasing number of Death Eaters.

Red-hot agony coursed across her back and she fell into the muddy street with a cry of pain.

She pulled herself to her feet, but knew that there was no way she could run. Four black robed figures formed from out of the darkness and she prayed that Dumbledore and the others would hurry up. A wand lowered itself to point at her.

"It's the girlfriend." A low throaty voice muttered.

"You shouldn't have interfered in the Dark Lord's plans, girl." Another voice added.

"He should've stayed dead." She tossed back. She watched them gather themselves to cast at her and she thought of Severus and how this was going to be yet another burden for him to carry. "Fuckers." She muttered angrily and drew her wand.

As they began to cast, she cast as well, throwing everything she had into a last-ditch curse. She screamed as the first Cruciatus hit her and added her anguish to the curse. She would make them suffer as Severus had suffered -- as their victims had suffered. It was all that she could give her lover as a parting gift.

"Insomnium aeternus!" She cast with every last drop of her strength and collapsed. The screams followed her into darkness, but she was unsure if they were hers or theirs.

.


	62. Vigil

Chapter 61 – Vigil 

Severus sat beside the hospital bed rigid and still. His face was a perfect blankness revealing nothing. His hands lay on either arm of the chair, unmoving and relaxed. He watched the very faint rise and fall of Kathryn's chest and wondered idly if her death would break his mind. 

He felt halfway to madness right then. When Albus had floated her into the school, his face grave and his back bent with pain, Severus had thought the worst. Minerva, wringing her hands and looking so terribly lost, had come and stood beside Severus, not touching him, just giving him silent support, but he had barely acknowledged her.

Potter had stood frozen in the hall, staring with a look of devastation and guilt that only made Severus want to kill him with his bare hands. Too late, Potter; you started thinking of the consequences too late again. He wanted to strangle the boy, he wanted to pound his head into the floor, but his eyes wouldn't leave the still figure that drifted behind Albus as he made for the Hospital Wing.

In the end he ignored Potter and followed after the Headmaster. Poppy's breathless pronouncement that Kathryn still lived made his knees go weak with relief. Her next comment, that she was unsure how long that would remain the case, froze him to the marrow. 

He had sat himself down and simply watched as Poppy worked. There was nothing for him to do, no potion to brew, no spell to cast; Poppy was a superb Medi-witch and she moved with deft skill, coaxing the overburdened body to keep functioning. He sat just watching her, willing his beloved to live. Poppy poured a heart-strengthening potion into Kathryn's slack mouth, rubbing her throat to make her drink it. Severus wanted to help, wanted to rise and do something, but he was frozen stiff, paralyzed by his fear of losing her.

Albus was there beside him, he realized, and he found that he could turn to look at the Headmaster. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but the calm steadiness of the other man centered Severus suddenly. It was as if an immobilizing hex had been countered and he was free to move again.

"The Ministry Aurors took the downed Death Eaters away. They had never seen a curse like that before and they had to 'stupefy' the lot of them to get the screams to stop." Albus commented idly. The older man placed a hand on Severus' shoulder gently as he spoke.

"I hope they are suffering." Severus ground out, his eyes returning to Kathryn's still form and the quick, efficient movements of Poppy Pomfrey.

"She is a very strong young woman, Severus." Albus replied to the unspoken anguish in the younger man's eyes. Albus always knew what he was thinking and for once it was a comfort rather than an intrusion.

Poppy cast another charm and Kathryn's body arced up and her mouth opened into a silent scream. She collapsed back against the bed, her breath coming deeper and more strongly than it had before. Severus stood, horrified, and waited in terror.

Waving her wand over Kathryn produced a soft green glow around the unconscious woman and Poppy wilted in relief. She turned a smiling face to Severus and Albus.

"She'll live." The elderly Medi-witch said in exhausted tones. 

"Thank you, Poppy." Madame Pomfrey patted Severus lightly, her own relief palpable.

"Don't thank me. I've grown rather fond of the young woman." Poppy admitted with a conspiratorial wink at the two men. 

"I should go inform Minerva that she will live." Albus clapped Severus on the back as he left, obviously as pleased as Poppy.

Severus sat down to watch Kathryn's steady breathing and pondered the affection the rest of the staff had for her. He had known that he loved her; he had known how much losing her would hurt him, but he had never before considered how much she had become a part of the daily life of the castle. 

He knew that she was a friend to Albus and Minerva. He knew Hooch enjoyed teasing her about Quidditch, but he had never really thought about how her loss might affect them. He wondered if he had been selfish or merely unobservant. Even Potter and the rest of the Terrible Trio adored her. Draco and Minuet would be devastated to lose her.

He rose from his chair and stood over her still form, memorizing the curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts and scaring himself with how close he had come to losing her. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran a finger along her jaw line where the bruises were already fading. 

He was struck by a sudden need to be close to her. He stretched his long, slender form out onto the bed beside her and lay looking into her still, sleeping face, noting the paleness, the fine lines of veins beneath her skin, the tiny crinkles around her eyes from laughter, the one between her brows from frowns. He studied her as though she were a stranger, mapping out every feature.

There was a soft fluttering of lashes and then her eyes were looking into his with a touch of bewilderment.

"Are you dead, too?" She croaked weakly.

"No, beloved, you are alive." He whispered, caressing her cheek and then running his thumb across her frown line, smoothing it away.

"That's good; I was worried that you would be upset if I died." She spoke with a childlike vulnerability and he was touched that her thoughts had been of him. She was groggy and her sleepy words were uncensored. He took Slytherin advantage of the fact.

"I would have been far more than upset. I love you so much." He murmured and she smiled at him with heart-breaking sweetness.

"'Love you too, Sev." She mumbled back, starting to fall asleep once more.

"What curse did you use, angel?" He asked before she drifted off, for the Ministry Aurors were bound to ask.

"Insomnium aeternus. I wanted them to suffer as you have suffered." He had to strain to hear the last words as her voice dwindled into sleep. He looked at her in awe. It was a Last Curse; it could only be cast with a dying breath and it was usually unbreakable, because the caster was the only one who could lift it. 

An eternal nightmare with no waking was a horrible fate. Severus kissed her slightly parted lips with tenderness and love. It was strangely fitting, for after all, they had made other people's lives a living nightmare. His cruel angel, he thought smugly as he studied her face. She would have made a great Slytherin.

Albus managed to keep Kathryn's involvement in the fight a secret. Harry Potter got the credit for the four Death Eaters in St. Mungo's. Kathryn's injuries were put down to a stray shot from a Death Eater's wand -- an accident, but still nearly fatal. 

Kathryn didn't care, but it galled Severus to see Potter get hailed as a hero, when Kathryn had almost died to save him.

Minuet was in the Hospital Wing the first thing the next morning before breakfast. She had peered around the curtains to find her Head of House curled against her Defense teacher sound asleep. Her tiny gasp had brought him instantly awake and he had glared at her with so much venom that she had started shaking in fear.

Severus grabbed the girl and dragged her to a more private spot to ream her out in peace.

"When next you get the urge to kill yourself and Potter please think again. Your lives are not the only ones at stake." His fury broke over the child and he watched as huge glassy tears slid down her face. 

"Miss Ravagienne?" Kathryn's weak voice pulled him back from his anger and he moved quickly to her side, tugging the shaking Minuet along.

"P-professor?" Minuet made a hiccupping noise, her tears now flowing freely.

"Come here." Kathryn waved her over and the girl leaned close so that Kathryn wouldn't have to strain her voice.

"That was an unutterably stupid thing to do, but I will live and Professor Snape will not eat you." Kathryn's lips twisted into a wry smile and her words brought a stop to the tears. Minuet flung her arms around Kathryn and hugged her, making Kathryn wince with pain.

"Get off her, you foolish girl!" Severus lifted the child bodily from the clumsy embrace and swung Minuet into his own arms, where she proceeded to cling to him like a limpet.

"I'm so sorry! When I got the letter from Mama I was so happy. I haven't even seen her since Papa died and her letters don't say anything important." Severus held the little girl against him and thought of Pansy Parkinson, too far gone to save.

The thought that Minuet, a fourteen-year-old, could have been the next pureblood to end up in Voldemort's breeding program scared him. What if he had been forced to…he wrenched his mind away from the thought, smothering it. 

He sat down in the chair with his little Snake on his lap and comforted the child. She was alone in the entire world except for a weak and foolish mother, a helpless baby sister and him. She was grieving for her father and her home, and her mother was far away and useless.

"Never go out without a Professor ever again." He had let his voice reveal his fear for her and she snuggled against him, hand clutching his robes, eyes still misty and over-bright.

"Yes Sir." She responded and he was simply grateful that she was safe, despite the pain Kathryn had suffered.

Kathryn's eyes watching him from the bed were warm and soft. He knew she would have sacrificed her life for any one of the children and not counted the cost too high. He was glad that Minuet was alive but he wasn't willing to trade Kathryn's life for anyone's.

"Miss Ravagienne, you will be late for breakfast." He set the girl on her feet and with quick sure hands, set her robes to right. He straightened her tie and sent her on her way.

"Told you that you would be a great dad." Kathryn's thready voice drifted up from the bed and he shrugged.

"Raising my Snakes is not the same thing as having a child of my own." He responded, but her soft laugh drew him to her side.

"So you say." She retorted with a snort. "Except for skipping three a.m. feedings and the terrible twos, you have to do all the hard work. Teenagers are the worst to deal with." She spoke with the authority of having come from an extraordinarily large family.

"Why haven't more of your family members been kidnapped? You all are so very…fertile." The thought occurred to him with some force.

"Because even Voldemort isn't crazy enough to try to breach Lieu D'Asile and have to face the family." She said with asperity. 

"Marie has brought all the daughters to the house." He nodded in sudden enlightenment. It made perfect sense, for Lieu D'Asile was heavily warded; as safe as Hogwarts in its own way. If Marie called in the family and set them to defending it, the house would be impregnable.

He had expected an answer from Kathryn but he looked over and found she had drifted back to sleep. With a tiny smile he set off for breakfast.


	63. Too Soon

Chapter 62 – Too Soon

Kathryn was learning to adore Poppy Pomfrey, but she still hated being flat on her back. She was fretting and ready to escape out of a window when Harry showed up. She patted the bed beside her when she spotted his drawn and worried face peering around the curtains.

He came over and settled with a grim expression.

"You would think I'd have learned not to go off half-cocked after what happened to Sirius." Harry's self-condemning voice made Kathryn wince.

"Well, did you go charging off to the Ministry of Magic?" She asked cheerfully.

"No." He replied, chagrined.

"Then you learned something, didn't you?" She smiled at the tousle-headed boy.

"The sword had a lot to say about it." He met her gaze finally, green eyes filled with regrets and sorrows.

"The sword didn't have a stubborn fourteen-year-old tugging on his sleeve and begging." Harry rolled his eyes and Kathryn knew her guess had been correct.

"She is very hard to argue with." He responded with a weary sigh.

"That she is. She has Severus wrapped around her finger and that takes some doing." Kathryn chuckled at Harry's amused look.

"At least I'm not alone in being manipulated by her." There was no heat in his words and Kathryn leaned back, satisfied that he was going to forgive himself eventually.

"You're sixteen, Harry. Sixteen is a time for being foolish and silly and having fun and playing pranks." She was too weak to say all she meant to say, but Harry nodded, hearing all she couldn't articulate.

"I forget sometimes." He looked out the window at one of the rare clear skies shining blue and bright.

"I wish you could have had a real childhood, Harry." She whispered, feeling herself drifting off to sleep.

"I think if you had been my mother I would have, Professor." She was too sleepy to answer him, but his words followed her into darkness.

Two days later she was released from the Hospital Wing. Severus hovered over her anxiously 'til Poppy shooed him away. Kathryn chuckled at his fussing and patted his cheek.

"You are so sweet." She told him, knowing how it infuriated him.

"I'm not sweet." He spat out. Poppy and Kathryn exchanged an amused look and then grinned at him. "Someday I will get the respect I deserve." He groused.

"Impossible, love." Kathryn looked at him with love and pride and noted his shocked expression. "You deserve far too much to ever get it all." His face softened and he whirled on his heel and stalked from the room, black robes swirling behind him like the wings of a dark angel.

Poppy tilted her head at Kathryn with a speculative look.

"You nice him to death; that's not an approach I've ever tried." Kathryn looked at the older woman with a sad, wistful smile on her lips.

"He has had so little kindness; I just want to give him all I can."

"All you can before you go." Poppy looked at her with understanding eyes, but also with sadness. "I don't suppose you could come back next year?" She asked hopefully.

"I want to Poppy, I really do." She wished she could explain. "Madam Chanel is my Albus Dumbledore. She made me, trained me, sent me out and patched me up when I came back." Kathryn looked into Poppy's eyes with a resigned sigh.

"I couldn't abandon Albus -- not even for my heart's desire." Poppy answered, understanding clear in her eyes. "But Albus wouldn't ask me to choose."

Kathryn simply nodded and left. She couldn't tell the fierce little Medi-witch that Madam Flora Chanel knew nothing about it. She had sent her reports like a good little field agent. Not once, however, in all those reports had she mentioned the love she felt for Severus Snape. 

Kathryn owed Madam Chanel -- owed her as much as Severus owed Albus. She would keep her silence, do her job and pay her debt. No matter how much it tore her up inside. She would do the job in front of her, uncomplaining and to the best of her ability. She could do no less for, in the end, she was what the Old Lady had made her.

May was moving forward at a brisk pace. Kathryn dreaded the ending of the month. She dreaded the students leaving and she dreaded the coming good-byes with the entirety of her heart and soul. As the month progressed, Severus clung to her harder and harder. Their lovemaking became desperate and lingering. They savored every second, memorizing moments, tucking each other into the depths of their hearts.

The students were sad to see her go and their little pleas and questions became almost more difficult to withstand than Severus' silent desperation.

She was sitting in the Room of Requirement with Harry. They leaned back in the embrasure with identical sighs of weariness. Her healed leg had allowed her to really go at Harry, sword to sword. Her katana, an ancient weapon forged by a mad sword maker centuries ago, had slid off of his blade with a satisfying snick and clang. They were both bone tired and bruised. She had been careful to hit him with the flat of her blade only, but she had a suspicion that Minerva would have had a fit if she had seen them.

"Can't you quit your job and come back here next year?" Harry asked, a variation on a theme that was starting to hurt.

"Can you?" She asked suddenly, her anguish so close to the surface that she was afraid she wasn't masking it well.

"Can I what?" Harry was confused by her words; she could see it in the clouding of his too-old eyes.

"Forget the prophecy and go live a normal life." He looked shocked now, as though she had told him to dance naked in the courtyard. Then he frowned.

"It's not the same." She tousled his hair fondly and grimaced with her mouth in a hard line.

"We all have duties, Harry. We all have things that must be done. I swore an oath that I would serve until dismissed." She looked into the serious green eyes. "Agents don't leave, Harry. They are either killed or released."

His eyes widened and he gaped at her.

"It's not like being an Auror; you can't resign. When you are selected for Agent training you swear magical oaths of loyalty and fealty. We cannot break our bond of trust without forfeiting parts of our magic and our souls." Harry was pale and looking at her with horror.

"That's awful."

"It's necessary. We're spies, assassins and trouble-shooters. We do things that are against the laws of most civilized nations. We are expected to be ruthless, practical and calculating. The very person who is good at blending in with any group and betraying them must also be so loyal to his own side that he would never betray them. How do you control someone who can disappear, without a trace into any country, any group?" Harry sat back, his eyes thoughtful. 

"You can't." He answered slowly. "Unless you bind them magically." Kathryn nodded at him.

"Precisely. Agents are bound up to keep them loyal, but also to keep them from going rogue." 

She remembered the icy winter of Russia; she remembered her lover's still body, and a cold in her heart that had been deeper than the chill of the air. She had felt the bindings circling her, keeping her from using magic against the man who had killed her beloved. She had gotten around it by murdering him with a knife. She remembered how his blood had steamed leaving his body, only to fall to the ground and freeze.

She had been frozen for so long. How did a sarcastic, bitter, ex-Death Eater ever thaw her out? Maybe they had warmed each other, for she knew his winter had been long and dark.

"What were you thinking about? Your face went so cold and blank." Harry watched her with curiosity but no fear and she smiled at him.

"I was thinking about a man I killed in Russia." She answered him with perfect honesty. To his credit, he didn't recoil; he merely looked at her thoughtfully.

"Was he bad?" The boy asked from the vantage point of youth.

She smiled at him and her heart hurt her. She could feel tears stinging her eyes.

"He killed someone I loved very much." She had never told anyone how she had felt about Thomas Perrine.

"Did it make you feel better to kill his murderer?" Kathryn looked into Harry's eyes with the fierce gaze of a predator.

"As a matter of fact, it did." She answered with deep satisfaction. "I enjoyed every moment of killing him and I would do it again." Harry was chilled by her words now and a little shaken. 

"Harry, he tortured the man I loved for four days straight and then left him near death where he knew I would find him. I was never able to hear his last words because his throat had been shredded by the screaming." Kathryn looked at the boy and saw the fierce anger rising in him.

"God, Professor, that's horrible." He looked angry and also vaguely ill.

"There have been people I have had to kill whose deaths made me sad and sometimes even angry that I was forced to do it. This man though, he was a truly righteous kill."

"Is that why you worry about Professor Snape so much?" Harry was looking at her with new understanding.

"I love Severus more than I have loved anyone, even Thomas." She admitted. "I don't think I could keep myself from killing every Death Eater on the planet if anything happened to him." Harry met her eyes with quiet strength.

"I'll watch over him, Professor." He promised with all the solemnity of a magical oath. "I won't let anything happen to him."

Kathryn shook her head in negation of Harry's words.

"Keep yourself alive, Harry, that's all I ask. You aren't to shoulder even more burdens." She leaned forward and dropped a kiss on the boy's brow. "I've grown fond of you and I would hate to have to scrape your carcass off of a battlefield." She said it lightly, but he met her eyes with the deepest seriousness and nodded; and then, like the sun coming out from behind a cloud, he grinned at her.

"I'll do my best, Ma'am." He replied with a mock salute. She grinned back at him fondly, wondering when she had become such an old softy.

The morning dawned cool and clear and she rose with leaden limbs. She had a train to catch today and she didn't want to go. For the first time in her life, the end of a mission didn't come as a welcome relief. This time she wanted to stay and going back home felt like it would tear her apart with the clash of conflicting loyalties.

She turned over and stared down into the sleeping face of the man she had come to love more than her job or her life. She stroked back the hair, limp, silky, and deepest black that she had grown fond of touching. His eyes opened and she looked into the bleary pre-coffee haziness that she found inexplicably charming.

She kissed him, wishing for another day, another night, another moment. Last night they had clung to each other like children frightened of the darkness. He had made love with such tenderness she had been moved to tears and they had stayed up for hours just talking, saying all the things that they hadn't found the time to say in the past year.

She touched his face and knew that there was nothing and everything left to say. She slipped from the bed and dressed in the early morning chill. He watched her silently, unmoving, from under the mound of sheets and blankets. When she was dressed she shrunk the last suitcases and tucked them into her pocket.

She wore the same gray suit she had worn on her arrival at Hogwarts ten months ago. She turned and with one last look at the man in the bed, she left.


	64. So Many Partings

Chapter 63 – So Many Partings

Severus watched her go in silence. He had said all his good-byes last night and felt drained and stricken. He heard her footsteps in the hallway as they moved towards the door and he was out of bed before he quite knew what he was doing.

"Kathryn!" He called. Summoning clothes and dressing in a flurry of magic he ran after her. 

She was standing in the parlor. Stripped of all her books and papers, the room looked strangely forlorn. He rushed to her and pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and clung tight.

"Can I owl you?" He asked softly.

"Of course, care of the MSA." She pulled back and kissed him lightly. "They will always know where I am." He watched her take a breath. "You are listed on my next-of-kin notification sheet." She added and he grew cold.

"So I can count on official notification if anything happens to you." He replied dryly. She nodded and hugged him tight.

"I'll owl you too. Maybe you can come to the next 'Allrise' show." Her smile was weak and crooked and he wished with all his heart that they had just a little longer. He knew it wouldn't be enough; it would never be enough -- he wanted forever.

"As soon as Harry finishes Voldemort I am coming to Virginia and asking you to marry me." He told her fiercely.

"I'll be waiting." She promised him with eyes and heart and he nodded, finally releasing her.

She turned and walked out of his life, going to take the Hogwarts Express with the students back to London. There was an international portkey waiting for her somewhere in Charing Cross Station and that was that.

He turned and walked around the room, memories crowding in on him like children, tugging at his sleeve, drawing him to this spot or that, replaying ten months of his life.

"I'm sorry, Severus." Albus' voice was tired and full of regret.

"I'm not." Severus replied and realized with some surprise that he wasn't. He had gained more than he ever expected that he would. A brilliant, amazing witch with warm chocolate eyes loved him, thought he was wonderful and sexy and perfect just as he was. "I am going to marry her one day, Albus." He turned and smiled at his friend.

"I am quite sure of that, Severus." Albus smiled back, surprise mingled with pleasure on his face. "She was good for you."

"We are good for each other." He answered, correcting his friend's past tense, and headed off to the dungeons to write a love letter. 

His next meeting with Voldemort left him in agony. Kathryn's departure threw many of the Dark Lord's plans into disarray. He refused to believe that Kathryn had no choice but to return, instead deciding that Severus had been too ugly and graceless to woo her into love. 

Voldemort was also furious that Aurors had found his hotel. They had broken in and he had only been able to escape with Bella, but had lost his 'breeding stock'. Severus hid his pleasure deep inside. His screaming argument with Kingsley Shacklebolt was worth it, every moment of anguished screams under 'Cruciatus' was worth it. The girls were safe and had been sent home to heal.

Pansy Parkinson had been sent into hiding, free of Voldemort, free of Death Eaters and without a child growing in her womb. The others had been given the choice to abort or carry and every last one of them had refused to bear the children of the Death Eaters.

He had wanted to visit Pansy, to see if she was okay, but didn't dare. She had named several Death Eaters, as had the other girls, but she had not even breathed Severus' name. Pansy had protected him, even as he had protected her.

He held that thought to him as he bled out onto the leaves and twigs of the Forbidden Forest. He had no strength after apparating to rise and walk to the school. He held an image of Kathryn in his mind as he waited for Hagrid and Fang to find him. 

Hagrid lifted the unconscious man and was startled by the peaceful smile he wore. 

"Per'fessor, I'll jus' be gettin' yeh ta Madam Pomfrey now." Hagrid's voice was gentle and soothing as he carried the limp bundle to the Hospital Wing. It was just another summer at Hogwarts.


	65. Epilogue Bargains Struck

Epilogue – Bargains Struck

Two old friends sat in a restaurant, lighted by candles, surrounded by darkness and shadows. They contemplated the peaceful dinner ambience as the news of war and death echoed in the back of their minds.

Madam Flora Chanel leaned back in the chair and stared at Albus Dumbledore in surprise.

"She never said a word in all of her reports, Albus." The tiny dark woman was thoughtful. "Are you sure?"

"Perfectly. He has asked her to marry him once the war is over." Albus answered and took a bite of his steak.

"She agreed?" Flora leaned forward again, calculations dancing in her eyes.

"So he says, and he is not prone to lying." Flora chuckled, for she knew what Albus meant.

"I am…surprised. She has never been the type."

"Neither has he." Albus returned with a look close to wonderment. "I wish you could have seen them together; it was amazing." Albus met Flora's eyes and she sighed.

"I need her Albus, now more than ever."

"He needs her too." 

"I have to think of the greater good."

"He is the only spy we have in the inner circle. Keeping him alive and sane is for the greater good." 

"You just want a Defense teacher." Flora chuckled softly.

"No, I just want to end this war. I just want to bring Tom down and have Harry survive it, have Severus sane at the end of it and my children not scarred and broken." They stared at each other for a very long time. 

Flora weighed the worth of Kathryn as an analyst versus the boy-who-lived and the prophecy. She remembered the bloody holocaust of Grindelwald's defeat. She remembered the battlefields and she remembered the camps, where human beings were sucked dry and fed into the spells of Dark Wizards.

She remembered Clara, who had loved Albus Dumbledore so much she had driven herself to madness and death for him and she knew that Albus was seeing a similar fate for this young man and others like him. She had wished that she could have saved Clara; now she had a chance to save someone else.

"I will release her to you, but you must bind her to the Order." She knew full well what Kathryn was capable of; after all she had trained her to it. Albus looked startled.

"We don't bind our people that way." Albus replied, for he had never liked the way Flora kept her agents leashed.

"She isn't like your people. I trained her to be utterly ruthless, to kill without thought or mercy. I have trained her in every art of death and murder known to man." Flora was deliberately brutal.

Albus could be ruthless when he had to be, but he was also a gentle soul. Flora had seen too much to be anything other than coldly practical. 

"It is the only way I will release her to you. She is too dangerous a weapon to leave unbound." Flora still remembered the autopsy reports from Leningrad and the cold pride in Kathryn's eyes. There had been no remorse, only cold hatred. She would not free that on an unsuspecting England.

"Very well, Flora." Albus conceded, his desire to secure Kathryn for Severus over-riding his distaste of the bindings. He would bind her far more loosely than Flora did though. He hated to interfere with the free will of another sentient being. 

"When summer is over I will send her back to you; for now I need her to analyze the data we have been receiving."

"Severus will be very happy." 

"No. Tell no one. I will send her back in August, you will take her to the Order's headquarters, I will loose her bindings and you will bind her to the Order, then you may tell people she has come back." Flora shook her head at Albus' protests. "I cannot risk that her travel to England will be compromised. I'm sticking my neck out for you, Albus. I will have many questions to answer about this. I have to find a way to release her and cover her past with us and get her there."

"I understand." Albus looked at Flora and wondered where the laughing girl he had known in the 20's had gone. He remembered her in flapper attire, head thrown back in joy as she danced with wild abandon. Grindelwald had destroyed so many lives and even from the grave his cold hands still touched them all. 

"She is government property Albus; not an employee, but an investment." Flora's frown was full of distaste for her own words.

"I will take good care of her."

"You had better, Albus. I love her like a daughter."


End file.
